Code: Zenon
by Sasuki234
Summary: Zenon is Jeremy's cousin and new student at Kadic Academy. She makes friends with the rest of the Lyoko gang and notices there's something weird about them.  Features Zenon from Zenon:Girl of the 21st century.Not really a true crossover.No flames please!
1. Code:Start

**_Hey Everyone! Sasuki234 here! And welcome to my fourth attempt at a Code Lyoko story! Yes...fourth attempt...long story short...attempted 3 times..didnt work out well...But! I'm gonna re-do my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story! This story will be taking place like...some time after the very start of Season 3. I'm going to feature a character from another show/movie, Zenon from Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century. I'm not sure if I should categorize this story as a regular or a cross over even though its not going to make a whole bunch of references of stuff from the Zenon series and its majorly Code Lyoko...So if any of you experienced Fanfic authors know, let me know! For now I'll just put it as a regular Code Lyoko story until I'm sure its a crossover. Ok, so really brief summary...Zenon is Jeremy's cousin who's coming to Kadic to go to school on earth and see what it's like outside of her home on the space station. She becomes friends with Jeremy and the rest of the Lyoko gang, but she notices there's something weird about them. And such...So yeah. Please read, enjoy review, and please no flaming!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Zenon:Girl of the 21st Century. _**

**_Read, review and no flaming please!_**

* * *

Somewhere in the virtual world of Lyoko, we see a young pink haired girl entering a glowing red tower. When she enters the tower and steps onto the middle of the floor, she begins to float upwards onto another platform above. When she lands onto the platform, it starts to glow as she walks towards the center. When she gets to the center, a small screen appears before her. The girl places her hand on the screen. The screen then reads:

_Aelita. Code...Lyoko..._

"Tower deactivated..." said Aelita with a small smile. "Awesome work, Aelita. You guys did a great job." said a voice. "Thank you, Jeremy." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the lab of an abandoned factory, Jeremy is sitting in front of the computer, monitoring the activities going on in Lyoko.

"Alright. I'm going to bring you guys back now." said Jeremy. "Good! It's almost time for dinner, Einstein!" said Odd from Lyoko. "Relax, Odd. The food's not going anywhere." laughed Jeremy.

The blonde haired boy then types a few keys on the keyboard.

"Alright. Materialization." said Jeremy as he activated the program to bring his friends back to the real world. Jeremy then sits back as he waits for his friends to come out of the scanners and meet him in the lab. Just then Jeremy gets a phone call.

"Hm? I wonder who'd be calling me at this hour." said Jeremy. Jeremy then presses a key on the keyboard to activate the telephone program on the computer.

"Hello?" answered Jeremy.

_"Hello? Jeremy?" answered a female voice. _Jeremy is then slightly stunned as he hears a familiar female voice.

"..Z-Zenon? Is that you?" asked Jeremy in surprise.

_"Yeah! Don't you recognize the voice of your own cousin?" asked Zenon._

"I-I do! But...It's been so long since we've seen or spoken to each other! How have you been? How's life in the space station?" asked Jeremy.

_"I've been good. Space life's the same. I have something important to tell you!" said Zenon._

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the scanner room, the rest of the Lyoko gang coming out of the scanners.

"Man, can't believe we were on Lyoko for so long. I'm so hungry!" said Odd as he rubbed his stomach. "Odd, is there ever a moment when you're not hungry" asked Yumi, jokingly. "Nope. Even in his sleep I can hear him talking about food." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"It's amazing how you're not overweight, Odd." said Aelita. "Yeah, so interesting how you could eat like a total pig and stay so scrawny." said Ulrich.

"Hey! I am not scrawny! I'm sve-" started Odd before he was interrupted by a sudden loud cheer by Jeremy from the room above.

"Was that Jeremy?" asked Yumi. "Yeah, I wonder what he's so cheerful about." said Ulrich as he got into the elevator, followed by everyone else before pressing the button to go up into the lab.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in the lab, the elevator then opens and the others enter the lab to find Jeremy smiling a giant smile as he is speaking with someone on the telephone through the computer.

"...Really? Are you serious?" asked Jeremy in happiness.

_"Yeah! Isn't that awesome?" asked Zenon._

"I wonder who he's talking to..." whispered Aelita to Yumi, who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah! So when are you coming?" asked Jeremy.

_"I'll be there tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see you again, Jeremy!" said Zenon happily._

"I can't wait to see you either!" said Jeremy, equally happy.

_"I've gotta go now! I'll see you then! Bye!" said Zenon before she hung up._

Jeremy then hangs up on his end before sighing happily and sitting back in his chair.

"So who was that, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich. Jeremy then turns around suddenly, not noticing his friends already being there.

"Oh, it's you guys! I didn't realize you guys came back already." said Jeremy. "Yeah. So who were you talking to, Einstein? Your secret girlfriend you decided not to tell us about? If so, does she have a sister?" asked Odd. "No, nitwit. That was my cousin. She called to tell me she's transferring here to Kadic." said Jeremy.

"Ah. So that's what you must've been cheering so loudly about." said Aelita. "So what's her name?" asked Yumi. "Her name's Zenon, like the element on the periodic table, but spelled with a 'Z'." said Jeremy. "Awesome. Where does she live?" asked Ulrich.

"In the space station orbiting the earth." said Jeremy casually. The rest of the group is stunned for a moment after hearing what Jeremy had said.

"...Uh...Space station above earth?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah." said Jeremy.

"What? Is your cousin an alien?" asked Odd. "No, Odd! She's human. She was born on earth and she moved to the Space Station when she was three when her parents got jobs working on there." explained Jeremy.

"Oh...So is she hot?" asked Odd. "Odd..." said Yumi. "What? I was just wondering!" said Odd. "Must you try and date every girl that you see or hear about?" asked Aelita with a small giggle. "A guy's gotta keep his options open!" said Odd. "So yeah. What does she look like?" asked Odd.

"Hm...I'm not sure about what she looks like currently. The last time I saw her was 3 years ago. I have a picture from back then..." said Jeremy as he took out his wallet. Jeremy looks though the pictures in his wallet until he finds the most recent picture he has of his cousin.

"Uhm..Here's one. Not sure if she still looks the same. This was taken the last time I saw her." said Jeremy as he showed his friends a picture of him and Zenon, a young girl with long, blonde hair in two braided pigtails with braces in her mouth and few pimples on her face.

"...Are you sure she's not an alien?" asked Odd. "Odd! Be nice! Or I'll take back the nice things I said about you to her!" said Jeremy. "You told her about me? What if she tries to probe my brain?" asked Odd.

"Odd, don't you think for her to probe your brain, you'd need to have one?" asked Ulrich with a smirk, causing the others to laugh.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the Space station orbiting the earth, in a room there is a tall, young girl with long, blonde hair, clear face, no braces, packing her suitcase. As she's packing her suitcase, her friend, a young, dark skinned girl, is sitting on her bed talking with her.

"Oh my gosh, Zenon. I can't believe you're going to school on earth! Especially in France. This is so stellar! Are you sure your parents aren't sending you there as punishment for something?" asked her friend. "No, Nebula. I just want to go there to be with my cousin. And besides I've always wanted to go to school on earth." said Zenon.

"Yeah. So how is Jeremy?" asked Nebula. "He's fine." said Zenon as she continued to pack. "You think he's still mad at me because of what happened the last time he visited up here?" asked Nebula. "I'm sure Jeremy's over you sending his teddy bear into space after putting it down the trash chute." said Zenon with a small chuckle.

"Hopefully. It was just an accident! I didn't know it was trash day!" said Nebula. "I'm sure you didn't..." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Well I'm gonna go and look about your farewell gift." said Nebula as she got up and headed towards the door. "Gonna wrap it?" asked Zenon. "No. More like look for it and buy it. Later, Z!" said Nebula as she left the room.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the hallways of the space station, there are two scientists dressed in white lab coats walking as they are carrying small trays of multiple small orange discs.

"Finally finished. We've managed to load all of the space station's data onto a small disc." said one of the scientists. "Yep. And it's wonderful as we were able to make copies on multiple discs." said the other scientist.

Meanwhile, Nebula is walking down the same hallway.

"Man...What am I gonna get Zenon? She's leaving tomorrow and I still can't find a good gift for her..." said Nebula with a small pout as she walked down the hallway. Nebula continues to walk down the hallway before bumping into one of the scientists, causing him to drop one of the orange discs.

"Oops! Sorry, sir!" apologized Nebula. "It's alright, miss. Just be careful where you're walking." said the scientist with a smile as he and his partner walked away, not noticing that they dropped a disc.

Nebula then looks down at the floor and notices the disc.

"Hm? What's that?" wondered Nebula as she picked up the small item. "Hm...It's cute! It must be a charm or something. I could make Zenon something with this!" said Nebula, thinking the disc was an accessory charm.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, at the docking port of the station, Zenon is standing there with her parents before boarding the space shuttle to earth.

"Alright now, Zenon. I want you to enjoy school on earth, alright?" said Zenon's mother. "Yes, mom." said Zenon with a smile. "And make sure you keep your grades up. Can't have your cousin beating you now." said Zenon's father. "I know, dad." said Zenon. "We'll miss you, honey. Your aunt Judy's going to pick you up when you land and she's going to help you check in at Kadic. Make sure you call us when you get there." said her mother.

"I know, mom." said Zenon. "We're going to miss you so much, Zenon. We hope you'll have a good time on earth." said her father. "Thanks. I'm gonna go now. Bye!" said Zenon before she started to walk off to board the space shuttle.

"Zenon! Wait!" cried out someone to her. Zenon then stops and turns around to see Nebula running towards her.

"Nebula, what is it?" asked Zenon. "I wanted to give you your present before you left. But I overslept so I had to run here before you boarded the space shuttle to earth. Here." said Nebula as she gave Zenon a small box. Zenon then takes the box and opens it to find an earring made out of the small orange disc Nebula had found.

"Oh, Nebula, its so cute! But...Why is there only one earring?" asked Zenon, a bit confused. "I could only find one of those charms. So I could only make one." said Nebula.

"Well..It's still awesome. Thanks, Nebula." said Zenon hugging her friend after putting it on. "You're welcome. I hope you have a wonderful time on earth and I want you to e-mail me everyday." said Nebula. "Thanks. I will..Bye, Nebula." said Zenon as she boarded the space shuttle.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes after the space shuttle has taken off for its destination, earth, Zenon sits in her seat and stares out of the window, looking into space.

**Zenon's P.O.V.**

_My name is Zenon Kar. I'm 14 years old._

_I was born on earth, but I moved to the space station when I was three, so I don't really have any memories of living on earth or what life is like on earth._

_I'm going to go to school on earth with my cousin, Jeremy Belpois, at Kadic Academy in France._

_Even though I'll be going to school in a sort of new place, I don't think anything really exciting is going to happen to me..._

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, but no flames! Cuz flamming is for losers! More chapters coming!

~Sasuki234.


	2. Welcome to Earth

___****___

_Alright, everyone. I hope you liked chapter one. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Zenon:Girl of the 21st Century._

_Read, Review and no flames!_

___****___

**_

* * *

_**

On this morning in Kadic Academy, at the vending machines, the Lyoko warriors, minus Jeremy, are waiting for said boy and Zenon.

"When's Jeremy and his cousin getting here? I'm hungry!" said Odd as he rubbed his stomach. "Relax, Odd. They'll be here soon." said Aelita. "Yeah, but did he really have to make us wait for them to get here before we could eat breakfast?" asked Odd. "I'm sure Jeremy only told us that because Zenon might be hungry when she gets here and he doesn't want her to eat alone. It probably takes quite a while to travel from the space station to here." said Yumi.

"I'm not sure if that was such a great idea, Yumi. You know how Odd gets when he's being forced to wait 'til he can eat." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at the front gates of Kadic, Jeremy is waiting for his cousin to get here.

"I wonder where she is now...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make the others wait for her to get here before they could eat...I remember the last time Odd was forced to wait until he could eat...Maybe I should text them..." said Jeremy as he took out his phone. Before he can press any buttons on his phone, he then sees a car pulling up in front of him. A woman with short, blond hair steps out of the car.

"Ah! Aunt Judy!" said Jeremy as he greeted the older woman. "Jeremy! How are you?" asked Judy. "I'm fine. Is she here?" asked Jeremy. "Mhm. Zenon, we're here!" said Judy.

The car door on the other side then opens up and out comes a tall, young girl with long, blond hair with two small pig tails, wearing a blue vest with matching skirt and a pink, long sleeved shirt with matching stockings and black sneakers.

"Ah! Zenon!" said Jeremy, happily, as he ran and hugged his cousin. "Hi, Jeremy! I've missed you!" said Zenon, hugging her cousin back. "I've missed you, too! Wow! You've changed since the last time I saw you! You've gotten taller and your face has cleared up! And when'd you get your braces off?" asked Jeremy. "I got them off last month! Having them on for over 3 years was starting to become a total pain in the butt." said Zenon.

"I can imagine. Let's get you checked in so you can meet my friends." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the dormitory building, Jim is opening a door to an empty dorm room.

"Here we go now, Miss Kar. This will be your room here at Kadic. Breakfast is at 7:30 and dinner is at 6. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I hope you have a wonderful time here at Kadic Academy." said Jim.

"Thank you, sir." said Zenon with a smile.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I have a question. Will Zenon be able to come visit me at my house?" asked Judy. "I'm sure she'll be able to visit you with permission from the principal. Nothing to worry about, Mrs-." started Jim.

"Ms. Kling...I'm single." said Judy with a smile. "Ooh. In that case, maybe I could call you sometime if you get lonely." said Jim with a small smile. "That sounds nice." said Judy with a giggle. The two adults then leave.

"...I think we might be getting an uncle Jim, Jeremy." said Zenon jokingly. "Gross. I hope not.." said Jeremy, not liking the idea of his gym teacher and his aunt getting together.

"So how do you like your room so far?" asked Jeremy. "Hm..It's kinda plain, but a little bigger than my room on the station. I like it so far!" said Zenon. Just then Zenon's stomach starts to growl a bit.

"Oh. I'm hungry. Is breakfast still going on Jeremy?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. Oh! That reminds me! We have to hurry and get to my friends. I don't know how much longer Odd can wait!" said Jeremy as he led Zenon out of her room.

"Odd's the one you said eats a lot, right?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. He'd eat a years supply of food in a heartbeat if he had the chance." said Jeremy. "Are you sure he's human?" asked Zenon. "Surprisingly, yes.." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later at the vending machine, the group is still waiting around for Jeremy and Zenon. Odd is turned toward the vending machine, trying to buy something.

"I can't wait any longer! If I can't get breakfast, I might as well get something from the vending machine." said Odd as he placed his money into the machine and looked at the options. "Come on now, Odd...They'll be here soon." said Yumi.

Just then Jeremy and Zenon walk up to the group.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for making you guys waiting around so long. I'd like you to meet my cousin, Zenon. Zenon, these are my best friends: Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd." said Jeremy as he introduced his friends.

"It's nice to meet you guys." said Zenon with a smile. Jeremy then notices Odd has his back turned, focusing on the vending machine.

"Odd! Don't be rude! Turn around and meet my cousin." said Jeremy. "I'm ordering something from the vending machine, Einstein!" said Odd.

"Odd, the stuff in there tastes like garbage. I'm sure you can take two seconds away from it!" said Jeremy. "Ugh, fine.." said Odd as he turned around to meet Zenon.

"Hi, I'm O-..."started Odd before he got a good look at Zenon, noticing she was different from the picture Jeremy had showed him. He just stood there, staring at her, stunned at how pretty she looked.

"Odd...Odd...Odd!" said Ulrich as he snapped Odd out of his trance. "Huh? What?" asked Odd. "Don't be rude, Odd. Introduce yourself." said Aelita.

"Oh! I...uh..I'm...uh..." started Odd, suddenly forgetting what his name was. "...Odd..." said Jeremy. "Yeah! That! Heh..." said Odd nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Odd. Jeremy's told me about you...He said you loved to eat a lot...But...I didn't think you were so...scrawny." said Zenon.

"Heh...Well...You know...I have a fast metabolism! Heh..." said Odd, not correcting her about his body shape as he would've done to others. "Jeremy's told me about all of you guys. Ulrich, he said you study martial arts. Do you mind teaching me some? asked Zenon. "Sure. There's a martial arts class here at Kadic a few nights a week. Maybe you can come with me." said Ulrich.

"And Yumi, Jeremy said you're japanese?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. I was born in Japan." said Yumi. "That's so awesome! I've always wanted to go to Japan and learn the language. Maybe you could teach me." said Zenon. "Sure! I'd love to." said Yumi with a smile.

"And Aelita...Hm...Jeremy hasn't really told me anything about you.." said Zenon. "..Yeah. Sorry about that, Aelita.." said Jeremy. "It's alright. There's nothing really that interesting to talk about." said Aelita with a smile. Just then, Zenon's stomach starts to growl again.

"Oh, Jeremy. Can we go get breakfast now. My stomach's starting to growl again." said Zenon. "Oh! Yeah. Let's go, guys." said Jeremy as he started walking towards the cafeteria, the others following him.

As they're walking towards the cafeteria, Odd looks at Zenon in front of him and lets out a small sigh.

"Something wrong, Odd?" asked Ulrich. "I never knew she was so pretty..." said Odd with a smile. "Sounds like you're getting a crush on Jeremy's cousin." said Ulrich with a smirk. "Oh come on, Ulrich! I just met her!" said Odd. "That never stopped you before with other girls." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the cafeteria, the group is sitting at a table. Odd is eating his food in his usual manner as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Odd, show some manners for once. You don't want Zenon to think of you as a pig until she's really gotten to know you." said Yumi. "It's alright. I know he's been waiting so long to eat." said Zenon with a smile. "So, Zenon. What kind food do they have in space?" asked Odd.

"Odd..." said Ulrich. "The food's no different there than what's here on earth, Odd. I don't live on a different planet. Just an earth-run space station." said Zenon. "So have you come to earth since you moved to the space station?" asked Aelita.

"Nope. I didn't really feel like coming to earth before. But then I started to get curious about life here on earth." said Zenon. "I'm sure you'll be able to learn about life on earth. We'll help you get to know it." said Yumi. Just then the bell rings.

"Time for class. I'll see you guys later." said Yumi as she got up and went to class.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in science class, Zenon stands in the front of the room as Mrs. Hertz is introducing her.

"Alright, students. We have a new student joining us today. This is Zenon Kar. She's from the space station that orbits earth." said Mrs. Hertz, introducing Zenon to the class.

"Oh, wonderful. We have an alien in our school now!" said Sissi, causing the other kids in the class to laugh. Zenon then lets out a small groan.

"Well I'm off to a wonderful start..." said Zenon with a groan.

"Now now, settle down class. Ms. Kar isn't an alien. She's human just like the rest of us. Now, Zenon , please take a seat anywhere you'd like." said Mrs. Hertz. Zenon then nods as she walks over and sits next to Odd.

"Hey, Odd. I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you." said Zenon with a smile. "Of course not." said Odd with a smile.

Meanwhile, behind Odd and Zenon, Ulrich and Jeremy are sitting next to each other.

"Do you think Odd likes Zenon, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich with a smirk. "Yep. But it'll go by fast like every other girl he meets." said Jeremy. "I don't know...I'm getting a feeling that it may be more than just a regular Odd crush. It might be an actual crush." said Ulrich. "Hm...We'll see." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day after school, the group meets at the benches by the park on campus.

"So how'd you like your first day here so far, Zenon?" asked Aelita. "It was wonderful! Except...That girl in our class that called me an alien..." said Zenon. "Oh, that's just Sissi. She's the principal's daughter. She thinks she's the most popular girl here because of that. She's a total brat." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, she's a total pain. It's best to just ignore her." said Yumi. Just then the group sees Sissi and her two followers walking over towards them.

"Uh-Oh. Speak of the she-devil." said Odd. "Hello, Ulrich dear. Oh, I see you're hanging out with the new alien girl." said Sissi. "...I'm not an alien, you know.." said Zenon. "Yeah, right...You obviously don't dress like us earthlings, so you must be an alien." said Sissi.

"Isn't it ironic, Sissi? You're calling Zenon an alien, when you yourself look like one." said Odd with a smirk, causing everybody else to laugh. Sissi then gets upset and leaves with her two guys.

"You see, Zenon. If you're ever going to get Sissi to leave you alone, you're going to have to know how to come up with a good joke about her." said Odd. "Zenon, let me warn you from now. This is one of the very few jokes you will hear from Odd that is actually funny." said Jeremy.

"Hey! I'm funny! You guys just have a very small sense of humor!" said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the dormitory building, the group is showing Zenon their rooms and where they are. Now, they're showing Zenon Ulrich and Odd's room.

"Here's me and Odd's room, Zenon. This'll probably the cleanest you'll ever see it." said Ulrich. "Yep! We cleaned it up just for you!" said Odd with a smile. "Yeah, we...More like I cleaned and you just sat there playing with Kiwi and eating chips." said Ulrich.

"Who's Kiwi?" asked Zenon. Just then, Odd's dog, Kiwi, walks up to Zenon and starts barking at her. Odd then picks up Kiwi.

"This is Kiwi. He's my dog. Calm down, boy. She's a new friend." said Odd, calming down his dog. "You're allowed to have pets here?" asked Zenon. "No, but Odd decides to break this rule along with many others. He keeps the dog hidden in here." said Yumi. "Ohh..." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, the group shows Zenon Jeremy's room.

"And here were are at my room, Zenon." said Jeremy. "Wow. It's so nice." said Zenon as she looked at her cousin's room. Zenon then turns and looks at Jeremy's computer.

"Wow! I love your computer, Jeremy!" said Zenon as she went over and looked at it closer. Zenon then stares at the computer screen, which is showing the status of Lyoko.

"Hm...What's this Jeremy?" asked Zenon, pointing to the screen. "Hm? Oh! Uh..." said Jeremy, noticing what was on the screen. "It's uhm...Uh..." started Jeremy, not knowing what to tell Zenon, wanting to avoid telling her about Lyoko.

"Is it a video game?" asked Zenon. "Yeah! It's a video game! An online video game!" lied Jeremy. "Oh...It seems like a very interesting game." said Zenon. Just then Jeremy's computer starts to beep and a picture of a red Lyoko tower appears on the screen. "Hm? Jeremy, what's this?" asked Zenon.

"Oh! Uh...It's a reminder I set up! It's letting me know it's time for...uh.." started Jeremy. "Uh...It's time for our...Disco dancing class!" lied Aelita.

"Yeah. Jim holds one every night!" lied Ulrich. "So, yeah, we're just gonna go now." said Yumi. "Wait! Can I come watch?" asked Zenon. "No no no! Uh...Jim doesn't like other people watching the dances. Sorry! Maybe some other time!" lied Odd.

"Yeah. We'll see you later, Zenon! Bye!" said Jeremy as he and the rest of his friends quickly left the room.

Zenon just sits there, watching her new friends and her cousin leave.

"Hm...They must love that class so much if they're in such a rush to get out of here." said Zenon. Zenon then lets out a small sigh.

"I might as well go back to my room." said Zenon as she got up from Jeremy's computer desk. As she's getting up, the small disc on Zenon's earring falls off from its small hook and lands on the desk. Zenon leaves the room, not noticing that the disc on her earring had fallen off.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later as Zenon is walking through the hallway of the dormitory.

____

_'I really wonder why Jeremy and his friends were acting so weird a few minutes ago...They seem nice, but I'm getting the feeling there's something much more to them than there seems.' thought Zenon._

* * *

________

____

There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! Review and no flames, please!

~Sasuki234


	3. Can you keep a sceret?

_********_

**Welcome, everyone! I hope you liked the first two chapters, because here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

_********_I'd like to thank Princess Angel Aelita and ShadowGlen13 for reviewing! :D Really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Read, Review, and no flames please.**

* * *

That same night, the Lyoko warriors are walking back to Kadic after deactivating a tower on Lyoko.

"Man. I can't believe that of all times, Xana had to activate a tower now. Just when we were getting to know Zenon." said Aelita. "I know. I wish we didn't have to lie to her. I always tell Zenon everything. But I didn't want her to know about Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"Well let's not worry about that right now. It's time for dinner! They're serving meatloaf and brusslesprouts tonight!" said Odd happily. "I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria. I have to go back to my room and check on something." said Jeremy as he walked away from the group and headed towards the dormitory building.

x-x-x-x-x

Jeremy walks into his room and sits at his desk. He then looks down at his desk and spots a small orange disc.

"Hm? What's this?" wondered Jeremy as he picked up the disc. "I wonder where this came from...Hm..I wonder what's on it.." said Jeremy. Jeremy then puts the disc into the CD drive on his computer. A few minutes later, information about the space station appears on the screen.

"Wow! It's a whole bunch of data on the space station! This is incredible! But..I wonder where it came from.." wondered Jeremy. "Oh well..I'll look about this after dinner." said Jeremy as he got up and left his room.

A few minutes later, a black smoke-like thing comes out of the electrical outlets in Jeremy's room. The smoke then finds its way into Jeremy's computer and the eye of Xana appears on the computer screen.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the cafeteria, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita are sitting at their table.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe what I found last night." said Jeremy. "What'd you find?" asked Aelita. "I found a little disc on my desk. It had so much information about the space station. All of its data and everything." said Jeremy. "Wow. Where'd it come from?" asked Ulrich. "I don't know. I never saw it before." said Jeremy.

Just then Odd and Zenon come over and sit with them.

"Morning, guys" said Zenon with a smile. "Hey. How'd you sleep last night?" asked Jeremy. "I slept good. My bed's more comfortable than I thought." said Zenon.

"How was your disco class last night?" asked Zenon. "Uh...It was..uhm..Fun. Jim..he..uh.." started Odd before said person came over.

"Stern! Della Robbia! You two are in big trouble!" said Jim as he came over to the table. "Uh..What's wrong, Jim?" asked Ulrich. "Do you two mind to explain why there's a dog in your room?" asked Jim.

"A-a dog? What are you talking about Jim? There isn't a dog in our room." lied Odd. "Then how come when I was walking through the hallway of the dormitory building, just as I passed by your room, I heard scratching and barking coming from your room? And when I opened the door to figure out what in the world that could've been, I found a dog?" asked Jim.

"Well...Er..." started Odd. "You two are getting 3 hours of detention after school today. And the principal and I will be calling your parents." said Jim before he walked away.

"Oh, man. I knew I forgot to feed Kiwi this morning.." said Odd with a groan as he placed his head in his hands. "You always remember to feed Kiwi in the morning before school. How come you forgot this time?" asked Aelita. "Because Odd wanted to go bug Zenon before breakfast." said Ulrich. "Hey! I did not go to bug her! I went to get her so she wouldn't get lost on her way here because she's new." said Odd in his defense.

"...I don't see how I could if it's in front of the dormitory building..." said Zenon.

Just then Yumi comes over with an upset look on her face.

"Hey, Yumi. What's wrong?" asked Jeremy. "My parents found some pretty awful texts on my phone last night from someone and they think the reason why I'm coming home late after school is because I'm off doing something with a guy. So they grounded me and took my phone away. They said I have to come home straight after school starting today." said Yumi.

"Wow. Who sent you those texts on your phone?" asked Ulrich. "I don't even know. That's the weird part." said Yumi. "You think it could've been Sissi? She might do something like that." said Odd.

"No. It wasn't from her number. Or Herve or Nicholas' either.." said Yumi. "Hm...I wonder who could've sent you those texts..." said Zenon. "Hmm.." hummed Jeremy, starting to get a bit suspicious.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at the space mission control center in France, the operators are sitting in front of their monitors checking on the status of the space station orbiting earth and other space related things. One operator is looking at his screen just as it starts to show some distortion on the screen.

"Huh? What's going on?" wondered the operator. Just then the screen shows that the space station has lost all power.

"What the?..The station's lost all power? And just so suddenly!" said the operator in shock. Just then the screen shows the station starting to fall towards the earth.

"The station's hurdling towards the earth! But how?" wondered the operator. Just then the eye of Xana appears on the screen. "What is that symbol?" wondered the operator.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at Kadic, after the school day has ended, in the courtyard, Jeremy, Aelita, and Zenon are sitting at the benches. Jeremy's busy on the internet with his laptop.

"I can't believe Odd and Ulrich both got detention." said Zenon. "Yeah. And I wonder who could've sent those texts to Yumi." said Aelita. Jeremy continues to look on the internet until he comes across something.

"Oh my god! Guys, check this out. There's a news report about the space station losing power." said Jeremy. "What?" asked Zenon in total shock. "Yeah. And it says that it's falling towards earth right now and it's gonna hit earth in about 45 minutes." said Jeremy.

"Oh no..My friends and family are on it..." said Zenon sadly.

"Aelita..." whispered Jeremy. "Hm? What is it?" asked Aelita. "It also says that one of the operators at the mission control center said they saw a weird symbol...They included a picture of it and it's the eye of Xana.." whispered Jeremy.

"You think Xana's behind it?" asked Aelita. "More than likely...We got to get the others and get to the factory now." whispered Jeremy. "But, how? Odd and Ulrich are in detention, and Jim suddenly developed insomnia, so he's less likely to fall asleep so Odd and Ulrich can escape. And Yumi's phone got taken away and she's grounded." whispered Aelita.

"I know...But we don't have another choice..." whispered Jeremy. "...Well...There is one other choice..." said Aelita. "What is it?" asked Jeremy. Aelita looks over in Zenon's direction. Jeremy looks over to where Aelita's staring and instantly knows what she's trying to imply.

"No..No way..We can't..." said Jeremy. "But, why not? Don't you trust her?" asked Aelita. "I do, but...It's just too risky..." said Jeremy. "Jeremy, we have no choice..Time's running out. And besides..She probably wants to save her family." said Aelita. Jeremy stares at Aelita, then at his cousin.

"Alright...Let's do it.." said Jeremy.

"Hey, Zenon...I need to tell you something.." said Jeremy. "What is it?" asked Zenon. "Aelita and I know a way you can help save the station and your family." said Jeremy. "What? How?" asked Zenon in shock.

"Before we tell you...We need to ask you something first..." said Aelita. "What is it?" asked Zenon.

"...Can you keep a secret?..." asked Jeremy.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3! More chapters to come soon! Review and no flames please!

~Bye Sasuki234.


	4. A New Lyoko Warrior is born

_**Welcome back, everyone! Time for the 4th chapter to this story! Read and enjoy and no flames please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"...Can you keep a secret?..." _

In the lab of the abandoned factory, the elevator opens up, revealing Jeremy, Aelita and Zenon to be inside. The three teenagers walk out of the elevator, Jeremy and Aelita walking over to the computer as Zenon just looks around her surroundings.

"..Wow...What is this place?" asked Zenon. "This is the factory. This is where me, Aelita, and the others come to save the world." said Jeremy. "And how exactly do you guys do that?" asked Zenon.

"Well there is this virus, called 'Xana', that is is trying to take over the world. To carry out his evil plans, Xana activates towers in this virtual world, called 'Lyoko'. While I'm here monitoring what goes on in Lyoko, Aelita and the rest of the group go to Lyoko and fight off Xana's monsters so Aelita can safely get to the towers and deactivate them." explained Jeremy.

"And since the others aren't available now, Jeremy and I decided to have you fill in for them." said Aelita. "So..How do you get to Lyoko?" asked Zenon. "Downstairs, there are three scanners. Just step into one of the scanners and in a few moments, you'll be sent to Lyoko."said Aelita.

"So, Zenon..Are you willing to help us?" asked Jeremy. Zenon thinks about this for a quick moment.

"Sure. This should be fun." said Zenon with a smile. "Thanks. Alright, guys. Go to the scanner room. I'm starting up the virtualization program." said Jeremy, starting to type keys on the keyboard as the two females went down into the scanner room.

x-x-x-x-x

In the scanner room. Zenon looks at the three scanners in front of her.

"Uh..So which one do I get into?" asked Zenon. "Anyone. They all go to where ever Jeremy wants to virtualize us." said Aelita as she stepped into a scanner. Zenon turns and steps into the scanner to her right.

"Alright, guys. Time to go." said Jeremy as he started the virtualization program. The doors of the scanners then close.

_'I hope this'll go alright...' thought Zenon._

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the lab. Jeremy is running the virtualization program.

"Alright. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Zenon...Scanner Aelita. Scanner Zenon...Virtualization." said Jeremy, sending the two girls to Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the forest sector of Lyoko, Aelita and Zenon are virtualized into the sector in mid air. After they've both been completely virtualized, they start to fall down to the ground below them. Aelita lands on her feet safely, but Zenon lands on her backside.

"Ow..." groaned Zenon in pain as she rubbed her backside. Aelita offers her hand to the blond girl and helps her up. Zenon's Lyoko outfit is similar to Yumi's, except the colors on the kimono are silver and green and the obi is a dark shade of green and tied in a bow. Her kimono is sleeveless and her tights are black instead of red. Her hair is straight down with a small ponytail and her face doesn't have the makeup on.

"Ooh. Nice outfit." said Aelita, commenting on Zenon's Lyoko form. Zenon looks at what she's wearing.

"Why am I dressed like this?" asked Zenon. "What you wear on Lyoko is based on your subconscious; Whatever goes on in your mind. Since you like Japanese related things, that's why you look like that on Lyoko." explained Jeremy.

"Ooh..Cool." said Zenon with a smile.

"Alright, girls. The tower is 55 degrees northwest of your location. The station's gonna hit earth in 33 minutes, so you better move quickly. I'm sending you guys a vehicle now." said Jeremy as he started up the program to bring up the vehicles.

"Vehicles?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. Jeremy created them so we could get to the towers faster. It's better than just running or walking to them like we used to. There are three vehicles. One primarily operated each by Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. " said Aelita. "What about you?" asked Zenon. "I just ride on any of them." said Aelita with a giggle.

Just then then Overboard virtualizes in front of them.

"Awesome. We got Odd's vehicle." said Aelita. "This is the Overboard. Odd mainly operates this vehicle." said Aelita as she hopped on the purple vehicle. "Nice! It looks like one of the hoverboards we ride back on the station." said Zenon as she got onto the vehicle and hangs on to Aelita. The two then start riding off into the direction of the tower.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in the real world, at Kadic, in the detention room, Odd and Ulrich are sitting at a table as Jim sits there reading a magazine.

"Well this is fun..." mumbled Ulrich as he sat at the table, bored. "...I wonder what she's doing now..." said Odd, looking out the window. "Who?" asked Ulrich. "Zenon." said Odd. "Odd, are you sure you don't have a crush on Jeremy's cousin?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I already told you! I just met her!" said Odd. "Odd, you constantly think about her even though it's been only 2 days now. I think you're starting to have a crush on her." said Ulrich.

"Well...So what? I have crushes on lots of girls!" said Odd. "Yeah, but not like her...You didn't talk so much about the others.." said Ulrich. "Well...I...Whatever..." said Odd, looking to the side with a small blush.

x-x-x-x

Back on Lyoko, Aelita and Zenon have just reached the tower.

"Alright, guys. This is the tower." said Jeremy.

"Why is it glowing red?" asked Zenon. "When a tower glows red, it means that it's been activated by Xana. And when it's red, I have to deactivate it." said Aelita as she hopped off of the vehicle.

"I'll be right back.." said Aelita as she went into the tower to deactivate it.

Aelita enters the tower and walks to the center, the floor starting to glow as she walks on it. She starts to float up to the top onto the platform above her. A screen then appears before her and Aelita places her hand on the screen.

The screen remains blank instead of instantly saying her name and Code Lyoko.

"Hm? What's going on? Jeremy, is the tower deactivated?" asked Aelita. "No, it doesn't appear to be...Did you place your hand on the screen?" asked Jeremy. "I did...But...Nothing came up.." said Aelita.

Just then the floor below Aelita starts to disappear.

"What the-? Jeremy, what's going on? The floor's starting to disappear!" said Aelita. The platform and the one below it then completely disappear and Aelita falls into the data stream in the tower that would transport her to a different sector.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside of the tower, Zenon just sits on the Overboard as she looks at the tower.

"I wonder how long it takes to deactivate a tower..." said Zenon. Just then she sees the tower disappear.

"What the-? Jeremy, the tower's disappearing...Is that supposed to happen?" asked Zenon. "No...It was a trap Xana set. Xana created a fake tower and made Aelita enter it so she would try and deactivate it, thinking it was real. He caused Aelita to fall into the data stream so she would appear in a different sector all by herself." said Jeremy.

"So..There's not really an activated tower?" asked Zenon.

"No, there is...After the this fake tower disappeared, the coordinates for the real tower appeared. It's in the Ice Sector...But we have to find Aelita..." said Jeremy.

"Alright, I just found Aelita on the holomap. She's in the Ice Sector, too. But she's very far away from the tower...Oh no..." said Jeremy. "Something wrong?" asked Zenon.

"There are a whole bunch of monsters approaching her...Zenon, you're going to have to hurry and find a way tower and get to the Ice Sector." said Jeremy. "Uhm..Alright. Where is it?" asked Zenon. "It's not too far from your position. It's 18 degrees east of your location. It'll be like the tower you saw before, but it'll be glowing white. " said Jeremy.

"Alright, got it." said Zenon as she got onto the Overboard and rode off in the direction of the way tower. "Hurry, Zenon. We've only got 25 minutes until the station crashes. I'll try and see if I can get the others for backup." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back at Kadic, in the detention room. Odd and Ulrich sit there, bored as ever. Just then Ulrich gets a text message from Jeremy.

"Hm?" hummed Ulrich as he checked his phone.

_'Emergency. Xana crashing space station in less than 25 mins. Hurry to the factory.' _

"Uh-oh...Odd, we gotta get out of here..We gotta get to the factory and fast." whispered Ulrich. "Alright. I've got an idea." said Odd.

"Uh..Jim!" said Odd. "What do you want?" asked Jim, looking up from his magazine. "We..uh..We have to go to the bathroom!" said Odd. "Pfft...Right...Not happening" said Jim looking back to his magazine. "But, Jim! We had the mystery meat today! And you know what happens to those who eat the mystery meat, Jim.." said Odd. Jim lets out a sigh.

"Fine...Let's go. I'm not having you two just walking out by yourselves so you can escape." said Jim as he got up so he could escort the two young boys to the bathroom, trying to prevent them from escaping.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in front of the bathroom, Jim is standing outside, waiting for the two boys to get out. Jim taps his foot impatiently.

"How long does it take you two to go to the bathroom?" asked Jim, as he opened the door. "I swear, you guys are-.." started Jim before he noticed the windows open and Odd and Ulrich are nowhere to be found.

"Darn it! They escaped!" said Jim.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich are running up Yumi's block.

"Should we really get Yumi? I mean...Her parents might have a cow if they found out she escaped." said Odd. "We're gonna need everyone for this mission." said Ulrich.

The two then walk around to Yumi's bedroom window. The two then knock on Yumi's window. Yumi then goes over to and opens the window to find her two male friends there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yumi. "There's trouble on Lyoko. The space stations gonna crash in about 20 minutes, so we probably need everyone on Lyoko." said Ulrich. "But...Hm...Oh, well..I'm already grounded. It's not like there's anything worse they could do to me if they notice I'm gone." said Yumi as she climbed out the window and ran off with the two boys to the factory.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later at the factory, the three Lyoko warriors come up into the lab from the elevator.

"Hey, Einstein. We're here." said Odd. "Good. The station's gonna crash in 15 minutes. Aelita's in the Ice Sector far away from the the tower and she's surrounded by a whole army of monsters. She used her creativity to make a little dome to protect herself, but I don't know how long that'll last. Hurry to the scanners and I'll virtualize you guys to Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"Got it." said Yumi as she three went off to the scanner room.

Jeremy then starts up the virtualization program.

"Alright...Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi..Virtualization." said Jeremy as he sent his three friends to Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x-x

On Lyoko, in the Ice Sector, the three Lyoko warriors are virtualized on Lyoko.

"Alright, guys. Aelita isn't far from your position. She's 10 degrees north of you guys. I'm bringing up your vehicles now." said Jeremy, sending his friends their vehicles. The Overbike and the Overwing then appear before the Lyoko warriors. Yumi and Ulrich then get on their respected vehicles. Odd just stands there confused, not seeing his vehicle.

"Uh..Jeremy, I think you forgot to send me my Overboard..." said Odd. "Oh, yeah...I forgot...Zenon's using it." said Jeremy. "Oh, that's fin-...Wait, what?" asked Odd, confused at what Jeremy just said.

"Jeremy, are you saying Zenon's on Lyoko?" asked Yumi. "Yeah. It was an emergency and me and Aelita couldn't get you guys...She just got out of a way tower and she's already on her way to Aelita's position. So you guys have to meet up with her." said Jeremy.

"Got it, Jeremy." said Ulrich. "Fine. I guess I'll just hitch a ride with Ulrich." said Odd as he hopped onto Ulrich's Overbike, holding onto Ulrich. The three then ride off to find Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at Zenon's position of the Ice Sector, Zenon's surfing on the Overboard, looking for Aelita.

"Alright, Jeremy. How much farther is Aelita?" asked Zenon. "She's not that far away. She's 6 degrees ahead of you. The others are on Lyoko now. They should be meeting up with you in a minute." said Jeremy.

"That's good...Jeremy, can I ask you something?" asked Zenon. "What is it?" asked Jeremy. "Am...Am I one of you guys now? A Lyoko warrior?" asked Zenon. "Of course! As long as you keep our secret." said Jeremy. "Good. Because I was wondering if you'd make me an Overboard. It's so awesome! I just love riding this thing!" said Zenon with a smile.

"Sure. I'll get on it after this mission is over." said Jeremy. Zenon continues to ride to Aelita's position, when a golden arrow zooms past her, scaring her a bit.

"Woah! What was that?" asked Zenon in shock as she turned around. She turns to find Odd, Ulrich and Yumi behind her.

"Odd...Just because she's riding your Overboard doesn't mean you can try to devirtualize her..." said Ulrich. "I wasn't trying to do that! I just wanted to scare her!" said Odd.

"Ah! You guys are here!" said Zenon with a smile. "Yep. Welcome to our little virutal world we call, Lyoko. How are you liking it so far?" asked Odd. "Well...It seems pretty safe so far..." said Zenon.

"Well that's gonna change soon...We're going to be meeting some of Xana's monsters. And, trust me, they're not so pleasant to be around.." said Ulrich. "So what do we do with them?" asked Zenon.

"We fight them with our weapons." said Yumi. "Uh...I don't think I have one..." said Zenon. "Hm..Your outfit's similar to Yumi's, so maybe you guys have the same weapon. Check your belt." said Odd. Zenon checks the back of her Obi and finds two white tessen fans with green design.

"Uh...What do I do with these?" asked Zenon. "Throw them. Like my fans, when you throw them, they'll come back like a boomerang." said Yumi. "Hm...Interesting." said Zenon, looking at her fans.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Aelita is in her self made dome, shielding herself from the attacks of the 8 bloks surrounding her.

_'...Hurry, guys...' _Thought Aelita. Just then the dome breaks due to the blasts from the monsters' lasers. A blok then moves itself in front of Aelita and charges up a laser. Before the blok is able to fire at the pink haired girl, a green colored tessen fan flies towards it and hits it, damaging it, but not destroying it. The blok turns to find the Lyoko warriors.

"..Good, but you wanna hit the eye. That's immediate destruction for the monsters." said Yumi to Zenon. The damaged blok fires a laser at Zenon, hitting her in the leg.

"Ow..What was that?" asked Zenon. "The monster fired a laser at you. It's what monsters use to attack their enemies. When you get hit by their lasers you lose life points. You just lost 20 from that attack. Try not to get hit again." explained Jeremy.

"Guys, there's only 5 minutes until the space station crashes, one of you guys'll have to quickly take Aelita to the tower to deactivate it and the rest of you are gonna have to fight off these monsters." said Jeremy.

"I'll take Aelita to the tower. It's best if our new teammate get the hang of fighting monsters here on Lyoko." said Yumi. The others agree as Yumi and Aelita hop onto the Overwing and ride away to the tower. The rest of the Lyoko warriors turn to face the monsters.

"Alright. Odd you take the three on the left. Zenon, you take two on the right near the edge. I'll take the three up ahead." said Ulrich, instructing his friends. The three go off to fight their targeted monsters.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Yumi and Aelita are riding on the Overwing as fast as they can to get to the tower. The two female warriors approach the tower.

"Ah! Jeremy, we're at the tower!" said Aelita. "Good. Hurry and get in there and deactivate it. It's less than 25 seconds until the space station crashes!" said Jeremy. "Got it. " said Aelita as she hopped off of the Overwing and ran into the tower.

As Aelita runs into the tower, the floor starts to glow as she moves to the center. When she reaches the center, Aelita then levitates up to the platform above. When Aelita reaches the platform above, a screen appears before her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and the screen then reads:

_Aelita...Code..Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita. "Phew...And just in time...Two seconds later and the space station would've been done for...Great job." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile with the other Lyoko warriors, the three are fighting off the 8 bloks. Ulrich destroys his three bloks using his triplicate ability. Odd manages to destroy his three bloks using his laser arrows.

Zenon uses her fans to shield the lasers fired at her by the bloks. "Alright..Yumi said to hit them in the eye...Hmm..." said Zenon as she threw one of her fans at one of the bloks, hitting it in the eye, causing it to explode in destruction.

"Alright! I got one." said Zenon, smiling triumphantly, destroying her first monster on Lyoko. The blok notices Zenon's back is facing the edge of the sector and starts to think of a plan. The monster then charges up a laser.

"Hm? Oh..Uh..Sorry for destroying your friend..." said Zenon, apologizing to the threatening blok. The blok then creeps towards the blonde girl, causing her to back up. The monster creeps closer and closer, Zenon backing up further and further. Zenon continues to back up until she doesn't feel any land underneath her.

"What the-? Woah!" said Zenon noticing she was falling off of the sector. Before Zenon is able to fall off of the sector, into the digital sea, Zenon quickly grabs onto the edge of the sector.

"Uh...Jeremy,...I'm hanging onto the edge of the sector and...there's some water below me...Is it safe for me to let go and jump into the water?" asked Zenon. "No! Zenon, whatever you do, hang on and don't fall into the water. That is the digital sea. If you fall in, you'll be virtualized forever." said Jeremy.

"Oh...Ok then...I'll try...But..There's another problem...There's a blok that's very mad at me...and...It's gonna fire at me..." said Zenon. "Don't worry. I'll get Odd or Ulrich to help you." said Jeremy.

"Odd. Ulrich. Zenon's in trouble. She's hanging on the edge of the sector with a monster trying to send her into the digital sea. One of you guys have to help her." said Jeremy.

"I'll get her!" said Odd as he ran off to save his friend.

The blok fires lasers at Zenon, trying to get her to let go of the edge. Two golden arrows come flying at the blok, hitting the blok in the eye, causing it to explode.

"That's for trying to send our new teammate into the digital sea during her first trip." said Odd with a smirk. Odd then notices Zenon's fingers slipping off the edge and quickly runs towards her. Just as Zenon is about to let go and fall off the edge, Zenon is then saved by Odd, who is grabbing her by the hands. Odd pulls his friend up and brings her back onto the sector.

"Thanks, Odd! You saved my life!" said Zenon happily as she hugged her blonde, spikey haired friend. Odd then lets out a small blush.

"N-no..problem.." said Odd with a smile.

"Good news, guys. The tower's deactivated and the station's safe..I'm gonna launch a return to the past now.." said Jeremy. "Return to the past?" asked Zenon.

"It's a program to send everything back in time. No one, except us, will remember what happened...As if the Xana attack never happened." said Jeremy.

_'Return to the past...now...'_

A bright white light then engulfs the area, time being reversed..

x-x-x-x-x

Earlier that day, the Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are seen walking down the dormitory hallway, walking towards Zenon's room.

"Odd, did you remember to feed Kiwi before you left?" asked Aelita. "Yep! And I made sure to leave out some extra food for him in case he got hungry while I'm in class." said Odd

"I finally figured out where those texts on my phone came from..." said Yumi. "Really? From where?" asked Jeremy. "It was from Xana..He sent those texts so my parents would find it and ground me so he'd have one less of us to deal with." said Yumi.

"Of course...But Xana didn't count on us having Zenon." said Odd with a smile. "So, Odd...Are you sure you don't have a crush on Zenon?" asked Ulrich. "Ulrich! Quit asking!" said Odd.

"So, Jeremy, where did you find that disc with all of that information again?" asked Aelita. "I found it on my desk. I really don't know where it came from." said Jeremy. The five then come up to Zenon's door.

"Hey, Zenon, it's time for school." said Jeremy as he knocked on his cousin's door. The door then opens to show Zenon dressed differently than she originally was. Zenon's sporting a dark blue short-sleeved top, stopping above her navel, a light blue vest with matching skirt and blue, knee-high boots. Her long, blonde hair down, no pigtails.

"Hey, guys. Like my new outfit?" asked Zenon. "Wow. Nice. Why the change in outfit?" asked Jeremy. "Well since I'm going to school on earth, I might as well dress like you guys. And besides, I don't want that Sissi girl to keep calling me an alien." said Zenon.

"Oh you don't know Sissi just yet...It'll take a lot more for her to stop calling you an alien.." said Yumi with a smirk. The six then start to walk through the hallway together. Odd and Ulrich, staying behind the rest of the group a bit.

"Ulrich..." started Odd. "Yeah, Odd?" said Ulrich.

"..I do like her..." said Odd, finally admitting his crush on his new friend.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter was waaay longer than the other ones. I'm not good with fight scenes so the destroying of the monsters weren't great...wahhh D:... Well read and review! If you'd like a visual of what Zenon's Lyoko form looks like, you can click on the link to fan art pics of my stories on my profile! :D

There are more chapters to come! Stay tuned!

Sasuki234~


	5. Zenon Kar: Soccer Star

**__**

**Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen. Here we have our fifth chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko which belongs to Moonscoop.**

**Read, review and no flames!**

* * *

Today at Kadic, in the field, the Kadic Academy's boy's soccer team, including Ulrich, is practicing for an upcoming game. Meanwhile, Yumi and Zenon are sitting in the stands, watching the guys practice.

"So, Zenon, have you thought about joining any of the sports teams here?" asked Yumi. "Hm...I was thinking about joining the girl's volleyball team...Or maybe the-." started Zenon before a soccer ball came flying towards the two girls. The two girls quickly dodge the fast moving ball.

"Come on, guys! If we're going to have any chance of beating Washington Academy in the game next week, we're going to have to step our game up! Now let's try this again!" said Jim. The boys continue to kick the ball, or rather attempt, into the goal, unsuccessfully getting past the goalie. Jim lets out a groan.

"Ugh..I need an aspirin...I'll be right back. You guys keep practicing." said Jim as he left to take an aspirin. As the other boys practice, Yumi and Zenon go over to Ulrich.

"Well you guys are doing better than usual." said Yumi with a smile. "Yeah. We're actually getting a majority of the balls towards the goal instead of in the stands." said Ulrich with a smirk. "Is soccer really that hard?" asked Zenon.

"Only if you don't know what you're doing." said Ulrich. "Hm...Can I try?" asked Zenon. "Knock yourself out." said Ulrich giving Zenon a soccer ball.

Zenon takes the ball and stands in front of the goalie.

"Hey, mind if I try getting the ball past you?" asked Zenon with a smile. The goalie nods and gets in position to catch the ball. Zenon focuses on her target and kicks the ball as hard as she can. The ball flies towards the goal. The goalie moves to catch the ball, but the ball is to fast for him to catch it in time, causing Zenon to score a goal.

"Hm...Soccer doesn't seem that hard..."said Zenon. Everyone around is impressed and amazed at Zenon's accomplishment.

"Wow. Amazing...How'd you get it past the goalie like that?" asked Yumi. "I don't know...I just focused on my target and kicked the ball." said Zenon. "Mind showing us again?" asked Ulrich. "Sure." said Zenon.

The goalie gets into position once again, determined not to let the ball get past him again. Before Zenon is about to kick the ball, Jim comes back and finds his soccer team staring at the blonde girl.

"What the-?" started Jim, wondering what was going on. Zenon once again focuses on where she wants the ball to go and kicks the ball into the goal as hard as she could. The goalie tries once again to get the ball, but fails once more as the ball flies past him.

"Wow! That was amazing!" said Jim as he went over to Zenon. "Zenon, where did you learn how to kick like that?" asked Jim.

"Uhm...I don't know..I just know how, I guess." said Zenon. "You're what we need on this team! How would you like to join the Kadic soccer team?" asked Jim. "...Isn't this a boy's team?" asked Zenon.

"What difference is one girl on the team gonna make? So how about it?" asked Jim. "...Hm..I don't know..."started Zenon.

"I'll let you skip P.E" said Jim.

"Ok, I'll join." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in Jeremy's room, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Zenon are gathered in there as Jeremy is working on a program on his computer.

"You got on the soccer team? That's great!" said Odd. "But isn't that a boy's team?" asked Aelita. "Yeah, but I'm guessing Jim only wants me on the team, because he thinks with me on the team, they have a better chance of scoring goals and possibly winning games." said Zenon.

"Well they are known to suck...Badly." said Jeremy. "Really? Have they ever won a game?" asked Zenon. "Hm...As far as I can remember...two. One from when I was in 8th grade against Lincoln Junior High. And another from when Jim got the opposing team disqualified." said Odd.

"How'd he get them disqualified?" asked Zenon. "Jim says not to talk about it." said Odd. "Well I'm not sure if we'll be able to win next week's game. Jim just put me on the team and I have no idea how to play soccer, except I know I have to kick a ball into the other team's goal." said Zenon.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great next week." said Aelita. "Hopefully Xana doesn't attack. He's been awfully quiet lately." said Jeremy. "Don't worry, Einstein. Even if Xana does attack, and Ulrich and Zenon can't come with us to Lyoko, there's still me, Aelita, and Yumi. So there's nothing to worry about!" said Odd.

"Speaking of which, Jeremy, did you finish it yet?" asked Zenon as she went over to Jeremy. "I'm almost done. Just putting the finishing touches on it." said Jeremy. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Aelita.

"I'm working on Zenon's vehicle. Even though she's new, she shouldn't have to walk all the way to a tower on Lyoko." said Jeremy. "Can I see what you've done so far?" asked Zenon as she started to peek over Jeremy's shoulder, causing Jeremy to cover up his computer screen.

"Ah ah ah...You'll have to wait until I'm finished." said Jeremy with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

The following week, everyone is gathered at the Kadic field for the soccer game between Kadic and Washington Academy. Before the game starts, the teams warm up to play the game.

"Ulrich, do you think anyone'll think something weird because I'm the only girl playing?" asked Zenon. "Hm..I doubt it...Why?" asked Ulrich. Zenon looks over in the other team's direction. She spots some of the players whispering to each other as they look in her direction.

"Some of the guys from the other team look like they're talking about me..." said Zenon with a slight groan. "Relax. When you score the winning goals for our team, then they'll really have something to talk about." said Ulrich with a smile as he patted Zenon's back.

Later the soccer game begins. The players are running to get the ball into the other team's goal. The two teams do their best and score many points for their teams. Near the end of the game, Kadic is one point away from winning the game. A player for Kadic is running toward the opposing team's goal as he is kicking the ball. Some of the players from Lincoln academy follows behind him, trying to take the ball away from him. The player looks to his sides for his teammates he could give the ball to. He spots Zenon.

"Zenon! Here!" said the player as he kicks the ball to Zenon. Zenon catches the ball with her foot and starts running and kicking the ball in the direction of the goal, players from Lincoln Academy following her. The players from Lincoln try to kick the ball away from Zenon, but she effectively passes by themand keeps the ball away from them. When she gets in front of the goal, Zenon focuses on her target and kicks the ball into the goal as hard as she can, the ball quickly passing the goalie, scoring the winning goal for Kadic.

Everyone in the crowd cheers for Kadic's soccer team's victory. The team huddles together and cheer for each other.

"That was great, everyone! This was a wonderful victory! All thanks to our new player, Zenon!" said Ulrich. The guys express their gratitude for Zenon by congratulating her and complimenting her skill.

Jim watches his team from the stands and smiles, feeling proud of his team. Just then two of the players from Washington Academy pass by Jim as they're talking.

"Man. I can't believe we lost to Kadic. Last time we played them, they were horrible!" said one of the players. "Yeah, I know. That girl they put on the team must've made them better. I don't know if it's because she can play good or she's just a tool for distraction since its boys teams they're playing against." said the other player. "I know. Either reason, they picked a good girl. She seems like a really good soccer player and she's kinda hot, too. I didn't play my best today because I couldn't help looking at her during the game." said the first player.

Jim overhears what the two players were talking about. "Hm..." hummed Jim as a plan formed in his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, the Lyoko warriors are in the cafeteria, eating lunch together.

"Yesterday's game was great. You two were awesome!" said Aelita, congratulating Ulrich and Zenon on their soccer victory. "Thanks. But it was really Zenon that really made us win." said Ulrich.

"Yeah! I never knew you could kick a ball that well, Zenon." said Jeremy. "It's just something that comes to me naturally I guess." said Zenon. Just then Sissi walks over to the group.

"Hello, Ulrich dear. I just came over to congratulate you and alien girl here on your victory at yesterday's game." said Sissi. "Sissi, for the thousandth time, I am not an alien!" said Zenon with a groan. "Your home is in space, so of course you're an alien...Well I'll be going now..I'll see you later, Ulrich." said Sissi as she walked away.

"...Sometimes I wish I could kick her in the face..." said Zenon. "You could just say you thought it was a soccer ball. It sure is big enough!" said Odd, causing the others at the table to laugh. Just then Milly and Tamiya come over, carrying their notepads and video camera.

"Hey, Zenon. We're doing a story on you for the Kadic newspaper. Mind answering some questions for us?" asked Milly. "Sure! Ask away." said Zenon.

"Alright. How do you feel being the only girl on a boy's soccer team?" asked Milly. "Hm...I feel fine. I like playing soccer on Kadic's team, even if I'm the only girl." said Zenon. "Okay. Is it true that the coach, Jim, only let you on the team so that you can be a distraction to the opposing male players?" asked Milly.

"Wait, what?" asked Zenon in shock. "There's a rumor going around that Jim let you on the team so you can distract the opposing male players so they can lose their focus, giving Kadic's team an advantage." said Tamiya. "That can't be true...Jim wouldn't think of something like that to win against the other teams." said Zenon.

"Oh..Okay, then. Thanks for answering our questions." said Milly as she and Tamiya walked away.

"Do you think Jim would do something like that?" asked Zenon. "Well...I could believe that..." said Yumi. "Yeah...It's sorta like what Jim did to get one of the teams we were playing against disqualified..." said Ulrich.

"Well..I don't want to be part of a team with an unfair advantage...I'll go see Jim and tell him I qu-." started Zenon before Jim came over carrying a bag.

"Ah, Zenon, there you are! I have something for you." said Jim, handing Zenon the bag. "Uhm...What is this?" asked Zenon. "It's your new uniform." said Jim. "New uniform?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. The uniform the guys wear don't look right for you. So I had a uniform made for you! We have another game tomorrow against Lincoln Academy. So make sure you wear your new uniform! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Jim as he left.

"...I wonder what your new uniform looks like..." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day before the soccer game, everyone is gathered in the stands as the players warm up. The Lyoko gang, minus Zenon and Ulrich, is gathered in the stands.

"I wonder if Jim's really using Zenon." said Aelita. "Relax, guys. Jim may be a meathead, but he doesn't use people." said Jeremy. Just then Ulrich and Zenon, who has a really upset expression on her face, walks over to the gang. Zenon is wearing her new uniform, which consists of, dark blue spandex shorts, similar to female volleyball shorts, that stop midway above her knees and a light blue tank top with her soccer number on the back.

"Uh...I take it that's your new uniform?" asked Yumi. "I'm really starting to think that Jim's actually using me." said Zenon. "I'm sure Jim's not out to make you distract the other guy players. Right, Odd?" asked Aelita. Odd is just staring at his female blonde friend.

"Odd?..Odd!" said Aelita as she elbowed the blonde boy. "Huh? Oh...Yeah." said Odd as he was broken out of his trance. Zenon then lets out a sigh.

"I'm going to have a word with Jim..." said Zenon as she walked away to go find Jim. Just then Jeremy's laptop beeps. Jeremy checks his laptop and finds that Xana had activated a tower.

"Uh-oh..Xana's woken up. Let's head to the factory." said Jeremy as he and the others got up. "I'll go get Zenon.." said Ulrich as he went to get Zenon and the others went to the factory.

Meanwhile, Zenon walks over to Jim, who is watching his team warm up.

"Jim, we need to talk." said Zenon. "Ah, Zenon! I see you're wearing your new uniform." said Jim."Yeah, that's what we need to talk about...I think th-." started Zenon before Jim interrupted.

"You're my secret weapon, Zenon. With you on the team, Kadic has an advantage that we never could have without a girl like you on the team. With you on the team, you can distract the guys we play against and we can easily take the ball and score goals!" said Jim.

"So you are using me!" said Zenon, upset. "Well..Not at first. But when I saw the effect you had on the guys we played against last time...I thought it would be a good idea if I got you a new uniform to distract them more..." said Jim. "You know what, Jim? I-." started Zenon before Ulrich came over.

"Zenon, we have to get to the factory...Xana launched an attack." whispered Ulrich. Zenon nods before turning back to Jim.

"Sorry, Jim..I have to go.." said Zenon. "What? But the game's going to start soon!" said Jim. "Oh well...I'm sure you can still think of a way to have the team win." said Zenon before she and Ulrich ran off to the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the factory, in the lab, the elevator opens and Zenon and Ulrich come out. Jeremy turns to the two.

"Ah, there you guys are. The others are on Lyoko already. Go to the scanner room and I'll virtualize you guys in the Desert sector." said Jeremy. "Got it." said Ulrich as he and Zenon went to the scanner room. Jeremy starts up the virtualization program.

"Alright...Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Zenon. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Zenon..Virtualization." said Jeremy as he sent his two friends to Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x-x

On Lyoko, in the Forest sector, the other Lyoko warriors stand there waiting for their two friends. Just then Ulrich and Zenon virtualize onto Lyoko.

"Alright, guys. The tower shouldn't be too far away from your position. Just 30 degrees north of you guys. I'll send you guys your vehicles." said Jeremy. "Oh! And good news, Zenon. I finished your vehicle." said Jeremy. "Sweet. I can't wait to have my own vehicle." said Zenon. "Yeah, you can finally stop using mine." said Odd with a smirk.

Just then the group's vehicles virtualize in front of them. Zenon's vehicle is a geen colored Overboard, similar to Odd's, but instead of the cat whiskers deco on the board, it is a 'Z' with a planetary ring around it.

"Jeremy, this is awesome! I love it! Thanks, Jeremy." said Zenon with a smile, admiring her new vehicle. "Well that's what cousins are for." said Jeremy.

"Alright, guys. Let's get to the tower now." said Aelita. Everyone gets onto their respectful vehicles and Aelita rides with Yumi. The Lyoko warriors ride off in the direction of the tower.

A few minutes later, the group is approaching the tower, not seeing any monsters along the way.

"Jeremy, we can see the tower up ahead." said Aelita. "Yeah and we haven't seen any monsters...I'm starting to get a little suspicious.." said Yumi. "Hm..You're right...But don't let your guard down, guys. Xana's a tricky one..." said Jeremy.

As the group is approaches the tower, Xana virtualizes an army of 4 tarantulas in front of the tower. "I knew Xana wasn't gonna make this too easy for us." said Odd. The tarantulas fire at the Lyoko warriors, hitting Zenon in the arm, causing her to groan.

The group stops in front of the monster army.

"Guys, you have to get rid of those monsters so Aelita can get to the tower." said Jeremy. "We're on it...Alright, guys. Time to exterminate these tarantulas." said Ulrich (**A/N: I know,lame... -_-** )

The warriors hop off of their vehicles and face off against the tarantulas. Odd, Ulrich, and Zenon, each facing off against one and Yumi and Aelita teaming up against the remaining one. Aelita and Yumi's tarantula fire lasers at them both, but the two dodge the attack. Yumi then takes out and unfolds her two fans and throw them at the tarantula. The tarantula fires two lasers at the fans, deflecting them. The tarantula fires a laser at Aelita, hitting her in the arm, causing her to lose 50 life points.

"Careful, Aelita. You just lost 50 life points. If you get hit again, you'll be devirtualized." said Jeremy. The tarantula fires two more shots at Aelita, but Yumi jumps in front of Aelita, getting hit with the lasers, causing herself to be devirtualized. The tarantula begins charging up another laser, aiming at Aelita. Zenon looks over in Aelita's direction.

"Ah! Aelita!" gasped Zenon as she threw one of her fans at the tarantula, hitting it on its eye, destroying it. Zenon smiles triumphantly before being shot at by the tarantula she was originally fighting, being devirtualized herself.

That same tarantula charges up another laser and aims to fire at Aelita. Aelita, at the same time, charges up one of her energy fields and fires at the tarantula, hitting it, destroying the monster.

Odd is aiming at his tarantula,trying to get a good shot to destroy it. Odd fires 2 laser arrows at the monster, but the arrows get deflected by two lasers fired by the monster. The tarantula fires at the spikey haired boy. Odd pulls up his shield before the lasers could hit him.

Ulrich runs up to his tarantula and jumps and attempts to stab it in the eye, but he is pushed back by a laser fired from the monster. Ulrich falls back onto the ground. Another laser comes from that same monster and Ulrich is devirtualized.

Odd continues tp struggles with his monster. Just then, a squid like monster, the Scyphozoa, appears behind Aelita.

"Aelita, watch out! The Scyphozoa is right behind you!" warned Jeremy. Aelita turns and finds the squid like monster behind her. Before she is able to run away, the monster catches her with it's tentacles and places them at her head and begins to work on Aelita. (**A/N: Yes, I know that sounded so wrong...)**

"Odd, quick! You've got to save Aelita! The Scyphozoa has her!" said Jeremy. "Uh...I'd love to, but I'm kinda caught up with something..." said Odd, protecting himself with his sheild from the lasers from the two tarantulas that were now firing at him.

After the Scyphozoa is finished with Aelita, it places her down and floats away.

"Aelita, are you all right?" asked Jeremy. Aelita, who's pupils are now replaced with the eye of Xana, being posessed by Xana, growls softly and runs towards the tower in front of her.

When Xana-Aelita gets into the tower, she walks towards the center, the floor glowing as she takes steps. When she gets to the middle, she floats up to the platform above and lands onto the platform.

As she approaches the middle of the platform, a screen appears in front of her. She places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code Xana..._

The tower starts to disappear, Aelita falling out of it, hitting the ground. The monsters firing at Odd then disappear.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Odd. Odd turns and goes over to Aelita who's laying on the ground.

"Are you ok, Princess?" asked Odd. Aelita sits up and lets out a small groan. "What's going on?" asked Aelita. Just then the two look over and see that the sector is starting to disappear.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" asked Aelita in shock. "I don't know, but you guys gotta get outta there. Run and make sure you guys don't fall into the digital sea! I'll start up the materialization program!" said Jeremy. The two then start to run, trying to avoid the ground below them to disappear and cause them to fall into the digital sea. Just as the ground below them is about to disappear, the two are devirtualized and sent back to the real world.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the factory, the group is gathered around the computer.

"I can't believe the forest sector's gone." said Yumi. "I wonder why Xana wanted to destroy the sector." said Aelita.

"I'm not sure..But I do know, it can't be for anything good. I'll look more into it..." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x.

The next day at the field in Kadic, Odd and Zenon are sitting in the stands watching the soccer team practice.

"So, how'd Jim take it when you told him you quit?" asked Odd. "He was disappointed and begged me to stay. But I told him I'd rather take P.E. than play on the team." said Zenon.

"That's good for you! You're too good for that team anyway." said Odd with a smile as he turned his focus back to the practicing team. Zenon looks over at Odd and softly smiles.

* * *

Well that was chapter 5, sorry if the fighting wasn't great. Not too great with fighting scenes like I said. And sorry for re-writting the start of the sector disappearing thing!Forgiveness! Well! Next chapter coming soon! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234~


	6. Prank Wars

__

__

__

__

**_Alright, guys! welcome to our sixth chapter of our story! This will be a non-Lyoko trip chapter! Hope you'll enjoy and read and review and no flamming please!_**

_****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway.**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

Today at Kadic, in the science building, the younger Lyoko warriors are in science class, learning astronomy.

"Alright, class, the Moon is not a planet as many think, but it is actually a satellite of the Earth. Does anyone know the surface area of the Moon?" asked Mrs. Hertz. Zenon raises her hand.

"Yes, Zenon." said Mrs. Hertz as she called on the girl. "It's 14,658,000 square miles." said Zenon. "Very good. That's correct." said Mrs. Hertz. Sissi then lets out a laugh.

"I'm not surprised alien girl would know that. She vacations there often!" said Sissi, causing the other students to laugh. Zenon lets out a groan as she slumps down in her chair.

"Now now, class, settle down. Ms. Delmas, don't be envious that Ms. Kar knew the answer and you didn't." said Mrs. Hertz. "I'm not jealous of her! I didn't know the answer, because I'm not an alien freak!" said Sissi, causing the students to laugh once more. Zenon groans once more as she glares at Sissi.

x-x-x-x-x

Later during lunch, in the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors are sitting together.

"I swear, I hate Sissi..I don't know what I've done to her for her to pick on me like this!" said Zenon as she poked her lunch angrily with a fork. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll stop eventually." said Aelita. "Yeah, and when that day comes, Nicholas'll do better in school than Jeremy." said Ulrich sarcastically.

Just then Principal Delmas enters the cafeteria with Sissi and asks for the students attention.

"Ahem. Attention, students! As many of you know, my daughter, Sissi, will be having her annual birthday party here in the gym tomorrow night and we're hoping you all will attend." said Delmas. Sissi goes around passing invitations to the students. Sissi walks over to where the Lyoko warriors are sitting.

"Hello, Ulrich dear. Here's an invitation, I hope you'll come." said Sissi with a smile as she handed Ulrich and invitation. "Gee, thanks, Sissi..I wouldn't miss it for the world..." said Ulrich sarcastically.

"Here, Odd. Just promise you won't eat the whole cake like you did last year." said Sissi, handing the boy an invitation. "It's not my fault your cake was my favorite flavor!" said Odd as he took the invitation.

"And you guys might as well come, too." said Sissi as she handed invitations to Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi. Sissi starts to walk away from the table before being stopped by Zenon.

"Wait, where's my invitation?" asked Zenon. "Sorry, but there are no aliens allowed at my party." said Sissi with a cruel smirk as she laughed and walked away. Zenon just growls at the girl.

"You can have my invitation if you want, Zenon. I'd rather spend a whole day at the dentist than go to Sissi's stupid party." said Ulrich. "No, that's alright. I bet it'll be lame any way.." said Zenon. "We won't go if you can't." said Jeremy. "Yeah. We could hang out with you." said Yumi.

"No, you guys should go if you want...I just wanna get back at Sissi for all the crap she's given me.." said Zenon. "Hm..Why don't you pull a prank on her?" suggested Odd. "Yeah! And you could do it during her party!" said Aelita. "Yeah, but what kind of prank could I pull?" asked Zenon.

"Hm..I've got an idea..." said Odd with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later after school, in the dormitory building, in front of Sissi's door, Odd, Ulrich, and Zenon are attempting to break into Sissi's room.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Odd. Ulrich looks up and down the hallway, seeing nobody in the hallways.

"All clear." said Ulrich. Odd places a hairpin in the lock, twisting and turning it until the door unlocks. The three Lyoko warriors then enter into Sissi's room and look around.

"Hm...Something in here could be useful.." said Odd. Zenon walks over to Sissi's closet and opens the doors, looking at the clothes inside. Zenon looks through all of the clothes until she finds a red dress in a clear dress bag.

"Hm...It looks like Sissi got herself a new dress..." said Zenon. "Probably bought it for her party tomorrow." said Ulrich.

"Hm..It'd be a total shame if something were to happen to it..." said Odd with a smirk. Zenon thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea. "Hm..You're right. Odd, could you find me a pair of scissors?" asked Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Tomorrow night in the gym at Sissi's party, students are gathered there. Sissi, wearing her dress, walks through the party, thanking her guests for coming. As she's walking, people start to snicker as she passes them.

"Hm? I wonder what's so funny..." said Sissi, confused at the snickering students. As Sissi's walking, she spots the Lyoko gang, including Zenon. Sissi, confused and upset, walks over to the gang.

"I thought I said that no aliens were allowed at my party." said Sissi. "Well you know, Sissi, even though you didn't invite me to your party, doesn't mean I couldn't stop by and give you your present." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Y-You got me a present?" asked Sissi, confusedly. "Yep. And you're already wearing it.." said Zenon with an even bigger smirk. Sissi raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sissi. "Well you see that pretty dress you're wearing? I saw it and as a present to you, I altered it a little so it could look...better." said Zenon. "Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Sissi in shock. "Turn around. I did the altering in the back." said Zenon.

Sissi turns and sees that the back of her dress was cut off, her underwear showing. Sissi covers her backside as she blushes in embarassment, realizing that was what her guests were laughing at.

"Hope you enjoy your present, Sissi." said Zenon with a smile. Sissi growls as she glares at Zenon before walking away.

"This isn't over, alien girl...Just you wait..." said Sissi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Zenon is at the vending machines when Jeremy and Yumi walk over to her, Yumi carrying a copy of the latest edition of the school newspaper.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" said Zenon, greeting her friend and cousin. "Zenon, did you see the latest edition of the Kadic newspaper?" asked Jeremy. "No, why?" asked Zenon. "Well...It has a story in it about you...Front page..." said Yumi handing Zenon the newspaper. Zenon looks at the newspaper and her eyes widen as she finds a picture of her with her skin a green color.

"What the-...Student, Zenon Kar, a.k.a. alien girl, truly has...green skin? She covers it up using make up? Why would Milly and Tamiya write this about me?" asked Zenon in shock. "I don't know. They're not the type to make up rumors themselves..." said Jeremy. The three then see Milly and Tamiya walking past them.

"Hey, Milly! Tamiya! Come here for a second!" said Yumi, calling over the two younger girls. The two then make their way over to the three Lyoko warriors.

"What's up, Yumi?" asked Tamiya. "Could you explain this article about me?" asked Zenon. "Oh, Sissi gave us this story." said Milly. "Sissi?...Of course..." said Zenon with a growl. "So is it true?" asked Milly.

"No...It's not true...Sissi made it up.." said Zenon. "Oh..Alright then! Bye, guys!" said Milly as she and Tamiya walked away. A few minutes later Sissi walks past the three. As she walks past them, she turns towards Zenon and smiles at her mischievously, Zenon just glaring back at her.

"...Alright, Sissi...If that's how you wanna play, then this means war..." growled Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, at dinner time, in the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are sitting at their table.

"I wonder where Zenon is..." said Aelita. "She's probably off pulling her next prank on Sissi...After what Sissi pulled on her in the newspaper this morning, Zenon's getting revenge." said Jeremy. "I never knew Zenon was the type to be vengeful..." said Ulrich.

"Well if you knew Zenon like I do and how stubborn she can be..." said Jeremy. Just then Zenon comes over and sits at the table, joining her friends.

"Where were you?" asked Aelita. "Off getting even with my good friend, Sissi." said Zenon with a smirk. "What did you do?" asked Odd. Just then the 5 hear screaming coming from outside the window and look outside to see Sissi running out of the dormitory building screaming, looking as if she had been scared out of her mind. The Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy all look at Zenon, feeling Sissi's fright being related to Zenon.

"...What?" asked Zenon. "What did you do to Sissi?" asked Ulrich. "Oh nothing..Just...Putting all of the frogs and bugs in the science building in her bed and closet..." said Zenon with an evil smirk.

"Nice.." said Odd with a smile as he hi-fived his blonde friend.

Meanwhile outside, Sissi is recovering from her fright.

"Ugh...I just know it had to be Zenon...Alright, alien girl, if you think you're winning this war, then think again...Because I always win every fight..." growled Sissi.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Zenon is walking down the dormitory hallway, coming from the washrooms. As she's walking towards her room, she spots Herb and Nicholas running out of a room and running down the hallway.

"Hm? I wonder where those two were co-...Oh no..." said Zenon as she ran towards her room. When she gets to her door, she opens the door to find her room completely messed up. The clothes in her closet sprawled over the floor, some ripped. Her pillows and sheets ripped up, and everything on her desk unorganized. Zenon turns to her left and finds a note on the wall. Zenon takes the note and reads it.

'Dear alien girl,

Did you honestly think you'd win this little prank war? There is absolutely NOTHING you could do to me to top this! And as always, I win and you lose

-Sissi.'

"..That's what you think, Sissi...I just know how to fix you..." growled Zenon as she ripped up the note.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Sissi is walking towards her room after taking her morning shower. As she approaches her room, she sees her door is cracked open a bit.

"Hm? I thought I closed my door when I left..." said Sissi, walking into her room. When she enters her room, she lets out a scream when she looks at her bed, finding a dead bird resting on her pillow.

"What the-? Where'd this bird come from?" asked Sissi in shock. Sissi turns towards her windows to see if they were open, thinking the bird may have flown in. But that thought is dismissed as she finds the windows are closed.

"Then how did this get he-...Zenon..." growled Sissi. "Oh, alien girl is gonna pay..."

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning at breakfast, the 6 Lyoko warriors are sitting at their table talking amongst themselves.

"She destroyed your room?" asked Jeremy in shock. "Yeah...She actually had her two little slaves do the dirty work. She probably just planted the note and walked away...But not to worry...She thinks I can't get her back, but she doesn't know what I'm capable of..." said Zenon with a smirk.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Yumi. Just as Zenon is about to speak, Principal Delmas walks over with Sissi following behind him.

"Ms. Kar, may I have a word with you in my office?" asked Delmas. Zenon looks at Principal Delmas, then at Sissi.

_'Is she serious? First she trashes my room, then she gets her daddy in this?' thought Zenon._

"Uhm...Sure.." said Zenon as she got up from the table and followed Delmas and Sissi to his office.

"I wonder if Sissi's playing the spoiled princess act and getting her dad to put an end to this..." said Aelita. "Hm..Sissi wouldn't get revenge on Zenon then immediately go crying to daddy afterwards. Zenon must've already pulled her prank on Sissi." said Ulrich.

"I wonder what Zenon could've done that was better than trashing someone's room..." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Delmas' office, Zenon is sitting in a chair in front of Delmas, who is sitting at his desk with Sissi standing right next to him.

"..Wh-what? What did you say?" asked Zenon in shock. "I said that you placed a dead bird on Sissi's bed." said Delmas. "What? I didn't do that! That's sick!" said Zenon. "Well I don't see how Sissi could lie about something like that, especially when I saw the dead bird on her bed with my own eyes." said Delmas.

"Sir, I promise you I didn't do it! I swear!" said Zenon. "Right! Along with cutting up my dress and putting icky frogs and bugs in my bed?" asked Sissi with anger. "Sissi, I did not put that dead bird on your bed!" said Zenon in her defense.

"So, you're not denying the other accusations, Zenon?" asked Delmas. "Well...No..I admit I did everything else she's accusing me for..But-." started Zenon. "No, buts now, Ms. Kar. Seeing as this is your first offense here at Kadic, I'm just going to give you a light punishment. You're getting a whole week of 3 hour detentions starting today and you'll be cleaning up the gym for the next month to pay for Sissi's dress that you ruined." said Delmas.

"...Yes, sir." said Zenon with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, during break, the 6 Lyokowarriors are gathered by the vending machines___._

"...You put a dead bird on Sissi's pillow?" asked Odd in shock. "No, I didn't...Sissi claims that I did it, but I have no idea how it got there..." said Zenon. "I can't believe you have a whole week of detention..." said Ulrich. "And you have to clean up the gym for a whole month to pay for Sissi's dress? How much did it even cost?" asked Yumi.

"Must've cost a whole lot for that ugly little dress...And it's pretty much too late for me to play my prank on Sissi seeing that I got detention and I don't wanna risk getting kicked out..." said Zenon.

"But I thought you already played your prank by putting the dead bird on her pillow." said Odd. "I said I didn't do it, Odd!..And besides I'm not killing innocent animals just to put Sissi in her place..." said Zenon.

"...Wait a minute...You said a dead bird right?" asked Jeremy, starting to think of something. "Yeah, why?" asked Zenon. "Odd, didn't Kiwi carry in a dead bird in his mouth this morning?" asked Jeremy.

"Hm? A dead bi-?..Oh, that's right! I told him to get rid of it! He must've put it in Sissi's room!" said Odd. "What? You mean I'm getting detention because of your dog?" asked Zenon.

"Heh...I guess so..." said Odd, laughing nervously. "Well you've gotta tell Mr. Delmas I didn't put the dead bird in Sissi's room then!" said Zenon. "Zenon, I can't do that!" said Odd.

"Why not? "asked Zenon. "If I tell Delmas that my dog put a dead bird in his daughter's room, I'm gonna get in trouble and they're gonna ship Kiwi off to the pound or somewhere worse!" said Odd.

"So you're going to let me take the blame for something I didn't do?" asked Zenon. "I'm sorry, but I don't wanna get in trouble..." said Odd.

"You know what, Odd? I really thought you were my friend..." said Zenon as she walked away from the group. Odd then lets out a sad sigh, knowing he hurt his friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later after school, Zenon enters the detention room.

"Alright, Jim, I'm here to start my detention..." said Zenon. "Hm? Didn't Mr. Delmas tell you you were relieved of your detentions?" asked Jim. "What are you talking about?" asked Zenon. Zenon turns to find Odd sitting in one of the seats.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" asked Zenon. "I confessed to Delmas that I was the one that put the dead bird on Sissi's bed and that I was the one that put the creatures on her bed and ruined her dress, because she kept picking on you. So Delmas took away your punishment and gave it to me." said Odd. "R-Really?" asked Zenon in shock.

"Yeah.." said Odd with a smile. "Alright now, Ms. Kar. Mr. Della Robbia isn't allowed to have any visitors during detention. So you'll have to leave." said Jim. Zenon nods as she walks out of he room, not before giving a smile to Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, after detention, Zenon waits outside of Odd and Ulrich's room for Odd. A few minutes later, Odd walks down the dormitory hallway and meets up with Zenon in front of his room.

"Oh, Zenon, what are you doing here?" asked Odd. "I was waiting for you to get out of detention..I wanna know why you told Delmas you were the one that put the dead bird on Sissi's bed and told him you were the one that did all the stuff I did to Sissi." said Zenon.

"Well...Because you're my friend and I realized that you're important to me." said Odd. Zenon smiles at the boy before hugging him, causing him to blush a bit.

"Odd, you're a wonderful friend..." said Zenon. "So you forgive me?" asked Odd. "Of course." said Zenon with a smile.

"But Sissi still thinks that she's won our little prank war...And we just can't have that now can we..." said Zenon with a smile. "What're you gonna do?" asked Odd with a smirk. "The ultimate prank I could ever pull on Sissi..." said Zenon with a smirk as she took out her cell phone.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the park on Kadic's campus, Sissi is walking towards the garden shed.

"Boy it's dark...I wonder why Ulrich texted me to come here this late? Oh, well...It's about time he realized his feelings for me..."said Sissi. Sissi reaches the garden shed and opens the door and walks in.

"Pst...Is anyone here?" asked Sissi as she walked into the shed. Sissi spots a shadowy figure of a male "Sissi? Is that you?" asked the shadow. "Yes it is, darling! At last we're finally alone!" said Sissi. "Shhh...Don't talk..." said the shadow as it placed a finger on her lips. The two then close their eyes and lean in until their lips meet.

The lights then turn on and it turns out Sissi wasn't kissing Ulrich. She was actually kissing Herb! Just then there is a flash and Sissi's eyes open and widen to see who she was kissing.

"What the-? Herb, what are you doing here?" asked Sissi as she pulled away in shock. "I got your text, Sissi. You told me to come to the shed to make out." said Herb. "I would never do that!" said Sissi. Just then the two hear laughing. The two then turn to see Odd and Zenon, who's holding a camera, laughing at the two.

"Oh, this picture is just perfect for the Kadic newspaper..." said Zenon. "Yep. I can see it now on the front page. 'Kadic's newest couple.' Wouldn't that be a wonderful read." said Odd with a smirk. Sissi just growls at the two.

"Sissi, you said I couldn't get you back in anyway that would top you messing up my room...You were so wrong..." said Zenon with a smirk. Sissi just growls as she runs out of the shed, Herb following her.

"Looks like Sissi finally lost for once." said Zenon with a smirk. "Yep. Once this gets out into the papers, she'll never live it down." said Odd with another laugh.

"Yep...We better get outta here before Jim catches us..." said Zenon. "Yeah. Want me to walk you back to your room?" asked Odd. "No, that's alright..I have to give this picture to Milly and Tamiya anyway...I'll see you tomorrow.." said Zenon with a smile as she left.

Odd smiles as he watches his crush leave.

______

_' She's so wonderful...' thought Odd with a smile as he left. _

* * *

Well that was chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234~


	7. Z for jealous?

**__**

_Alright everyone! Welcome to the seventh chapter of this story! Sorry for the LATE update. This chapter was SUPPOSED to be uploaded LAST week, but...there's stress, drama, whole buncha work, writers' block, etc. But anyway...Here it is! Hope you enjoy! Review and no flames!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway...even though that would be sweeeet..._

**_

* * *

_**

Early one morning, a little after 7 a.m., the Lyoko warriors are walking through Kadic's park. The 6 are walking back to campus after an, unwanted, early morning Lyoko mission, tired looks on their faces.

"Man..Why'd Xana have to attack so damn early in the morning?" groaned Ulrich. "Yeah, couldn't he have at least waited until we got our 8 hours?" said Aelita.

"I don't know about you guys,but..." started Zenon before she let out a yawn, "I'm going back to bed." "Sorry, we don't have time to go back to sleep. School starts in 45 minutes." said Jeremy. The rest of the group groans, knowing they don't have time to get anymore rest before school. Just then Odd realizes something.

"Hey, Einstein. What time is it?" asked Odd. "Uhm..It's 7:25." said Jeremy. "Oh, gosh! I gotta go!" said Odd as he ran ahead back to the campus. "Where's Odd off to?" asked Yumi ."He has to go meet some girl." said Ulrich.

"A girl?" asked Zenon, a bit curious. "Yeah. He's been talking about meeting her for something. I don't know all the details." said Ulrich.

"It could be Odd's new girlfriend." said Yumi with a laugh. "Yeah, most likely." said Aelita, giggling also.

Zenon turns her head and watches Odd running off.

"Hm..." hummed Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later that morning, the bell signaling students to start heading for class rings. In the science building, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Odd, are walking towards their class.

"I wonder where Odd is." said Zenon. "He's probably still with that girl he had to meet." said Ulrich. As they're aproaching their classroom, the group spots Odd talking with a girl with short red hair and glasses next to the door of their room.

"I wonder if that's her." said Jeremy.

"Thanks for this morning, Odd." said the girl with a smile, kissing Odd on the cheek. "It's no problem." said Odd, returning her smile, a small blush forming. "I'll see you later." said the girl before she left. Odd smiles and waves to the leaving girl. The group approaches Odd.

"So, Odd who's that?" asked Ulrich. "Hm? Oh, that's Katie. She was the one I had to meet this morning." said Odd. "Oh...So..What were you guys doing?" asked Zenon.

"Oh..We were jus-." started Odd, before Mrs. Hertz poked her head out of the door. "Come on, children. It's about time for class to start. Hurry to your seats now." said Mrs. Hertz.

"Er..I'll tell you guys later." said Odd as he and the others walked into the classroom. The students sit down at their seats as the lesson for the day begins. As Mrs. Hertz is teaching the students, Zenon looks over in Odd's direction, curious about what he and Katie had done this morning.

x-x-x-x

Later that day after the morning's classes, in Jeremy's room, Jeremy is working at his computer while Zenon is there keeping him company.

"Hm...I'm still not quite sure yet why Xana destroyed the forest sector...Got any ideas, Zenon?" asked Jeremy. There is a short silence.

"Zenon?" called Jeremy, looking up from his computer, looking over to his cousin, who is staring off into space, lost in thought. "Uh...Zenon? Hello? Earth to Zenon!" said Jeremy, trying to break Zenon's trance. Zenon then focuses back on reality.

"Huh? What'd you say, Jeremy?" asked Zenon. "Ok, what's on your mind?" asked Jeremy. "Nothing. Nothing at all." said Zenon. "Ok. If you say so.." said Jeremy, turning his attention back to his computer. After a few minutes of silence, Zenon finally speaks.

"Jeremy,...do you think that...Odd and that Katie girl...have something going on between them?" asked Zenon. "Hm? What do you mean?" asked Jeremy. "Well..Do you think that...they're dating?" asked Zenon. "I don't think so...Usually Odd would brag about it to us whenever he gets a new girlfriend." said Jeremy. "Why do you ask?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh..uhm..No reason." said Zenon. "Hm...Are you sure? You kinda sound jealous." said Jeremy. "Wh-what? I-I'm not jealous! Wh-why would you think that?" asked Zenon with a small blush on her face. "Well that blush on your face says you are." said Jeremy with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it, Jeremy! I'm not jealous!" said Zenon, turning to the side. "If you say so.." said Jeremy with an even bigger smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in the cafeteria, during dinner time, Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich are sitting at a table.

"So Zenon sounded jealous?" asked Aelita. "Yep. She was really wondering if Odd and Katie were an item." said Jeremy. "Yep. Sound's like jealousy to me." said Ulrich. "Hm...I wonder why Zenon would get jealous of Katie." said Aelita. "Hm...Maybe it's because Zenon probably has a crush on Odd." said Jeremy. "Hm...Well Odd does have a crush on Zenon...Just imagine if those two ever got together." said Ulrich.

"Zenon and Odd...It could work.." said Jeremy. "And just imagine if they ever got married. Odd would be your cousin-in-law, Jeremy!" said Aelita with a giggle. Jeremy makes a slight sourish face as he imagines Odd in his family.

"Ugh...I'd rather not think about that..." said Jeremy, trying to rid thoughts of Odd in his family out of his brain. Just then Zenon comes over and sits with her friends. She notices Odd is not at the table.

"Hm? Where's Odd?" asked Zenon. "He's sitting over there with Katie." said Aelita, pointing behind to to a table where Odd is seen eating dinner with Katie, the two sharing laughs.

"Oh...I...See..." said Zenon, a slight frown appearing on her face.

x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, in the auditorium, there are students setting up the stage for the school play and there are students sitting in the seats watching the stage crew set up the stage and some others are rehearsing for their parts in the play. Yumi and Zenon, who is watching Odd and Katie, who are sitting a few rows in front of them, together, are sitting in their seats.

"So how do you think this year's play gonna turn out, Zenon?" asked Yumi. "..That's nice...What color was it?" asked Zenon, obviously not paying attention to her friend, focusing more on Odd and Katie.

"Zenon, are you even listening to me?" asked Yumi. "Yeah, of course I am!" said Zenon, not turning her eyes from the two in front of her. "Alright, then what did I just say?" asked Yumi, not convinced Zenon was listening to her.

"Uhm...Something about frogs?" asked Zenon, turning to face Yumi, knowing she wasn't truly paying attention. Yumi lets out a sigh.

"Will you stop worrying about Odd and Katie?" said Yumi. "I just gotta know if they're dating!" said Zenon, turning her attention back to her friend and his 'possible girlfriend'. "Relax, Zenon. Even if they are dating, I'm sure Odd will tell us sooner or later." said Yumi.

"Also, Jeremy was right. You do sound jealous." said Yumi with a giggle. Zenon turns her head to Yumi, a blush across her face.

"I am not jealous!" said Zenon with a huff. "And besides, why would I be jealous of...her?" asked Zenon. "I don't know...Maybe...You have...I don't know...A crush on Odd?" asked Yumi. Zenon blushes an even darker shade of red.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I-I don't have a crush on Odd!" said Zenon, looking to the side. "Hm..You sound like you're in denial..." said Yumi with a smirk. Zenon lets out a silent growl as she turns away from Yumi.

"Shut it..." growled Zenon. Just then Zenon sees Katie getting up from her seat and heading outside into the courtyard.

"Uhm..I'm gonna go get something from the vending machines...I'll be right back." said Zenon as she got up and followed Katie.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the courtyard, Zenon quietly and secretly follows Katie. She hides behind one of the pillars of the school building as she sees Katie walking over to the vending machines, where a boy with short black hair is standing. Katie walks over to the boy and starts talking to him.

"Hm..I wonder who that is..." said Zenon. Just then Zenon sees Katie kissing the boy she was talking to. Zenon's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my..I can't believe this.." said Zenon as she went back to the auditorium.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Jeremy's room, Aelita and Ulrich are sitting with Jeremy as he works on his computer.

"I wonder where Yumi and Zenon are." said Aelita. "They're in the auditorium. They're watching the play practices." said Ulrich. "If I know Zenon, she's probably only there to spy on Odd and Katie." said Jeremy. "Why's she so obsessed with knowing what's going on between Odd and Katie?" asked Aelita.

"It's gotta be Jealousy." said Ulrich. "Yeah, obviously. But there's no way Zenon'll admit it." said Jeremy. "Maybe she will. Maybe-" started Aelita before a loud beep came from the computer.

"Uh-oh, Xana's awake now." said Jeremy. "I'll call Yumi and the others." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back in the auditorium, Yumi is now sitting with Odd, talking with him.

"...Seriously?" asked Odd, a bit shocked at what Yumi had told him. "Yep." said Yumi, nodding her head. "Wow...I don't believe it.." said Odd with a small smirk.

"Hm...Do you think-" started Odd before Yumi's phone rang. Yumi takes out her phone and answers it.

"Hello?" answered Yumi.

_"...Yumi, Xana's launched an attack. You, Odd, and Zenon need to come to the factory as soon as possible." said Aelita on the other end of the line._

"Alright, I'm on my way." said Yumi as she hung up.

"We need to get to the factory now." said Yumi. "Alright. Where's Zenon?" asked Odd. "She went outside to the vending machines." said Yumi. "I'll go get her. You head straight to the factory." said Odd. "Alright." said Yumi as she got up and ran out of the auditorium.

x-x-x-x-x

A bit later in the courtyard, Zenon is walking back towards the auditorium.

"..I can't believe that Katie is cheating on Odd...I swear I just wanna-." started Zenon before she bumped into Odd.

"Ah, Odd! What are you doing here?" asked Zenon. "Aelita just called. We gotta get to the factory." said Off.

"Hm? Oh, ok." said Zenon as she and Odd went to the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, in the lab of the factory, Jeremy is at the computer as the elevator opens up, Yumi walking out of the elevator.

"Oh, Yumi, you're here. Where's Odd and Zenon?" asked Jeremy. "Odd and Zenon'll be here in a minute. Where's Ulrich and Aelita?" asked Yumi. "They're already on Lyoko. I'll send you to join them right now." said Jeremy.

Yumi nods as she walks down to the scanner room as Jeremy starts up the virtualization process.

"Transfer Yumi...Scanner Yumi..Virtualization." said Jeremy as he sent his friend to Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x

A few seconds later on Lyoko, in the desert sector, Yumi is virtualized in front of Ulrich and Aelita, who are waiting for her.

"Hey, nice to see you. Where's our two favorite blondes?" asked Ulrich. "They're on their way now." said Yumi. "Zenon still paranoid?" asked Aelita with a giggle.

"You know it." said Yumi with a smirk. "Alright, guys. Xana's activated a tower 80 degrees ahead. I'm materializing your vehicles now." said Jeremy as he sent his friends their vehicles.

The Overwing and the Over bike appear in front of the three. Ulrich mounts his vehicle as Yumi and Aelita mount the Overwing. The three then ride off into the direction of the tower.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the lab, Jeremy is monitoring the activities going on in Lyoko. Just then, he gets on the telephone function on the computer. He looks on the caller I.D. and sees it's Odd calling.

"Hey, Odd, where are you?" asked Jeremy as he he answered the phone.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the ground floor of the factory, Odd and Zenon are standing in front of the open elevator.

"..Me and Zenon are here in the factory. We're heading into the elevator now." said Odd before hanging up the phone. The two head into the elevator and press the button inside, the door of the elevator closing and the elevator starting to descend.

As the elevator is moving down to the lab, it suddenly stops.

"Hm? What's going on? Why'd the elevator stop?" asked Zenon as she pressed the button, trying to make the elevator start moving again. The elevator fails to move after pressing the button repeatedly.

"Darnit! We're trapped...Might as well call Jeremy and see if he can help." said Odd as he got out his cell phone. He tries to call Jeremy, but sees that there is no signal where they are.

"Ugh..No signal...I guess we're stuck here until Jeremy figures out we're trapped here..." groaned Odd as he slowly sat on the floor of the elevator.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on Lyoko, the other three Lyoko warriors are moving in the direction of the activated tower.

"How much longer Jeremy?" asked Aelita. "Shouldn't be much longer now." said Jeremy.

"Any idea where Odd and Zenon are?" asked Yumi. "Last time I heard, Odd said that they were going into the elevator. That was about 5 minutes ago. I wonder where they are." said Jeremy.

"You think the Xana probably got to them?" asked Ulrich. "I doubt it...If he did, he probably would've gotten to me by now." said Jeremy. "Well then, let's try to make it to the tower just incase they can't get here." said Aelita.

The three then continue on towards the tower. After a while of riding towards the tower, the three then come across a fork in the road with two different paths.

"Jeremy, there's a fork in the road. Which way should we go?" asked Ulrich. "Hm...I'm not sure..The holomap doesn't show where either of the paths lead to." said Jeremy.

"Maybe it's best if we spilt up and see where both of these roads go." suggested Yumi. "That's a good idea. Yumi, you and Aelita take the path to the left. I'll take the path to the right. Let's like Jeremy know if either of us find the tower." said Ulrich. The two females nod as they go down their path and Ulrich goes down his.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the elevator, Odd and Zenon are sitting there, bored as they wait for the elevator to start up again or for help to come.

"Ugh...When's the stupid elevator gonna start up again?" groaned Zenon, feeling as if she were about to hit her head against the elevator walls.

"Uhm..Zenon, can I ask you a question?" asked Odd. "Sure. What is itt?" asked Zenon. "About my friend, Katie,...Are you jealous of her?" asked Odd. "Wh-what? I-I'm not jealous of her! Who said I was jealous?" asked Zenon in complete shock.

"Well..Yumi told me you were acting pretty jealous of Katie...Seeing as me and her were hanging out a lot lately..." said Odd. "Well I'm not!...I don't even see a reason why I should even be jealous...Even if she is your girlfriend, who's totally cheating on you.." said Zenon with a small groan as she looked to the side. "Ok, but I-..Wait, what?" asked Odd confused at Zenon's last statement.

"I said that Katie's cheating on you." said Zenon. "What do you mean?" asked Odd. "I saw her kissing a guy earlier today!" said Zenon. "Zenon, Katie and I aren't dating. That was her actual boyfriend you saw her kissing." said Odd. "B-but...I thought that...Since you guys were hanging out a lot and stuff..." said Zenon.

"I was hanging out with her a lot lately because she asked me to help her with her anniversary present for her boyfriend." said Odd. "Oh...Is that it? "asked Zenon, turning to face Odd. "Yeah. She kept coming up with so many ideas, I had to help her." said Odd.

"Oh, that's good..." said Zenon, a bit relieved. "...Hm..Zenon, are you sure you're not jealous?" asked Odd with a small smirk. Zenon just growls.

"Shut it..." growled Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back on Lyoko, on Aelita and Yumi's side, the two are traveling down their path. The two then spot the activated tower a few yards away.

"Ah, Jeremy! We found the tower!" said Aelita. "Great. I'll let Ulrich know." said Jeremy.

"Hm..It's pretty weird seeing no monsters all this time.." said Yumi, getting a bit suspicious. Just then, a laser is fired at the Overwing, destroying it, causing the two females to fall as their vehicle had been destroyed. The two then turn to see a tarantula standing behind them, it firing the laser that destroyed the vehicle.

"Aelita, run to the tower. I'll take care of the Monster." said Yumi, getting out her two fans. Aelita nods as she turns and runs towards the tower.

Yumi throws her two fans at the monster. The tarantula fires two lasers, deflecting the two fans and fires another one, aiming at Yumi, hitting her in the arm.

"Yumi, you've just lost 50 life points. Careful not to get hit again!" warned Jeremy.

As Aelita is running towards the tower, the Scyphozoa gets in her way and stops her. The squid-like monster grabs Aelita with its tentecles and begins to do its job.

"Ah! Yumi! The Scyphozoa caught Aelita! You've got to help her!" said Jeremy. Yumi turns to see Aelita caught by the Scyphozoa. Yumi prepares to throw one of her fans at the monster, but is then shot by a laser from the tarantula she was fighting, herself being devirtualized.

After the Scyphozoa is done with Aelita, it places her down. Aelita, now possessed by Xana, the eye of Xana in her pupils.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Ulrich's side, Ulrich is traveling down his path until he reaches a dead end.

"Great...A dead end." said Ulrich with a groan. "Ulrich! Aelita's been posessed by Xana! She's about to go into the tower and probably destroy the sector like last time!" said Jeremy.

"What?" asked Ulrich in shock. "Yumi's been devirtualized and Odd and Zenon are no where to be found. It's all up to you Ulrich." said Jeremy. "Alright, got it. I'm on my way there now.." said Ulrich as he turned around and went to stop Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x

Back on the other side of the sector, Xana-Aelita is running towards the tower and enters it. Aelita walks towards the center and then floats up to the platform above. As Aelita walks towards the center of the platform, a screen appears in front of her. She places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code: Xana..._

The tower, along with the sector begins to disappear.

Ulrich then comes up to the now disappearing tower.

"Oh no..Jeremy, I'm too late." said Ulrich. Ulrich then sees Aelita fall out of the disappearing tower.

"Aelita!" said Ulrich as he went over to Aelita's side.

"Guys, the sector's disappearing fast! I'll bring you guys in now!" said Jeremy as he began the materialization program.

x-x-x-x-x

In the lab, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi are gathered around the computer talking.

"Well, that's two sectors down now..." said Jeremy with a sigh. "I wonder what Xana's trying to pull..." said Yumi. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Aelita.

"At any rate, we can't afford to lose anymore sectors. They're are only way of taking a transporter to sector five." said Ulrich. "Right..I'll have to start working on sending you guys right into sector five incase Xana decides to get rid of the other two sectors." said Jeremy.

"Hm...I wonder where Odd and Zenon are..." said Aelita. "I know..Those two still haven't called...I wonder where they are and what they're doing." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the elevator, Odd and Zenon are still stuck.

"Ugh...It's been like 2 hours..When are they gonna come and get us..." said Odd. "How can this get any worse?" groaned Zenon. Just then Odd spots an unfamiliar button.

"Hm? I wonder what this button does? I've never noticed it until now.." said Odd as he pressed it. Just then the sound of old elevator music comes on.

"Ugh...Turn it off, Odd. This music's irritating..." said Zenon. "I know..." said Odd as he pressed the button again, but the music doesn't stop.

"Uh..I don't think the button'll stop the music." said Odd. Just then Zenon bangs her head against the elevator wall as she groans.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 7! Again SORRY for the late update! I was sooo busy last week and had writers block. And forgive me for the ending if you dont like it..I'm pretty much jetlagged as i was typing this soo...forgivenessssss. Well more chapters to come. See ya then!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	8. First Date

_**Hey, everyone! Sasuki234 here! Time for our next chapter! In this chapter, Odd asks Zenon out on a date! Ooo~ How will that turn out? Read and find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any shape or form.**_

_**Read, review and no flames!**_

* * *

One afternoon, in the Kadic park, the group is walking back to school after a Lyoko mission, the girls walking together ahead and the boys following behind them.

With the girls.

"Man, Xana's been attacking a lot lately." said Aelita. "Yeah, I know. I could use a break." said Yumi. "I know same here. I could use a night out." said Zenon.

With the boys.

"Hey, Ulrich. Jeremy...Can I ask you guys something?" asked Odd. "Sure. What is it, Odd?" asked Jeremy. "Well...Lately, I've been thinking about asking Zenon out on a date." said Odd. "Really, you should go for it." said Ulrich.

"You think so?" asked Odd. "Of course! If you like Zenon, then you should ask her out." said Jeremy. "Alright! I'll ask her now!" said Odd as he ran up to Zenon.

"Hey, Zenon, I need to ask you something." said Odd. "Yeah, what is it, Odd?" asked Zenon, turning to Odd with a smile. Odd then suddenly gets a bit nervous.

"I...I uhm...I was wondering...if...If you studied for today's test!" lied Odd nervously. "Uhm...Yes? I did..." said Zenon with a confused look.

"Oh, that's great! I didn't, but I was just wondering if you did." said Odd with a nervous laugh as he ran back to Jeremy and Ulrich.

"So? What'd she say?" asked Ulrich. "I...I didn't ask her.." said Odd with small groan. "Why not?' asked Jeremy. "I got nervous." said Odd with another groan.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in the dormitory hall, on the girl's floor, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd are walking down the hall towards Zenon's room.

"Alright, Odd, you're going to try asking Zenon out again." said Ulrich. "What if I get nervous again?" asked Odd. "Relax, I'm sure you won't be. It's just Zenon. It's not like she's gonna bite you or say no." said Ulrich.

"Now just go for it, Odd!" said Jeremy placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The three then approach Zenon's door.

"Alright...I'm gonna do this.." said Odd as she got ready to knock on the door. Odd lifts his hand to knock on the door, but then pauses.

"Wait..I forgot what I'm supposed to say." said Odd. Jeremy then lets out a sigh as he takes out a pen and starts writing on Odd's hand.

"Alright, Odd. Just simply say 'Zenon, will you go out on a date with me'. If you forget, it's right on your hand." said Jeremy. "Thank's, Einstein." said Odd. Odd then takes a deep breath as he knocks on Zenon's door. A few seconds later, the door opens and Zenon appears.

"Hey, Odd. What's up?" asked Zenon. "Oh, hey, Zenon..I..uh..was wondering if..." started Odd as he looked at his hand. "Will you go on a...fate with me?" asked Odd. "..A fate?" asked Zenon, confused.

"Er, I mean date! I meant a date!" said Odd. "Oh...A date...A fate makes no sense.." said Zenon with a laugh. "Heh..Yeah, so..Will you?" asked Odd, with a small pink blush. "Of course! I'd love to go on a date with you." said Zenon with a smile.

"Really? Gr-great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7!" said Odd. "Sweet. I'll you then." said Zenon, closing her door.

Odd then lets out a sigh of happiness as he walks over to his two friends, who were waiting for Odd.

"So what'd she say?" asked Jeremy. "She said yes!" said Odd happily. "Awesome. Looks like you have a date with Zenon, Odd." said Ulrich with a smirk as he patted his friend on the back.

x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, in Zenon's room, the three female Lyoko warriors are gathered together.

"Odd asked you out?" asked Aelita in surprise. "Mhm. He seemed kinda nervous,too." said Zenon. "Wow. Excited?" asked Yumi.

"Eh..It's just a date...I don't know what's to be so excited about?" asked Zenon. "Well, where's he taking you?" asked Yumi.

"I'm not sure..He never really said where we're going.." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile,in Odd and Ulrich's room, the three male Lyoko warriors are gathered as they talk about Odd and Zenon's upcoming date.

"So, Odd, where are you taking Zenon on your date?" asked Ulrich.

"Well..I was guessing that I'd take her out to eat, then to a movie, then we'd walk through the park." said Odd. "Hm...That's nice. Where're you guys gonna eat?" asked Jeremy. "I was thinking we'd go out for Chinese food.." said Odd.

"Ah..Odd, no..No no no...If you wanna make your first date with Zenon perfect, you've gotta take her out to eat somewhere fancy." said Urlich. "But...I can't afford anywhere fancy.." said Odd. "Don't worry. I'll lend you my credit card. My parents gave it to me to use incase of emergencies. And this, m'man, is an emergency." said Ulrich.

"Alright, but what fancy place am I gonna take her?" asked Odd. "You could take her to the new French restaurant that opened. _Le Petite Cochon._ It's said to be a perfect first date restaurant." said Jeremy.

"Really? You think she'll like that?" asked Odd. "She'll love it." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Zenon's room.

"What if he takes you somewhere fancy to eat?" asked Yumi. "I'd rather not go to some fancy restaurant. I think a guy's trying too hard if he takes me to some fancy restaurant on a first date.." said Zenon.

"Really? But what if he's trying to make you really happy?" asked Aelita. "I'd be happy just going out for something like Chinese food." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

In Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Alright, so what movie were you gonna take her to see?" asked Ulrich. "Uhm..I was thinking we'd see that new action flick, _Mirror's Edge._" said Odd. "Wrong...Girls don't wanna see those types of movies on the first date." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, they wanna see movies that interest them. They want more romantic flicks." said Ulrich. "Really?" asked Odd. "Yeah. You should take her to that new one, _Autumn's Desire_." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

In Zenon's room.

"Did you hear of that new romance movie that came out? _Autumn's Desire._" said Aelita. "Yeah..It's supposed to be the perfect first date movie. Maybe Odd'll take you there, Zenon." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Ew, no thanks...Those crappy, romantic, love-fest movies make me puke...I'd rather go see something more fun with action or something..." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

In Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Alright, so afterwards I'm going to take her on a walk through the park. Any problems with that?" asked Odd. "Nope. Seems fine." said Ulrich. "Yep. So what are you gonna wear?" asked Jeremy. "Uhm..I don't know. Jeans and a T-shirt?" said Odd.

"No no no, Odd. You don't wear jeans and a T-shirt on your first date." said Jeremy. "But..I've worn that on my other first dates." said Odd. "But, this is Zenon we're talking about, Odd. The girl you're crazy about. You gotta wear something nice!" said Ulrich.

"Like what?" asked Odd. "Hm...A nice shirt, tie, dress pants and dress shoes should do." said Ulrich. "You think Zenon would like that?" asked Odd. "She'll love it." said Jeremy

x-x-x-x-x-x

In Zenon's room.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" asked Yumi. "Hm..I guess what I'm wearing now." said Zenon. "No no no, you gotta dress up nice. It is your first date isn't it?" asked Aelita. "Yeah, so?" asked Zenon. "I bet Odd's gonna dress up nicely tonight." said Yumi.

"I don't think so. I doubt Odd's that type of person." said Zenon. "You never know. He may want to impress you." said Aelita with a giggle. "Eh...I don't think so...Alright, so what do you guys recommend I wear?" asked Zenon.

"Hm..." hummed Yumi as she went over to Zenon's closet and opened it. Yumi starts looking through Zenon's clothes until she finds something of interest.

"How about this?" asked Yumi holding up a blue, sleeve-less dress with black diamonds. "Hm..It looks nice. I guess I'll wear it.." said Zenon. "Great! Also we're going tohave to fix up your hair and make up!" said Yumi.

"..Why?" asked Zenon, a bit confused. "Because! Don't you wanna look good for your date?" asked Aelita. "..It's just Odd..." said Zenon. "Still! Don't you want him to compliment you on how pretty you look?" asked Yumi. "I don't really care..." said Zenon.

"Even still we're gonna make you look super cute for your date tonight." said Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Jeremy and Ulrich are with Odd, who is now dressed up for his date with Zenon. Odd is wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and dark gray slacks and black dress shoes, and his hair is down instead of spiked up as normal. **(A/N: If you want a better image of Odd's hair, check out the first part of the Code Lyoko Prequel.)**

"Looking good, Odd." said Jeremy with an approving smirk. "You really think Zenon'll be impressed?" asked Odd. "Of course she will. Now let's make sure you have everything." said Ulrich.

"Credit card for the restaurant?" asked Ulrich.

"Check." said Odd pulling out the credit card and placing it back in his wallet.

"Cologne?"

"Check." said Odd, sniffing his collar.

"Breathmints?"

"Breathmints?" asked Odd, a bit confused. "You know...Just incase you get a kiss good-night." said Ulrich with a smirk and a wink. Odd just lets out a blush as he looks to the side nervously.

"Relax, Odd. Everything'll be fine." said Jeremy. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Alright, Odd. That's Zenon. Now go." said Ulrich, pushing Odd towards the door. Odd then takes a deep breath before opening the door. Odd opens the door to see Zenon, who is dressed up for their date. Zenon is wearing a blue dress with black diamond designs and her hair is up in a ponytail.

"Oh, Zenon! Y-You look..uhm...nice." said Odd with a small blush. "Thanks, Odd. You don't look half-bad either." said Zenon. "Thanks...Uhm...Shall we go now?" asked Odd. "Sure. Let's go." said Zenon as she left with Odd.

"Have fun, you two!" said Ulrich to the two leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, in the restaurant, Odd and Zenon are sitting at their table.

"Wow, Odd. This is such a nice place. Look's expensive..Why'd you pick to eat here?" asked Zenon. "Well..Uhm...You know...I just wanted eveerything to be nice for our date tonight." said Odd.

Just then the waiter comes over to their table.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, monsieur. May I take your orders?" asked the waiter.

"Yes. May I have the Coq Au Vin, please?" asked Zenon, placing her order. "Sure. And for you, monsieur?" asked the waiter.

"Uhm...May I have the..." started as he read the menu. "Uh..Can I get the escargot." said Odd. "Of course. I shall return with your orders momentarily." said the waiter as he left.

"What's the escargot?" asked Zenon. "I don't know..But whatever it is, I'll eat it." said Odd with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Jeremy's room, the rest of the Lyoko warriors are gathered.

"So I wonder how Odd and Zenon's date's going." said Aelita. "You think Odd screwed up yet?" asked Ulrich with a smirk. "Come on, Ulrich. I'm sure Odd's not gonna screw up...so quickly...It's only been an hour!" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Hm..I bet 10 bucks Odd screws up at dinner and they come back after dinner." said Yumi. "I bet 13 Odd messes up at the movies." said Jeremy. "20 saying that Odd finishes the date, but Zenon refuses to ever go out with him again." said Ulrich. "15 that Zenon'll go out with him again." said Aelita.

"It's a deal." said Yumi with a smirk. "I wonder what Odd ordered for dinner.." said Aelita. "Hm...Just imagine if that doof ordered something like the escargot." said Jeremy.

"Yeah...I doubt Odd'd be stupid enough to order snails..." said Ulrich with a laugh.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, after the restaurant, Zenon and Odd are walking into the movie theatre.

"Wow, Odd..I didn't know you liked snails.." said Zenon with a laugh."I didn't even know escargot was snails...Ugh..I think I'm gonna puke.." said Odd holding his stomache.

"So what movie are we gonna see?" asked Zenon. "I bought us two tickets online for a movie I think you'll like." said Odd reaching into his pocket. "Really?" asked Zenon, a bit excited. "Yep. It's _Autumn's Desire._" said Odd. "Ohh..." said Zenon, now unexcited.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Jeremy's room.

"Hm...I wonder how Zenon'll like the movie Odd's taking her to." said Jeremy. "Hm..Who knows. What movie are they gonna see?" asked Yumi. "_Autumn's Desire._" said Jeremy.

"Oh gosh, Odd's screwed. Zenon hates chick flicks!" said Yumi with a laugh. "Hm...Looks like you have a chance of winning the bet, Jeremy." said Ulrich with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, after the movie, Odd and Zenon are walking through the park.

"So...Uhm..Zenon, did you enjoy the movie?" asked Odd. "Hm?...Oh...yeah..It was...nice.." lied Zenon.

"It looks so beautiful out tonight." said Odd with a smile, looking up at the night sky. Just then the sky gets darker and rain starts to fall.

"...Oh god..." groaned Odd as he started to get wet from the rain.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In Jeremy's room.

"Hm...It's after 10...The movie must've let out at this time..." said Jeremy. "I wonder where they are." said Aelita. Just then the group hears familiar voices coming from out in the hallway.

"Hm..That sounds like them now. They probably came back." said Yumi as she cracked open the door a bit, listening in on the conversation.

Outside in the hall, Zenon and Odd, who are soaking wet from rainwater are talking.

"So, Zenon..Besides the...rain...Did you have fun tonight?" asked Odd. "Well...To be honest...I hated the restaurant...It was too fancy..I prefer more simpler dining venues, like Chinese..." said Zenon.

"R-Really?" asked Odd nervously. "And also the movie...It was...well..Horrible...I absolutely HATE romantic movies...They make me sick..." said Zenon. "Oh..I'm sorry, Zenon..I really wanted to make our date nice..But I guess I just screwed it up.." said Odd with a sad sigh, looking down at his feet.

"But I do admit...I did have fun just hanging out with you, Odd." said Zenon with a smile. "Really? You did?" asked Odd with a smile. "Yeah...And for our next date...Make sure you don't try so hard to make it nice. I'd rather it be simple than fancy." said Zenon with a smile.

"Sure, I'll remember that next time." said Odd. Zenon smiles at her friend before kissing him on the cheek, causing Odd to blush a bit. "I'll see you later. Night, Odd." said Zenon as she walked to her room.

In Jeremy's room.

"Looks like I won the bet." said Aelita with a smile. The rest of the group groans a bit as they hand over their money to Aelita.

"Even though we lost, I am proud of Odd." said Jeremy. "Yeah. Even though things didn't really go the way he wanted them, he mangaed to impressed the girl he likes." said Ulrich.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! There's many more to come! Review and no flames please! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	9. Are you smarter than a Jeremy?

**_Welcome everyone to the 9th chapter of our story! Wow 9th chapter already...Anywhoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to read and review but no flames!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko which belongs to Moonscoop. _**

* * *

Today in Kadic Academy, in science class, the younger Lyoko warriors are recieving their grades from a test they had previously taken.

"Alright, class. I'm giving out your grades from your test last week." said Mrs. Hertz as she went around the room handing students papers with their grades on them.

"Here you go, Jeremy. A perfect sscore and the highest grade as usual." said Mrs. Hertz with a smile as she handed Jeremy his graded paper. Kids in the class start to whisper to each other.

_"Man, Jeremy's so awesome! He's so smart!" _

_"I know! He's tutoring me! That's why I got so much higher on this test than my last one!" _

_"I wish I was as smart as Jeremy!"_

"Wow, Jeremy. You're always getting such awesome grades. You must be the smartest person here in Kadic." said Zenon, noticing her cousin's high grade. "Eh..I don't really think so..Even if I am I don't really care." said Jeremy.

"And here is your test, Mr. Della Robbia. Obviously the lowest test score as usual. "said Mrs. Hertz with a frown as she handed Odd his paper.

"Aw, man...A 20? I thought I'd atleast get a 30!" said Odd with a groan, not happy with his grade. "Wow, Odd. Do you ever study?" asked Aelita. "I do!...Sometimes..." said Odd.

Just then the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

"Alright, class. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't forget to check the class rankings on the bulletin board outside of the cafeteria during lunch!" said Mrs. Hertz.

x-x-x-x

Later during lunch, students are gathered around the bulletin board. Aelita and Jeremy walk over to the bulletin board together to check the class rankings.

"So do you think you'll be number 1 again this semester, Jeremy?" asked Aelita. "Eh...I don't really care where I rank." said Jeremy. The two then walk over to Yumi and Zenon who just finished checking their class rankings.

"Hey, guys. Did you check the class rankings yet?" asked Aelita. "Yep. I checked for our year level, and I got number 7. I knew all that studying paid off." said Zenon with a smile. "Lucky! I wish I made it into the top 10! I got ranked number 25." said Yumi.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I'm sure you'll get higher in the next semester." said Jeremy. Just then Ulrich comes over to the group with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, Ulrich. What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." said Yumi. "I wish I did...I just saw something on the class rankings that was totally shocking..." said Ulrich. "What was it? You ranked really low?" asked Zenon.

"No..I don't care about that...It's...It's...It's just something..I never thought possible." said Ulrich. "What was it?" asked Jeremy.

"Well...Jeremy,...I've got some bad news, weird news, and even weirder news for you." said Ulrich. "What?" asked Jeremy. "Well...The bad news is...You didn't rank number 1 this semester." said Ulrich.

"Really? I don't really mind that at all..." said Jeremy. "Ok, but..The weird news is,...Odd's number 1..." said Ulrich. The rest of the group gasps in surprise.

"Odd's number 1?" asked Yumi in shock. "H-How's that even possible? Odd doesn't study or anything! He just sleeps and draws in class!" said Aelita. "I know...And...For the weirder news...Well...It's best if I just show you..." said Ulrich, leading the group to the class ranking board.

"Look for Jeremy's name..." said Ulrich. The group looks for Jeremy's name on the list. They look and look until they find Jeremy's name. Their eyes widen in shock as they see where Jeremy had ranked.

"I...I..I ranked..." started Jeremy in shock. "...Number 139?" shrieked Jeremy as he saw where he ranked. "Wow...I can't believe it...You ranked 139...out of 140 students..." said Zenon.

"I...I...I...I..." said Jeremy in shock. "It's alright, Jeremy. I'm sure it must be a mistake." said Aelita, comforting her friend. Just then they hear cheering from a familiar voice. They turn to see Odd who's jumping around and cheering.

"YAHOO! I got number 1! I'm number 1! I'm the smartest in my class! YAHOO!" cheered Odd. Jeremy just lets out a sad groan.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, during dinner time, in the cafeteria, Ulrich, Zenon, Aelita, and Jeremy, who is still depressed, sit together at their table.

"Relax, Jeremy. I'm sure there's gotta be some kind of mistake." said Aelita. "Yeah. There's no way Odd got higher than you." said Ulrich. "It's not not...I'm happy for Odd, but...It's just...I can't believe I ranked so low..." said Jeremy, placing his head inside of his hands.

"Well...The bright side is you still ranked higher than Nicholas, who came in dead last as always.." said Zenon. As they're talking, a kid walks up to the table.

"Hey, Jeremy. I wanna thank you for tutoring me the other day!" said the kid. "Thanks." said Jeremy with a smile. "But, I'm gonna ask Odd if he can tutor me now. He's number 1 in our class! And you're...well...Well, bye, Jeremy!" said the kid as he walked away. Jeremy's frown returns and he starts to sulk again.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. Everything's gonna be alright." said Aelita. "Yeah, it's not like everyone's gonna treat Odd like he's the smartest person around." said Zenon.

"Uh..You might wanna think again..." said Ulrich, pointing to a table across from them. The group turns to find a group of students gathered around a table where Odd is sitting, asking him questions and for help.

_"Odd, will you tutor me?" _

_"Odd, you're so smart!" _

_"Odd, will you help me with my physics homework?" _

_"Can you help me figure out the meaning of life?"_

"Don't worry everyone! Odd, the genius, will help you with all your academic needs!" said Odd with a smile.

Back at the Lyoko warriors' table.

"Pfft...Odd, the genius...More like Odd, the dipstick..." said Ulrich. Jeremy just lets out a depressed groan.

x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few days, Odd is still being praised as the "smartest" student in his class and Jeremy is still in a deep-blue funk. In science class, Mrs. Hertz is passing out the grades for another test the class had taken.

"I'm handing out your results from your tests, class." said Mrs. Hertz. The woman walks over to Odd.

"Here you go, Odd. You got the highest grade. This is impressive." said Mrs. Hertz with a smile. Students in the class are amazed and congratulate Odd.

"Oh, Jeremy, what happened? You got a very low score. This isn't like you." said Mrs. Hertz with a sad frown as she handed Jeremy his paper. Jeremy looks at his paper and sees he had gotten a 40. Jeremy just lets out a sad sigh.

"Dont worry, Jeremy. I'm sure you weren't having a good day.." said Aelita, trying to comfort her friend.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in Jeremy's room, Aelita and Jeremy, Aelita mostly, are trying to work on a program for Lyoko.

"Hm...I wonder what this program needs...What do you think Jeremy?" asked Aelita. " I don't know...Why don't you ask Odd? He IS the genius of our group..." said Jeremy.

"Come on, Jeremy! Just because Odd magically became number 1 in our class and you...got a really low ranking...doesn't mean that you're not smart." said Aelita. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Aelita...But we both know the real story...I'm gonna go talk a walk in the park for a bit...Later." said Jeremy as he left the room. Aelita then sighs.

A few minutes later, Jeremy's computer starts beeping, a red tower appearing on the screen.

"Oh no! Xana's activated a tower! I gotta get the others!" said Aelita as she ran out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile the rest of the Lyoko warriors are in the courtyard, where Odd is trying to show off how "smart" he is.

"Zenon, did you know that the moon is not actually a planet. but rather a satellite of the eath?" asked Odd. "Yes, Odd. I did.." said Zenon with an eye-roll. "Ulrich, did you know that the Statue of Liberty in America was a gift from France?" asked Odd.

"Yes, Odd. I knew that..." said Ulrich. "Yumi, did you know that the capital of Japan is-." started Odd. "Tokyo, yes. Odd, we get it, you're "smart". Now stop showing off. You're starting to hurt Jeremy's feelings..." said Yumi.

"Come on, Yumi. Just because Jeremy can't handle the fact that I'm smarter than he is now doesn't mean I can't embrace it." said Odd.

"Odd, have you ever thought for just one second that there could've been a mistake in the rankings?" asked Ulrich. "What do you mean?" asked Odd. "You know. That you and Jeremy didn't get what you both were supposed to get." said Zenon.

"Pfft! You all are just jealous cuz you guys got lower than me! It's not my fault you all aren't as smart as I am!" said Odd.

"You know, Odd-." started Ulrich before his phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Ulrich.

_"Ulrich! It's Aelita. Xana's activated a tower! You guys meet me at the factory right away!" said Aelita._

"Don't worry, Aelita. We're on our way." said Ulrich

_"And one more thing. Can one of you go get Jeremy? He's taking a walk in the park, but he won't answer his phone." said Aelita. _

"No problem." said Ulrich as he hung up. "That was Aelita, guys. Cana's awake. We gotta get to the factory. Also Jeremy's in the park. One of us has to go get him." said Ulrich.

"I'll go get him." said Zenon. "Alright. Meet us at the factory as soon as you find him." said Yumi as she, Ulrich, and Odd ran off to the factory.

Zenon turns to make her way towards the park before being stopped by the principal.

"Ah! Zenon! Wait a second, dear!" said Delmas as he went over to Zenon. "Hm? What is it, sir?" asked Zenon. "Are you going to see either Jeremy or Odd anytime soon?" asked Delmas. "Yes, sir. Why?" asked Zenon.

"Well I have something for you to tell them." said Delmas. "What is it?" asked Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the factory, Aelita is sitting at the computer preparing the virtualization program. Just then the elevator opens up and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd come into the lab.

"Ah, you guys are here!" said Aelita. "Yeah, Zenon went to go get Jeremy." said Odd. "Alright. I've started up delayed virtualization processes. Let's hurry down the scanners." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the park, Jeremy is sitting under a tree.

"Maybe..Maybe I'm not as smart as I thought...Maybe I'm just a big, fat moron..." said Jeremy with a sad sigh.

"...You know you truly are a moron if you actually start to believe that.." said a familar voice from behind Jeremy. Jeremy turns to see Zenon standing behind him.

"Oh, Zenon..What are you doing here?" asked Jeremy. "I came to get you. There's a tower activated on Lyoko and we sure as hell need your help." said Zenon. "You guys don't need my help...You've got Odd...He's the smart one of the group." said Jeremy.

"Ok, Jeremy. Let me tell you something. The words 'Odd' and 'smart' do not belong in the same sentence unless there's an 'is not' in between them." said Zenon. "And besides. You're smart no matter what that dumb class rankings say." said Zenon.

"But..How do we all know for sure? Were my previous grades just flukes?" asked Jeremy. "Jeremy, I can prove to you how smart you truly are." said Zenon. "How?" asked Jeremy.

"You were able to materialize Aelita here onto earth. And you came up with the program to do it all by yourself! You also managed to create the vehicles we have on Lyoko and you are able to understand everything that has to do with technology and science. Odd could never do any of that." said Zenon.

"You're right. I do feel a little better. Thanks, Zenon. You're the best cousin a guy could ask for." said Jeremy with a smile. "You're welcome. And also there's something Delmas told me to tell you." said Zenon.

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on Lyoko, in the mountain sector, the group is approaching the activated tower.

"There's the tower! Seems a little quiet though.." said Aelita. "...A little too quiet." said Ulrich. Just then 3 blocks appear behind the group and begin to fire lasers at them.

"Crap...Monster." said Yumi. "Aelita, run to the tower. We'll take care of them." said Odd. Aelita nods as she starts to run towards the tower.

As Aelita's running towards the tower, the Scyphozoa appears in front of Aelita and captures her with it's tentacles. Ulrich turns and notices Aelita had been caught by the Scyphozoa.

"Ah! Aelita!" said Ulrich. The others turn and see Aelita was captured by the monster. As the Lyoko warriors are distracted, the blocks use their freezing ray on the three and freeze them, leaving them immobile.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the factory, Zenon and Jeremy walk into the lab. Jeremy walks over and sits at the computer and checks what's going on in Lyoko.

"Oh, no. The Scyphozoa's got Aelita and the others are frozen solid! Zenon, hurry and get into the scanner." said Jeremy. "Got it." said Zenon as she went down to the scanner room. Jeremy begins the virtualization process.

"Transfer Zenon. Scanner Zenon. Virtualization." said Jeremy as she sent his cousin to Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on Lyoko, the Scyphozoa is continuing to do it's work on Aelita. Just as it is about to finish, a green fan comes flying by it and cuts it's tentacles, dropping Aelita. The Scyphozoa sees Zenon walking towards it as she catches her thrown fan. The Scyphozoa runs away, knowing it has been defeated. Zenon walks over to Aelita.

"Are you ok, Aelita?" asked Zenon. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Aelita. "That's good to hear." said Jeremy. "Ah! Jeremy!" said Aelita with a smile. "Now hurry to the tower, Aelita!" said Jeremy. Aelita runs off towards the tower.

When Aelita reaches the tower, she runs in and goes towards the center. She begins to float up towards the platform above. When Aelita lands onto the platform, she walks towards the center where a screen appears in front of her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code: Lyoko._

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later, in the lab, the group is gathered.

"Whew...That was a close one...A few seconds later and Aelita would've been possessed and the sector would've been gone along with the rest of you guys." said Jeremy. "Yeah. I'm so glad you came when you did, Jeremy." said Aelita.

"Yeah yeah...So Jeremy did something good, but let's not forget who our real genius is!" said Odd with a grin. "Oh, Odd. Delmas gave me a message to give you." said Zenon with a smirk.

"What is it?" asked Odd. "It's about the class rankings..It turns out you didn't make the number 1 spot." said Zenon. "Wh-what?" said Odd in shock.

"Yep. Our grades were switched so..." said Jeremy with a smirk. "..So..You're the smartest in our class...And...I'm a dumbass..." said Odd with a sad groan. "Well not a COMPLETE dumbass. You were able to beat Nicholas." said Ulrich with a laugh.

* * *

Well thats the end of our chapter! Sorry if the ending wasn't that interesting! Writers block! But..Anywho! More chapters to come! Stay tuned! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	10. Boyfriend revealed!

**_Welcome back, guys! Time for chapter 10! In this chapter, Zenon's been acting a little strange lately and everyone in the group, except Odd, knows why. Why is Zenon acting strange? How will ODd feel when he finds out what's making Zenon act strange? Read and find out the answer! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the contents of Code Lyoko._**

**_Read and review and no flames!_**

* * *

Today on this fine morning at Kadic Academy, the Lyoko warriors, minus Yumi and Odd, are standing by the vending machines. Zenon is texting someone whille the others are drinking their coffees. Just then Yumi and Odd walk over to the group.

"Hey, guys. Morning." said Odd with a smile as he greeted his friends.

"Hey, Odd. Finally awake I see?" asked Aelita with a smirk. "Yeah. No thanks to Ulrich, who turned off my alarm clock! Thanks to you, I almost missed breakfast!" said Odd. "Hey, it's what you get for making me fail my math test by blasting music while I was trying to study." said Ulrich in his defense

Yumi looks over to Zenon, noticing she's texting on her phone with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Zenon, who're you texting?" asked Yumi. "...Someone." said Zenon in a happy tone. "Hm...Do you mean a _certain_ someone?" asked Yumi with a smirk. "Maybe.." said Zenon with a giggle.

"She's been texting 'someone' all this morning." said Jeremy with a smirk. "Who's 'someone'?" asked Odd. "Oh...It's...uh..It's a friend from back home." said Zenon looking to the side a bit nervously. Zenon's phone vibrates and she sees that she's recieved another text.

"Ah! I gotta go, guys..I have to..I have to meet with a teacher before class! I'll see you guys later!" said Zenon as she hurried off to where she needed to go.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, at Yumi's house, in her living room, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are gathered there.

"I wonder what movie we're going to watch tonight." said Ulrich. "I don't know. I just hope it's something good. It's Zenon's turn to pick the movie." said Odd. Just then the doorbell rings. Yumi gets up from her seat and goes to answer the door. She opens the door to reveal Jeremy and Aelita.

"Hey. Sorry we're late. We had to finish up some work we were doing for Lyoko." said Jeremy as he and Aelita walked in.

"Hey! Where's Zenon?" asked Odd. "Oh, she said she couldn't come. She has a date with her bo-..er...I mean..Her aunt. She has a date with her aunt." said Aelita. "Her aunt?" asked Odd a bit confused. "Y-Yeah..Our aunt...uhm...Our aunt noticed what little time they were spending together since Zenon came to earth and..uh...Decided to have an Auntie/Niece night out..Heh." said Jeremy.

"Damnit..And she was supposed to bring the movie!" said Ulrich. "Don't worry. She gave me a DVD of it before she went out." said Jeremy. "Great! Let's put it in the DVD player and we can get movie night started!" said Yumi.

A few minutes later, as the movie's playing, Odd starts to get suspicious about Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, at breakfast, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are sitting at their table.

"That was some movie, wasn't it, guys?" asked Aelita. "Yeah. I just loved how Yumi kept holding onto Ulrich's arm 'cause it was so scary." said Odd with a laugh. "Yeah, and I just love how Jeremy kept holding onto yours for the same reason. " said Ulrich with a smirk.

"I thought he was Aelita..." said Jeremy with a groan and a pout. "You still held onto him after you realized that wasn't me." said Aelita with a giggle. A few minutes later, Zenon walks over and sits down.

"Hey, guys. Had fun last night?" asked Zenon.

"Yeah. And how was your date with your aunt?" asked Odd. "...What date with my aunt?" asked Zenon, a bit confused. "You know, Zenon. The one you had...When you couldn't join us at Yumi's last night." said Jeremy, in sort of a warning tone. "O-OH! Th-that! I-It was so fun, I almost totally forgot about it! Heh." said Zenon with a nervous giggle. Zenon's phone then vibrates and Zenons sees she's recieved a text.

"Oh! I..uh...Gotta go, guys! I..uhm..Have to go meet Milly and Tamiya!..I'll...I'll see you guys later!" said Zenon as she got up and left.

"...She sure seemed like she was in a hurry." said Odd. Odd looks down at Zenon's seat and sees she left her phone behind.

"Ah. She left her phone! I'll give it back to her!" said Odd as he got up and went to go look for Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, Odd looks around for Zenon and sees her standing by the dormitory building.

"Hm? I wonder what she's doing there by herself..." said Odd. Just then, Odd sees a boy with short, brown hair, a green shirt and blue jeans, approaching Zenon.

"Hm? Who's he?" wondered Odd.

"Hey, you." said the boy with a smirk to Zenon. "Hey, yourself." replied Zenon with a smile. Just then the boy kisses Zenon on her cheek, a blush appearing on Zenon's face.

"Wh-What the-? Who does he think he is?" said Odd, obviously jealous. Odd then turns to leave before bumping into Sissi.

"Ah! Watch where you're going, loser!" said Sissi. "You watch where you're going!" said Odd. Sissi looks over to Zenon and the mystery guy and turns back to Odd.

"Ah. I see why you're so mad. You can't handle what's going on between your precious Zenon and Brad, can't you?" asked Sissi with a smirk.

"...Brad? Who's he?" asked Odd. "You don't know? Zenon or your friends didn't tell you?" asked Sissi. "Tell me what?" asked Odd. "That guy Zenon's with, his name is Brad. He's Zenon's boyfriend." said Sissi.

"Her what?" asked Odd in complete shock. "That's her boyfriend. Everyone knew about it!..Well..Except you obviously..." said Sissi.

"..I don't believe it..." said Odd in a hurt, shocked, and defeated tone.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in Jeremy's room, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita are gathered there, when suddenly the door busts open and it's Odd.

"Oh, Odd. Did you give Zenon her phone ba-." started Aelita. "WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME ZENON HAD A BOYFRIEND?" asked Odd. The group share looks with each other nervously before answering.

"Well...We wanted to, but..." started Yumi. "But..But Zenon wanted us to keep it a secret from you..." said Ulrich. "Why?" asked Odd. "She didn't want you to get jealous.." said Jeremy. Odd then lets out a loud groan.

"Why would I get jealous?" asked Odd. "Odd, you have a massive crush on Zenon. Of course you'd get jealous.." said Ulrich. "Pfft..Anyway, I don't even know what she sees in him...That..That Brad guy...I'm better looking than he is." said Odd.

"Please, Odd! Brad is a major hunk!" said Yumi. **(A/N: If I ever use that word at ALL ever again, please hit me with a rake -_-)**

"Yeah, and he's so nice! And funny!" said Aelita. "I'm nice!" said Odd. "Yeah, but you're not funny." said Ulrich. "And he gets good grades and he's good at sports." said Jeremy.

"But can he draw, sing, play guitar, and make top quality films?" asked Odd, feeling a bit triumphant. "...Yes." said the group in unison. "Oh..." said Odd, feeling defeated.

"And he loves astronamy..He's the perfect guy for Zenon." said Yumi. "What about me?" asked Odd. "You come in a close second." said Ulrich. Odd then lets out a groan.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day at dinner, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are sitting at their table as Odd is feeling depressed and poking at his food.

"Come on, Odd. Just because Zenon's got a boyfriend, doesn't mean you should get all depressed. I mean..There's other girls just as great as Zenon." said Ulrich. "Pfft..." was all Odd replied as he continued to poke his food. Just then Zenon comes over to the group.

"Hey, guys." said Zenon as she sat with her friends. Odd just lets out a loud groan.

"...What's wrong with him? They ran out of meatloaf or something?" asked Zenon. "No..It's just...Odd knows.." said Aelita. "...Oh, god..You guys didn't tell him or anything." said Zenon, a bit nervously.

"No...I saw you with him when I came after you to give you back your phone...Then Sissi told me..." said Odd as he poked his food harder.

"I'm sorry, Odd..I..I just didn't want you get jealous..." said Zenon. "..A little too late for that..." said Odd.

"...Are you mad at me?" asked Zenon. "...Hn.." was all Odd replied. "I'd take that as a yes.." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later after dinner, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are gathered in Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd is seen instructing with Kiwi.

"Alright, Kiwi. We're going to be having a visitor in a few minutes...When you see our visitor, I want you to bite him. Got it, boy?" said Odd. "Odd, don't teach Kiwi to attack Brad just because he got Zenon's heart before you did." said Jeremy.

Just then there's a knock at the door. Ulrich goes over and opens the door to reveal Zenon and Brad.

"Hey, guys. You remember Brad." said Zenon. "Hey, Jeremy. Hey, Ulrich. Hey, Aelita." said Brad, greeting his girlfriend's friends. Everyone, except Odd, greets Brad.

"Brad, this is my other friend Odd. Odd, meet Brad." said Zenon. "Hey, Odd. It's nice to meet you." said Brad. "...Can't say the same..." said Odd. Zenon elbows Odd in his side.

"Be nice..." hissed Zenon. "Ow..Sorry.." said Odd as he rubbed his side.

"So, Brad...How did you and Zenon first meet?" asked Odd. "Well it was 2 weeks ago. We were helping out Jim prepare for the skateboard competition in a few weeks. And we started talking about skateboarding and then things led to another and I just took a chance and asked Zenon out." said Brad.

"I see...Interesting...So, what was your first date like?" asked Odd. "It was nice. I took her out to eat at _The Oriental Castle_ Chinese restaurant to eat. The food was cheap, but amazing. Then we went to see this wonderful action flick, _Movin' on the Edge. _And we took a nice stroll through the park. It was wonderful, clear night that night." said Brad.

"Well you know, when Zenon and **I **went on OUR first date, it was the perfect evening!" said Odd, feeling triumphant. "...It was horrible..." said Zenon flatly. "I took her to the best French restaurant around!" said Odd.

"I got food poisoning the next day..." said Zenon.

"I took her to see a romantic movie, _Autumn's Desire._" said Odd.

"Worst hour and 30 minutes of my life..." said Zenon.

"And we took a similar stroll through the park..." said Odd.

"It rained..." said Zenon.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys had a very unfortunate date." said Brad with a laugh and a smile.

"Well, it may not have been the BEST date ever. But I know Zenon would be willing to go on a second one if she had the chance. Right, Zenon?" asked Odd. "Uh...Yeah...Sure.." said Zenon, a bit nervously.

"...Aelita, I want the money you won from the bet...I truely deserve it at this moment." whispered Ulrich. "Sorry. Spent it already." whispered Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, Zenon and Brad are walking in the park together.

"Sorry we had to cancel our plans from earlier. I just wanted you to meet Odd so he'd stop being so moody about me never telling him about you." said Zenon. "It's alright..." said Brad as he and Zenon kept walking.

After a few minutes of silence, Brad finally speaks.

"Zenon, can I tell you something?" asked Brad. "Sure. What is it?" asked Zenon. "I don't think you should be friends with Odd anymore." said Brad. "Why do you say that?" asked Zenon.

"Well...He doesn't seem like such a good guy." said Brad. "Come on,. Brad. I know Odd may have come off as a little rude and hostile tonight, but once you get to know him, he's a really nice guy." said Zenon.

"I juat get the feeling that he just wants to do everything he can to steal you away from me. He probably just wants to get with every girl here in Kadic. He's already got a reputation of being the biggest player in Kadic. Picking up girls and dumping them two seconds later when he finds new girl." said Brad.

"Brad, Odd doesn't dump the girls. They dump him." said Zenon. "Look, Zenon, just promise me you won't talk to Odd anymore." said Brad. "But, Brad, I-." started Zenon.

"Just promise me!" said Brad in a slightly louder tone. Zenon thinks for a moment and lets out a small sigh.

"Alright. I promise I won't talk to Odd anymore." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few days, Zenon has been avoiding Odd, due to the wishes of Brad. Today, in the morning, the Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are sitting together for breakfast.

"I wonder where Zenon is. I've barely seen her over the past few days. " said Odd. "Oh...She's been..uh..Busy with Brad.." said Ulrich. "Ugh...I still don't know what she sees in that guy. And what's he doing with her that she's been avoiding us lately?" asked Odd.

"It's probably nothing to worry about.." said Aelita. Just then Odd spots Zenon walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Zenon!" said Odd, calling out to the girl, waving. Zenon looks over and spots Odd with a smile.

"Zenon!" called out a male voice. Zenon looks in the other direction and spots Brad sitting at a table, looking at her. Zenon's expression turns to a slightly sad one as she sighs and walks over to Brad's table.

"Huh? What's up with her? She ignored me!" said Odd with a slight pout. Jeremy looks over in Zenon and Brad's direction and gets up from the table.

"I'll be right back, guys." said Jeremy. Jeremy walks over to where his cousin is.

"Hey, Zenon. Can we talk for a sec?" asked Jeremy. "Uhm..Sure..I'll be right back, Brad." said Zenon as she got up and left the cafeteria with her cousin.

Outside in front of the cafeteria, Zenon and Jeremy are talking.

"Alright, Zenon. This whole 'Not-talking-to-Odd-because-Brad-said-so' thing is not working." said Jeremy. "I know, but what can I do? Brad's my boyfriend.." said Zenon. "But isn't Odd your friend?" asked Jeremy. "He is, but..." started Zenon.

"Look, Zenon. The only solution to this problem is to just break up with Brad." said Jeremy. "What? But, Jeremy! I don't want to break up with Brad!" said Zenon. "Come on, Zenon! Is a guy that forbids you from talking to your friends really worth it?" asked Jeremy.

"No...But...I don't know what to do." said Zenon. "I can't decide for you, Zenon. It's up to you to make the right decision." said Jeremy as he went back into the cafeteria.

Inside the cafeteria, Jeremy returns to his table.

"I'm back. I just had to talk to Zenon about something." said Jeremy. "What for?" asked Odd. "Er..It's...It's nothing.." said Jeremy. "Anyway, Jeremy. When are we going to go to Sector 5 to get data we need for our program?" asked Aelita.

"Hopefully after school." said Jeremy. "Darnit...I can't go. I have to go home and help my mom clean the house." said Yumi. "I can't go either. Mrs. Hertz is holding me back all this week for extra lessons." said Ulrich.

"It's no big deal. We'd only need at least one of you guys to go." said Jeremy. Yumi looks over in the direction of Zenon and Brad.

"Well we all know at this point, Zenon's obviously not going to be able to go." said Yumi. "Yeah, I know." said Jeremy with a sad sigh.

"I'll go. I have nothing else better to do." said Odd. "Alright then. We'll meet at the factory after school and we'll get the data from sector 5." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, on Lyoko in the mountain sector, Aelita and Odd are standing at the edge of the sector waiting for the transporter to Sector 5.

"Alright, Jeremy. We're at the edge of the sector." said Aelita. "Alright. Just give me a minute to type in the code. I gotta close a few programs first." said Jeremy. As the two are waiting, Odd is looking around his surroundings. Odd's eyes widen as he sees something approaching him.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the lab, Jeremy is closing down some of his running programs.

"Alright. Now this is closed..and this.." mumbled Jeremy. Just then there's a 'blip' sound on the computer.

"Huh? What was that?" wondered Jeremy. Jeremy then sees that Odd is nowhere on the map.

"What the?..." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Back on Lyoko.

"Odd? Are you there?" asked Jeremy. There's no response.

"Odd, aren't you gonna answer Jerem-?" started Aelita as she turned towards where Odd was. Aelita turns and doesn't find Odd next to her.

"Huh? Odd? Odd, where are you?" asked Aelita, confused at where Odd may have gone. "Jeremy, Odd's disappeared." said Aelita.

"Yeah. He just suddenly vanished off of the map..." said Jeremy. "Has he been devirtualized?" asked Aelita. "No. The window that shows who's currently virtualized on Lyoko right now is showing that both of you are currently on Lyoko. But...Odd's not shown on the map. I wonder what's going on." said Jeremy.

"You think it could be another one of Xana's tricks?" asked Aelita. "Probably. I'll do a search of all of Lyoko's maps for Odd. In the meantime, you search around the rest of the sector just incase he doesn't show up on the map. I'll program you a vehicle." said Jeremy.

A few seconds later, the Overwing is virtualized in front of Aelita. Aelita hops onto the vehicle and rides off.

"I'll call the others and see if they can help look for Odd.

x-x-x-x-x

At the Ishiyama household, Yumi is mopping the floor with her mom.

"Make sure you get every inch now, Yumi." said Mrs. Ishiyama. "I know, mom." said Yumi as she cleaned the floor. Just then Yumi's phone starts to ring.

"Hm? I wonder who that is." said Yumi as she took her phone out of her pocket. Just as Yumi is about to answer her phone, Mrs. Ishiyama accidentally bumps into Yumi, causing her to drop her phone into the bucket of water.

"Ah! My phone!" shrieked Yumi. "Oh no. I'm sorry, honey. I promise I'll get you a new one." said Mrs. Ishiyama. "It's alright. I bet it wasn't anyone important calling anyway." said Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at Kadic, in the science building, in Mrs. Hertz's classroom, Ulrich is sitting there as Mrs. Hertz is giving him extra lessons.

"...And so, Ulrich, this is why metal conducts electricity..." said Mrs. Hertz. "You may take a 10 minute break now, Ulrich."

Just then Ulrich's phone begins to ring. Ulrich takes his phone out of his backpack.

"Hm? Oh, it's Jeremy. I wonder what he wants." said Ulrich as he answered the phone. "Hello?...Hello?" answered Ulrich, not hearing a response. Ulrich checks his phone and sees that his phone had ran out of battery power.

"Ah, dammit..." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x

In the courtyard, Zenon and Brad are sitting together. Zenon has a really upset look on her face.

"What's wrong, Zenon?" asked Brad. "You know, I'm not really too happy about this me not talking to Odd deal.." said Zenon. "Zenon, I told you. That guy's no good for you like I am." said Brad.

"But, Brad..." started Zenon before her phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Zenon.

_"Zenon, thank god I got you. I've tried calling Yumi and Ulrich, but they won't pick up. There's an emergency on Lyoko." said Jeremy from the other end._

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" asked Zenon.

_"It's...It's Odd." said Jeremy._

"Wh-what? Is Odd alright?" asked Zenon worriedly.

_"He's gone missing on Lyoko. He just suddenly disappeared on the map. Aelita and I are trying to find him, but no luck as of yet. I need you to come to the factory to help look for Odd." said Jeremy._

"Alright. I'm on my way." said Zenon as she hung up.

"Brad, I have to go." said Zenon. "What? Are you going to hang out with that jerk now?" asked Brad. "I'm going to go and help my **friend**." said Zenon. "Zenon, if you leave, we're over." said Brad, folding his arms. There is silence for a few seconds.

"...Well it's been fun dating you." said Zenon casually as she walked off. Brad is left there stunned.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the factory, the elevator comes up and opens up and Zenon walks out into the lab.

"Hey, Jeremy. I'm here. Did you find Odd yet?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. I've managed to figure out what sector he's in. He's in Sector 5, but I can't exactly pinpoint his exact location within the sector. Aelita's on her way to the edge of the mountain sector to get to take the transporter to Sector 5. I'm gonna virtualize you there to meet up with her so you guys can head to Sector 5 together." said Jeremy.

"Got it." said Zenon as she went to the scanner room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, on Lyoko, in the mountain sector, Aelita is standing at the edge of the sector waiting for Zenon. Just then Zenon walks up behind her.

"Hey, Aelita." said Zenon as she walked up to her pink haired friend. "Hey. Managed to frinally get away from Brad?" asked Aelita with a giggle. "I'd rather not talk about Brad right now." said Zenon.

"Alright, girls. I'm entering the code for the transporter." said Jeremy as he entered the passcode. A few seconds later, the transporter orb comes floating towards the two female Lyoko warriors. The two enter the transporter and are sent to Sector 5.

A few moments later, the two appear out of the transporter into Sector 5. The two stand on the platform and wait for the door to open.

"Alright, guys. I still can't find Odd yet. It looks like you two'll have to spilt up and search for Odd separatley." said Jeremy.

"Got it, Jeremy." said Aelita. The door then opens and the two run into the room.

"You search to the left and I'll search to the right." said Aelita. "Alright." said Zenon as she ran off to the left.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes, Zenon is searching her side of Sector 5 looking for Odd. As she's walking through the area, she's then hit in the arm by a laser.

"What the.." started Zenon when she turned around to see 5 Creepers approaching her, firing lasers at her.

"Crap..." groaned Zenon as she took out her two fans. Zenon throws both of the fans at the army of monsters, managing to destroy 2 of them. After two of the monsters are destroyed, 3 more appear.

"Crap!" said Zenon as she quickly ran away from the monsters, the monsters starting to chase her.

"Zenon, I've located Odd!" said Jeremy. "Really? Where is he?" asked Zenon. "He's close by you. He's in a room 7 yards ahead of you to your left." said Jeremy. Zenon runs towards the room where Odd is. When Zenon reaches the room, she runs in to find Odd being held captive by the Syphozoa.

"Oh my gosh! Odd!" cried Zenon in shock as she threw her fans at the Scyphozoa's tentacles, cutting them, causing Odd to be released and the monster floating away. Zenon runs towards her blond haired friend.

"Odd, are you alright?" asked Zenon worriedly. "Hm? Zenon?" said Odd, surprised to see her. "Don't worry. Odd's fine." said Jeremy. "I'll bring you guys in now." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the factory, the four are gathered in the lab.

"I wonder what the Scyphozoa wanted with Odd." said Aelita. "It was trying to take his DNA sequence code. It's like what happened to Yumi last year. Xana'll stop at nothing to try and get rid of us so there'd be nothing standing in his way." said Jeremy. "Thank God Zenon got there when she did, otherwise I'd have been history!" said Zenon.

"So, Zenon, what happened between you and Brad?" asked Aelita. "Yeah, shouldn't you guys be out on a magical night out togehter right now?" asked Jeremy.

"Nope. Brad and I broke up." said Zenon.

"Really?" asked Odd. "Yeah. It turns out he wasn't right for me." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later in the sewers as the four are walking back to the school, Aelita and Jeremy are walking ahead together and Zenon and Odd are walking together.

"Uhm..Zenon, lately it seems that you've been avoiding me and..I wanna just say that I'm sorry if I made you mad because I was being a total jerk to Brad when I first met him and stuff. I was just jealous." said Odd.

"It's alright, Odd. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. Brad made me avoid you just because he didn't like you. I should've realized that Brad isn't important to me like you are." said Zenon with a smile. Odd returns his friend's smile with one of his own and a blush.

* * *

Aww! Wasn't that a sweet ending! Well! More chapters to come! Review and no flames please!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	11. Homesickness

**Hey, everyone! And welcome to the 11th chapter! Wooo! Now enjoy! Read! Review! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko even though that would be pleasurable.**

* * *

One evening, in the courtyard, Yumi, Odd, and Zenon, who has a bit of a sad expression on her face, are sitting around, waiting for the rest of their friends to return from a Lyoko mission.

"I wonder if they were able to deactivate the tower." said Odd. "Hopefully...Xana's been getting a bit powerful lately." said Yumi. Just then, they see Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich walking towards them.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we couldn't get out of school to help you guys." said Odd. "It's alright. It wouldn't have made a differance to what happened." said Jeremy. " What happened on Lyoko?" asked Yumi. "The tower was seriously gaurded and we couldn't deactivate it...We had no choice other than to destroy the Ice Sector." said Ulrich.

"Oh no..." said Odd. "Yeah...Xana made us fall into another one of his traps. We have to try our best not to let the mountain sector disappear until I finally perfect the virtualization into Sector 5 program." said Jeremy. "How long will that take?" asked Yumi. "Hopefully soon. I'm almost done with it. Just gotta clean out all the bugs." said Jeremy. Zenon then lets out a sad sigh.

"Hm? What's wrong, Zenon? Still upset over breaking up with Brad?" asked Aelita. "Forget about him, Zenon! That guy's a jerk!" said Odd. "I'm not upset about Brad. I could really care less about him. I'm just kinda homesick." said Zenon.

"Yeah. You've been here for a couple of months now. I guess you're kinda missing life on the space station, aren't you?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah. I love it here on earth, but...I kinda miss my home on the station." said Zenon.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. It's not like you're never gonna be able to go back home and visit." said Ulrich. "Yeah..You're right." said Zenon with a smile, feeling better.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in Zenon's room, Zenon's sitting on her bed, reading, when she gets a phone call.

"Hm? wonder who that could be?" wondered Zenon as she picked up her cellphone.

"Hello?" answered Zenon.

_"Zenon, hi! It's mom!" _said a woman on the other end.

"Oh, mom! Hey! It's been a while since we've last talked on the phone! How have you been?" asked Zenon.

_"I've been great. I've been a little sick lately." said Zenon's mother, before letting out a little cough._

"Really? Are you alright?" asked Zenon.

_"Yeah! Don't worry about it! I'm sure it's just a little cold! It'll pass by." _

"Oh. Alright then."

_"You know your father and I really miss you, Zenon." _

"I miss you guys, too."

_"But we're very proud of you, Zenon. We've heard from your principal that you're doing very well. Have you made any new friends?" _

"Yeah. I've made a couple."

_"Met any cute boys that catch your eye?" asked Zenon's mom with a giggle._

"Mom!" said Zenon in an embarassed tone.

_"You know I'm just teasing." _

"I know..But...I've met two." said Zenon.

_"Really? Who are they?" _

"Well...The first one I dated for a few weeks and I just recently broke up with." said Zenon.

_"Really? Why?" asked Zenon's mom._

"Well, 'cause he was a jerk to one of my friends. And so I didn't think he was worth it, so I broke up with him." said Zenon.

_"Oh, I see. Who's the other boy?" _

"Well...He's a friend of mine. His name's-" started Zenon, before her mother interupted her.

_"Sorry, Zenon. I have to go now. I'll call you later." said Zenon's mom._

"Oh, alright...Bye, Mom. I love you." said Zenon.

_"I love you, too, Sweetie." said Zenon's mom before she hung up._

Zenon sighs a bit as she hangs up the phone.

"Sometimes I wish...I could just go back home..." said Zenon, looking up at her cieling.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, Yumi is walking through the campus.

"Man, I thought school would never end! I wonder where the others are." said Yumi as she kept walking. Just then, Yumi spots Zenon sitting near the vending machines, looking a bit sad. Yumi walks over to Zenon and talks to her.

"Hey, Zenon. What's wrong?" asked Yumi. "Hm? Oh. Nothing..I was just thinking." said Zenon. "About what?" asked Yumi. "Well..You know how I've been feeling a bit homesick lately? Well...I've been thinking about leaving Kadic and going back to the station." said Zenon. "Oh. I see. I can't say I don't know how you feel. I've felt the same way before." said Yumi.

"Really? You have?" asked Zenon. "Mhm. I used to live in Japan a few years ago before I moved here with my family. After a while, I started to miss all my friends back home and begged my parents to send me back to Japan." said Yumi.

"Oh. Do you still feel the same way?" asked Zenon. "Not really anymore. After making friends with Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, I felt better about moving here." said Yumi with a smile. "Really? Why?" asked Zenon.

"Because, they're really wonderful...I mean...There's Jeremy. He may be a workaholic sometimes, but he's really fun to be around and he's always there to help his friends." said Yumi. "I know what you mean. Jeremy's always been like that. He helped me become less embarassed to be seen after I got my new braces." said Zenon. "And there's Aelita. She's really great to talk to. Especially since we materialized her on earth. Before then, I was the only girl in the group." said Yumi.

"You're right. Aelita's great to talk to." said Zenon. "And there's Ulrich.." said Yumi, smiling. "Yeah, Ulrich...The guy you're obviously crazy about.." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Wh-What? N-No! We're just friends and that's all!" said Yumi with a light blush, looking to the side. "Right.." said Zenon with a smirk.

"And there's also Odd. His jokes may suck..big time..But he always wants to make sure his friends are always smiling." said Yumi.

"Yeah...Odd does have a good heart...He's so nice and sweet. Whenever he tells a joke, even if it's not funny, I can't help but laugh. I find it so cute that he's always trying to make someone laugh." said Zenon with a smile.

"Hm...Sounds like you have a crush on Odd.." said Yumi with a smirk. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? I like Odd! But I don't _like_ like Odd!" said Zenon with a blush. "Are you sure? Your face is red..." said Yumi.

"Er...Well..I suppose I do like Odd..JUST a little!...I don't think I have a full blown out crush on him!" said Zenon. "Right..." said Yumi with a smirk.

"But anyway, I really am considering transfering back to the school on the station.." said Zenon. "Well I suppose you could do that. I know we're all gonna miss you, though." said Yumi.

"Really? You guys'll miss me?" asked Zenon. "Of course! Especially Odd!" said Yumi. "Why Odd?" asked Zenon.

"Isn't it obvious, Zenon? Odd has a major crush on you!" said Yumi. "Well I've already gotten the feeling Odd has a thing for me, but I don't know if I would call it major." said Zenon. "Well I've known Odd for quite a long time to tell when he really likes a girl. Remember the time when they were serving red velvet cake in the cafeteria? And you and Odd were standing next to each other in the line and there was only one slice of cake left?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. He gave it to me. I don't think that's a sign of a major crush. He was probably being a gentleman." said Zenon. "Ah ah ah. You don't know Odd that well, Zenon. Red velvet cake is his favorite dessert!" said Yumi.

"I thought everything was his favorite dessert." said Zenon with a smirk. "That's true. But red velvet cake is his absolute, all time favorite. And we all know Odd doesn't like losing food. The time they had red velvet cake before this last time, Odd had this crush on a girl named Nicole. He and he were in the line and there was only one slice of the cake left. Odd, being the greedy pig we all know and love, took the cake for himself and didn't offer to give it to Nicole." said Yumi.

"Wow...Maybe you do have a point.." said Zenon. "Mhm. Odd's a really great guy." said Yumi. "Yeah..To tell you the truth, Odd's kinda the reason why I'm not really sure if I wanna leave Kadic. He's just so fun to be around. And if I leave, I'll really miss him." said Zenon.

"Hm..Are you sure you don't have a crush on Odd?" asked Yumi with another smirk. "I dont!" said Zenon with another blush.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in Zenon's room, Zenon dials a few number on her phone.

_Ring..Ring..Ring.._

_"Hello?" answered a male voice._

"Hi, Dad!" said Zenon.

_"Oh, Zenon! How are you?" asked Zenon's father._

"I'm good. Where's mom?" asked Zenon.

_"Oh...Well, Zenon...Your mom's really sick. She came down with a serious flu...She's been bedridden since late last night..." _

"Oh no...Is she gonna be alright?"

_"I...I really don't know, Zenon...I don't know if she'll be able to make it..." said Zenon's father, in a low, sad tone. _

"Oh my god..."

_"I'll make sure all the medics'll here will do everything they can to help her..But..I don't know who's gonna tend to her...I've got to work..And..there's noone else..." said Zenon's father._

There is silence for a few moments.

"Dad...I've got an idea.." said Zenon.

_"What is it?" asked Zenon's father._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Oooh...Cliffhanger for the win...xD Sorry for the LATE upload! Gosh! x. x...I've been SO lazy and caught up in school work! -_- thank god the year's almost over! Anyway! I'll be uploading the next...2 or 3..most likely 2 chapters very quickly! (I hope...) Anyway! Review and no flames! And stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye Sasuki234.


	12. Leaving

**_Alright, everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 11! It's time to continue our story with chapter 12! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway possible, sadly. _**

**_Review and no flames._**

* * *

_From where the last chapter left off..._

The next day, Jeremy and Aelita are walking over to the vending machines to meet up with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

"Hey, guys. What's new?" asked Ulrich, greeting the two. "I'm almost done perfecting the program to virtualize you guys straight into Sector 5." said Jeremy. "That's awesome! We're so close to beating Xana incase he decides to get rid of the mountain sector to try and stop us from getting to Sector 5 to stop him from destroying Lyoko." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Only a few more tests and the program'll be working perfectly." said Jeremy.

"Hey, Einstein, can I ask you something?" asked Odd. "What is it?" asked Jeremy. "Do you know when Zenon's birthday is?" asked Odd. "Uhm...Well...Hm..." started Jeremy as he started to think. "Hm..I can't seem to remember..." said Jeremy.

"Wow. Some cousin you are, Jeremy." said Ulrich with a smirk. "Sorry, Odd. I don't remember. Why do you ask anyway?" asked Jeremy.

"Well you see, there's this bracelet I saw in the window of the jewelry store and I wanted to get it for her. It's pretty pricey and I wanted to know when her birthday is so I know how much money I should save up for some time to get it for her." said Odd.

"Wow, Odd. You've never bought jewelry for any of your other crushes." said Aelita. "Well..er..Zenon's my friend! I always get my friends something special for their birthdays!" said Odd.

"Oh, so the toothbrush you got me for my birthday 3 months ago was special?" asked Ulrich. "You best believe it! It came with dental floss built right in! Best gift in town for only $1.20!" said Odd.

"Anyway, Odd. If you're interested in knowing when Zenon's birthday is, you should ask her." said Yumi. "Yeah. Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her all morning!" said Odd.

"I saw her walking to the principal's office earlier. She looked kinda sad. I wonder what's up." said Ulrich. "You don't think she got in trouble..." said Aelita. "Doubt it. Zenon's not the type to cause trouble." said Jeremy. Just then the bell rings.

"Time for class. We'll ask Zenon if everything's alright when we see her in class." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later, the bell rings again, signaling the end of class. Students then begin to leave the room. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita walk out of the room, Zenon not with them.

"Zenon wasn't in class..I wonder where she is." said Aelita. "I tried texting her 10 times during class, but she didn't reply to any of them." said Odd. "I'm starting to get worried about her." said Jeremy.

Just then Sissi, followed by her two minions, walk up to the young Lyoko warriors.

"Hello, Ulrich dear. Wasn't class wonderful today?" asked Sissi with a smile. "Yeah, Sissi...You passing me 20 love notes and staring at me for 90% of the time was just so enjoyable." said Ulrich sarcastically. "Oh, Ulrich, I don't mean because of that! Even though I already know you enjoy that..I was talking about how alien girl wasn't there!" said Sissi.

"Sissi, don't you ever get tired of pickinig on Zenon?" asked Jeremy. "As long as there's an alien among us, I have to let her know she doesn't belong with us humans! And besides...It won't be long before it's just us humans again." said Sissi with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" asked Odd. "Oh, Zenon didn't tell any of you?" asked Sissi. "Tell us what?" asked Aelita. "Oh, I won't ruin the surprise...I'll just let Zenon take the time she has left to tell her friends the reason why she's been in my father's office all day!" said Sissi with a smile as she walked away.

"What do you think Sissi meant?" asked Ulrich. "I don't know...It's probably Sissi just being stupid as usual." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Odd is walking through the campus.

"Hm...If I clean Jim's room for the whole week for two weeks, anticipating her birthday's sometime at the end of this month or somewhere within next month, I'll make $90...But that won't be enough.." said Odd, thinking outloud.

"Hm..If I don't buy any candy, comic books, or go to the movies for the next two weeks I should get another $50 dollars...I can say goodbye to new wheels for my skateboard for the competition next week." said Odd with a sigh. As he's walking, he spots Zenon, sitting under a tree.

"Hm? Ah! There she is!" said Odd walking over to his friend.

"Hey, Zenon! I've been wondering where you were all day!" said Odd sitting next to his friend. "Oh! Odd. I've been in the principal's office all day. Sorry I didn't get to see you and rest of the gang today." said Zenon. "Is everything alright?" asked Odd. "Uhm..Y-Yeah. Everything's fine!" said Zenon with a small smile.

"Good! Anyway, there's something I've been meaning to ask you!" said Odd. "What is it?" asked Zenon. "When's your birthday?" asked Odd. "May 16." said Zenon. "Thanks! I've been wondering when it was!" said Odd. "Why do you ask?" asked Zenon. "Oh, no special reason!" said Odd with a nervous laugh.

"Oh..I see.." said Zenon. "Odd...Can I ask you something?" asked Zenon. "What is it?" asked Odd. "Let's just say I were to leave Kadic..How would you feel?" asked Zenon.

"I'd feel horrible! I'd miss you like crazy!" said Odd. "Really?" asked Zenon. "Of course! You're my best friend! I can't imagine life here without you!" said Odd. "Oh...That's so nice of you to say, Odd." said Zenon with a smile. There's a few moments of silence.

"Uhm..I've been wondering all day...Not to be nosy or anything, but...why were you in the principal's office today?" asked Odd. "Oh..Uhm..." started Zenon. "S-Sorry! It's probably personal! I shouldn't have asked!" said Odd. "No it's alright. I'm going to tell you, but..Not now..I want us all to be together when I tell you guys." said Zenon. "Oh...Ok, then...It's better than to say the same story a bunch of times isn't it?" said Odd with a laugh.

Odd then gets up. "Well I better go feed Kiwi now. I'll see you later!" said Odd as he walked towards his room. Zenon watches her friend as he walks away.

"..It's best to tell you guys together so you can cry on each other's shoulders.." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in Ulrich and Odd's room, Kiwi is eating his dinner from his dog bowl, as Odd and Ulrich sit on their beds.

"So, Odd. Did you manage to find out when Zenon's birthday is?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah..It's May 16! It's next week! Ugh! I'm never gonna get enough money in time!" said Odd with a loud groan.

"Why don't you get it as a belated birthday present?" asked Ulrich. "I can't do that! It'll make me look like a loser who forgets to get his friend a birthday present on their actual birthday!" said Odd.

"I'd rather wait and get a good gift like jewelry late, than to get a crappy gift like a frickin toothbrush on the day of my birthday." said Ulrich. "Ulrich, stop complaining! Just be happy I got you something!" said Odd.

"I just wanna really impress Zenon so she'll like me..." said Odd. "Odd, Zenon does like you.." said Ulrich. "I mean like I like her! As more than a friend!" said Odd.

"Don't worry, Odd. You don't need to buy her expensive gifts to win her heart...I'm sure Zenon'll like you just the way you are over time." said Ulrich. "You're right..But I still wanna get her to bracelet so I can show her how much I really like her." said Odd.

"Hm..You know what? If it means that much to you..." said Ulrich as he got up from his bed and went over to his desk and picked up his wallet and took out a credit card.

"Here, Odd. Use my credit card to buy Zenon's gift." said Ulrich. "R-Really?" asked Odd. "Yeah. You really like Zenon and besides...You're my best friend." said Ulrich with a smirk. Odd takes the card from Ulrich.

"Oh, Ulrich! Thank you! How can I ever repay you, buddy?" asked Odd as he embraced his friend in a hug. "Ack! By not hugging me! Let go, Odd!" said Ulrich. "Sorry!" said Odd with a smile as he let go of Ulrich.

Just then Ulrich's phone vibrates.

"Hm? I just got a text from Zenon." said Ulrich as he checked his phone.

_'I need to talk to everyone. Meet me in Jeremy's room._

_-Zenon.'_

"She wants us to meet in Jeremy's room. I wonder what for." said Ulrich as he and Odd started to leave the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the hallways, Odd and Ulrich are walking towards Jeremy's room. Just as they're approaching Jeremy's door, they meet up with Yumi and Aelita, who are just arriving.

"Hey, guys. Zenon texted you guys, too?" asked Yumi. "Yeah. I wonder what's going on." said Odd. "I hope everything's alright." said Aelita. Yumi then knocks on the door. A few seconds later, Zenon answers the door.

"Oh, hey, guys. Glad you guys could come." said Zenon with a smile smile. The rest of the group walks into the room. Jeremy sits at his desk, his head in his hands, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" asked Aelita. Jeremy doesn't respond. "Oh no...Is something wrong?" asked Yumi.

"Guys...The reason I asked you guys to come here together was...,To explain why I was in the principal's office all day." said Zenon. "What is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Well...I just wanna say..It's been fun these past few months going to school here at Kadic, hanging out with you guys, and helping you guys fight Xana on Lyoko.." said Zenon.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Odd.

"...I'm saying..." started Zenon.

"...I'm leaving, guys...I'm transfering out of Kadic and going back home..." said Zenon. Silence fills the room as everybody is surprised at Zenon's news.

**_To be continued...Again..._**

* * *

Oooh the cliffhangers...Aren't they sweet? :D! So anyway! That was this chapter! I'll be posting up the next chapter soon! And after that I'll be going on a little break until finals are over...-_- Stupid finals...So yeah! I promise the next chapter will NOT be the last! Cuz, if you know me and my other two stories and see how many chapters they have! xD I go past 50 chapters peoples...so anywho..Stay tuned for more chapters! Review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234.


	13. Everything'll be alright

**Welcome, everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! It's time for the next one! So, Zenon is going back home! But guys this isn't the last chapter, k? Still more to come! So read and review!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko**

* * *

_Continuing from where the last chapter left off..._

In Jeremy's room, the group just stands there shocked at Zenon's news.

"Wh-what do you mean you're leaving?" asked Odd in shock. "I'm transfering back to my old school on the station." said Zenon. "But why? I thought you liked it here on earth!" said Aelita. "I do love it here on earth. And I love being with all of you, but I need to go back home. My mom's sick and there's no one else to take care of her." said Zenon.

"Well..I guess we could understand that reason..." said Yumi. "I'm really sorry, guys.." said Zenon, looking down a bit. "It's alright. You gotta do what you gotta do." said Ulrich.

"So..When are you leaving?" asked Jeremy. "Tomorrow afternoon.." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich is sleeping in his bed until he is awakened by the sound of wimpering.

"Ngh...Odd,...can you tell Kiwi to stop wimpering? I'm trying to sleep." said Ulrich with a tired groan. "That's not Kiwi. It's me...Sorry." said Odd, sounding as if he were crying. Ulrich sits up in his bed and turns towards Odd.

"Are you ok, Odd?" asked Ulrich. "N-No..I can't believe she's leaving tomorrow...It feels like she just got here.." said Odd. Ulrich gets up and sits over on Odd's bed and places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, Odd. We're all gonna miss her. And besides..It's not like we'll never see her again. I'm sure she'll visit." said Ulrich, trying to comfort his best friend. "You're right...But how am I going to get her a present for her birthday if she's leaving tomorrow?" asked Odd.

"Hm..Well you could buy it as a going away present. We don't have any afternoon classes tomorrow, so after school you can just go into town and buy it for her before she leaves." said Ulrich. "You're right! Oh, thank you, Ulrich! What would I do without you, buddy?" said Odd, happily as he hugged Ulrich.

"Ack! Odd! What did I say about the hugging?" said Ulrich as he pushed Odd off of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomorrow, at noon, the Lyoko gang, minus Odd, are in the cafeteria, eating lunch together.

"Your last lunch on earth...I still can't believe you're leaving, Zenon." said Yumi. "I know...I really hope you guys aren't mad at me." said Zenon.

"Don't worry we're not. We're upset you're leaving, but we're not mad at you. "said Aelita. "Yeah. We just want you to do what makes you happy." said Jeremy with a small smile. "Where's Odd? It's not like Odd to miss a meal." said Zenon. "He went out into town to buy something. He should be back soon." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't get distracted by an ice cream truck." said Jeremy with a smirk, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"But really, guys..I've had a lot of fun here on earth. Especially going to Lyoko. I really never thought a virtual world actually existed." said Zenon.

"Neither did we actually, but now we sort of believe in anything." said Yumi with a smirk. "And also everything here at Kadic was amazing...Except for Sissi..I could've done without her.." said Zenon. "Same here." said Ulrich.

"I really am gonna miss you guys." said Zenon. "Don't worry. It's not like we'll never see each other again. You can always come and visit us." said Aelita. "And you can always call us and we'll call you." said Jeremy. "You think Odd'll be alright?" asked Zenon.

"Odd doesn't really grieve when a girl he likes leaves..But, just incase, we'll make sure he doesn't get seriously depressed." said Aelita.

"Well..I better go get my stuff ready..My aunt should be here soon.." said Zenon as she got up and left the table.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in town, Odd's in the jewelry store, getting the bracelet for Zenon. Odd walks up the cashier with a small bracelet box.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy this bracelet." said Odd to the woman behind the counter. "Sure thing, sweetie. Is this for your girlfriend?" asked the cashier lady with a small giggle. A blush then appears on Odd's face.

"N-Not exactly..." said Odd, a bit embarassed. "Ok, then. Would you like it to be engraved?" asked the cashier lady. "No, thank you. I'm kind of in a hurry." said Odd. "Alright then, hun. That'll be $160." said the cashier lady. Odd hands the lady the credit card and pays for the bracelet.

"Have a nice day." said the cashier lady with a smile as she gave Odd the bag with the bracelet inside. "Thank you." said Odd as he took the bag and walked out of the store.

Odd walks down the street from the jewelry store.

"I really hope Zenon likes this." said Odd. Just then sees a bus stopping at the bus stop.

"Ah! My bus!" said Odd as he ran towards the bus stop. As Odd approaches the bus stop, the bus starts up and begins to drive away.

"Ah! Wait!" said Odd as he ran after the bus.

x-x-x-x-x

A little bit later, in the front entrance of the school, Zenon and the rest of the group are standing there, waiting for Zenon's aunt to come.

"It's so sad...You're leaving, Zenon. It feels like you just got here." said Jeremy. "I know. I'll miss all of you guys. I promise we'll stay in contact." said Zenon. "I wonder where Odd is...He's supposed to be back now.." said Ulrich. "Yeah, it's almost 1:30." said Aelita.

Just then Zenon's aunt Judy drives up to where the five are and steps out of the car.

"Hi, Zenon. Are you ready to go?" asked Judy. "Yeah..Just about..I just need to say goodbye to my friends first." said Zenon.

"Yumi, Aelita, it's been wonderful talking to you two. I feel we've gotten really close as friends. I'm really gonna miss you guys." said Zenon. "We're gonna miss you, too." said Yumi. "Same here." said Aelita. The three girls then hug.

"Ulrich, you're an awesome guy. I really liked learning a bit of Pencak Silat from you. I hope one day you could teach me some more." said Zenon. "I'd really like to teach you some more." said Ulrich with a smirk as he hugged his friend.

"And Jeremy..I'm really sorry I didn't stay here as long as you would've liked me to. I promise I'll come and visit you." said Zenon. "I'll miss you, Zenon. You're the best cousin in the world." said Jeremy, hugging his cousin. "Here, Zenon. This is so you don't forget our faces." said Aelita as she gave Zenon a picture of the whole group. "Thanks, Aelita. Thanks, guys." said Zenon with a smile.

"Well I guess it's time to go, Zenon." said Judy. "Wait! I have another friend, but..He's not here yet. Can I wait for him?" asked Zenon. "I'm sorry, Zenon. We have to get to port now. The shuttle leaves in 20 minutes." said Judy. "Ohh...I see.." said Zenon.

"I guess this is it, guys..Tell Odd I said goodbye.." said Zenon as she walked over to her aunt's car and got in, followed by Judy. The car then starts and drives away. The group watches sadly as it leaves.

"I can't believe she's gone..." said Yumi. "Yeah..But where's Odd?" asked Jeremy. "He better be on his way." said Ulrich. A few minutes later, the group sees Odd running up to them.

"Man..I've never ran so much in my life..." said Odd as he bended over, placing his hands on his knees and panting. "Odd! Where were you?" asked Aelita. "I-I was in town...I got here so late because the stupid bus wouldn't stop for me...So I decide to run here...But I got the bracelet." said Odd.

"Well..It doesn't really matter anymore now.." said Yumi. "Why?" asked Odd. "She's gone, Odd. Zenon's on her way to the port to go home." said Jeremy.

"Wh-what? B-But...Couldn't she have waited?" asked Odd. "She couldn't...Her shuttle leaves in 15 minutes." said Ulrich. "Ok, so I've got no other choice than to run over there and give it to her." said Odd as he ran away, heading towards the port.

"Odd! Wait!" said Aelita, calling out to the boy. "Let him go, Aelita...You can't stop a man that's in love." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later at the port, Zenon is sitting down in the waiting area, waiting to board her shuttle. Zenon looks at the picture of her and the group. Zenon then lets out a small, sad sigh.

_"Attention. Shuttle to the moon station is now boarding."_ said a voice from the PA system. "Well..It's time to go..." said Zenon as she got up and walked towards the door to go into the shuttle.

"ZENON! WAIT!" called out a voice. Zenon turns around to find Odd running towards her, carrying a small jewelry box.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" asked Zenon. "I just wanted to see you before you go. And to give you this." said Odd, handing Zenon the box. "What is it?" asked Zenon as she takes the box.

"Just open it. I wanted to give you it for your birthday, but seeing as you're leaving, I thought I'd give it to you now." said Odd. Zenon opens the box to find a silver bracelet with emerald jewels.

"Odd...This is beautiful...Thank you so much." said Zenon with a smile as she put on the bracelet. "Zenon, there's something I should tell you..." said Odd.

"What is it?" asked Zenon. "Zenon, I really like you..A lot..Ever since I first met you when you just transfered here to Kadic, I had a really big crush on you..You're the smartest ,prettiest, funnest girl I've ever met. You're really amazing. I like how you laugh at all of my jokes, even when I know they're not funny. I really like you, Zenon." said Odd.

"Odd,...You're very sweet..I think I'll miss you the most.." said Zenon. "Really?" asked Odd. "Yeah..And..Here's something to remember me by.." said Zenon with a smile. Zenon slowly places her hands on the sides of Odd's face and pulls his face closer to hers until their lips meet. Odd is stunned for a moment, never thinking that his first kiss with his crush would happen at that moment.

After a few seconds, Zenon pulls back from the kiss and softly smiles at her friend. Odd remains slightly shocked for a moment and then soon returns the smile.

_"Attention. Last call for those boarding the shuttle to the moon station."_ said a voice from the PA system.

"Well..I better go now..Bye, Odd." said Zenon walking away, going through the doors to board the shuttle.

Odd stands there and looks out of the window, watching the shuttle move and fly away. Odd then lets out a sad sigh as he watches it fly away. Just then his phone rings.

"Hello?" answered Odd.

_"Odd. Emergency. Xana's activated a tower. We need you right away!" said Jeremy from the other end._

"Got it, Einstein.." said Odd.

_"Odd...Did you make it in time?" asked Jeremy._

"I did..I got to be with her before she left." said Odd.

_"That's good...And Odd..Don't worry...Everything'll be alright.." said Jeremy._

Odd hangs up the phone and stares at the window one last time. Odd smiles as he looks up at the sky through the window.

_'Everything'll be alright...As long as she's alright...' thoguht Odd as he ran off to the factory._

* * *

Well everybody! That's the end of this chapter! And the season 3 part of this story! But NOT the end of the story! Oh no sir!...And ma'am...I have LOTS more in store for this here story! :D What do you guys think'll happen in the next chapter? And like I said in the previous chapter...I'll be going on a little break before I post the next chapter. I must focus on my exams . I dont wanna flunk..or even go to summer school -_-...Never been..never going. Well anyway! Review and no flames!

Bye(for a while) Sasuki234.


	14. Code: Return

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! Finals sucked ass...But what can I say? That's what they're supposed to do. Anywhoo! It's time for the next chapter! Read! Review! And no flames!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway possible._**

* * *

_It's been 2 months since the events of the previous chapter. Xana's managed to get rid of the remaining sector, the mountain sector. Jeremy had finally perfected the virtualization into sector 5 program and the Lyoko warriors have recruted a new member into their group, William. Unfortunately, on his first trip to Lyoko, William was captured and brainwashed by Xana. Xana had destroyed Lyoko. But luckily, Jeremy and Aelita have recreated Lyoko and the Lyoko warriors are able to continue their fight against Xana. As a way of getting into the internet to find and fight Xana, Jeremy had created a virtual ship for the warriors to use to travel within the digital sea, the Skidbladnir. _

_And so our story continues..._

Today at Kadic, students are walking through the campus as they normally do. In the courtyard, Jeremy and Aelita are sitting down at the benches. Yumi and Ulrich soon walk over and join them.

"Morning, Jeremy. Morning, Aelita." said Ulrich, greeting his friends. "Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Aelita. "Nothing much. Can you guys believe it's been two months since Zenon left?" asked Yumi.

"I know what you mean. It feels like she just came and went so quickly." said Jeremy. "But atleast she's been calling us often." said Aelita. "You think Odd's still alright?" asked Jeremy. "Don't worry. Odd's back to his usual self. He's already on girlfriend #28 since Zenon left." said Yumi. "Yeah, but let's not forget, Yumi. Lover boy still has a thing for Zenon. Everytime her name's mentioned, he starts smiling and goes into a trance that you can't snap him out of for a few hours." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, because a certain blonde decided to give him a little kissy-kissy before she left and now he can't get that moment out of his head." said Jeremy with a laugh. Just then the group spots Odd walking towards them with a smile and looking as if he were in a trance.

"Oh. And here's Romeo right now." said Aelita with a smile. "Oh, hey, guys. Isn't today wonderful?" asked Odd, in a happy tone. "I take it someone talked about Zenon, Odd?" asked Aelita. "No, better. I just talked to her on the phone! Isn't she just so wonderful?" asked Odd as he let out a sigh.

"Odd, how are you still gushing over Zenon if you're currently dating Annie?" asked Yumi. "Because, Yumi, my friend. Annie is helping heal the pain I'm feeling over losing Zenon." said Odd. "Yeah, her and the other 27 girls..." said Ulrich.

"So what did Zenon and you talk about?" asked Jeremy. "We didn't get to talk much. The connection was pretty much acting up. She said she had something wonderful to tell me, but when she was about to tell me, the phone call got cut off." said Odd.

"I guess your parents forgot to pay your phone bill." said Ulrich. "I don't think that's it. My phone connection's been acting pretty weird,too, along with the school's internet." said Jeremy. "You think it's Xana?" asked Aelita.

"Not really much evidence to place the blame on Xana. It could just be a simple malfunction." said Jeremy. The bell then rings for class.

"Time for class. Let's meet in the rec room after school. "said Odd as he and his friends walked off to class.

Meanwhile at the front of the school, a taxi drives up and stops at the enterance.

"We're here. Kadic Academy." said the taxi driver as he stepped out of the taxi. The driver opens up the trunk and takes out 2 suitcases. The back door of the taxi opens and a person steps out of the taxi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later after school, in the recreational room in Kadic, the group is sitting on the couch, watching TV. Ulrich and Odd are fighting over the TV remote.

"Odd, let go! It's my turn to pick what we're watching!" said Ulrich, trying to take the remote from Odd. "But the season finale of Hollywood of Terror is on! I've been dying to see that episode! I need to find out who killed Brenda!" said Odd, trying to keep the remote from Ulrich.

"Odd, we all know that Brenda's twin, Erica, was the one who died. And she got killed by Janice after she found out about Brenda's affair with Mr. Herring, who was cheating on his wife with her." said Yumi. "But I wanna actually see it!" said Odd. Odd successfully pushes Ulrich aside and is able to freely turn the TV to what he wants.

"Ha ha! Finally! I get to see my show!" said Odd triumphantly. Just then the screen on the TV goes dark and a little blue sign appears on the TV reading _'No Signal'._

"Wh-What? B-But.." said Odd. "Whoops! Looks like you weren't meant to watch TV today, Odd. Too bad. Now time for me to choose." said Ulrich with a smirk as he took the remote.

Ulrich changes the channel to what he wants, but ends up with the same little sign saying no signal.

"What the?" said Ulrich, confusedly as he started flipping through the channels, the little blue sign still appearing. "I wonder what's up with the TV signal. It's usually working perfectly." said Aelita.

"Hm...Delmas must've forgotten to pay the bill or some squirrels are having a party with the cables." said Odd. "What are we gonna do now?" asked Aelita. "Don't worry. My parents won't be home 'til late. And Hiroki's sleeping over at Johnny's tonight. We could watch TV at my house." said Yumi. The group agrees with Yumi's suggestion and leave the room. When they are out of the room, the eye of Xana appears on the TV screen.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the science building, Mrs. Hertz is working on an experiment. The female scientist is heating a beaker held over a bunsen burner.

"Hm..Just a few more minutes and I'll add some sodium chloride." said Mrs. Hertz. In the meantime she is reading a book to help with her experiment. While she is focusing on her book, a black smoke-like substance creeps out from the outlet and finds its way to the bunsen burner. The black smoke goes into the bunsen burner and causes the flame to grow big, some little embers getting onto the desk, lighting some of the papers on fire.

"Hm? Ah! The fire's gone out of control!" said Mrs. Hertz. The woman quickly runs over to the fire extinguisher and grabs it. Mrs. Hertz grabs the nozzle and points it at the fire. She squeezes the handle and white foam sprays out of the nozzle towards the fire, putting it out. Mrs. Hertz sighs as the fire is put out.

"Thank God..." said Mrs. Hertz with a smile. Just then the same black smoke goes up into where the cieling lights are, causing sparks to fly out. These sparks start to catch onto papers around the room, starting a fire within the room.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Mrs. Hertz as she aims the fire extinguisher at the fires again, but when she presses the handle, no white foam comes out. "Oh no. It's all done!" said Mrs. Hertz. The woman quickly runs out of the room as the fire begins to spread.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later, in the dormitory building, Jim is seen walking down the hall towards Jeremy's room. When he gets there, he knocks on the door.

"Belpois! There is somebody in the principal's office to see you!" said Jim as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Jim gets no response. "Hm? Belpois?" said Jim as he opened the door, finding there is no one in the room.

"Hm? He's not here." said Jim. "I guess I might as well tell the principal he's not here." said Jim. Just then Jim smells smoke.

"What the-? Where's that smell of smoke coming from?" wondered Jim. Jim then looks to his left and sees the hallway starting to be consumed by flames.

"Wh-what? Fire?" shrieked Jim as he ran down the hall. Jim then runs out of the building, seeing other students standing there in fear, watching their dormitory building on fire.

"Don't worry, children. I'll call the fire department and everything'll be alright." said Jim as he got out his cellphone. Jim dials the number for the fire department and waits for them to answer. Jim then hears a beep from his phone. Jim finds that there is no signal on his phone.

"What? No signal?" said Jim. "Alright, everyone. Go far away from this building! I'll go get the principal!" said Jim as he ran off towards Delmas' office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, the Lyoko warriors are walking back to school from Yumi's house.

"I can't believe that my TV didn't have signal. We always pay our bill on time." said Yumi. "It's very strange...I wonder what's going on." said Jeremy. As the group reaches the school, they are all shocked to find their school going up in flames.

"What the-? Kadic's on fire!" said Aelita in shock. "Oh my god..." said Ulrich. "I'll call the fire department.." said Odd, getting out his phone. Odd calls the fire department, only to get a no signal beep on his phone.

"No signal? But that's just weird!" said Odd. Just then the sign of Xana appears on the screen of Odd's phone. "Jeremy, it's Xana!" said Odd. Just then Jeremy's laptop starts to beep. Jeremy takes out his laptop and sees that a tower has been activated on Lyoko.

"Of course. Xana knows that with no signal, we can't contact others for help. So by messing with the TV and phone signals, we can't call for help when there's a fire." said Jeremy. "We gotta get to Lyoko before the school burns down and people get hurt!" said Yumi.

"Right. Let's go everyone! It's all up to us." said Jeremy as he and his friends quickly ran off to the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in Delmas' office, Delmas is sitting with a person.

"Don't worry. Jim'll be here soon with Jeremy. Just sit tight and-." started Delmas before Jim came bursting into the room.

"Ah, Jim. Where's Jeremy?" asked Delmas. "He's not in his room. But more importantly, sir. The dormitory's on fire! And also as I passed by science building, I saw it too was on fire!" said Jim. "Did you call the fire department?" asked Delmas.

"I've tried several times, but I've lost signal on my phone. I caught up with Suzanne Hertz and asked her if she contacted them through the school phone, but she says that it too lost signal." said Jim.

"That is so absurd! How in the world could this happen!" said Delmas. "Forgive me, but we-" started Delmas to the person he was with before noticing that they were not there anymore. "What? Where did she go?" wondered Delmas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the factory, Jeremy is sitting at the supercomputer, starting up the virtualization program for his friends.

"Alright, guys. I'm sending you guys to the Ice Sector." said Jeremy, starting up the program.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization." said Jeremy as he sent his male friends to Lyoko.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization." said Jeremy, sending the two females to Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x

In Lyoko, in the Ice Sector, the four are virtualized and land on the sector.

"The tower is 149 degrees northwest of your position. I'm sending you guys your vehicles." said Jeremy. The Overwing, Overbike, and Odd's Overboard are virtualized in front of the warriors. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi board their respective vehichles and Aelita hitches a ride with Yumi. The four then ride off into the direction of the tower.

"I really hope we save the school in time." said Aelita. "I know. I have valuable stuff in my room! My candy, my comic books, my guitar!" said Odd. "Uh..Aren't you forgetting something important, Odd?" asked Yumi.

"Oh yeah! My picture of Zenon! How could I ever forget that?" said Odd. "I guess Kiwi doesn't mean as much to Odd as a picture of Zenon or candy and a guitar." said Ulrich.

The warriors continue to ride towards the tower until they find lasers being shot at them.

"Careful guys. Two tarantulas headng your way. "said Jeremy. The group then find 2 tarantulas following them.

"Yumi, you and Aelita head for the tower. Odd and I'll take care of them." said Ulrich. Yumi nods as she and Aelita continue on to the tower.

"Let's take one each." said Ulrich. "Got it." said Odd as he and Ulrich rode off into the direction of the tarantulas. Odd rides past one.

"Catch me if you can, you smelly little monster!" said Odd, taunting the tarantula. One of the tarantulas chase after Odd as the other one faces off with Ulrich. Ulrich revs the engine of his vehicle a bit before speeding off towards the monster. Ulrich takes out one of his swords as he speeds towards the monster. As he passes by the monster, he uses his sword to cut off a part of the monster's leg, causing it to fall over due to loss of balance.

Ulrich turns around and heads back towards the monster, aiming his sword at the monster, ready to stab it. As Ulrich approaches it, the tarantula uses it's good leg and fires a laser at Ulrich, knocking the boy off of his vehicle and dropping his sword. As Ulrich tries to get up, another shot is fired at him, causing him to be devirtualized.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Yumi and Aelita are riding in the direction of the tower.

"Jeremy, we can see the tower up ahead." said Yumi. "Good. The faster you guys get there, the sooner Kadic is saved." said Jeremy.

As the two are riding, a blast of energy is fired at the Overwing, causing it to be destroyed and Aelita and Yumi to fall to the ground.

"What the?" wondered Yumi. The two then turn to find William running towards them.

"Great. Just what we needed." growled Yumi. "Aelita, head to the tower, I'll deal with William." said Yumi. Aelita nods as she starts to run off towards the tower. William turns towards Aelita and shoots a black smoke from his hand. The black smoke reaches Aelita's legs, and cause her to stand still where she is.

"Ngh! I can't move!" said Aelita, struggling to move. William smirks evily. Just then William spots two tessen fans coming towards him. William quickly dodges the two fans.

"You know, William. Forcing a girl to stay won't make her like you." said Yumi as she caught her fans. William growls at the girl and charges towards her with his sword.

Yumi flips and jumps back away from William as he swings his sword at her and tries to hit her. William manages to back Yumi up against the edge of the sector. William smirks at Yumi.

"What the-?" said Yumi, confused at William's smirking. Yumi turns to look behind her to find herself standing at the edge of the sector. "Oh no.." said Yumi. William then pushes Yumi off of the sector, causing her to fall towards the digital sea.

"Ah! Yumi!" shrieked Aelita, as she saw her friend heading into the digital sea. Aelita then charges up an energy field and fires it at her friend. Yumi is hit with the energy attack and is devirtualized before falling into the digital sea.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Odd is riding his Overboard, dodging the lasers of the tarantula chasing him.

"Odd, Aelita is all alone. Yumi and Ulrich have been devirtualized and William appeared. You gotta go and help her." said Jeremy. "No problem, Einstein. Just let me say goodbye to my friend here." said Odd as he turned towards the tarantula.

"I'm sorry, my ugly friend, but I've got to leave now." said Odd. Odd aims at the tarantula and fires 3 laser arrows at it. The tarantula is hit with the arrows and is destroyed.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, William creeps towards Aelita and holds out his sword, ready to attack the girl. Aelita struggles to get free to run away, but is unsuccessful. Just as William is about to hit Aelita, a golden arrow flies towards William and hits him in the shoulder. Just as William is hit, the smoke disappears from Aelita's feet and Aelita quickly runs away towards the tower. William then growls and turns to find Odd standing behind him

"Sorry I interuppted your date, William. But Aelita's obviously not interested in you." said Odd with a smirk. William growls as he runs towards Odd and swings his sword at him. Odd quickly jumps out of the way in time. Odd fires a few more arrows at William, but William blocks them with his sword. William swings his sword at Odd and manages to hit him in the shoulder.

"Careful, Odd. You've just lost 50 life points. One more hit and you're finished." said Jeremy. Odd continues to dodge attacks from William, trying his best to not be devirtualized.

William then comes up with an idea. William points his hand at Odd and fires a black smoke. The black smokes then reaches Odd and manages to paralyze him

"Huh? Wh-What the? I can't move!" said Odd, struggling to move his body.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the lab, Jeremy is sitting at the computer.

"Oh no...What are we gonna do?" groaned Jeremy. Just then the sound of the elevator opening up is heard.

"Huh? Why's the elevator opening?" wondered Jeremy. "Need any help?" said a familiar voice. Jeremy's eyes then widen as he recognizes the sound of the voice. Jeremy turns around in the direction of the elevator.

"I-It can't be!" said Jeremy in surprise.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, William slowly creeps towards Odd, ready to attack and devirtualize him.

"Ngh..Uh..William, let's talk like sensible young men!" said Odd nervously. William raises his sword and fires a blast of energy at Odd, hitting the boy. As Odd begins to devirtualize, Odd then sees a tessen fan flying towards William, hitting him, causing him to be devirtualized himself.

"Huh? But..I thought Yumi-" started Odd before he completely devirtualized.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Aelita reaches the tower and enters it. Aelita steps onto the platform and walks to the center. When she reaches the center, she begins to float up to the platform above. When she lands onto the above platform, she walks to the center as a screen appears in front of her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code: Lyoko..._

"Tower deactivated.." said Aelita. The tower then goes from glowing red to white.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the scanner room, Ulrich and Yumi are standing there waiting for their friends to come back. Two scanners open to reveal Aelita and Odd.

"Welcome back, guys." said Ulrich. "It's good to be back, even though William totally devirtualized me." said Odd. "Good job devirtualizing him, though, Yumi." said Odd. "What're you talking about, Odd? I got devirtualized before you did, remember?" said Yumi.

"But...I thought Jeremy re-virtualized you." said Odd, confused a bit. "You know it takes Jeremy a while to re-virtualize someone that's been devirtualized." said Aelita. "But..I saw William get destroyed by a thrown fan..." said Odd, really confused.

"Come on, Odd. You know I'm not the only Lyoko warrior that uses fans to fight." said Yumi with a smirk. "B-but..If that wasn't you, then.." started Odd, shocked. Just then the third scanner opens up to reveal a familiar person.

"Hey, Odd. Sorry I didn't get rid of William before you got devirtualized." said a familiar voice. Odd quickly turns around to find Zenon standing in the scanner with a smile on her face.

"Z-Zenon! You're back!" said Odd happily as he ran up to the girl and hugged her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Just then a time reversal is started up by Jeremy.

"Return to the past, now." said Jeremy. The place is then engulfed in a bright light as time is reversed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Earlier that day, in Jeremy's room, the 6 Lyoko warriors are gathered.

"I can't believe you're here, Zenon. Why didn't you call?" asked Jeremy. "I called Odd this morning, but it seems we lost connection. After that I decided to surprise you guys." said Zenon. "Are you visiting?" asked Yumi.

"Nope. I'm here to stay. I'm transfering back to Kadic." said Zenon. "Really? That's great!" said Ulrich. "What made you decide to come back to earth?" asked Aelita. "After my mom got better, I started to really miss all you guys and life on earth. My parents decided it'd be best if I stayed here." said Zenon.

"Well we're all happy that you're back, Zenon!" said Odd with a smile. "So, Odd, since Zenon's back are you gonna break up with Annie now?" asked Ulrich with a smirk. "Annie?" said Zenon, confused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ulrich! Shush!" said Odd, nervously. "Odd, who's Annie?" asked Zenon, a bit suspicious as she eyed Odd. "Uh..Uh..She's uh..A friend! A friend!" said Odd nervously as a blush appeared on his face. "Yeah..A girlfriend..." said Yumi with a giggle.

"Right...So...I'm gonna go unpack my stuff now..." said Zenon with a frown as she left the room. "Ulrich! Yumi! I'm gonna get you guys for this!" said Odd, glaring at his friend. Odd then quickly runs out of the room and runs after Zenon.

"Zenon! Wait! I can explain!" said Odd as he ran after his friend.

* * *

Well that was the end of this chapter! Wasn't it nice? :D So anyway! More to come! Read and review and no flames!

Bye Sasuki234!


	15. Beauty vs The Beast

**_Welcome guys! Its time for the 15th chapter! Woot! In this chapter, Kadic's having their annual beauty pageant! Its gonna be the 4 year reigning champ, Sissi, vs. Zenon! Who will end up as this year's winner? Read and find out! No flames!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway nor do I enjoy beauty pagents..._**

* * *

One afternoon, in Kadic's recreational room, Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi are sitting together on the couch.

"So, Jeremy, is Zenon still pissed with Odd about not telling her about him and Annie?" asked Yumi with a giggle. "Not any more. Zenon finally forgave Odd and started speaking to him again." said Jeremy. "Why'd she get so upset?" asked Aelita.

"Well we all pretty much know Zenon feels the same way Odd does for her. And knowing that Zenon is obviously the jealous type, Zenon took it offensively that Odd was dating someone behind her back without telling her. " said Jeremy. "Yeah and I'm guessing Zenon got even more upset, because she probably thought that her and Odd's kiss meant nothing to him." said Yumi.

"I don't get why they don't go out already. It's obvious to both of them that they like each other" said Aelita. "Zenon's always been too afraid to get into a relationship with a guy she likes. And besides after what happened with Brad a few months ago, I doubt she wants go get herself involved in another relationship." said Jeremy.

Just then Ulrich, Odd, and Zenon, all of their clothes dirty, walk into the rec room and go over to their friends.

"Hey, guys. How was football?" asked Aelita. "It was fun. Especially watching Zenon tackle Odd and steal the ball from him over a hundred times." said Ulrich with a smirk. "I let her take the ball!" said Odd with an embarassed blush looking to the side.

"Wow sounds like you guys had fun." said Jeremy. "I never knew you liked football, Zenon." said Aelita. "Yeah. Aren't you afraid of getting dirty?" asked Yumi. "I don't really mind. If the game is fun, I could care less about getting dirty or not." said Zenon.

"Zenon's not the feminine type..." said Jeremy. "Hey! I can be feminine!...When I want to be..." said Zenon looking to the side a bit.

Just then, everyone in the rec room hears the sound of a trumpet playing off key. Everyone turns to where the sound is coming from and spots Sissi, wearing some sort of tiara, and her two minions, Nicholas being the one playing the instrument off key.

"Ahem! Attention, everyone! As you know, our annual 'Miss Kadic' beauty pageant is coming up this saturday! As you all should know, I've been the reigning champ for the past 4 years! And you all should come out and support me as I win my 5th year this saturday!" said Sissi.

Sissi then walks over to the Lyoko group.

"Hello, Ulrich dear. I hope you'll come out and support me this saturday." said Sissi with a smile. "Gee, Sissi. I would love to go see you prance around on stage, but I don't want to." said Ulrich sarcastically.

"I don't get the point of beauty pageants. It's just a bunch of insecure girls killing themselves just to prove they're beautiful.." said Zenon. "Well you wouldn't know the first thing about beauty pageants because they don't allow aliens to participate!" said Sissi.

"I'm not an alien, you moron..." said Zenon, glaring at Sissi. "Even if they did allow aliens, you wouldn't be able to particpate!" said Sissi.

"And why not?" asked Zenon. "Because! They don't allow guys to participate!" said Sissi with a cruel smirk. "...I know you did not just call me a dude..." said Zenon with an even deeper glare.

"Well you sure don't act feminine! Look! You're all dirty and you don't even care!" said Sissi. "So? I was playing football." said Zenon. "Girls don't play such rough sports!" said Sissi. "You know something, Sissi, I bet Zenon could beat you in saturday's pageant." said Ulrich.

"Oh?" asked Sissi, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah! Zenon's more graceful and nicer than you ever could be!" said Aelita. "And, unlike you, Zenon's actually beautiful." said Odd.

"Really now? I guess I'll be competing against Zenon this saturday." said Sissi. "Wait, a minute. I don't-" started Zenon. "Yes you will. And Zenon'll be taking home that crown!" said Yumi, interuppting her friend.

"But, I never said I-." started Zenon. "I'll see you then, Zenon! Be prepared to lose!" said Sissi as she walked out of the rec room.

"I guess we're all going to the pageant then?" asked Jeremy. "Yep! And Zenon'll beat Sissi and win! Right, Ze-" started Odd before he saw the girl glaring at him and the rest of the group.

"U-Uh...Zenon?" said Odd nervously.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the digital sea, the Lyoko warriors are sailing in the Skidbladnir after exploring a Replika.

"Ah..The Digital Sea looks so calm and wonderful...Don't you agree, Zenon?" asked Odd. Zenon just replies by giving him a growl.

"Are you still mad?" asked Odd. "Why did you guys do that? I don't want to compete in some stupid contest with a bunch of other girls who have nothing better to do!" said Zenon.

"But we're all tired of hearing Sissi gloat about how she's the most prettiest girl around! And we want someone else to win for a change!" said Yumi. "Then why don't you or Aelita compete?" asked Zenon.

"I get stage fright.." said Yumi. "Same here." said Aelita. Zenon then lets out a groan.

"But so what if Sissi wins? It's not like she'll take over the world or something." said Zenon. "I read on one of the flyers that this year's prize is a private moonlight cruise for two. And anyone who the winner picks,unless sick or expelled, is required to go with them." said Jeremy.

"Oh damn..." said Ulrich as he realized something. "If Sissi wins then.." started Yumi. "Ulrich has to go out on a date with her!" said Odd with a laugh.

"Zenon,...please..If you care about me...You have to compete and make sure Sissi doesn't win..." said Ulrich, practically begging his friend. "Ugh...Fine...I'll do it.." said Zenon giving in.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in Zenon's room, Aelita and Yumi are coaching Zenon on how to be more feminine and lady like.

"Alright, Zenon. The pageant's in 2 days. Which means we have only 2 days to change you from a tomboy to a girly girl." said Yumi. "Why am I doing this again?" asked Zenon as she laid back on her bed.

"Because. Ulrich's your friend and you want to save him from the horrible fate of going out on a date with Sissi." said Aelita. "Now the first thing to do is to sit up straight." said Yumi as she pulled her friend up so she would sit straight.

"Next, girls have to have smooth, hairless faces." said Yumi. Yumi then runs her index finger above Zenon's top lip. "Ah..You've got a little hair above your lip. But not to worry." said Yumi as she took out a white strip of paper and put some wax substance on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Zenon, curious about the items in Yumi's hand. "Just relax." said Yumi as she put the wax filled paper above Zenon's lip. After a few minutes, Yumi reaches for the paper.

"Now don't scream." said Yumi.

Meanwhile the guys are walking towards Zenon's room, Odd carrying a dress bag.

"I wonder how the beauty lessons are going." said Jeremy. Just then the three males hear a scream coming from Zenon's room. The three quickly go over to the door and open it and enter Zenon's room.

"I told you not to scream." said Yumi. "You didn't tell me it was gonna hurt like hell!" said Zenon. "What happened?" asked Ulrich. "Yumi waxed Zenon's lip." said Aelita.

"But your skin's all nice and smooth now, Zenon." said Yumi. Zenon just growls at the girl.

"Odd, did you get the dress?" asked Aelita. "Yep! Right here! I picked it out myself!" said Odd. "Oh god..." said Zenon as she took the dress bag from Odd and looks inside.

"...I'm not wearing this.." said Zenon. "Why not?" asked Yumi. Zenon takes out a pink, strapless dress with silver sequins on it.

"I refuse to wear pink..." said Zenon. "Why not?" asked Odd. "Because..Its so girly and disgusting." said Zenon with a shudder. "That's the point of this pageant! You have to be girly! And besides, you have to wear a dress!" said Aelita.

"I'll wear a dress, but it's not going to be pink!" said Zenon. Yumi takes the dress from Zenon and gives it to Odd. "Odd, return this dress and pick out one that's not pink." said Yumi. "Got it!" said Odd.

"Now, for the swimsuit competition, do you have a swim suit?" asked Yumi. "No..." said Zenon. "Odd, pick up a bikini while you're out." said Yumi. "Alright!" said Odd with a happy smile.

"In your dreams..." said Zenon, glaring at Odd. "I don't want a bikini!" said Zenon. "Too bad. If you're going to beat Sissi, you're going to have to wear a bikini! And besides! You have the perfect body for one!" said Yumi. Zenon just lets out a groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, Yumi and Zenon, who is carrying books on her head, are walking by the field.

"Alright, Zenon. You must have good balance and walk ladylike in order to win the pageant." said Yumi. "Ugh..What does walking properly have to do with anything?" wondered Zenon as she kept walking while trying to keep her balance and the books on top of her head. Just then a male student comes over to the two.

"Hey, Zenon. Do you wanna play football with us?" asked the boy. "Sure!" said Zenon happily as she took the book off of her head. "I'm sorry, Zenon can't play now. She has to prepare for the pageant tomorrow." said Yumi.

"Oh. Ok then. Sorry." said the boy as he went back to where he came from. "B-But..But.." started Zenon. "Sorry, Zenon. No masculine sports. You have to be more feminine." said Yumi. Zenon lets out a groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening at dinner, the Lyoko warriors, minus Yumi, are gathered at their table. Aelita is helping Zenon prepare for the pageant.

"Alright, Zenon. By what I've researched, you're going to be asked something like 'What does being a beauty queen mean to you?'" said Aelita. "It means nothing to me..." said Zenon.

"Come on, Zenon! If you're going to win, you've gotta act positive!" said Odd. "But I don't want to win. Let alone participate." said Zenon as she sipped her soda. "Please, Zenon...I don't want to go out with Sissi...She'll never leave me alone..." said Ulrich. Zenon then lets out a sigh.

"Fine...Being a beauty queen means that I'll be able to help others in the world by bringing world peace and feeding the hungry...Is that good?" asked Zenon. "Perfect." said Aelita with a smile, earning an eyeroll from Zenon. Just then Sissi walks over to the Lyoko warriors' table.

"Hello there, everyone. Oh, Zenon...Prepared to lose tomorrow?" asked Sissi with a smirk. "You know, Sissi. I could really care less about this stupid pageant.." said Zenon. "Oh? So I guess you won't mind that when I win, I'll be taking Odd on the moonlit cruise with me?" asked Sissi with a bigger smirk.

"...What?" asked Zenon turning towards Sissi. "Yep. It'll be just me and Odd on that romantic, moonlight cruise around the bay. I'm sure it'll be wonderful...But oh well! You won't care so I have nothing to worry about." said Sissi with a laugh as she walked away. Zenon just growls at the girl walking away.

"Uh oh...Sissi just struck a nerve..." mumbled Jeremy. "She. Is. Going. Down!" said Zenon. "You're going to take the pageant seriously now?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah...There is no way I'm letting Sissi win now.." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at the pageant, in the auditorium, before the show, the Lyoko warriors, are sitting in their seats.

"You think Zenon'll do good?" asked Jeremy. "I'm sure. Zenon's gonna do great." said Yumi. "Yeah. And when she wins, she'll take me with her on the cruise!" said Odd. "What makes you say that?" asked Aelita. "Because! It's obvious Zenon'll take me, because she likes me the best!" said Odd. "Really? Lately you've been on her bad side.." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"I _was_ on her bad side. But I just know she'll take me with her." said Odd with a smile. "Yeah, whatever." said Ulrich with a smirk. Just then the auditorium lights slightly dim as she curtains on the stage open up, revealing the principal.

"Welcome, everyone to our 5th annual Miss Kadic beauty pageant. Girls from all grades here at Kadic have come to try and see who will be named this year's beauty queen. And let me remind you of this year's prize. A trip for two on a moonlight cruise. Any person our winner chooses must go with them." said Delmas

"And now, without further delay, I shall introduce our contestants." said Delmas. Delmas starts to introduce the girls comepeting. He then gets up to Sissi. Sissi comes out on stage wearing a magenta, one shoulder straped ball gown and her hair in a curly bun.

"And our next contestant is Elisabeth Delmas." said Delmas as he introduced Sissi. "My name is _Sissi _Delmas and I enjoy shopping, make up, and making myself even more beautiful than I already am." said Sissi as she introduced herself and walked off stage.

"Well someone's full of themself..." said Ulrich. Delmas continues to introduce the next contestants. He then gets up to Zenon. Zenon comes out on stage wearing a royal blue, strapless dress that reaches her knees and her hair down in curls.

"And our final contestant is Zenon Kar." said Delmas, introducing Zenon. "My name is Zenon Kar and I enjoy playing sports, especially football." said Zenon with a smile before walking off stage.

"..Is she even trying?" asked Aelita. "She better, 'cause there's no way I'm going on a date with Sissi!" said Odd.

Later during the competition, it's time for the swimsuit competition.

"Alright, everybody. It is now time for our swimsuit competition. Our lovely contestants will now model their swimsuits for you to judge." said Delmas. The contestants then all walk out on stage in their swimsuits. Sissi is wearing a pink bikini with white lace around the edges and green polka dots.

"Sissi's swimsuit sure looks tacky.." said Yumi. "Most definately..." said Aelita.

Zenon is wearing a dark green, strapless bikini with silver stripes.

"Wow...Is that the swimsuit you picked out Odd?" asked Jeremy. "Yep! I just know Zenon loves it!" said Odd with a smile. "Really? Then why's she glaring at you from the stage?" asked Ulrich with a smirk. "W-Well...I uh..." said Odd nervously. "Looks like you're still on Zenon's bad side..." said Jeremy.

"Don't our contestants look wonderful, everyone?" asked Delmas. The girls on stage, minus Zenon, giggle and wave to the audience. Just then, the tops of the bikini's of some of the contestants, not including Zenon and Sissi, suddenly...ahem...become loose and fall off, revealing their top halves. The girls then scream as they cover up themselves. The audience then lets out a surprised gasp.

"Wow..." said Yumi in surprise. "That's not something you see everyday..." said Ulrich.

On stage, Zenon is just staring at the unfortunate girls.

"Wow...What happened to their swimsuits?" wondered Zenon. Just then Zenon hears Sissi giggling a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Zenon. "Hm? Oh nothing...I guess they didn't tie their tops on tight enough.." said Sissi as she kept giggling. "Hm.." hummed Zenon as she eyed Sissi suspiciously.

Later during the break, everyone is backstage preparing for the next part of the competition. Yumi and Odd come to pay Zenon a visit.

"Hey. We came to see how you were." said Yumi. "I could be doing better." said Zenon. "You looked good in your swimsuit." said Odd. "Remind me to never ask you to buy clothes for me.." said Zenon. Just then a girl comes over to where Zenon is, holding a brownie.

"Hey, Zenon. You want this brownie? I'd eat it but my dentist told me to lay off the chocolate for a while to avoid cavities." said the girl. "Sure. Thanks." said Zenon as she took the brownie. "Did you make it?" asked Zenon.

"No. Sissi gave it to me. She gave it to most of us. She's been acting pretty nice lately." said the girl before walking off. "Well I'm not eating this if Sissi made it.." said Zenon. "I'll eat it!" said Odd as he took the brownie and ate it.

"Odd, do you even know where that brownie has been?" asked Yumi. "Hey! A brownie's a brownie!" said Odd.

Later when the pageant starts up again, it's time for the talent portion.

"Alright now, everyone. It is time for our talent portion of the competition." said Delmas.

Just then there is the sound of Odd groaning loudly.

"Odd, what's wrong?" asked Jeremy. "Ugh..My stomache hurts..." groaned Odd. "Did you eat too much?" asked Yumi. "No...I only ate a banana before we got here..." said Odd as he held his stomache. "Are you hungry?" asked Ulrich. "No..I just ate a brownie Zenon gave me.." said Odd. "Hm..It's a mystery.." said Ulrich.

"Alright, everyone. Our first contestant to present is Caroline Savorani." said Delmas. After Delmas announces the first contestant, no one comes out.

"Uhm...Caroline?" said Delmas. No one comes out. "Uhm...Alright. I guess she must've left..Next up we have Jeanne Le Bihan." said Delmas, introducing the next contestant. Like before, no one comes out on to the stage.

"Uh..I guess she left, too..." said Delmas.

"That's weird..I know I saw Caroline and Jeanne backstage when me and Odd visited Zenon backstage.." said Yumi.

Meanwhile, backstage Zenon is walking until she spots Caroline and Jeanne throwing up.

"Hm? Caroline? Jeanne? Aren't you guys supposed to be performing?" asked Zenon. "We were but.." started Jeanne before she continued to throw up. "We got sick.." said Caroline before she threw up too.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Zenon. "I don't know. I didn't eat a lot today..I only had some coffee and a sandwhich before the competition..." said Caroline. "Same here..I only had a bag of chips...Oh! And one of Sissi's brownies!" said Jeanne.

"So did I." said Caroline. "Wait a minute...If you had one of Sissi's brownies...Then...Oh that dirty cheater.." said Zenon with a growl. "What? "asked Jeanne.

"I think I know what made you guys sick. It was Sissi's brownies. She put something in there that would make the other girls sick and get them disqualified." said Zenon.

"Oh my god!" said Caroline in shock. "That cheater!" said Jeanne. "And I think I know how she was able to make beauty queen 4 times in a row.." said Zenon. Just then Zenon spots Sissi walking past Zenon in her twirler's outfist. Sissi looks over to Zenon in her direction and gives her a fake smile. Zenon just glares back at the girl.

"Don't think you're gonna win this Sissi..I'm going to make sure you lose.." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Later at the final part of the competition, the Q&A section, there are only two contestants left on stage, Zenon and Sissi.

"Alright now, ladies and gentlemen. It is time for the final part of our competition. The Q&A section. I will now ask our finalists what being a beauty queen means to them and how they will help the world." said Delmas.

"First,we have Elisabeth Delmas." said Delmas. "Now, Elisabeth, what does being a beauty queen mean to you and how will you help the world?" asked Delmas.

"Well being a beauty queen means that I am truely beautiful and I will help the world by helping unfortunate, ugly girls become beautiful like me!" said Sissi with a smile. Zenon just rolls her eyes at the girl's answer as the audience applauds.

"Thank you, Elisabeth." said Delmas. "Next up we have Zenon Kar."

"Now, Zenon, what does being a beauty queen mean to you and how will you help the world?" asked Delmas. "To be honest, sir...Being a beauty queen means nothing to me.." said Zenon. The audience then gasps.

"She's doomed..." said Yumi. "I'm doomed.." groaned Odd as he held his stomache. "Technically, Ulrich's doomed...Odd's sick and can't go even if Sissi does pick him. And since Odd's not available then.." said Jeremy. "I'm screwed..." groaned Ulrich.

"I mean...Being a beauty queen doesn't actually make you beautiful...You can be beautiful by just being yourself...And I'm gonna help the world by letting everyone, even if they're not graced with good looks, know that they're beautiful: On the inside." said Zenon. Just then the audience applauds loudly for Zenon.

"Thank you, Zenon. Now everyone we will be taking a short break. During the break you all will be voting for who you want to become this year's Miss Kadic Beauty Queen. Place your votes in the ballot box up front and we will count them all backstage." said Delmas.

After a few minutes of the break, Odd decides he has to go to the bathroom.

"Ugh.I'm gonna puke..I need to go to the bathroom.." groaned Odd as he got up. "I'll go with you so you don't throw up on the floor." said Jeremy, taking his laptop bag with him.

A few minutes later, backstage, Jeremy is waiting outside of the bathroom door for Odd. Just then he spots Nicholas and Herb running past him.

"Hm? Where'd those two come from?" wondered Jeremy. He then sees the two picking up the ballot box that was resting on a table and pry it open. The two then dump out all of the papers that were in the box and replace them with similar papers before closing the box, throwing the original papers into the garbage and running away.

"Hm...Something smells fishy..." said Jeremy, getting really suspicious as he walked over to the garbage. Jeremy looks through some of the papers in the garbage. Jeremy reads some of them and finds a majority of them have Zenon's name on them.

"They must've filled the ballot with papers with nothing but Sissi's name on them..." said Jeremy. Jeremy looks over and notices the security camera.

"Hm..." said Jeremy with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later after the break, the finale of the pageant arrives and it is time to announce the winner.

"Thank you, everyone for voting! The ballots have been counted and it's time to announce this year's beauty queen!" said Delmas.

"And without furthur delay..This year's Miss Kadic beauty queen is..Elisabeth Delmas!" said Delmas as he announced Sissi the winner. A few people in the audience clap for Sissi as the rest are shocked.

"Oh no..Zenon lost.." said Aelita. "I'm so screwed..." groaned Ulrich. Sissi then walks to the front of the stage and has a tiara placed on her head.

"Thank you, everyone, for voting me, once again, as your beauty queen! I promise you, I've worked hard to achieve this wonderful goal!" said Sissi.

"Yeah right!" yelled Jeremy from afar. Everyone turns to see Jeremy walking down the aisle with a projector hooked up to his laptop.

"Everyone, Sissi does not deserve her title as beauty queen! I have proof that Sissi is guilty of cheating!" said Jeremy. The audience then gasps.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I-I didn't cheat!" said Sissi nervously as she looked from side to side.

"Oh? Then can you explain what was caught on the security cameras?" asked Jeremy as he took out a remote and pressed a button, causing the projector screen to appear on the stage.

"Security cameras?" shrieked Sissi in shock. Jeremy then turns the projector on and plays a video on his laptop.

The video then shows moments that were caught on the security camera backstage. The first clip shows Sissi sprinkling chocolate laxatives on a plate of brownies before handing them to some of the contestants. The next clip shows the same girls that had recieved brownies throwing up. The audience gasps in surprise.

"What? I ate a laxative brownie?" said Odd in surprise. "What happened to a brownie was a brownie?" asked Yumi with a smirk. "Forget that! Any brownie that makes me puke isn't worth eating!" said Odd.

The video clips continue. The next clip shows Sissi cutting up the strings of some of the swimsuits of the contestants. The audience continues to gasp. Sissi just looks at the video nervously, knowing she's been revealed.

The final clip shows Nicholas and Herb dumping out the original ballots out of the ballot box and replacing them with new papers. The clips then end at that. The audience then all stare at Sissi.

"Uhm..I..Uhm.." stammered Sissi nervously. "Due to evidence of cheating, Elisabeth Delmas is disqualified, meaning that our new Miss Kadic beauty queen is Zenon Kar." said Delmas, taking the tiara from Sissi and placing it on Zenon's head. The audience cheers loudly for Zenon.

"Wow..I don't know what to say..." said Zenon with a smile as she was named beauty queen. "In honor of her winning beauty queen, Zenon now must choose who she's going to go with on her moonlight cruise." said Delmas. "Who will you pick, Ms. Kar?" asked Delmas.

"Hm..." hummed Zenon as she evily smiled at Sissi.

x-x-x-x-x

The next night, the Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon and Ulrich, are gathered in Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd is laying on the bed, his arms folded and an upset look on his face.

"I'm so glad Zenon won. It's not really a surprise that Sissi would cheat." said Aelita. "Yeah. I don't know who in their right mind would really vote for Sissi." said Yumi wtih a laugh. Jeremy then looks over in Odd's direction.

"Odd, will you get over Zenon not picking you already?" asked Jeremy. "I can't believe she picked Ulrich over me...Right now, he's living it up on the most romantic date with my girl!" said Odd.

"Odd, it's not a date and Zenon's not your girl." said Yumi. "Yeah and besides..She only picked Ulrich just to piss off Sissi." said Aelita. Odd just lets out a jealous and upset grunt.

"Relax, Odd. I'm sure next year when Zenon wins again, she'll take you." said Aelita. "Oh no. Zenon said she's never entering another beauty pageant as long as she lives." said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Whoops. Guess you're out of luck, huh, Odd?" asked Yumi with a laugh. Odd just lets out another grunt.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! So much gasps huh? xD Well! Review and no flames! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye Sasuki234.


	16. Just add water

**_Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating in FOREVER. I've been kinda lazy and also I have to prepare for Senior year. College and all that jazz xD So anyway, it's time for chapter 16! In this chapter, Zenon has a little fear. What could it be? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko which is owned by Moonscoop which is owned by someone else xD_**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

Today at the pool, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, and their class are at the pool for P.E. As the other kids are swimming, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy are sitting on the side together.

"Hey, where's Zenon? She didn't come here?" asked Aelita. "No. I wonder if she's alright. She hasn't been showing up for P.E. all week." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Strange though...She never skips P.E...She just suddenly started this week when we started swimming at the pool." said Jeremy.

"I don't blame her. I'd skip, too so I wouldn't have to see Jim wearing a speedo." said Odd, shuddering as he noticed his P.E. teacher's bathing suit.

"Yeah, you're right...Zenon's pretty lucky right now." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night at dinner, Zenon is walking towards the table to join her friends.

"Hey, guys. How was the pool?" asked Zenon as she sat down at the table. "It was fine." said Aelita. "Yeah, if seeing Jim sport a speedo that's a size too small counts as fine..." said Ulrich.

"Wow...Glad I wasn't there." said Zenon with a giggle. "Speaking of which, why weren't you there today?" asked Odd. "Uh...I...I had to...Make up a test for english." said Zenon nervously.

"We didn't have any tests in english..." said Jeremy. "Er...I mean, in science. I had to make up the test in science!" said Zenon, even more nervous now. "Our last test was today..." said Jeremy, starting to become suspicious of his cousin.

"We-well...I...Uh..." started Zenon as she started to look around the room nervously. "Come on, Zenon. We're your friends, you can tell us where you really were. It's not like we're gonna tell on you." said Aelita. Zenon then lets out a sigh.

"Alright. I hid out in the rec room. I just don't want to go to the pool." said Zenon. "Why not?" asked Odd. Before Zenon is able to answer, Jim comes over to the group's table.

"Kar! I need to have a word with you!" said Jim. "What is it, Jim?" asked Zenon. "You've been missing 4 days of P.E straight!" said Jim.

"So?" asked Zenon. "If you miss one more, I'm going to talk to the principal and make sure he suspends you!" said Jim. "What? But, Jim-" started Zenon. "No buts! Either you show up for P.E tomorrow, or you're suspended!" said Jim as he walked off. Zenon lets out a load groan.

"God...I don't want to go to the pool!" groaned Zenon. "Why not?" asked Ulrich. "I...I just don't want to!" said Zenon. "There has to be a reason you don't want to." said Odd.

"There's no reason! Just drop it!" said Zenon. Jeremy just stares at his cousin.

"Hm.." hummed Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at the pool, 9th and 10th grade students at Kadic are gathered for P.E. together. As students are starting to come out of the locker rooms dressed in their swimsuits, ready for P.E., the male Lyoko warriors sit on a bench next to the pool, waiting to the girls to meet up with them.

"So, Jeremy, did Zenon manage to escape after we got here?" asked Ulrich. "Nope. I told Yumi and Aelita to watch her like hawks. I don't want her to get suspended." said Jeremy.

"I wonder why she hates the pool. It's not like she's afraid of it or something." said Odd. "Yeah. Do you think she doesn't like the pool, because she can't swim?" asked Ulrich.

"Hm...I've never been swimming with Zenon, so I'm not sure. Besides, she's pretty much good at almost every sport there is, so I'll probably bet she's a decent swimmer." said Jeremy.

A few seconds later, the three female Lyoko warriors walk over to the boys and sit with them.

"Ugh..I don't wanna be here.." groaned Zenon. "Relax, Zenon. You don't wanna get suspended do you?" asked Yumi. Zenon just lets out a groan and eyeroll.

Sissi then walks up to the Lyoko warriors.

"Hello, there, Ulrich dear. You look very handsome in your bathing suit. Do you like mine?" asked Sissi with a smile. "As much as I like the taste of rotten dog food..." said Ulrich. Sissi then looks over to Zenon.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to join us at the pool, alien girl. "said Sissi with a smirk. "Unfortunately..." said Zenon as she glared at Sissi.

"Hopefully you won't melt. I hear aliens melt in water." said Sissi with a smirk. "That's a witch, you moron. And in that case, I have no idea why you're at the pool." said Zenon with a smirk of her own.

"Hmph!" said Sissi as she walked off. Jim then calls the students over to him.

"Alright, everyone. I'm assuming you all have some experience in swimming. I want to see where all of you are at. So I'll have you each demonstrate how well each of you can." said Jim. Jim looks around at each of the students.

"Hm..First we'll have Zenon Kar." said Jim, looking at Zenon. "What? But I don't want to go first!" said Zenon. "Too bad. You've been missing P.E. all this week, so you have to go first! Now, move it!" said Jim. Zenon just groans as she walks over to the pool.

Zenon just stares at the water in the pool nervously for a few seconds.

"Do you think something's wrong? Zenon looks a little scared..." Odd whispered to Ulrich. "I'm not sure.." Ulrich whispered back.

"What's wrong, alien girl? Can't swim?" asked Sissi with a laugh. Zenon just growls at the girl.

"Shut it!" growled Zenon. Zenon continues to stare at the water.

"Come on, alien girl! Just swim already!" said Sissi as she went over to Zenon and pushed her into the pool. Zenon gasps as she falls into the pool and starts to sink towards the bottom. The other students start to gasp and worry when they don't see Zenon resurfacing. Odd then dives into the pool to rescue Zenon.

After a few seconds, Odd resurfaces, holding Zenon in his arms. The two get out of the pool and sit on the floor as they catch their breaths.

"Zenon, are you alright?" asked Yumi. "Y-Yeah..." said Zenon.

"Why'd you have to push Zenon into the pool?" Aelita asked Sissi with a glare. "Alien girl was taking forever! Someone had to!" said Sissi in her defense.

"I should've just dealt with the suspension...I don't want to be here in the water..." said Zenon with a groan. Odd just stares at his friend, a bit worried.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night in Jeremy's room, Odd and Ulrich are talking with Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy. Do you think Zenon's afraid of swimming?" asked Ulrich. "Hm...I'm not sure. What makes you think that?" asked Jeremy. "Well at the pool today, when Jim made her swim, she was staring at the water like she was scared or something." said Ulrich.

"True. It's possible, but Zenon's not the type to admit she's afraid of something..." said Jeremy. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's not swimming, but something different." said Odd. "Hm? What?" asked Jeremy.

"Uhm...Nothing. It's something silly..." said Odd with a laugh.

"But still, if Zenon's afraid of swimming, we should help her overcome her fear." said Ulrich. "Yeah, but how?" asked Jeremy. "Hm..Maybe we should teach her how to swim." suggested Ulrich.

"Hm...Yeah, that could work." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, in the courtyard, Aelita, Jeremy and Odd are sitting together.

"I wonder how the swimming lessons are going." wondered Aelita. "Hopefully they're going well. I don't want Zenon to be afraid." said Jeremy.

"I have doubts that this is gonna make her feel better." said Odd. "Why?" asked Aelita. "I don't know..It's just a weird feeling I have." said Odd.

Just then, Yumi and Ulrich are seen walking towards the three.

"Back so soon? Where's Zenon?" asked Aelita. "She ran away..." said Ulrich. "I don't know how, thought. I was standing infront of the changing stall she was in." said Yumi.

"Wow. I wonder where she is." said Odd. "I'll go look for her." said Jeremy as he got up and went off to find Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minuites later in the dormitory building, Jeremy walks up to Zenon's door and knocks. A few seconds later, Zenon opens the door.

"Oh, hi, Jeremy. What's up?" asked Zenon. "Why'd you run away from Yumi and Ulrich's swimming lessons?" asked Jeremy.

"You guys know I hate the pool!" said Zenon with a groan. "But, Zenon,we're only trying to help you overcome your fear of swimming." said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but I'm not afraid of swimming." said Zenon. "Come on, Zenon. It's nothing to be ashamed of! I was afraid of swimming before, too!" said Jeremy.

"I said I'n not afraid of swimming!" said Zenon. "Zenon, you don't have to deny it..." said Jeremy. "I'm not afraid of swimming! God! I just don't want to go to the pool!" said Zenon as she walked out of her room and away from Jeremy, upset. Jeremy then lets out a sad sigh as he watches his cousin walk away.

Odd then walks up behind Jeremy.

"Hey, Einstein, did you find Zenon?" asked Odd. "Yeah..I think I made her mad. I tried to get her to admit her fear of swimming, but she denied it and walked off." said Jeremy with a sigh. "Hm..I'll go talk to her." said Odd as he went off to go find his friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later, in the park, Zenon is sitting on a rock in front of a pond, staring at the body of water.

"I was wondering where you were." said a familiar voice. Zenon turns to find Odd standing behind her.

"Did Jeremy send you?" asked Zenon. "No. I was worried about you." said Odd. "Well don't be...I'm not afraid of swimming." said Zenon with a groan.

"I know. I never thought you were anyway." said Odd. "Oh...Well...Good.." said Zenon.

"Zenon...Is the reason you don't like going to the pool is because you're afraid of water?" asked Odd. Zenon's eyes widen a bit as she looks at Odd.

"Wh-what? How'd you figure that out?" asked Zenon. "Well, for starters, you stared at the water like you were afraid. Jim wanted to see how well each of us could swim. Seeing as you never care what people think, you would've jumped in the pool even if you couldn't swim. " said Odd.

"And after I rescued you after Sissi pushed you into the pool, when you said you would've rather been suspended than come to the pool, you never said anything about not wanting to swim. You only said you didn't want to be in the water." said Odd.

"Oh...Yeah. I am afraid of water.." said Zenon, looking to the side a bit.

"When I was 3, before I moved to the space station, my parents thought it'd be a good idea for me to learn how to swim. They had the bright idea of pushing me into the pool. I almost drowned. I felt like I was going to die. After that, I became afraid of large bodies of water." explained Zenon.

"I bet you think I'm pretty lame now, huh?" asked Zenon.

"Of course not. It's alright if you're scared..Everyone's afraid of something." said Odd. "I try to get over my fear, but I keep thinking of that one day." said Zenon.

"Don't worry. If you want, I'll help you get over your fear. "said Odd with a smile as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Zenon as she looked at her friend. "Yep! I'll have you unafraid of water in no time!" said Odd with a cheerful grin.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, at the pool, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita are sitting together on a bench next to the pool as they watch Odd and Zenon swimming in the pool.

"It's wonderful that Odd's helping Zenon get over her fear of water." said Yumi. "I think Zenon's actually starting to overcome her fear,too." said Aelita.

"Yeah. It's awesome how Odd was the only one who knew what Zenon was really afraid of." said Jeremy.

"Well, of course. Odd really likes Zenon." said Ulrich. "More of a reason those two should go out already." said Aelita with a giggle.

"Yeah, but before that happens, Zenon'll have to overcome her other fear." said Jeremy. "Of what?" asked Ulrich.

"Admiting that she likes Odd." said Jeremy, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

Well that's chapter 16! Again sorry for the LONG wait..and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great xD I still have a bit of writers block, but I'm getting there! So anyway, review and no flames! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	17. How I met your Phys Ed Teacher

**_Alright, guys! Time for the 17th chapter, y'all! In this chapter Jeremy and Zenon's aunt, Judy, introduces her new boyfriend to her niece and nephew. But it turns out the two already know this boyfriend. Who will it be? Read and find out! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

Today on this fine day in Kadic Acadamey, in Zenon's room, the 3 female Lyoko warriors are hanging out together.

"So, Zenon. I've been wondering..." started Yumi. "What?" asked Zenon. "Well...Seeing as how you guys obviously have a thing for each other, why don't you and Odd just go out already?" asked Yumi with a smirk. "Yeah. I mean...The two of you make such a cute couple." said Aelita.

"Ugh..Will you guys give it up already? Me and Odd are just friends and that's how it's gonna stay." said Zenon with a slight groan. "Come on, Zenon. You should go out with Odd. He's not a bad guy to go out with." said Yumi. "I know, but...I'm just not ready for another relationship. Especially after what happened with Brad a few months ago...And how do I know that I'm not gonna be just one of Odd's weekly girlfriends?" said Zenon.

"Relax, Zenon. Odd's crazy about you...I'm sure he wants you to be his first serious girlfriend." said Aelita. "Pfft...If he was so crazy about me, then why'd he hook up with that Annie chick while I was gone?" said Zenon with an eyeroll. "Like Odd said, they didn't hook up...She was there to help 'heal the pain' he was feeling over losing you." said Yumi with a laugh. Zenon just rolls her eyes in respone. Just then Zenon's phone rings.

"Hello?" said Zenon as she answered her phone.

_"Hi, Zenon! It's aunt Judy!" answered Judy on the other end._

"Oh, hey. What's up?" asked Zenon.

_"Oh, I was just calling to see if you were free tonight." _

"Hm...Yeah, I am. Why?"

_"Well I just got a new boyfriend a few weeks ago and he's taking me out to dinner tonight. And I told him that I wanted to introduce you and Jeremy to him." _

"Really? Ok then. What time and where?"

_"Le Petit Cochon restaurant at 7:15. Wear something nice!" _

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight." said Zenon as she hung up with phone.

"Who was that?" asked Aelita. "It was my aunt. She wants me to meet her for dinner tonight so she can introduce me and Jeremy to her new boyfriend." said Zenon.

"Even your aunt found a boyfriend!" said Yumi with another laugh. "Oh shut it!" said Zenon as she threw a pillow at her friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Jeremy is sitting on a bench, typing away on his laptop. Just then Odd and Ulrich come over to him.

"Hey, Einstein, up for some foosball in the rec room tonight?" asked Ulrich. "Can't, sorry. My aunt wants me and Zenon to meet her for dinner so she can introduce us to her boyfriend." said Jeremy.

"Wow, who introduces their niece and nephew to their new boyfriend? Don't people who get a boyfriend or girlfriend introduce their kids to them?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, but since she doesn't have any kids, me and Zenon are the closet things to kids she has." said Jeremy. "I wonder who your aunt may have hooked up with." said Ulrich. Just then Jim walks over to the three guys.

"Hey, there, boys. Della Robbia, you're popular with the ladies, I need some advice." said Jim. "Sure, Jim. What?" asked Odd. "Well you see, I'm meeting my girlfriend for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you know what I should get her." said Jim. "Hm..Uhm..How about a bouquet of roses and a box of fine chocolates? Those always win over a girl in every situation!" said Odd.

"Pfft...Yeah, unless that girl's name is Zenon Kar and you dated a girl while she was gone after she kissed you." said Ulrich with a smirk, earning him a small glare from Odd.

"Hm..You're right, that's perfect! Thanks, Della Robbia. I owe you one!" said Jim as he went on his way.

"Hm..So Jim has a date tonight, too. I wonder who the unlucky lady is." said Jeremy with a smirk. "Who knows? It could be your aunt." said Odd with a laugh. "Please...My aunt may be a little weird at times, but she has good taste in men." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, at the restaurant, Zenon, Jeremy, and Judy are sitting at their table, waiting for Judy's boyfriend.

"So, where is he?" asked Jeremy. "He's on his way. He said he had to take care of an after school class that went a little late." said Judy. "He's a teacher?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. He's a teacher at your school. I think you guys may have seen him before." said Judy. "Really? What's his last name?" asked Jeremy.

"Hm..Uhm..Ah, crap..I'm so bad with names..." said Judy as she started to think.

"Hm..who do you think it may be?" asked Jeremy. "I don't know...Last time I checked, the male teachers at the schools were all married...I wonder who it could be.." said Zenon.

"Hm...For a second I thought of someone, but I doubt it would be him." said Zenon. "Who?" asked Jeremy. As Zenon is about to speak, Judy suddenly speaks.

"Ah! He's here!" said Judy. Just then the two Lyoko warriors hear footsteps approaching their table.

"Zenon, Jeremy, I'd like you two to meet my boyfriend." said Judy. The two then turn around to meet the man. Their eyes widen at who had approached their table.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the cafeteria, Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich are walking over to their table, where Zenon and Jeremy, who are both looking as if they've seen ghosts, are sitting.

"Hey, guys. Woah, you two look scared out of your minds." said Aelita. "What happened to you, two?" asked Odd. "We...We...We.." started Zenon. "We m-met...our aunt's...boyfriend." said Jeremy.

"Really? Was he nice?" asked Ulrich. "He...He..." started Jeremy. "He what? What happened?" asked Aelita. "He was...He was..." started Zenon. "He was what? Ugly? Mean? Is that why you guys look scared?" asked Yumi. "No..He was...J-Jim..." said Zenon.

"...What?" asked Ulrich, raising an eyebrow. "Our aunt's dating Jim...She's dating our P.E. teacher..." said Jeremy. "What? Really?" asked Aelita in shock. "Yeah..." said Zenon. "Hahaha! Now when you guys go over to your aunt's house to visit her, you'll be visiting Jim too!" said Odd with a laugh.

"Shut it, Odd." said Jeremy with a groan. "So what happened during the dinner?" asked Aelita.

_'Flashback'_

_Two two Lyoko warriors stare in shock as they watch their P.E teacher, Jim, approach their table with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates._

_"Hey there, Judy!" said Jim with a smile as he aproached the table where his girlfriend and his students were. _

_"Oh, Jim, you're here!" said Judy as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "Jeremy, Zenon, this is Jim. I'm sure you all have met!" said Judy. The two just keep staring with wide eyes. _

_"Ah! Belpois, Kar, I didn't know the two of you were my girlfriend's niece and nephew! I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing each other a bit more often, eh?" said Jim with a laugh._

_'End flashback'_

"Hahaha! You guys'll be seeing Jim more often now!" laughed Odd.

"Pfft...I get enough of Jim during the day, I doubt I'd wanna see him more than I have to..." said Zenon with a groan and eyeroll.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, on the school track, the younger Lyoko warriors, along with their classmates, are running on the track during their P.E. class. While they are running, Jim is talking on the phone.

"Ugh...How much longer are we supposed to run for? I'm getting exhausted!" groaned Odd as he tried his best to keep running. "Jim said he'd let us know when to stop.." said Aelita. The group looks over to Jim, who is talking on the phone with a smile.

"I guess that won't be for a while since Jim's too busy talking to his girlfriend..." said Ulrich. "A.k.a Jeremy and Zenon's aunt." said Odd with a laugh.

"Ugh, Odd, I thought we told you to stop reminding us..." said Jeremy as he rolled his eyes. "I really don't understand what Auny Judy sees in him." said Zenon.

"Who knows? Maybe it's something hidden deep within Jim." said Odd. "Yeah. Maybe your aunt'll find love in Jim." said Aelita with a giggle. "For all you two know, they might get married and Jim'll be your new uncle." said Ulrich with a smirk.

Jeremy and Zenon just shudder at the thought of their aunt being married to Jim.

"No thanks...I can live without an uncle Jim." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About 2 weeks later, one morning, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Odd are standing together in front of the vending machines.

"You guys know Zenon and Jeremy went out to dinner with Jim and their aunt last night, right?" asked Aelita. "Yeah. I wonder how that went." said Ulrich.

"Jeremy said their aunt and Jim had something important to tell them.." said Odd. "I wonder what it could've been." said Ulrich. Just then, a really upset Jeremy and Zenon walk over to their friends.

"Woah. Something wrong, guys?" asked Yumi. "The worst thing in the world happened last night." said Zenon. "What? Your aunt and Jim are still together?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, but it's WAY worse." said Jeremy with a groan. "What is it?" asked Yumi. "Our aunt Judy and Jim...Are...Are..." started Zenon. "They're...They're engaged...They're getting married..." said Jeremy, letting out a groan.

"No way! Jim? Married?" said Ulrich in shock. "And to a woman?" said Odd, equally shocked. "That's so awesome!" said Aelita with a smile.

"No, it's not. If they get married, then that means Jim'll become our new uncle, which means he'll be in our family." said Zenon. "I'm sure it won't be bad to be related to Jim." said Yumi.

"Would any of you want to be related to Jim?" asked Zenon. There is silence within the group for a few moments.

"..Yeah, didn't think so..." said Zenon. "Well it's not like you can stop them from getting married now.." said Aelita.

"Hm...Or can we..." said Jeremy with a smirk as he started to think of something.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the lab of the factory, Jeremy sits infront of the computer, pulling up the telephone program along the voice synthesiser. Meanwhile he is doing this, Zenon and Yumi are watching him.

"I don't think you guys should be doing this. Maybe it's for the best if your aunt and Jim get married." said Yumi. "Yeah, because getting an uncle Jim and having everyone know we're related to Jim is just the best possible thing to happen to us.." said Zenon sarcastically.

Jeremy types a few keys on the keyboard and uses the telephone program to call Judy and uses the voice synthesiser to disguise his voice and make him sound like Jim.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_'Hello?' answered Judy._

"Hello, Judy dear. It's me, Jimbo." Jeremy answered, pretending to be Jim.

_'Oh, Jim honey! How are you?' _

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the time when I was a zookeeper in Zimbabwe...But I'd rather not talk about it..." said Jeremy.

"But there's something I need to talk to you about, Judy."

_'What is it?' asked Judy._

"I-...Well..Maybe it's best if you come over to the school tomorrow so we can talk..I feel its better to talk in person."

'Oh. Ok then! See you tomorrow, honey!'

"I'll see you then." said Jeremy as he hung up.

"Well that takes care of that We just need to make it look like Jim's cheating on our aunt, and we can say goodbye to uncle Jim." said Jeremy with a triumphant smile. "I don't know. I still think you guys are making a huge mistake." said Yumi.

"Jim was a zookeeper in Zimbabwe?" asked Zenon.

"I don't know. Jim was a lot of things he doesn't want to talk about." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, in the field, Ulrich and Zenon, who's holding a baseball, are standing there, looking out for Jim.

"You think this plan'll work?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah. I called my aunt and and she told me she's gonna be here at 2 to talk to Jim. So that means we have about 15 minutes to find Jim, throw this baseball at his face, it hits him in the eye, Yolanda checks it out and Judy walks in on them and its over." said Zenon.

Just then the two spot Jim coming towards the field from far away.

"Ah! Here he comes!" said Ulrich. The two begin to throw the ball back and forth, making it look like they were playing catch. As Jim gets closer towards where they are, Ulrich then suddenly throws the ball at Jim, hitting him in the eye.

"Ah! My eye!" said Jim, covering his left eye in pain.

"Oh no, Jim! Are you alright?" asked Ulrich, pretending to be concerned about Jim. "Ugh..Yeah..That's some arm you got, Stern..." said Jim with a slight groan.

"Jim, maybe it's best if we get you to the infirmary." said Zenon. "Yeah..I'll head over there." said Jim. "Oh, let me take you Jim. I wanna make sure you're alright." said Zenon as she took her P.E. teacher to the infirmary.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the infirmary, Yolanda, the school nurse, is checking out Jim's hurt eye. Meanwhile, Zenon is looking at the door, waiting for her aunt to walk in.

"Hm..It looks fine, Jim. Just put some ice on it and it'll be fine in no time." said Yolanda. "Thank you, Yolanda." said Jim with a smile.

"Uh...Yolanda, don't you think you should check to see if Jim's eye could be infected? I mean...That ball was pretty dirty." said Zenon. "Hm..I guess I could." said Yolanda as she looked closer at Jim's eye.

While Yolanda is focused on Jim's eye, Zenon pushes Yolanda into Jim, causing the two to fall over onto the floor, Yolanda landing ontop of Jim.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" said Zenon. Just then, Judy walks into the room.

"Jim, are you he-..." started Judy before she saw her boyfriend on the floor with the nurse ontop of him.

"Wh-What's going on here?" asked Judy in shock. "J-Judy! I-It's not what you think!" said Jim. "I see...This is what you wanted to talk about...Well fine then! You can take back your ring! We're through!" said Judy as she took off her engagement ring and threw it at Jim before running out of the room.

"Judy, wait! I can explain!" cried Jim as he ran after the woman.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, on the field, the younger Lyoko warriors and their classmates are sitting around, waiting for their P.E. teacher so their class can begin.

"I wonder where Jim is. Class was supposed to start 10 minutes ago." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Jim's never late." said Odd.

Delmas then appears and walks over to the students.

"Ahem. Attention, children. Jim won't be available for P.E. today. It seems that he is under the weather." explained Delmas. "Seeing as there is no available teacher to conduct your class, I am dismissing you students and you all shall have a free period for the remainder of this period."

The students, except the gang, all cheer as they go off, being relieved of P.E. class for the day.

"Hey, do you guys think Jim skipped class today because of the break up?" asked Jeremy. "Probably. He really did look like he loved her." said Aelita.

"We should probably check up on him. To see if he's alright." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the dormitory hall, the younger Lyoko warriors walk up to Jim's door. Jeremy knocks on the door, Jim opening up the door a few seconds later.

"Oh...Kids. May I help you?" asked Jim, sadness in his voice.

"Uh..We didn't see you in P.E. today...So..We were wondering if you were alright, Jim." said Jeremy. "Oh..Yeah...I'm fine...Just a little upset about breaking up with my girlfriend..." said Jim.

"A-Are you alright, Jim?" asked Zenon. "Yeah..I'm fine...I thought I finally found love...But..I guess I'm just not cut out for it.." said Jim with a sad sigh. "Excuse me, kids. I'm a bit tired..." Jim then re-enters his room and closes the door.

"Wow...I feel so guilty about all this." said Zenon. "Yeah..Same here.." said Jeremy.

"Well..What are you guys gonna do?" asked Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, in the courtyard, the Lyoko warriors, minus Jeremy and Zenon, are sitting together as they watch from afar a newly reunited Jim and Judy laughing and smiling with each other.

"It was a nice thing for Jeremy and Zenon to tell their aunt the truth and get her and Jim back together." said Aelita with a smile.

"Yeah..Shame those two got detention for breaking them up." said Ulrich with a smirk. "I told them it was a bad idea to break them up in the first place." said Yumi.

* * *

Well that was the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Review and no flames please! More to come!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	18. The Egg Project

**_Hey Hey! It's time for chapter number 18! In this chapter, the younger Lyoko warriors' class is doing a project for their Home Ec. class. You guys know that married and raise a baby(egg) project they show on TV shows or that people actually do in real life? Well that's the project! And it looks like Zenon and Ulrich are paired up together for this project! What will happen during this project? Read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko...But if I did, Sissi would be in a volcano by now._**

* * *

One day at Kadic Academy, the younger Lyoko warriors and their classmates are sitting in Home Ec. class that is being taught by Jim. In the class, Jim is explaining the proper way to sew clothes.

"...And that is the correct way to sew any type of clothing without the thread being easily visible." said Jim. "Wow, Jim. That's amazing. How do you know how to sew so well?" asked a student.

"Well I used to be a fashion designer in New Zealand...But I'd rather not talk about it." said Jim.

Just then the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

"Ah! Don't forget, class. Tomorrow I'm going to announce who's partnered up for the project where each of you are going to be acting as a married couple taking care of an egg that will act as your baby for a whole week." said Jim.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minuets later, the younger Lyoko warriors are walking through the campus together.

"I wonder who Jim's gonna partner up for the project tomorrow." said Aelita. "I don't really care who I get as long as I don't get Sissi...I don't want her to be all over me thinking that we're a real couple." said Ulrich.

"Well I already know who I'm getting!" said Odd with a smile. "Who?" asked Jeremy. "Zenon of course!" said Odd. "...Excuse me?" said Zenon, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! Jim owed me a favor, so I asked him if he'd pair me and Zenon up for the project and he agreed!" said Odd with a smile. "Oh this'll be wonderful working together, right, Zenon?" asked Odd with a bright smile.

"..Oh...Uh..Y-Yeah...It'll be...exciting.." said Zenon, trying to crack a smile.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I gotta go feed Kiwi!" said Odd as he ran off to his room.

"I gotta go, too. I gotta recharge my laptop and download a program from my computer." said Jeremy, walking off to his room. "I'll come with you." said Aelita, following her friend.

"So I guess it's just us." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Where's Yumi?" asked Zenon. "She has a doctors appointment today, so she left early." said Ulrich.

"So are you really excited to be working with Odd?" asked Ulrich. "No. I like Odd, but the last thing I'd want to do is be partners with him for a project." said Zenon.

"Why not?" asked Ulrich. "Whenever I'm supposed to do a project with Odd, I'm always the one doing the work and he doesn't even contribute." explained Zenon.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Ulrich. "It's ok...I guess I'll just have to deal with Odd being lazy and not helping me...Again..." said Zenon with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the dormitory, Ulrich is walking through the hallway. As he is walking, Ulrich suddenly spots Jim, who appears to be choking. Ulrich then runs over to his teacher to help him.

As soon as Ulrich reaches Jim, he performs the Heimlich maneuver and successfully relieves Jim of his choking.

"Ah...Thank's, Stern. You really helped me out there." said Jim with a smile. "It's no problem, Jim." said Ulrich. "I really owe you one. If there's anything you need me to do, just ask." said Jim.

"Well there's one thing..." said Ulrich. "Hm? What is it?" asked Jim. "Well...For the project tomorrow in Home Ec. I was wondering if you could make sure that Zenon doesn't get partnered up with Odd. And also that I don't get partnered up with Sissi. I'd really like it if you could do that." requsted Ulrich.

"Hm..Alright, Stern. Consider it done." said Jim as he walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day in Home Ec. class, Jim is about to announce who's partnered up for the project.

"Alright, class. I'm going to announce the partners for the project." announced Jim. Zenon then lets out a groan.

"Don't worry, Zenon. I'm sure that this time Odd'll actually help you with the project." said Aelita, trying to comfort her friend. "Pfft..Yeah..And I'm sure that Ulrich'll fall in love with Sissi.." said Zenon sarcastically.

"Alright...First we have, Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Stones." said Jim.

"Surprise surprise..." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Next we have...Odd Della Robbia and...Elisabeth Delmas..." said Jim.

"What?" shrieked Odd. "Well I guess your favor got denied, buddy." said Jeremy with a laugh. "Phew..Thank god I didn't get Odd." Zenon whispered to herself as she threw a little party in her head.

"Next we have...Ulrich Stern and...Zenon Kar." said Jim.

"WHAT?" Odd shrieked once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the cafeteria, the younger Lyoko warriors are sitting at their table. Yumi then walks over and joins her friends.

"Hey, guys. How was Home Ec.?" asked Yumi. "It was nice." said Aelita as she held her and Jeremy's egg. "Terrible..." said Odd with a groan.

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi. "Odd's just mad because he didn't get Zenon as his partner." said Jeremy. "Wow. Who'd you get partnered up with?" asked Yumi.

Just then Sissi walks over to the Lyoko warriors' table, holding an egg in her hand.

"Here, Odd. You're taking care of the egg." said Sissi, handing the egg to her partner. "Hey, you're supposed to take care of it, too!" said Odd. "Please! I've got plans tonight! You're taking care of it!" said Sissi. Odd just groans as he holds his egg.

"Ha! You got Sissi?" asked Yumi with a laugh. "Unfortunately..." said Odd with a huff. "We all found it extremely funny, too." said Zenon with a smirk.

"If Jim just kept his end of the deal and paired me up with Zenon like he was supposed to instead of pairing her up with Ulrich, I'd be happy right now.." said Odd.

"Yeah. Just watch it, alien girl...Don't get any ideas of stealing my man." said Sissi, glaring at the blonde girl. "Sissi, I can't steal what's not yours.." said Zenon, returning her glare.

"Hmph!" said Sissi as she walked off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Three days later, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich is watching his egg that is "resting" in a little box that is acting as its crib. Just then Odd comes into the room.

"Ulrich, I just heard from Jim that you told him not to pair me up with Zenon!" said Odd in a bit of a betrayed tone. "Well, yeah...Jim was choking, I helped him out, he owed me a favor, and I told him not to pair you up with Zenon." said Ulrich.

"But how could you! I thought we were best friends!" said Odd. "Come on, Odd. Zenon didn't even want to be your partner anyway. She said you always make her do the work whenever you guys are paired up together for a project." said Ulrich.

"That's not true! I help!" said Odd. "When?" asked Ulrich.

"Well...There was the..No...But I helped her...No...Uhm...I think I might've...No..." said Odd. "You see? She's the one doing all the work. Atleast for this project, she's actually getting some help from me." said Ulrich.

"Meh...Sissi's making me do all the work. It's been three days and she hasn't even taken care of this stupid egg!" said Odd with a groan.

"Oh well, sucks that you got married to her.." said Ulrich with a smirk, earning an eyeroll from his friend.

"I still don't understand why Jim paired you up with her. Did you ask him to make her your partner?" asked Odd, eyeing his friend a bit. "What? Of course not." said Ulrich.

"It's kind of suspicious that you asked Jim to make sure Zenon wasn't paired up with me and that Jim paired her up with you instead..." said Odd.

"You don't secretly like her, do you?" asked Odd. "What? Odd, come on, don't go assuming things now. Besides, you like her. I can't do that to you." said Ulrich.

"Yeah..You're right." said Odd with a laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Aelita's room, Zenon and Aelita are talking together.

"It's been so wonderful working with Ulrich. I don't feel so overwhelmed with work. He's just so awesome to work with." said Zenon with a smile.

"Wow. Sound's like you're really enjoying this project." said Aelita. "Yeah. I'm just so happy I got partnered with Ulrich." said Zenon.

"Hm...Zenon, do you have a crush on Ulrich?" asked Aelita with a smirk. "What? What are you talking about?" asked Zenon, raising an eyebrow. "Well you've been talking about how cool and awesome Ulrich is and how it's so great to work with him. You sound like you're starting to like him as more than a friend." said Aelita.

"Come on, Aelita. Ulrich likes Yumi and Yumi obviously likes him, too. Yumi's my friend, I can't do that to her." said Zenon. "Alright. Whatever you say." said Aelita with a small giggle.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in Zenon's room, Zenon and Ulrich are working on their project together.

"What does today's update from Jim say?" asked Zenon. Ulrich takes out an evelope and opens it up, taking out an index card.

"It says: _'For the husband to answer. 'You and your wife are celebrating your anniversary tonight. Your boss at work is making you stay to work overtime with pay. Even though you'll be getting more money for you and your family, you won't be leaving work in time to make you and your wife's dinner reservations. If you leave work now, you'll be able to make your dinner reservations, but you won't be getting paid extra and there may be a chance that you will get fired from your job.' What do you choose to do?' _" read Ulrich.

"Well obviously you should work overtime. I mean, we could always celebrate it the next day." said Zenon. "No. I'll leave work." said Ulrich.

"What? But...You might get fired!" said Zenon. "I don't care. Spending time with you on our anniversary is more important to me." said Ulrich with a smile.

"Really? That's very sweet." said Zenon with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later, in the rec room, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich are sitting together on the couch.

"Hm...I think we'll go check out the next replika tomorrow after school. That sound good to you guys?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah totally." said Ulrich.

"Hey, Ulrich. Me and my parents are going out to eat tonight. They said I could bring a friend, and I was wondering if you'd wanna come." said Yumi.

"Ah. Sorry, I can't. I'm going to see a movie with Zenon tonight." said Ulrich. "Oh. Okay. Maybe some other time then." said Yumi with a slight frown.

"I gotta go meet with her now. I'll see you guys later." said Ulrich as he got up and left.

"Jeremy, do you think there's something going on between Ulrich and Zenon?" asked Yumi. "Hm? What do you mean?" asked Jeremy. "Well..Do you think that maybe their relationship is more than just a class project?" asked Yumi.

"Nah. I'm sure they're just friends. And besides Zenon obviously has her eyes on Odd. And Ulrich wouldn't hurt Odd like that." said Jeremy.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." said Yumi with a small smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, in the lab, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita are there waiting for the others to arrive.

"So how're you two coming along with your project for Home Ec." asked Yumi.

"It's going great. Me and Jeremy are both CEO's of our computer company. We live in a large Mansion on th French coast with our baby, Jeremy Jr." said Aelita.

"Wow. Sounds like Jim's giving you guys the perfect life together." said Yumi with a smirk. "I wonder how the others are doing with their babies. Especially Odd's. I wonder if he broke or ate his 'baby' yet." said Jeremy with a laugh.

Just then the elevator opens up and out comes a very upset Odd, carrying his egg.

"Hey, Odd. What's wrong?" asked Aelita. "I've been spending the last 15 minutes trying to get a hold of Sissi so she can finally take care of this stupid egg!" said Odd with a huff.

"Wow. I take it you and Sissi's marriage isn't working out?" asked Yumi.

"No! Based on all the feedback I've gotten from Jim for the project, me and Sissi are both unemployed. I'm taking up odd jobs just to put food on the table, while Sissi's out shopping, which is, ironically, what she's been really doing. We live in a raggedy apartment in the ghetto with our baby, Sisselia. And our dog had to be put down, because he caught rabies from fighting the raccoons in the alley and we couldn't afford to treat him." said Odd.

The other Lyoko warriors laugh at Odd's misfortune.

"Oh my gosh, poor Kiwi!" laughed Jeremy. "Poor me! I'm basically the only one doing anything for this project! The only thing Sissi's done is name the baby! After herself! I don't know why seeing as she never spends time with it." said Odd with a groan.

"Well now you know how Zenon feels when you make her do all the work." said Yumi. "Whatever.." said Odd with a groan as he looked to the side.

"Speaking of which, where is she and Ulrich?" asked Odd. "I don't know. They should be here soon." said Jeremy.

"You don't think they're out somewhere...Together...On a date, maybe?" asked Odd. "Why would you say that?" asked Yumi. "Well..They went to the movies together...Alone...Like a date.." said Odd.

"Odd, don't be silly. They don't like each other like that." said Aelita .

"Yeah. You're just worrying over nothing." said Jeremy.

A few minutes later, the elevator opens up, and Ulrich and Zenon walk out of the elevator.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. We had to...Finish something up for our project." said Ulrich. "Yeah..For the project.." said Zenon with a slightly nervous smile.

"Alright, guys. You guys'll be heading to the next replika. We're gonna try and destroy its supercomputer. Is that understood?" asked Jeremy.

"Got it, Jeremy." said Aelita. "Great. Get to the scanner room, I'm starting up the virtualization program." said Jeremy as he started typing on the keyboard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, in the digital sea, the Lyoko warriors are sailing towards the next replika in the Skidbladnir.

"You guys are a few minutes away from the replika. Keep heading straight." said Jeremy.

"So, Zenon, Ulrich, how's you guys' project?" asked Yumi. "It's awesome. Me and Ulrich live in ths city in a condo with our baby, Gabrielle. I'm a dentist's assistant and Ulrich's a secritary at some large computer company." said Zenon.

"Hm. Sounds like you're working for Jeremy, Ulrich." said Yumi with a laugh.

"Heh. Not anymore. I got fired for leaving work when Jeremy wanted me to work overtime." said Ulrich with a smirk. "Aw, that wasn't nice, Jeremy." said Aelita, laughing.

"Well, too bad. If I need you to work, then you have to work." said Jeremy jokingly with a laugh also.

"Why'd you leave work instead of doing overtime?" asked Odd. "Well it was our anniversary that night. If Ulrich stayed and worked overtime, then he would've missed our dinner reservations." explained Zenon.

"Wow...That's very sweet of you, Ulrich." said Yumi, a bit amazed.

A few minutes later, the Lyoko warriors reach their targeted destination. When they approach the entrance into the replika, Aelita activiates the key to enter into the replika. The Skid sails in and soon emerges up from the digital sea, onto a replika of the mountain sector and sails towards a tower, where it docks itself.

"Alright, guys. Who's staying and who's going?" asked Jeremy.

"I'll stay." said Zenon. "I'll stay, too." said Ulrich.

"Alright, guys. The rest of you are going to be teleported to where the supercomputer for this replika is." said Jeremy.

"Wait. Zenon and Ulrich are going to stay here? Just the two of them?" asked Odd, a hint of uneasyness in his voice. "Yeah. We really only need two to stay behind." said Jeremy.

"Time for teleportation." said Jeremy as he teleported Aelita, Yumi and Odd to the location of the supercomputer.

After the three Lyoko warriors are teleported, the remaining two are teleported onto the replika.

"Ok, guys. While the others are off destroying the supercomputer, you guys'll protect the Skid." said Jeremy. "Got it, Jeremy." said Ulrich.

"Jeremy, could you do us a favor?" asked Zenon. "Hm? What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"Could you give us some privacy for a sec? Me and Ulrich need to talk." said Zenon. "Uhm...Sure. No problem." said Jeremy as he took off his ear-piece and placed it aside.

Zenon turns to Ulrich.

"So..Do you wanna finish talking about what we were discussing earlier?" asked Zenon. "...Yeah, sure let's finish." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd materialize into a research facility.

"We're here, Jeremy." said Aelita. No response.

"Jeremy?" called Aelita. "You think something happened?" asked Yumi. "I don't think so. It's probably something wrong with the connection." said Aelita.

"Well whatever it is, we have to find that supercomputer." said Odd. With that, the three run off in search of the supercomputer.

The three run through the halls of the facility until they walk up to a large door. As they approach the door, it automatically opens to reveal a huge lab with multiple computers and machines. The three walk in and explore the lab, trying to figure out if the supercomputer is in the lab.

"I wonder if the super computer's in here somewhere." said Yumi as she and the others walked around the lab.

As they're looking around the lab, Odd comes across a large, computer looking machine.

"Hey, do you guys think it's this?" asked Odd. The two females walk over to where Odd is and look at the machine also.

"Hm. It looks so." said Aelita. "Alright, then...On three, we'll all destroy it." said Yumi. "1...2...3!"

The three attack the machine, Yumi with her fans, Aelita with her energy field, and Odd with his laser arrows, destroying the large machine. When the machine is destroyed, an alarm goes off.

"Uh-oh...I think they know we're here now.." said Odd.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm gonna get you all out of there right now." said Jeremy, finally communicating with them. "Jeremy, you're back! What happened?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I took my ear-piece out for a few minutes." said Jeremy. "Anyway, you guys destroyed the supercomputer. I'm gonna send you guys back to the skid."

The three Lyoko warriors then de-materialize and return to the Skidbladnir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day after school, in the courtyard, the Lyoko warriors are sitting together.

"You guys finished your projects today, right?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. It was interesting how Jim graded us. He didn't use the usual letter grade grading system for the project. It was either pass or fail , depending on how stable you kept the family." explained Jeremy.

"Ah. How'd you guys do?" asked Yumi. "Well Odd obviously failed." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Shut up! I tried my best to keep this family stable!" said Odd.

"Also, Jim gave an ending story to those who failed. It was either a good or bad ending depending on how badly they failed." said Aelita. "Yeah. Odd, tell Yumi the ending story you and Sissi got from Jim." said Jeremy with a smirk. Odd lets out a groan.

"In the end, me and Sissi get evicted from our apartment due to not being able to pay rent. Sissi divorces me, thank god. But our child gets taken away and placed in foster care due to me and Sissi being unfit parents." said Odd. Yumi then laughs at her unfortunate friend.

"Oh man! That's terrible!" said Yumi, still laughing. "I take it the rest of you passed?"

"Yep." said Aelita with a smile. "Same here." said Zenon.

"I'm gonna go play with Kiwi...Maybe he'll make me feel better..." said Odd as he walked off towards his room.

"I'm gonna head home. I promised my mom I'd help her with dinner. Later, guys." said Yumi as she left to go home.

Jeremy turns to Zenon and Ulrich.

"So is it true? What you guys said last night?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah. It is." said Ulrich.

"Wow. I never thought you two would start dating. I'm so happy for you guys." said Aelita.

"Do you guys think Yumi and Odd'll be upset?" asked Zenon. "Let's hope not.." said Ulrich.

* * *

Well that was that chapter! Some ending, huh? What'll happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Review and no flames please!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	19. Couple revealed!

_Ughh...And so, after a 2 & 1/2 month hiatus, I've returned...I hope. I apologize to you all who have been waiting patiently and impatiently for me to update this story. As you guys probably know, I am in my Senior year of high school, which means college apps, school work, and whole buncha other crap. But, I haven't forgotten about this story. I made sure incase I decide to be lazy and stuff that I wrote out good chapter ideas and such! Anywho, welcome to chapter 19! This is a continuation of somesorts of the previous chapter. As you all know, Zenon and Ulrich are DATING. Yes, boyfriend and girlfriend. But the thing is only Aelita and Jeremy know about this. Will Odd and Yumi find out about their friends' new relationship? How will they react? Read and find out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko._

_Review and no flames!_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the end of the younger Lyoko warriors' home ec project.

One night, the group is walking through the park, on their way back from a mission.

"Man! How rude can Xana be? Launching an attack during dinner! And the cafeteria was serving my favorite, too! Meatballs and gravy!" whined Odd with a groan. "Relax, Odd. Atleast you got to eat before we had to go." said Aelita with a laugh.

When the group reaches the front entrance of the school, they start to go their separate ways.

"I'm gonna head home now, guys." said Yumi. "Alright. Later, Yumi." said Jeremy. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." said Zenon.

"So, uhm, Ulrich, would you mind walking me home?" asked Yumi, with a small smile. "Oh...uh...Sorry, Yumi, I can't...I have...Some studying to do." said Ulrich.

"Oh...Okay, then...I guess I'll see you later then." said Yumi with a frown as she started to walk home.

The rest of the group begin to walk towards the dormitory building.

"Well, guys. I'm gonna head to my room now." said Zenon. "Do you want me to walk you back?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah, sure. That'd be nice." said Zenon with a smile.

"I thought you had some studying to do." said Odd. "I'll...I'll do it when I get back. It'll only be a minute." said Ulrich before he and Zenon walked off.

"Hm...Something's up with Ulrich." said Odd, starting to get suspicious.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita. "I mean...He turned down Yumi when she asked him to walk her home. And now he's walking Zenon to her dorm." said Odd. "Come on, Odd. Are you still on the whole 'Ulrich's-trying-to-steal-my-woman' thing?" asked Jeremy.

"No, I'm over that. Ulrich's my friend and I know that he wouldn't betray me like that." said Odd.

Jeremy and Aelita share some nervous glances at each other.

"Wow! Look at the time! I gotta feed Kiwi before he dies of starvation. I'll see you guys later!" said Odd as he ran off.

"When do you think they're gonna tell them?" asked Aelita. "No clue. I just hope they don't find out the way Odd found out about Brad." said Jeremy. "Do you think Yumi or Odd'll get upset?" asked Aelita.

"Hm..Not sure. Most likely Odd'll go crazy. Remember how he tried to make Kiwi attack Brad?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah, you're right. Yumi'll probably take it better. She's the one who told Ulrich that they should just be friends after all." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the cafeteria, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy are sitting together for breakfast.

"Guy's, I'm really starting to think there's something up with Ulrich." said Odd. "Why do you say that?" asked Jeremy. "He came back to our room 20 minutes after he left to walk Zenon back to her room. And when he got back, he didn't study at all!" said Odd.

"Maybe he forgot?" said Aelita. "Meh..I don't know. Something smells kinda fishy to me." said Odd.

Ulrich then comes over to the table, carrying his tray with his breakfast on it, and sits down with his friends. Odd notices that Ulrich has two croissants on his tray.

"Wow, Ulrich. You must be really hungry to want two croissants." said Odd. "Only one's for me." said Ulrich. "And you're letting me have the other one? Aw, aren't you a real pal!" said Odd happily as he reached for a croissant. Ulrich then slaps Odd's hand away.

"Back off. It's not for you." said Ulrich. "Ow...Sorry..." muttered Odd as he rubbed his hand. "Who's it for then?" asked Odd.

Zenon then walks over to the table and joins her friends.

"Hey, guys." said Zenon. "Hey, I got you a croissant." said Ulrich, handing Zenon the bakery item. "Aw, how sweet of you. Thanks." said Zenon, hugging Ulrich.

"Well seeing that Ulrich didn't get me a croissant, I'll just have to go and get one myself." said Odd as he got up and went to go get himself a croissant.

"So, when do you guys plan to tell Odd and Yumi you two are dating now?" asked Jeremy. "When we figure out how to tell them without them wanting to kill us." said Zenon.

"Well you should think fast. I don't think either of them would take it too well if they find out you guys have been going out for almost a month now. " said Aelita.

"You're right. I'll talk to Odd later." said Ulrich. "Yeah. I'll try and tell Yumi later." said Zenon.

"I wonder how they'll take it though.." said Ulrich.

"Me and Jeremy were talking about it last night." said Aelita. "Yeah. We pretty much figured Odd would go crazy and Yumi'd probably be cool." said Jeremy.

"Hm..But now that I think about it. What about Sissi? What would she do if she heard?" asked Aelita. "She'd make the principal expell me." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Milly and Tamiya are adding a new column to the Kadic Newspaper. 'Kadic's hook ups and break ups'. They're going to be showing who just got together and who broke up." said Aelita.

"Just imagine if you two ended up in there." laughed Jeremy. "Yeah, because I totally want a repeat of Odd getting mad at me for not telling him I had a boyfriend." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Later after school in the rec room, Zenon and Yumi are sitting together talking.

"Hey, Zenon, do you think something's up with Ulrich?" asked Yumi. "No, why do you ask?" asked Zenon.

"Well usually when I ask him to walk me home, he always agrees to. But lately, it seems that every time I ask him, he has an excuse why he can't." said Yumi.

"Oh...I..I see.." said Zenon, a bit nervous. "And also, whenever I call him just to talk, he always says he's on the other end with someone else." said Yumi.

"R-Really?" asked Zenon, more nervous now.

"You don't think he's dating someone, do you?" asked Yumi. "Wh-What? Of course not! You know Ulrich's crazy about you! Heh...Heh..." said Zenon with a nervous laugh.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing." said Yumi with a small smile.

"Hey, Yumi. Can I ask you a question?" asked Zenon. "Sure. What is it?" asked Yumi.

"We're friends, right?" asked Zenon. "Of course." said Yumi. "Well...Let's just say there was a thing and we both wanted it. But you said that you didn't want it, but really you secretly still wanted it. So then I take it, even though I had a feeling you still wanted it. How would you feel?" asked Zenon.

Yumi starts to think for a moment.

"Well..I guess I can't be mad at you. I did say I didn't want it, so it's fair game I guess." said Yumi. "Oh. That's a good thing to he-." started Zenon, before Yumi interuppted.

"But if it's a guy I like, then I'd get pretty pissed at you." said Yumi.

"Oh...I..see..." said Zenon, starting to get nervous once more. "Why do you ask?" asked Yumi. "N-No reason..." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Odd and Ulrich's room, Odd is feeding Kiwi. Just then Ulrich walks into the room.

"Hey, Ulrich. Where have you been?" asked Odd. "No where special." said Ulrich.

"Oh..Hey, Ulrich, I've been kinda worried about you these past few weeks." said Odd. "Really? Why?" asked Ulrich. "Well, you've been acting kinda strange to me." said Odd. "How so?" asked Ulrich.

"Well whenever Yumi asks you to walk her home, you've been making excuses why you can't. It's weird seeing how you're obviously crazy about Yumi." said Odd. "Come on, Odd. Me and Yumi are just friends." said Ulrich.

"But, still! You like her!" said Odd. "Whatever." said Ulrich.

"You know, Ulrich, if something's wrong you can tell me. You can trust me." said Odd. "Really?" asked Ulrich. "Of course. Just like how I trust you. Out of everyone in the group, I trust you the most. You've always been there for me." said Odd.

"It's funny. Even when I had that crazy thought that you and Zenon were dating, I couldn't even find myself to keep believing it for long, because I knew you'd never do anything like that to me seeing as you know how much I like her." said Odd.

"Oh...Yeah...About that, I-." started Ulrich. "I mean, I'd be pretty upset if you ever lied or hid something from me. It make me feel really hurt, you know?" said Odd.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want to say something, Ulrich?" asked Odd. "Er...No..." said Ulrich with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in Jeremy's room, Ulrich, Aelita, Zenon and Jeremy are gathered there.

"So did you tell them yet?" asked Jeremy. Ulrich and Zenon share some nervous looks.

"Well...No." said Zenon. "Why not?" asked Aelita. "Odd unknowingly guilt tripped me. He was telling me about how much he trusts me and how hurt he'd be if I ever betrayed him." said Ulrich.

"And Yumi told me she'd be pretty damn pissed if I ever took a guy she liked." said Zenon.

"Wow. What are you guys gonna do now?" asked Jeremy. "I don't know. We'll have to think of something." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in the dormitory hallway, Ulrich is walking Zenon back to her room.

"Man...What are we gonna do?" asked Zenon. "I don't know. Odd's my best friend. I just can't bear seeing him hurt, especially if I'm the cause of it." said Ulrich.

"I know. It'd suck to have Yumi really hate me for the rest of her life." said Zenon with a sigh.

"This is just so hard. I don't know what to do...I really like you." said Ulrich. "I really like you, too." said Zenon with a smile. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Well, I better leave so you can get some rest. Night.." said Ulrich as he started to leave before Zenon stopped him.

"Wait, you forgot something." said Zenon. "What?" asked Ulrich. "Your good night kiss." said Zenon with a smile. "Oh, yeah. How silly of me." said Ulrich with a smirk.

The two lean in towards each other until their lips meet.

Meanwhile, Milly and Tamiya was walking through the same hallway, making their way towards their room.

"Aw man...We're one couple short for our new column. If we don't find one more couple that just got together fast, we won't be able to publish 'Kadic's hook ups and break ups' tomorrow." said Milly with a sigh.

"Yeah. Where can we find a new couple on such short notice?" wondered Tamiya. The two continue to walk until Tamiya stops Milly, spotting the kissing Lyoko couple.

"Milly, wait! Do you see that up ahead?" asked Tamiya. "Oh my! Is that Ulrich and Zenon?" asked Milly. "I think we found our last couple." said Tamiya as she took a picture with her camera. As soon as the two young reporters get their picture, they run off to finish their column.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, around the campus, Kadic students are reading the newest edition of the newspaper. Some students are amazed and shocked at what they're reading.

In the courtyard, Jeremy and Aelita are reading a copy of the newspaper.

"Wow. Milly and Tamiya really out did theirselves with their new column. They included pictures of the couples to actually prove their relationship status. No wonder everyone's picking up a copy of the paper today." said Aelita.

"Yeah. And the quality of the pictures are really good. You can actually tell who's who in them. Impressive." said Jeremy. The two continue to read until they get to a part that catches their attention.

"Uh oh..." said Jeremy. "They didn't..." said Aelita.

Just then Ulrich and Zenon walk over to their friends.

"Hey, guys." said Ulrich. "Did you guys read the paper yet?" asked Aelita.

"No, why?" asked Zenon. "Remember Milly and Tamiya's new column?" asked Jeremy. "..Yeah. What about it?" asked Zenon. "Uh...You guys are in it." said Aelita.

"What?" asked Ulrich in shock. Jeremy shows the two the newspaper with the page the column is on, which features pictures of new couples, including a picture of the two kissing from the previous night.

"Oh..my god...They must've taken that picture when we weren't looking..." said Ulrich with a groan. "Do you think Yumi or Odd read the paper yet?" asked Zenon. "Let's hope not." said Aelita.

Just then Odd and Yumi come over and join their friends.

"Hey, everyone. Is that today's paper?" asked Yumi. "Y-Yeah.." said Jeremy, nervously. "Awesome! Let me see! I wanna see who just got together and who broke up!" said Odd.

"U-Uh...It's nothing really that interesting. Nobody's really paying attention to that column." said Aelita, throwing the newspaper aside.

Sissi then storms over to the group, holding a copy of the newspaper in her hand and an angry look on her face.

"Alien girl, you are so dead!" growled Sissi, glaring at Zenon. "...What did I do?" asked Zenon. Sissi then turns to Ulrich.

"Ulrich dear, tell me it isn't so!" said Sissi. "Sissi, what are you talking about?" asked Yumi. "What? Didn't you read today's paper?" asked Sissi. "No." said Oddi.

"Well take a look at Milly and Tamiya's new column!" said Sissi, handing Odd and Yumi her newspaper.

"We're screwed..." mumbled Ulrich. Yumi and Odd read the new column in the newspaper.

"Kadic's hook ups and break ups. Hook ups: Sophie Florenceau and Julien Xao, Heidi Klinger and Bastien Roux, Alexandre Pepin and Magali De Vasseur, and..." started Odd before he read the last couple's names, his eyes widening in shock.

"...Ulrich Stern and Zenon Kar?" read Odd in shock. "See! There's even a picture to prove it!" said Sissi. Yumi and Odd look over to their two friends in shock.

"Ulrich sweetie, I know that awful alien must've probed your brain in order to make you go out with her." said Sisi. "Look, Sissi, just back off, will you?" said Ulrich. "Hmph! Fine! Don't think you've won, alien girl! Ulrich is mine and I'll win him back!" said Sissi before walking off.

There is an awkward silence among the Lyoko group.

"Well now that that's over, how about we all get some bre-." started Jeremy, trying to lighten up the mood before, Yumi interuppted.

"How could you keep something like that a secret from me?" Yumi asked Zenon in a loud tone. "Yumi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." started Zenon. "I thought we were friends. You're a traitor!" said Yumi before she walked away.

"Yumi, wait! Let me explain!" said Zenon as she went after the girl. Ulrich turns towards Odd.

"Odd, look. I didn't mean to make you upset..." started Ulrich. "It's ok. I'm not mad...It's fine." said Odd with a weak smile. "Odd, I feel horrible...I'm sorry." said Ulrich.

"No, Ulrich, really...I'm fine." said Odd. "I'm..I'm gonna go feed Kiwi before class starts. I'll see you guys later." said Odd as he walked off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at lunch time, in the cafeteria, Ulrich, Zenon, Jeremy and Aelita are sitting together.

"So, what did Yumi say, Zenon?" asked Aelita. "Nothing. She won't talk to me. I've sent her like a million texts during class and she hasn't even replied to one." said Zenon.

"Wow...What about you, Ulrich? How's Odd?" asked Jeremy. "He keeps telling me he's not upset, but I can see that I really hurt him." said Ulrich.

"This just sucks. Yumi's pissed off at the both of us and Odd's depressed. It's just so horrible." said Ulrich. "And to make matters worse, Sissi's out to get me." said Zenon.

"I know...Maybe those two just need some time to cool down. And maybe Sissi'll get over it. I'm sure everything'll be fine soon." said Aelita. "By the way, where's Odd and Yumi?"

"Well Yumi's sitting over there." said Jeremy, turning in the direction of a table across the room where Yumi is sitting by herself. "And Odd's in his room. He said he's not hungry."Ulrich lets out a sigh.

"I'll go talk to him." said Ulrich as he got up from the table and left. "I'll go have a word with Yumi." said Jeremy as he got up and went over to Yumi's table.

"Ugh..I hate this...I never really meant to hurt Yumi." said Zenon. "I know you didn't. Just give her some time. She'll come around." said Aelita, trying to comfort her friends. "I hope...Im going to go for a walk." said Zenon as she got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Jeremy walks over to Yumi.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked Jeremy. "Sure. You're not a backstabber." said Yumi.

"Come on, Yumi, why're you mad at Zenon?" asked Jeremy. "Because she's a lying witch! She kept this from me for god knows how long and she never told me!" said Yumi. "I understand, but come on Yumi. You said it yourself that you just wanted to be friends with Ulrich. You can't stop him from going out with someone else, even if it is someone you considered a friend." said Jeremy.

"Look, I'm not telling you to go forgive Zenon right now. But try to think about why she didn't tell you at first." said Jeremy. "Whatever.." said Yumi, turning her head. Yumi spots Zenon walking out of the cafeteria. Yumi glares at the girl as she walks out of the cafeteria.

A few moments later, Zenon is walking through the campus as she makes her way towards the park. As she's walking, Sissi, followed by her two henchmen, stops her.

"Hey, alien girl. You're lucky." said Sissi. "...For what?" asked Zenon. "You're lucky my father denied my request to have you expelled even though I begged him to." said Sissi. Zenon just groans in annoyance.

"For what? Stealing your man? Oh wait, no. MY man. Did I steal MY boyfriend away from you? Huh? Does that make you mad, Sissi, that Ulrich loves ME instead of you? I'm sorry, Sissi, that I, Zenon Kar, am dating Ulrich Stern, the man of your dreams." said Zenon in a mocking tone. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk away now." said Zenon as she walked off. Sissi just growls as she glares at the girl.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you! I'm going to kick your butt!" said Sissi as she ran after Zenon. Herve and Nicholas then run after Sissi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meannwhile, Ulrich enters his and Odd's room, to find Odd laying on his bed.

"Odd, can we talk for a moment?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah, sure." said Odd. "Look, I'm really and truely sorry, Odd. I didn't mean to keep it a secret that I was dating Zenon. I didn't want you to get upset...I guess I did anyway. It just makes me feel horrible that I betrayed you like this even though I know how much you really like Zenon." said Ulrich. Odd sits up and faces Ulrich.

"Ulrich, honestly I'm not mad. I'm a bit upset that you kept this a secret from me, but I understand you only did it so that you wouldn't hurt me." said Odd. "And if Zenon likes you and you like her, then that's alright. If she's happy with you, I'm happy. All I want is her to be happy." said Odd.

"Really?" asked Ulrich. "Yeah! So don't worry about it, buddy!" said Odd with a bright smile. "Hey, when you two get married and have kids, be sure to name them all after me, 'kay?" asked Odd with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." said Ulrich with a smirk. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." said Odd. Ulrich opens the door to find Herve and Nicholas, who both look like they're scared out of their minds.

"Woah. What's with you guys?" asked Ulrich. "I-It's Sissi!" said Herve.

"What's wrong? She dump you guys for new losers?" asked Odd. "No, she's gone mad!" said Nicholas. "What else is new?" asked Ulrich. "Look! She attacked Zenon in the park!" said Herve.

"What?" asked Ulrich in shock.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later in the courtyard, Ulrich walks over to Sissi.

"What did you do to Zenon?" asked Ulrich in an angry tone. "Ulrich, I swear I didn't do anything!" said Sissi. "Come on, Sissi, you've been out to get Zenon ever since you found out we were dating. Why don't you just do the both of us a favor and just stay away from me?" asked Ulrich as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Odd visits Zenon in the infirmary. Odd sees that Zenon has a black eye on her right eye, bruises on her arms and stomache, and a cut on her face.

"Woah. Zenon, you're a mess." said Odd. "Gee, thanks, Odd..." said Zenon.

"What happened?" asked Odd. "I got my ass kicked..I should've seen it coming." said Zenon with a groan. "Wow...I never thought Sissi was capable of doing this much damage." said Odd.

"Actually...It wasn't Sissi..." said Zenon. "Who was it?" asked Odd. "Promise not to tell anyone?" asked Zenon. "I promise.." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, in the cafeteria, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are gathered for dinner.

"I really hope Zenon's alright. I can't believe Sissi would attack Zenon." said Aelita. "Yeah. And now that everyone in school knows what she did, Sissi's on everyone's bad list." said Jeremy.

"Well she deserves it." said Ulrich. "Yeah, but you can't help but feel sorry for her." said Aelita.

"This stinks. Yumi's pissed and Zenon got hurt...Maybe this wouldn't have happened if me and Zenon didn't start dating." said Ulrich with a sigh. "Ulrich, don't say that. You and Zenon really like each other. You guys deserve each other." said Odd.

"Yeah..But I can't help but feel bad..." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x

Later, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich and Zenon are sitting together.

"Some mess we got ourselves in, huh?" asked Zenon. "Yeah...I just wish we could've prevented this.." said Ulrich.

There is silence for a moment.

"Look, Ulrich...I've been thinking...Maybe it's best if we break up...Maybe then things can go back to normal..." said Zenon. "Yeah...I've been thinking the same thing...I don't want Yumi to be mad at us anymore..." said Ulrich. "Yeah..." said Zenon.

There is more silence.

"...So...I guess we're broken up then, huh?" asked Zenon. "Yep." said Ulrich.

"It was fun while it lasted." said Zenon. "I know..." said Ulrich.

"We're still friends right?" asked Zenon. "Of course. That's how it'll be from now on." said Ulrich.

"Yeah..Right..." said Zenon.

Even more silence...

"I'm...Going to go now.." said Zenon as she got up and left. "Oh...See ya.." said Ulrich as he watched his now ex-girlfriend walk out of the room. Ulrich then lets out a sigh.

Just then Odd comes into the room.

"Hey, Ulrich. What's wrong?" asked Odd. "Me and Zenon...We just broke up." said Ulrich.

"What? Why?" asked Odd. "It wasn't meant to be I guess..." said Ulrich. "Are you ok?" asked Odd. "Yeah. I'm fine.." said Ulrich.

"So...uhm...Ulrich, I know this may seem insensitive and probably goes against the guy code, but...do you mind if I-." started Odd. "Go ahead. You can still go after Zenon if you want." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks, buddy! You're the best!" said Odd with a smile as he hugged Ulrich. "Ack! Odd! What have I told you before about hugging me?" asked Ulrich as he pushed his friend off of him.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Zenon is standing by the vending machines by herself. Just then Yumi walks up to her.

"Hey...I heard you broke up with Ulrich.." said Yumi. "Oh, you're finally speaking to me now?" asked Zenon. "But, yeah, we broke up last night. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore." said Zenon.

"Look, Zenon, I'm sorry...I got carried away. I did say that I just wanted to be friends with Ulrich, and you had every right to go and take him for yourself. It was fair game. If you want to go patch things up with him, go ahead. I'm cool with it." said Yumi.

"Really? Thanks, but...I don't think I'm going to get back together with Ulrich." said Zenon. "Why not?" asked Yumi. "I don't feel like it would've worked out anyway..." said Zenon.

"So...Are we friends again?" asked Zenon. "Yeah why not?" asked Yumi with a smirk as she hugged Zenon.

"So, do you think I should tell everyone that it was me that kicked your butt yesterday and not Sissi?" asked Yumi. "Hm..Nah. Let's let Sissi be punished a little while longer." said Zenon with a smirk.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry once more for the long ass wait. And also I'm sorry if the ending wasn't all that great! At some point I started to have like...a writers block...and I just spit out stuff that just came to mind so I could hurry up and update this story...But I promise I'll try my best to update more often!. And also incase I get caught up in my other work and this is happens to be my last update before the year ends, I just want to wish all of you happy holidays and a happy new year! So stay tuned for more chapters! And remember to review!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	20. Elements Saga: Ulrich  Air

**_Hey, everyone! Sorry that I have been away for so long and not updating this story as often as I said I would, but I'm about done with college apps, so I'm gonna try my best to update more often! So this chapter starts what I call the elements saga! After working on a special program with Franz Hopper to help fight Xana, Jeremy has developed a way to give his friends powers over the 5 elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Lightning. Each Lyoko warrior starts to develop their powers over their respective elements. Who'll get what element? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_**

**_Read and No Flames!_**

* * *

One day at Kadic Academy, in the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors minus, Jeremy, are sitting together at their table for lunch.

"Hey, Aelita. You know what's up with Einstein lately?" asked Odd. "Yeah. He's been locked up in his room for the past two weeks. The only time he ever gets out other than to go to class is to go to the factory." said Ulrich.

"He says he's busy working on a program that'll help us fight Xana. He says he'll tell us about it when it's complete." said Aelita.

"Hey, did you guys hear? The FBI's offering rewards to anyone that can find anything 'supernatural', like aliens, magical creatures, and stuff like that. Jim says he's going to start looking around for them so he can make a profit." Odd says with a laugh.

"Of course Jim's stupid enough to think he'll be able to find any of those things." said Zenon. "A real catch your aunt has, right, Zenon?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"Don't remind me." Zenon replies with a groan.

A few minutes later, Aelita's cellphone rings.

"Hello?" Aelita answers.

_'Hey, Aelita. It's Jeremy. I've managed to finish the program. Get the others and head over to the factory.' said Jeremy. _

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at the factory, Jeremy is sitting at the computer when his friends come into the lab out of the elevator.

"Hey, Einstein. What's this new program you have?" asked Ulrich. "It's really interesting. Franz Hopper and I have developed a way for you guys to have powers to use not only on Lyoko, but also on earth incase we get into a tough situation by Xana." explained Jeremy.

"So you're going to let us use our weapons on earth?" asked Odd, a bit hopeful. "No, Odd. That's too dangerous. I don't want you to get in trouble because you fired a laser arrow at Sissi by 'accident'." said Jeremy.

"Aw man..." groaned Odd, a bit disappointed. "Then what powers are we gonna have?" asked Zenon.

"You guys are going to have power over the elements." said Jeremy. "Elemental powers?" asked Aelita.

"Yep. The five elements. Air,fire, lightning, water, and earth." said Jeremy.

"So we're each going to have certain element?" asked Yumi. "Yep. Like how you guys got your Lyoko powers, you'll each get a certain element based on your inner subconscious." said Jeremy.

"So how're we getting our powers?" asked Ulrich. "Simple. You guys'll go into the scanners and I'll implant the data from the program and you guys'll have your powers." explained Jeremy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" said Odd excitedly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Jeremy is finishing up the process of giving his friends their new powers.

"Alright...Just a few more seconds." said Jeremy, watching the computer screen.

"And...Done. Congrats guys, the program was a success. You guys have your powers." said Jeremy.

"Cool. What do we each have?" asked Odd. "Hm...I can't tell. The program'll take a while to kick in. So just wait and see." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, in the Kadic courtyard the Lyoko warriors are sitting together as they talk about their new powers.

"I wonder what element we each got." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Which element do you guys like the best?" asked Jeremy. "I like air. I think it's easy going, yet can be really powerful." said Ulrich.

"I prefer fire. It's a very passionate element." said Yumi. "I think lightning's cool. It's very prety and it can be quite shocking." said Aelita with a giggle.

"Well my favorite's earth. It's calm and all natural." said Zenon. "Same here. Earth's the best element! It's tough and full of strength!" said Odd.

"Aw. No one's gonna show any love for water?" asked Jeremy with a laugh. "Water's such a weak and wimpy element! It's totally useless! I feel sorry for whoever gets it!" said Odd.

The Lyoko warriors then see their P.E. teacher on the other side of the campus looking as if he were searching for something.

"Look, guys. Jim's off on his search." said Ulrich with a smirk. "Does Jim really think he's going to find any supernatural creatures out here?" asked Zenon.

"I doubt it." said Aelita. "You guys be careful when using your powers. I don't want Jim to end up turning you guys in to the FBI." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, because I doubt Jim'll think twice about selling out his own students for money." said Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in Odd and Ulrich's room, the two male lyoko warriors are sitting on their beds. Ulrich reading a magazine as Odd plays with Kiwi.

Just then Ulrich starts to feel as if he were about to sneeze.

"Ah...Ah...ACHOO!" said Ulrich as he let out a sneeze. When Ulrich sneezes, there is a sudden great rush of air in the room. The air blows around all the stuff in the room, causing a bit of chaos and disorder.

After the wind subsides and everything calms down, the two male Lyoko warriors stare at their now disordered room.

"Whoa...What just happened?" asked Odd. "I don't know. I doubt it came from outside. The windows are closed." said Ulrich.

Kiwi then starts to bark loudly.

"Kiwi, shush! You're gonna get us in trouble!" said Odd trying to calm down his dog. "What's wrong with him?" asked Ulrich.

"He's upset because he can't find his ball." said Odd. Ulrich looks around the room until he spots the ball.

"Oh, its right there." said Ulrich pointing at the ball. As he is pointing at the ball, Ulrich's hands then start to glow a sky blue color and a rush of air then suddenly pushes the ball away.

"What the-..What's going on?" wondered Ulrich as he looked at his glowing hand. "Do you think.." started Odd.

"I think so..." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, by the vending machines, the Lyoko group are gathered talking about Ulrich's discovery from the previous night.

"Your powers came last night?" asked Aelita. "Yeah. It took me by surprise, though. I sneezed and when I let it out, it felt like a tornado just broke out in me and Odd's room." said Ulrich.

"That's great, Ulrich. It means the program was a success." said Jeremy. "Meh, I didn't get my powers yet!" whined Odd with a pout. "Neither did I." said Yumi.

"Same, here." said Aelita. "I didn't get mine either." said Zenon.

"So I'm the only one that got their powers?" said Ulrich. "It's no fair! Why does Ulrich get to have his powers first?" said Odd.

"Relax, Odd. Yours'll come soon, I'm sure." said Jeremy. "And remember, guys. Don't be irresponsible with your powers."

"Ulrich!" called an annoying voice from afar. The group sees Sissi walking towards them. Ulrich then lets out a groan.

"Ulrich, dear! I've come to-..WAHH!" said Sissi before she was blown away by a sudden strong air current. The group then looks at Sissi being blown away before looking at Ulrich.

"...What?" said Ulrich as all eyes were on him. "Ulrich, didn't I just say not to use your powers irresponsibly?" asked Jeremy.

"Getting rid of Sissi isn't irresponsible..." said Ulrich, defending himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later at the factory, in the computer lab, everything looks calm and in order. A black smoke then crawls out from an electrical outlet.

The smoke travels across the room and finds its way into the computer. There is static on the computer sceen.

The static is soon replaced with the eye of Xana.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, the Lyoko group is gathered in Jeremy's room. Jeremy is working on his computer while everyone else watches Ulrich using his powers to make Kiwi float in the air.

"Ulrich! Put Kiwi down! You're scaring him!" said Odd. "Alright, alright." said Ulrich with a smirk as he put the dog on the floor.

"Wow, Ulrich. You seem to have good control over your powers." said Aelita. "Yeah, considering you just got them last night." said Zenon.

Just then, Jeremy's computer starts to beep.

"Guys, Xana's activated a tower. We have to get to the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, the Lyoko warriors walk into the computer lab in the factory. Jeremy goes over to the computer and starts typing on the keyboard.

"Alright, guys. The activated tower's in the mountain sector. I'll start up the virtualization program." said Jeremy as he started to type on the keyboard. He continues to type until he finds something is wrong.

"Oh no..." said Jeremy. "What's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"The virtualization program's bugged." said Jeremy. "So you can't virtualize us?" asked Zenon. "I can, but...I can only virtualize two people." said Jeremy.

"Well Aelita obviously has to go to Lyoko." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Who's gonna go with her?" asked Jeremy.

"I think Ulrich should come. It'll be a good opportunity to see if the program'll work when we're on Lyoko." said Aelita.

"Hm..Alright. Aelita, Ulrich, you guys head down to the scanners and I'll virtualize you guys." said Jeremy as he started up the virtualization program.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later on Lyoko, in the Mountain Sector, Ulrich and Aelita are running off into the direction of the activated tower.

"The tower shouldn't be too far from you guys now. Keep going straight you guys." said Jeremy.

The two Lyoko warriors continue on straight until they reach the edge of the sector.

"Jeremy, where's the tower?" asked Ulrich. "It's on another platform straight up ahead of you guys." said Jeremy. The two look ahead and see the tower on a platform far out from where they are.

"It's pretty far. How are we gonna get there?" asked Ulrich. "I can use my wings and fly over there. It shouldn't be a problem." said Aelita.

Suddenly, a blast of energy hits Aelita. Aelita lets out a groan as she and Ulrich turn around to find William standing behind them.

"Oh no..." said Aelita. "Aelita, go on. I'll take care of him." said Ulrich. Aelita nods as she waves her hand over her star bracelete, her wings appearing. Aelita flies off in the direction of the tower.

William swings his sword at Ulrich. Ulrich unsheathes both of his swords and blocks William's sword.

The two fight, their swords clashing with each other's. After moments of fighting, William swings his sword and manages to knock Ulrich down.

William then turns his attention to Aelita, noticing she is almost at the tower. William charges up his sword to fire a blast of energy at Aelita. Ulrich notices William's plan and stretches out his arm in William's direction, his hands glowing a sky blue color. A great wind then blows William off the edge of the sector.

As William is falling towards the digital sea, he swings his sword in Aelita's direction, firing a blast of energy at the girl. Aelita is almost at the tower, when she is hit by the blast of energy, her wings disappearing. Aelita starts to fall towards the digital sea.

Ulrich sees Aelita starting to fall and extends his hand out in her direction, his hands starting to glow sky blue once more. Aelita is falling when she is suddenly lifted by a current of air. The air current carries her to the platform, reaching the tower.

Aelita then runs into the tower, the platform glowing as she is walking towards the center. When she reaches the center, she floats up to another platform above.

She walks to the center where a screen appears in front of her.

She places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita..._

Code Lyoko...

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita as the tower deactivates.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later in the lab, all of the Lyoko warriors are gathered together.

"Well now we know the program works on Lyoko also." said Jeremy. "Good thing too. If it wasn't for Ulrich's powers, then Aelita would've fallen into the digital sea." said Zenon.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get my powers!" said Odd. "Calm down, Odd. We'll have to wait 'til we all get our powers." said Aelita.

"I wonder who's gonna get theirs next." said Yumi.

* * *

Well that's the end of this first chapter in the elements saga. There are more to come. We're gonna see what happens when the Lyoko warriors get their powers and the following events to happen. What do you think'll happen? Read and find out! And also, I don't hate the element air, it's just that I find it hard to write about it xD. But I'll try my best! So stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	21. Elements Saga: Yumi Fire

**Hey, everyone! Time for the second chapter in the elements saga! In this chapter, Yumi gets her powers. which element do you think she'll get? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Code Lyoko Evolution would not be part Live Action.**

**Review and no flames!**

* * *

One morning, in the Ishiyama house hold, Yumi's mother is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She is having trouble with the stove, the fire not igniting.

"Oh, gosh...Darn fire won't light. The stove must be broken.." said Mrs. Ishiyama with a sigh. Yumi then walks into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom. Is breakfast ready?" asked Yumi. "Not really. I made oatmeal, but it's cold. I wanted to heat it up on the stove, but the fire won't light." said Mrs. Ishiyama.

"I don't mind eating cold oatmeal." said Yumi . Yumi's mom gives her daughter a bowl of the cold oatmeal. Yumi takes the bowl and starts to eat.

"Why won't the stove light up?" asked Yumi as she ate her breakfast. "I don't know. It's probably broken. It's kinda old.. I'll talk to your father about buying a new one." said Mrs. Ishiyama. Yumi checks her watch and sees it's time for her to get to school.

"Ah, I have to get to school now, mom. I'll see you later." said Yumi as she left the kitchen. Yumi's mom walks over to where her daughter was and picks up the bowl of oatmeal. Yumi's mom notices the bowl is very warm and steam is coming out of the bowl.

"What the-? Why's the bowl so warm? And why is there steam coming out?" wondered Mrs. Ishiyama.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, on Kadic's campus, Yumi is walking around, looking for her friends. Yumi then spots them standing by the vending machines and goes over to join them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" greeted Yumi.

"Nothing much. We're all betting who's gonna get their powers next." said Zenon.

"I think one of us girls are gonna our powers next." said Aelita. "No way! I'm getting my earth powers next!" said Odd. "Odd, how do you know for sure you're getting earth as your element?" asked Ulrich.

"Because, like me, earth is very powerful!" said Odd with a proud smile. "Odd, you can't be so sure you're getting earth. What if you're getting water?" asked Jeremy.

"Why would I want a wimpy element like water?" asked Odd . "Because, like you, it's wimpy." said Ulrich with a smirk. The group then starts to laugh at their friend.

"Don't worry, Odd. I'm sure your powers'll come soon." said Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in Yumi's science class, the class is working on a chemistry experiment using bunsen burners. Yumi is working with William's clone as her partner

"Alright now, class. Make sure you heat up your beakers to 133 degrees. Make sure the fire isn't too big." instructed Mrs. Hertz.

"Yumi, what's fire?" asked William's clone. Yumi points to the flame on the bunsen burner.

"It's this right here." said Yumi. Just then, the flame on Yumi's bunsen burner then grows very large. Yumi and William's clone back away from the out of control flame. The other students stare at the fire on Yumi's table in shock. Mrs. Hertz then comes over with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire.

"Goodness. I've never seen a flame on the bunsen burner get that big." said Mrs. Hertz in amazement. Yumi just has a confused look on her face as she looks at the bunsen burner.

"What happened?" wondered Yumi. Yumi looks down and sees her hand glowing red. Yumi's eyes slightly widen as she looks at her hand.

"Could it be..." mumbled Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x

Later in the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors are sitting together for lunch.

"You think you got your powers?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah. In science class, I pointed to the fire on my burner and then the flame just suddenly grew big and out of control. And afterwards, my hand was glowing red." said Yumi.

"Wow. Congrats, Yumi." said Zenon. "The program really seems to be working. Now two of us have powers." said Ulrich.

"I told you, Odd. One of the girls'll get their powers next. Pay up." said Aelita with a smirk. Odd lets out a groan as he hands Aelita his money.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, after school, Yumi is walking by herself, heading home. She continues to walk until she spots smoke coming from afar.

"Where's that smoke coming from?" Yumi wonderd. She notices the smoke is coming from the direction of her house.

"Oh, no. My house!" said Yumi as she started to run in the direction of the smoke.

A few moments later, Yumi runs up to the front of her house, the inside in flames. She spots her parents standing outside of the house, scared looks on their faces.

"Mom, dad! What's going on?" asked Yumi.

"I lit the fireplace in the living room and I left the room for a minute. Some of the embers must've jumped out, because when I came back, half of the living room was on fire." explained Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Hiroki's trapped inside. The fire department's not here yet." said Mr. Ishiyama, saddness and worry in his voice.

Yumi looks at her burning house. The female Lyoko warrior runs into her house to rescue her little brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, Yumi is looking through the burning house, searching for her little brother. She runs upstairs to Hiroki's room where she finds her brother sitting on the floor, surrounded by fire on all sides, cowering in fear.

"Hiroki!" Yumi calls out to her brother. "I'm scared, sis! Help me!" cried Hiroki. Yumi notices there isn't a clear path between her and her brother, fire in between them.

_'How am I gonna get him?' _Thought Yumi. Yumi then remembers her newly gained power over the element of fire.

Yumi points her hand out in the direction of the fire surrounding Hiroki, her hands glowing red. The fire surrounding Hiroki then starts to pull away from the sides, clearing a path. Hiroki stares in amazement.

Yumi walks through the newly cleared path and walks over to her brother.

"It'll be alright, Hiroki. Don't worry, we'll get out of here." said Yumi as she picked up her brother and carried him on her back. The two then run out of the room and head out of the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, Yumi and Hiroki are running out of the burning house safely and meet up with their parents. The Ishiyama family is reunited as newly arrived firefighters are beginning to put out the fires.

"Oh, Hiroki, Yumi, thank goodness you both are safe." said Mr. Ishiyama with a happy sigh.

"I was so scared. But then Yumi saved me!" said Hiroki with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama go over to talk to the firefighters, leaving Yumi and Hiroki by themselves.

"Yumi, back there...When you were saving me...You moved the fire out of the way so you could rescue me." said Hiroki.

"Oh...Yeah. Look, Hiroki, I'll do anything you want if you keep quiet about this." said Yumi. "Don't worry about it, sis! I think you're cool! said Hiroki with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in Jeremy's room, the younger Lyoko warriors are gathered.

"That was a close one with Yumi and her family." said Ulrich. "Yeah, It's a good thing that she got her powers, especially that she got fire as her element." said Jeremy.

"So now we're left with 3 elements." said Odd. "Yep. Lightning, water, and earth." said Zenon.

"I wonder who'll get what next." said Aelita.

* * *

Well that was this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to review and don't leave any flames! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Bye, Sasuki234.~


	22. Elements Saga: Aelita Lightning

**_Hey, everyone! It's time for the third chapter in the elements saga! In this chapter, Aelita gets her powers! What element will she get? Read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any single way_**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

One day at Kadic, the Lyoko warriors, minus Jeremy and Aelita, are standing by the vending machines before class. Odd is standing before one of the drink , machines, trying to decide which drink to get.

"Hm...What to choose...What to choose." said Odd as he tried to make a decision.

"Odd, what are you doing?" asked Zenon. "I'm trying to decide if I should get coffee or hot chocolate." said Odd.

"Get either, everything in that machine tastes like crap." said Ulrich. "Come on, Ulrich. After a while, they start to have a pleasant taste to them." said Odd.

After some thinking, Odd finally makes his decision.

"I'm gonna get hot chocolate!" said Odd as he put his money into the machine and pressed the button. A cup falls into the space and hot chocolate starts to pour into the cup.

"I wonder when the rest of us are gonna get our powers." said Yumi. "Yeah. I wonder who's gonna get it next and what they're gonna get." said Zenon.

Just then, the drink machine making Odd's drink suddenly short circuits and stops pouring the hot chocolate.

"What? No! No no!" groaned Odd as the machine suddenly stopped working.

Just then, Jeremy and Aelita join their friends.

"Hey, guys. Morning." said Aelita with a smile. "What's wrong with Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"The machine broke before it finished making Odd's crappy hot chocolate." said Ulrich. Aelita walks over to the machine and inspects it.

"Didn't Delmas just buy this? I wonder how it could break down so quickly." wondered Aelita as he placed her hand on the machine.

The machine then suddenly starts up back again and continues to pour Odd's drink.

"Whoa. How'd it start working again?" wondered Jeremy. "Who cares? I got my hot chocolate!" said Odd as he took his drink with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, the younger Lyoko warriors are walking to their classroom.

"It's been a week since Yumi got her powers. Do you think any of us will get our powers soon?" asked Aelita. "I'm sure you guys'll get them soon. Don't worry." said Jeremy.

When the two walk into the room, the lights in the room start to short circuit.

"Oh gosh, in this class, too?" asked Odd. "How is it possible that in all of our classes, the lights start to short cicuit?" wondered Ulrich.

"I guess Delmas forgot to pay the electricity bill." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, it is dark and raining heavily. In the park, Jeremy and Aelita are running together, trying to get back to Kadic as quickly as possible to get out of the rain.

"Oh man, I forgot it was gonna rain! And it's so dark, too!" said Jeremy with a groan as he ran. "I wonder if we're going the right way." said Aelita as she ran also.

"Do you see Kadic's buildings?" asked Jeremy. Aelita looks around until she spots the dormitory building in the distance.

"It's up ahead." said Aelita as he stretched out her arm and pointed in the direction of the building.

Just then a bolt of lightning then suddenly escapes from Aelita's finger and hits the ground ahead of them.

The two then stop in shock.

"Whoa. What was that?" asked Jeremy in shock. Aelita looks down at her hands and notice it's glowing a silver color.

"Jeremy, I think I know what happened." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the lunch room, the Lyoko warriors, minus Aelita and Jeremy, are sitting together at their table.

Odd is eating his lunch before he spits it out.

"Blegh! It's cold!" said Odd. "Want me to heat it up for you?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"No, thanks. Last time I let you, you burned my food to a crisp." said Odd.

Just then Aelita and Jeremy walk over to where their friends were sitting.

"Guy's, we've got great news." said Jeremy. "What is it?" asked Zenon.

"I got my powers!" said Aelita with a smile. "Cool. What'd you get?" asked Ulrich.

"I got lightning." said Aelita. "Awesome. Now you can electricute Jim when he makes us run 10 miles around the track." said Odd.

"Since your powers were coming in, maybe that's why all the electrical appliances around us were acting weird." said Yumi.

Odd then accidently drops his fork onto the floor. Aelita picks up the fork and hands it to her friend.

"Thanks." said Odd taking back the fork. As Odd touches the fork, he then recieves and electrical shock and falls over.

"Oops. Sorry, Odd." said Aelita with a small giggle.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next night, in Jeremy's room, Aelita and Jeremy are working on a program for Lyoko.

"Hm..Just a few more minutes, the program'll be finished." said Jeremy, as he was typing away on his laptop. Jeremy's laptop starts to make a beeping sound.

"Ah, man. My battery's at 3% now. I better charge my laptop while I work on the program." said Jeremy. Jeremy plugs the charger into the laptop and it begins to charge.

A few minutes later, the lights in the room go out.

"What the-? What's going on?" asked Aelita. The two then start to hear screams of the other children from outside in the hallway.

_"Ahh! Blackout!" _

_"There's no power!" _

_"It's dark! I'm scared!"_

"It sounds like the power in the building went out." said Aelita.

Jeremy notices that his laptop is no longer charging.

"Oh no! My laptop can't charge now. If it runs out of battery, I'll lose all the data for the program!" said Jeremy with a groan. Aelita starts to think for a moment.

"Wait, Jeremy. I got an idea." said Aelita. Aelita reaches over and places her hand on the laptop, her hands starting to glow a silver color. Electricity begins to flow out of Aelita's hand and helps charge the laptop.

"It's charging! Aelita, you're a genius!" said Jeremy with happiness.

"Now, just hold it until I finish up the program." said Jeremy as he started to type away.

After a few minutes, Jeremy is starting to put the finishing touches on the program.

"And...Done!" said Jeremy, finishing his program.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the courtyard, the Lyoko warriors are sitting together before class.

"Man, that was some blackout last night. The power wouldn't come back for hours." said Zenon. "I know. It didn't help that Kiwi was running around wild as soon as the lights went out." said Ulrich.

"I was in the middle of working on a program when the lights went out. My laptop's battery was very low and I couldn't charge my computer. If it wasn't for Aelita's powers, my laptop would've died and I would've lost all my data." said Jeremy.

"Sounds like our powers are really useful." said Yumi with a smirk.

"There's only two of us left to get powers." said Aelita. "Yeah. Zenon and Odd. And there's also water and earth left." said Jeremy.

"I wonder who's gonna get their powers next." said Aelita. "Well I know I'm getting my earth powers next!" said Odd with a triumphant smile. "Odd, how are you sure you're getting earth?" asked Ulrich.

"Because, like me, earth is very awesome! I just know I'm getting my powers next!" said Odd.

* * *

Well that was that! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! Review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234.~


	23. Elements Saga: Odd Water

**Welcome, everybody. Time for the fourth chapter in the elements saga. In this chapter, Odd gets his powers. As we all know, Odd desires the element earth, but is he going to get the element he wants? Read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

**Review and no flames.**

* * *

Early one morning at Kadic, in Odd and Ulrich's room, the two male Lyoko warriors are sleeping.

Ulrich then wakes up and begins to get ready for school.

"Odd, wake up. Time for school." said Ulrich, calling out to his friend, trying to wake him up.

Odd just groans as he gets up out of bed. Ulrich notices that Odd's clothes are wet.

"Man, Odd. Did you wet the bed again?" asked Ulrich. Odd looks down at his body and sees his clothes are wet. He looks back at his bed and notices it is also wet.

"Aw, man. That's the 5th time this week!" groaned Odd. "Jeez, Odd. Aren't you too old to be wetting the bed?" asked Ulrich.

"Shut up! I haven't wet the bed since I was 6!" said Odd. "Maybe you should stop drinking a lot of water before bed." said Ulrich.

"But, Ulrich, it's weird." said Odd. "What is?" asked Ulrich.

"My sheets are wet, but they don't smell like pee." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, during P.E., the younger Lyoko warriors and their classmates are running around the track for class.

"Alright, everyone. You can take a 5 minute water break now. Then afterwards, we'll run 15 miles in under 10 minutes." said Jim.

The students just groan as they went to go get water.

"Man. Is Jim trying to kill us?" asked Zenon as she let out a groan. Odd goes into his bag and takes out a water bottle. He uncaps it and takes a sip, only to find it had barely a cap full of water left.

"Aw, man! All my water's gone!" said Odd with a groan as he held his bottle.

"What are you talking about? It's full, Odd." said Ulrich. Odd looks at his water bottle to find it mysteriously full.

"What the-? Why's my bottle full?" wondered Odd in confusement.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, on the streets of Boulogne-Billancourt, at the movie theatre, Odd and Zenon are walking through the lobby after seeing a movie.

"So what'd you think of the movie?" asked Odd. "It was awesome. The way the zombie cracked open that guy's skull and sucked out his brain through a straw was just wonderful." said Zenon with a smile.

The two walk out of the front doors to find it to be raining.

"Damn. It's raining." said Zenon with a groan. "I think the bus stop has a cover to protect us from the rain." said Odd.

"Really? Where is it?" asked Zenon. Odd looks around until he finds the bus stop.

"There it is!" said Odd as he pointed out to the bus stop. Just then, the rain drops suddenly stop in place.

"Whoa. What's going on?" asked Zenon in shock. "I don't know." said Odd, equally shocked. Odd looks down at his hand, finding it to be glowing a blue color. His eyes widen in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me..." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the cafeteria, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy walk over to their table to join their two friends. Odd has an upset look on his face.

"Hey. What's wrong with Odd?" asked Yumi. "Odd finally got his powers." said Zenon.

"That's great!" said Aelita with a smile. "But why's Odd upset?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah, Odd. Your earth powers not so great as you expected?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

"Odd didn't get earth." said Zenon with a smirk. "So that means..." started Jeremy.

"I got water...Of all elements, I got WATER! This is a ripoff!" said Odd with a groan. "So that explains why you've been wetting the bed all week." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"It'll be okay, Odd. I'm sure you'll be able to find good use of your powers." said Aelita, trying to comfort her friend.

"This is no fair. Ulrich got air. Yumi got fire. Aelita's got lightning. And Zenon's gonna get earth. You all got the awesome elements, but all I got was crappy water." said Odd.

"Come on, Odd. There has to be something you can do with water that'd be useful to you." said Yumi.

Just then Jim comes over to the group, a glass of water in his hand.

"Della Robbia! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! After I did calculations of everyone's time from the last class, you're the slowest runner in the class! You need to shape up!" said Jim before leaving, taking a sip of water as he walked off.

As Jim's taking a sip from his glass, the water then suddenly flies out of the glass and splashes him, soaking his face and neck area. Jim just stares at his glass in shock as he wonders how his water could've splashed him.

"I think I found a good use for my powers now." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, Odd is walking through the science building, looking for his teacher. He continues to walk until he sees Mrs. Hertz running in the opposite direction, looking scared.

"Mrs. Hertz, what's the matter?" asked Odd. "Odd, get out quick! There's a fire in the lab!" said Mrs. Hertz before running away to get help.

Odd runs to where the lab is, only to find the room full of flames.

"Oh man..." said Odd as he looked at the burning room.

An idea then suddenly pops into Odd's head.

"Hm...Maybe I can finally make use of my powers..." said Odd as he pointed his arms out in the direction of the flames.

Odd's hands then start to glow a blue color as water begins to shoot out of his hands.

The flames are put out as Odd sprays them with water. Soon, all of the flames are gone.

"Yes!" said Odd with a triumphant smile.

Just then Mrs. Hertz returns with two fire fighters. The three are stunned as they see the room is no longer on fire.

"What? Odd, what happened to the fire?" asked Mrs. Hertz.

"I guess something just magically put them out, ma'am." said Odd with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in Jeremy's room, Ulrich and Jeremy are discussing things.

"So Odd's finally taking a liking to his powers?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah. He finally came to value water as a useful element." said Ulrich.

"Really? That's great." said Jeremy. "Not entirely. He's basically taking any opportunity he has to use his powers. Earlier, after I came back from the shower room, I caught him using his powers to take a bath. I'm surprised I didn't go blind after that." said Ulrich as Jeremy just laughs at his friend.

"Well we're almost complete now." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Zenon's the only one left to get her powers. You think she'll do well with earth as her element?" asked Jeremy.

"I believe she'll have great control of her powers." said Ulrich with a smile.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Zenon's the last Lyoko warrior to get her powers! More chapters to come! Review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	24. Elements Saga: Zenon Earth

**_Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, cuz this is the fourth chapter in the elements saga! In this chapter, Zenon gets her powers! (Un)fortunately, this isn't the last chapter in the elements saga! There's more chapters after this one! Anyway, how will Zenon manage her powers over earth? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the four elements._**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

One afternoon, on the outside of the factory, the Lyoko warriors are training their powers on the bridge. Jeremy is holding a clipboard as he observes his friends' progress.

Jeremy observes Ulrich using his powers over air. Ulrich is guiding several paper planes in the air smoothly.

"Hm...Ulrich, great control." said Jeremy, writing down his friend's progress. Jeremy looks over to Yumi, who is sitting, legs crossed as she is surrounded by lit candles, keeping steady control of the flames on each candle.

"Nice control over your fire, Yumi." said Jeremy, writing down her progress as well.

"Am I doing good, Jeremy?" asked Aelita as she held up her hands, sparks flying out of her fingers. "Excellent, Aelita. Just make sure you don't electricute anyone." said Jeremy with a laugh, writing down Aelita's progress as well.

Jeremy looks around for Odd.

"Hm? Where's Odd?" asked Jeremy. Just then he hears Odd calling out for him.

"Hey, Einstein! Check this out!" called Odd. Jeremy turns around to find Odd using his powers to surf on a giant wave on the water.

"Odd! You're supposed to be training! Not surfing!" said Jeremy. "Come on, Jeremy! I'm using my powers! And nothing bad's happening!" said Odd in his defense.

Jeremy then lets out a sigh.

"Alright, whatever." said Jeremy as he wrote down Odd's progress. Jeremy turns to Zenon.

"How're you coming along Zenon?" Jeremy asked his cousin. Zenon is sitting, as she holds a flower pot, full of soil, no plants growing.

"I don't have anything..." said Zenon with a disappointed groan. "Try concentrating harder." suggested Jeremy. Zenon lets out a sigh.

"Jeremy, it's been almost a month and a half since you implanted the data from the program into us and I'm the only one who still hasn't gotten their powers yet. What if I never get my powers?" asked Zenon.

"Don't worry. If the others got them, I'm sure you'll get yours soon." said Jeremy.

A few minutes later, Jeremy decides it's time for them to head out.

"Alright, guys. That's enough for today. Let's go." said Jeremy.

The group then starts to leave.

Zenon gets up and leaves her flower pot behind and runs off with her friends.

A few moments later, a bud starts to grow in the pot.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in Kadic's park, Zenon is standing in front of a tree by herself.

Zenon looks at a branch on the tree that is without leaves. Zenon points her hand up at the tree, hoping to be able to grow a leaf on the branch.

Zenon tries her hardest and concentrates, but nothing happens. Zenon lets out a disappointed sigh as she leans against the tree. Ulrich then appears and walks up to the girl.

"Hey, Zenon. What're you doing here?" asked Ulrich.

"I was just trying to see if I got my powers yet." said Zenon. "Any luck?" asked Ulrich.

"Nope." said Zenon with a disappointed sigh. Ulrich places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your powers soon." said Ulrich with a comforting smile.

"Really? Thanks." said Zenon with a smile. The two then hear the sound of the school bell ringing.

"Well time for class. Let's go." said Ulrich. The two Lyoko warriors then head off to class.

A few seconds after the two leave the park, all of the leaves on the tree Zenon was leaning on suddenly fall off simultaneously.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later in science class, the younger Lyoko warriors are in class, along with their classmates, observing venus fly traps. Each table is observing their own plant as Mrs. Hertz gives them information.

"You see, students, as you all may be aware, the venus fly trap is different from the other plants. It is a carnivorous plant, meaning that, not only does it get nutients from the sun and water, it also gets nutrients from animals and insects." explained Mrs. Hertz.

"Now we have 2 freaky things in here! This plant and alien girl over here!" said Sissi, causing the other students to laugh.

Annoyed by Sissi's comment, Zenon lets out an irritated groan as she glares at Sissi.

A few seconds later, the vine of the venus fly trap crawls out of the pot and wraps around Sissi's arm and pulls her hand towards the mouth of the plant.

"Ahh! It's got me!" shrieked Sissi. Students stare in shock as they watch Sissi being pulled in by the plant.

Mrs. Hertz quickly walks over to Sissi's table with a small knife and cuts off the plant's vine, freeing Sissi.

"Goodness, I wonder how that plant could've grabbed you like that." said Mrs. Hertz in amazement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon in the factory, Aelita and Jeremy are in the computer lab.

"Do you think Zenon'll get her powers soon, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"I'm sure. It doubt Zenon won't get her powers if the rest of you got yours." said Jeremy.

A few seconds later, the computer starts to make a beeping sound.

"Great. Just what we needed. Xana just activated a tower." said Jeremy. "I'll call the others." said Aelita as she started to call her friends.

After a few moments, Aelita is unable to reach her friends.

"Darn. Ulrich, Odd, nor Yumi are answering." said Aelita. "Try calling Zenon." said Jeremy.

Aelita calls Zenon.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"Hello?" answered Zenon from the other end._

"Oh, Zenon, thank god I got you. The others aren't answering." said Aelita.

_"They managed to get detention, thanks to Odd's bright idea of starting a food fight. Lucky for me, I skipped lunch today." said Zenon._

"Zenon, Xana's activated a tower on Lyoko." said Aelita.

_"I'm on my way." said Zenon as she hung up._

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, on Lyoko, in the forest section.

"...Virtualization." said Jeremy as he virtualized the two female warriors.

Aelita and Zenon start to virtualize in the air of the forest sector. The two then start to descend onto the sector. As they land onto the sector, there is a sudden quake.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Aelita. "Was that Xana?" asked Zenon.

"I don't know. Anyway, the tower is 58 degrees northwest of you guys. I'm sending you a vehicle." said Jeremy as he started up the program to bring up a vehicle.

A few seconds later, Zenon's overboard virtualizes in front of the two. The two females hop onto the overboard and ride off towards the tower.

A few moments later, the two continue to ride towards the tower.

"Jeremy, we see the tower up ahead." said Aelita, spotting the tower. "Good. Hurry, so you can deactivate it." said Jeremy.

"It's weird...We haven't run into any monsters...Or even-." started Zenon before the two were hit by a sudden blast of energy, causing the two girls to fall off the overboard.

The two turn to find William standing behind them.

"Oh great...Just what we needed." said Zenon with a groan. "Aelita, you head to the tower. I'll take care of William." said Zenon. Aelita nods and runs off towards the tower.

"Alright, William. I know you were probably expecting Yumi, but I guess you'll just have to deal with me instead." said Zenon as she took out her two fans.

Zenon throws her fans at William. The two fans fly towards William. Just as the fans get close to him, William raises his sword and slashes the two fans, destroying them.

"No way! My weapons!" said Zenon in shock with wide eyes. William just smirks evily as he starts to creep towards Zenon, causing the girl to slowly back away from him.

"Uhm...Jeremy, a little help here..." said Zenon nervously.

"Sorry, Zenon. I don't have the data I need to recreate your weapons. I used them to make the program to give you guys your powers." said Jeremy.

"I'm screwed." said Zenon as she continued to back away from William.

Zenon continues to back away until she hits a tree, causing her to be unable to move back any farther.

"I'm really screwed." said Zenon, even more nervous.

William raises his sword, ready to hit Zenon. Zenon closes her eyes and holds her hand out in front of her, bracing for William's attack.

Just then, Zenon's hand starts to glow a green color. Just as William is about to hit Zenon, a wall of earth suddenly rises up from the ground, protecting Zenon.

Not feeling William hit her, Zenon slowly opens her eyes.

"What's going on?" wondered Zenon as she stares at the wall in front of her.

Zenon looks at her hand and notices it's glowing green.

"My powers...I finally got my powers.." said Zenon with a small smile.

William raises his sword and hits the wall, destroying it.

"Alright, William. Let's see how you like this..." said Zenon, pointing her hand at William's feet. The ground below William starts to crumble away, causing William to fall off the sector, and into the digital sea.

"Yes! I have good control of my powers!" said Zenon with a happy smile. Just then, the tree Zenon was leaning on starts to fall. Zenon notices this and quickly moves out of the way before the tree could crush her.

"Or maybe not..." said Zenon.

Meanwhile, Aelita reaches the tower.

As Aelita runs into the tower, the floor starts to glow as she moves to the center. When she reaches the center, Aelita then levitates up to the platform above. When Aelita reaches the platform above, a screen appears before her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and the screen then reads:

_Aelita...Code..Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in Jeremy's room, the Lyoko warriors are gathered.

"You got your powers, Zenon?" asked Yumi. "That's awesome! Now we all have control over the elements!" said Odd with a smile.

"This proves the program was a complete success!" said Jeremy. "Now if Xana tries anything on earth, we'll all be ready." said Ulrich.

Just then, there is a sudden, yet quick, earthquake.

"Oops...Sorry, guys. I'm still trying to get control over my powers." said Zenon with a nervous smile.

* * *

Well that was the end of this chapter! But the elements Saga still continues! There's more in store! What's going to happen in the following chapters to come? Well let's say there'll be some betrayal...Well, stay tuned! And don't forget to leave a review, but no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	25. Elements Saga: Choice

_**Welcome back, guys! Time for the next chapter in the elements saga! In this chapter, it seems that Zenon is having some trouble controling her powers and is keeping it a secret from her fellow Lyoko warriors. Also, as they're returning from a mission of getting rid of another of Xana's replikas, Zenon notices a strange new replika and is interested in exploring it, but Jeremy doesnt allow it. What's going to happen? read and find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Review and no flames!**_

* * *

One night at Kadic, all the students are peacefully sleeping in their beds.

Their peaceful sleep is soon interupted by a sudden earthquake. The students quickly take cover.

A few seconds later, the earthquake slowly subsides.

A few minutes later, Jim is walking through the halls, making sure everyone is alright.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Jim as he knocked on each door, checking on the students.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Odd is walking through the park, searching for Zenon.

"I wonder where she is." said Odd as he searched for his friend.

Odd then spots Zenon standing in front of a tree. Zenon is pointing her hand up at the tree, her hand glowing green, concentrating.

"Hey, Zenon!" said Odd, greeting his friend.

Zenon loses her focus. The tree Zenon was standing in front of starts to fall over in the two's direction. Odd then pushes Zenon out of the tree's way before it can crush them both.

"Are you okay, Zenon?" asked Odd.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Zenon.

"What were you doing?" asked Odd.

"I was trying to grow another branch onto the tree." said Zenon. "I guess I made you lose focus and make that tree fall. Sorry." said Odd with a nervous look.

"Actually it probably would've fallen anyway if you hadn't distracted me." said Zenon with a sad sigh. "What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"I don't have good control over my powers." said Zenon. "Everytime I try to use my powers, something goes wrong. Like that earthquake last night...That was my fault."

"What? Really?" asked Odd with a shocked look. "Yeah. I was in my room trying to grow a plant in my flower pot, but the earthquake happened." explained Zenon.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get better soon. If I can control my powers, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to!" said Odd with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Odd. Just...Promise me you won't tell the others." said Zenon. "But why not?" asked Odd.

"I lost my weapons on Lyoko and I can barely get any control over my powers. I have no way to fight. I don't want to be considered useless in the group." said Zenon.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, the warriors are sailing through the digital sea in the Skidbladnir after getting rid of another of Xana's replikas.

"Good job, guys. Another one of Xana's replikas is history." said Jeremy.

"Just how many of these did Xana make?" asked Ulrich. "No clue. But the more we get rid of, the weaker Xana gets." said Aelita.

As they're sailing through the sea, Zenon looks out the window of her Nav Skid. She then spots in the distance what would seem to be another replika.

"Hey, Jeremy. There seems to be another replika out here. I think we should check it out." said Zenon.

"No. It doesn't seem like a threat to us at the moment, so no use checking it." said Jeremy.

"But, come on, Jeremy. It could be something important." said Zenon, trying to convince her cousin.

"I said no, Zenon. We'll check it out when the time is right. Now, I need you guys to come back to earth." said Jeremy.

Zenon lets out a disappointed groan. Zenon starts to think for a moment.

"Hm..." hummed Zenon as she thought of an idea.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, everyone in Kadic's dormitory building is asleep. Or so it seems.

In Zenon's room, Zenon is getting ready to head out of her room.

"Okay. If Jeremy won't let us all go and check out the replika, then I guess I'll just have to go by myself." said Zenon as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

Zenon slowly opens her door and pokes her head out and checks to see if the coast is clear. Zenon slowly walks out of her room and heads down the hallway.

Zenon walks up to Aelita's room and presses her ear to the door. All she hears is light snoring coming from the other side.

Zenon quickly runs off to Jeremy's room. Zenon approaches the door to her cousin's room and presses her ear to the door. Zenon hears light snoring coming from the other side of the door also.

"Both of them are asleep...Perfect..." said Zenon as she ran down the hall, heading for the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Zenon is walking out of the elevator and walks into the computer lab.

Zenon approaches the computer. Zenon takes off her backpack and places it next to the chair as she sits in front of the computer.

"Alright, now...Let's see..." said Zenon as she started typing keys on the keyboard. "If I press these keys I should set up a timer for me to be automatically energized into the Skid." said Zenon as she typed a few more keys.

A small screen with a timer then pops up.

"Awesome...Hm...If I remember correctly, these keys will set up a delayed virtualization." said Zenon as she typed more keys

Zenon types a few more keys until a small screen with a timer for a delayed virtualization pops up.

"Alright. Now off to Sector 5." said Zenon as she got up and headed down to the scanner room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, in the Digital Sea, Zenon is piloting the Skid in search of the replika she wanted to explore.

"Alright, now...If I just enter in the coordinates, I should be able to find that replika again." said Zenon as she typed in the coordinates.

A few seconds later, a small holographic map pops up and shows Zenon the location of her destination.

"Perfect. Now full speed ahead to the replika." said Zenon as she sailed off to her destination.

Moments later, the Skid approaches the entrance to the replika.

"Alright. Now open this up.." said Zenon as she pressed a few buttons and used the Skid's key to open up the Replika's entrance.

The Replika slowly opens and the Skid sails into the enterance.

A few seconds later, the Skid rises and sails onto the replika's sector. The replika is that of the Volcano Sector. **(A/N: For an idea, check out the Volcano sector in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity)**

"Wow, this is so awesome! I don't think there's a sector like this on Lyoko." said Zenon. Zenon presses a few buttons and soon gets herself out of the Skid.

"Alright. Now to explore this replika a bit and get back before the others notice I'm gone." said Zenon as she started walking off to explore the replika.

As Zenon's walking, a shadowy figure hiding behind some rocks watches the girl walk off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, the next morning, in the dormitory building, Odd and Ulrich are walking towards Zenon's room.

"I'm telling you, Ulrich. Zenon and I would totally make an awesome couple!" said Odd.

"If you say so." said Ulrich with a smirk. "Aw, don't be jealous you two broke up!" said Odd with a laugh.

"Come on, Odd. You know I'm still trying to get over it." said Ulrich. "You know I'm just kidding around with you buddy." said Odd with a smile as he placed an arm around his friend's shoulder.

The two continue to walk until they approach Zenon's door.

"Time for breakfast, Zenon! We have to hurry before all the chocolate croissants are gone!" said Odd as he knocked on Zenon's door.

No answer.

"Hm? Zenon?" called Odd as he knocked on Zenon's door again.

No answer. Odd opens up the door to Zenon's room only to find no one there.

"She's not here.." said Odd. "I guess she already left for the cafeteria then." said Ulrich as he and Odd walked away.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the Volcano Replika, Zenon is walking around the sector, touring the area.

"Wow. So many volcanos around here." said Zenon in admiration.

Just then Zenon hears a noise coming from behind her.

"Hm? What was that?" wondered Zenon as she turned around. Zenon turns to find 3 tarantulas standing behind her, ready to fire at her.

"Oh, great. Xana probably knew I was coming..." said Zenon as she quickly ran away, trying to get away from the monsters, who start to chase her.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Ulrich and Odd walk over to their table and meet up with Aelita and Jeremy.

"Hey, guys. Have you guys seen Zenon?" asked Ulrich.

"No, we haven't." said Aelita. "She wasn't in her room when we checked earlier." said Odd.

"You don't think she's mad at me, do you, guys?" asked Jeremy with a worried tone. "I doubt it. Don't worry about it, Jeremy." said Aelita, comforting her friend.

"It couldn't hurt to explore that replika even if it doesn't seem like a threat right now." said Ulrich. "Yeah, you're right. We'll take a look at it after school." said Jeremy.

"I bet that'll make Zenon happy. " said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the Volcano Replika, Zenon is still running away from the 3 tarantulas chasing her.

"Oh, man. These darn monsters won't give up." said Zenon as she continues to run.

Zenon then spots a small cavern up ahead.

"Ah. Perfect!" said Zenon as she ran into the cavern and hid from the monsters.

The 3 tarantulas run past the cavern and Zenon. Zenon lets out a relieved sigh.

"That was close." said Zenon. Zenon steps backwards a bit before falling into a dark hole.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, after the afternoon classes are over, Yumi is sitting by herself in the courtyard, waiting for the rest of her friends.

The younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, walk over and meet up with Yumi.

"Hey, guys. Where's Zenon?" asked Yumi.

"No idea. We didn't see her at all this morning." said Odd.

"Yeah. She wasn't in her room or the cafeteria. We didn't even see her during any of this morning's classes. I hope she's alright." said Ulrich.

"We're going to explore that replika Zenon saw last night after our mission. You in?" asked Aelita. "Sure." said Yumi.

"I'll call Zenon and let her know." said Jeremy, taking out his phone and dialing his cousin's number.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Voicemail..._

"Darn. She's not answering. I wonder if everything's alright." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the replika, Zenon is laying unconcious on the ground after falling down a dark hole.

A few moments later, Zenon slowly wakes up.

"Ugh...Man, what happened?" groaned Zenon as she slowly leaned up. Zenon takes a look around her surroundings.

Zenon is in a low lighted, underground hideout-like place.

"What's going on? Where am I?" wondered Zenon as she looked around.

"I see you're awake now..." said a mysterious, deep voice.

"Who's there?" asked Zenon.

A tall male with short, spikey black hair with red hightlights, wearing a black body suit and a red eye of Xana decal on his chest, walks up to Zenon.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Zenon.

"Hm...I figure you wouldn't recognize me, seeing as you haven't seen me in this form." said the mysterious person. "I am Xana."

"X-Xana? Wh-what do you want from me?" asked Zenon, very nervous.

"Oh no, my dear. It's not what I want from you, but rather...What I could give you." said Xana. "What do you mean?" asked Zenon.

"Well, as you may remember, my loyal minion, William, was able to destroy your weapons. And your dear fellow team mate,...Jeremy, was it?...He lacks the data needed to recreate your weapons." started Xana.

"Yeah, and?" asked Zenon.

"I've noticed you and your friends were able to acquire powers over the elements. I must say, you all are very talented when it comes to controling your powers...Except you...You seem to be the only one that has no control over your powers..." said Xana.

"...Shut up..." mumbled Zenon.

"Now without weapons or control over your powers...You're basically...useless..." said Xana.

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Zenon. "I don't ever want to be considered useless! I refuse!"

Just then Zenon's hands start to glow a green color and just then, a sudden, violent quake happens. Zenon looks down at her hands and notice they're glowing.

"No no...Don't lose control...Don't lose control..." said Zenon, holding her head, trying to concentrate.

Xana waves his hand and the quake subsides.

"You see...You have no control over your powers...Your friends won't allow you to fight anymore...They'll stop believing in you and just cast you aside." said Xana.

Zenon looks down in sadness.

"But, I could help you.." said Xana kneeing down in front of Zenon, cupping her chin, lifting her head up for her to look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Zenon, confused.

"I could help you learn to control your powers...In exchange...You could help me..." said Xana.

"No way...I could never do that..."said Zenon. "Then how do you expect to gain control of your powers. It's not like there's anyone else that controls the element earth, is there?" said Xana.

"Well..." started Zenon.

"I believe you can learn to control your powers..." said Xana, comforting the girl.

"...No...No...I'm no traitor..." said Zenon.

"Fine then..I can't argue with you. It's your choice, Zenon. You make the decision." said Xana as he got up and started to walk away.

"Wait...How do I get out of here?" asked Zenon.

"Oh, right.." said Xana as he waved his hand. Zenon is then teleported out of the underground place and is sent to in front of the cavern she was in before.

Zenon lets out a relieved sigh. Zenon then notices the 3 tarantulas that were chasing her are standing in front of her.

"Xana, you ass..." groaned Zenon as she started to run away from the tarantulas once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, later after school is over, the Lyoko warriors are in the elevator, heading up to the lab.

"Gosh, I wonder where Zenon is. I've called her a million times and she hasn't answered." said Odd.

"I hope she's okay. I haven't seen her at all today." said Aelita.

"Do you guys think she skipped school?" asked Ulrich. "I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the type to do that." said Yumi.

"Maybe we should try calling her again." said Jeremy.

The elevator opens up and the Lyoko warriors walk into the lab. Jeremy walks over to the computer as Odd dials Zenon's number on his phone.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Just then there is the sound of a phone ringing.

"That sounds like Zenon's ringtone..." said Yumi. Aelita looks over and notices Zenon's backpack is right next to the computer.

"Hey, isn't that Zenon's backpack?" asked Aelita pointing to the bag.

"You think she left it here last night after our mission?" asked Ulrich.

"She left it here last night, alright...But probably after she snuck out of Kadic and found her way into the factory last night." said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi. "I think I found out where Zenon is. Look, she virtualized herself, took the Skid and went to go check out that replika she saw." said Jeremy.

"Wow...Zenon was able to do all of that by herself? Impressive..." said Ulrich.

"It seems she's being chased by 3 tarantulas." said Jeremy as he looked on the screen.

"What?" asked Odd in shock. "Shouldn't we go and help her? She doesn't have any weapons." said Aelita.

"I'm sure she'll be able to defend herself for right now. She has her powers." said Jeremy.

"Oh gosh...Einstein, we have to go and help Zenon right now!" said Odd. "Why?" asked Jeremy.

"Zenon has no control over her powers. She can't protect herself!" said Odd in a worried tone.

"What? Alright, then...Everyone, head down to the scanners. I'll send you guys to sector 5 and remotely send the Skid back to the dock in sector 5." said Jeremy, instructing his friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the replika, Zenon is still running from the 3 tarantulas.

"Why won't these monsters just give up and leave me alone..." groaned Zenon as she continues to run.

One of the tarantulas fire a laser at Zenon, hitting her in the leg, causing her to trip and fall over.

"Nice...Just nice..." groaned Zenon. Zenon notices the 3 monsters surrounding her on all sides, leaving her with no where to escape.

The tarantulas charge up their lasers and prepare to fire.

"I'm screwed..." mumbled Zenon as she knew what was about to happen.

Just then, before the monsters are able to fire at Zenon, a sudden great blast of air pushes the monsters away from Zenon.

"Huh? What's going on?" wondered Zenon.

Zenon then sees one of the monsters being destroyed by a bolt of lightning, another one destroyed by a blast of fire and the last one destroyed by shots of golden arrows.

After the monsters are destoyed, Zenon sees Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich walking up to her.

"Zenon, are you ok?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah..I'm fine..." said Zenon.

"We were worried about you." said Aelita.

"I'm sorry." said Zenon apologetically. "Uh, guys...By some chance,...Jeremy wouldn't happen to be in the factory right now, right?" asked Zenon nervously.

"Yes, I am, Zenon.." said Jeremy, with a small hint of an upset tone in his voice.

"I'm really screwed..." groaned Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in front of the factory, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich are waiting for their two other friends to come out of the factory.

"I hope Jeremy's not being too hard on her..." said Aelita, a bit worriedly.

"I know what she did was wrong, but I hope Jeremy doesn't kick her out of the group." said Ulrich. "Yeah. Zenon deserves to be one of us...Even if she can't control her powers now, I'm sure she'll get better over time..." said Yumi.

A few minutes later, Jeremy and Zenon walk out of the factory. Jeremy walks up to where his friends are, while Zenon, who has an upset look on her face just walks past them, heading back to Kadic.

"Zenon, wait!" said Odd as he ran after Zenon.

"What happened, Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

"I basically scolded her for sneaking out of Kadic at night and sneaking into the factory." said Jeremy. "Zenon's not going to be fighting along side of us for a while..." said Jeremy.

"You're not kicking her out of the group, are you?" asked Ulrich.

"No, I'm not. I'm giving her time to get some control over her powers. There's no point of having her go to Lyoko if she has no weapons or control of her powers." said Jeremy.

"Oh,...That's good." said Yumi.

Meanwhile, Zenon is walking her way back to Kadic. Odd then runs up to her.

"Zenon, wait. I wanna talk to you." said Odd. Zenon then stops walking and turns to Odd.

"Why did you tell them?" asked Zenon, glaring at Odd.

"Zenon, I...I was worried about you. I didn't mean to..." said Odd.

"I thought I could trust you, Odd. But I guess I was wrong.." said Zenon as she walked off.

Odd just watches Zenon walk away from him in saddness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, in Zenon's room, Zenon is laying on her bed, staring up at the cieling, thinking.

Zenon then leans up and walks over to her computer.

She types a few keys on the keyboard and clicks a button.

Afterwards, Zenon walks out of her room.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

****Well that was the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! Stay tuned! Review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	26. Elements Saga: Betrayal

_**Welcome back, guys! In the last chapter, Zenon got her powers, but she has no control. Meanwhile, she's interested in exploring a new replika, but Jeremy forbids it. So she decides to sneak out and explore it herself. While on the replika she meets Xana and makes her an offer. Xana allows her to make her own decision. Zenon is soon caught by her friends and gets an earful from Jeremy. Pissed off with her friends, Zenon starts to think. Zenon's made her decision. I wonder what her decision was. Read and find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Review and no flames.**_

* * *

_Continuing from the previous chapter..._

_It has been 2 weeks since the events of the last chapter..._

One day, in the park, the Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are walking together, coming back from the factory.

"It's been a while since we last hung out with Zenon..." said Aelita. "Yeah. I know she can't come with us to Lyoko for a while, but it doesn't mean she can't hang and talk with us." said Yumi.

"I doubt she'd wanna talk to us. Especially to Jeremy and Odd..." said Ulrich. "Ugh...I feel so awful..." said Odd with a sad groan.

"It's okay, Odd. You were just worried about her." said Jeremy. "But...She looked so angry at me..." said Odd. "It's more my fault why she looked so angry..." said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich.

"I got a little carried away when I was scolding her... I told her she was useless in the group...I didn't mean to say that...I was just probably saying things out of anger..." said Jeremy with a sad sigh.

"It's okay. I'm sure if you apologize to her, she'll forgive you." said Aelita.

The 5 continue to walk through the park.

Jeremy then accidently drops his phone.

"Ah, my phone." said Jeremy as he stopped to pick it up.

As Jeremy picks up his phone, a tree standing behind him starts to fall over in his direction.

"Ah! Jeremy, look out!" said Aelita she she pointed to the falling tree. Jeremy turns and looks at the tree that was about to crush him with wide eyes.

Just as the tree is about to crush Jeremy, the tree suddenly stops in place.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Jeremy as he looks at the still tree.

Just then Zenon walks over to the group, her arm stretched out forward, her hand glowing green.

"Hey, are you okay, Jeremy?" asked Zenon.

"Ah, Zenon. Are you controling the tree?" asked Jeremy.

Zenon just smirks as she waves her arm, causing the tree to stand upright and still in it's original position.

"Yep." said Zenon. "Wow. It seems like you've gotten better at controling your powers." said Yumi.

"Yeah. That's why you guys haven't seen me for the past 2 weeks. I was focusing on controlling my powers." said Zenon.

"So you're not mad at us?" asked Aelita.

"No. I understand what I did was wrong. I'm sorry, guys." said Zenon.

Zenon walks over to Odd and hugs him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Odd. I understand you were just worried about me." said Zenon.

"It's okay, Zenon!" said Odd, returning his friend's hug.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in Jeremy's room, Jeremy is at his desk working on his computer, while Zenon stands next to him, observing him.

"So, tell me. Where have you been doing your training these past two weeks?" asked Jeremy. "Oh..I..I went by the hermitage and trained around there by the woods..." said Zenon.

"Ah. I see." said Jeremy. "It's strange that we didn't feel any earthquakes while you were training." said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Right." said Zenon with a small laugh.

"Well, that's enough of working on this program. I guess we better go meet up with the others in the rec room now." said Jeremy, getting up from his desk.

The two walk out of Jeremy's room and walk down the hall.

"Ah. Jeremy, I forgot my phone in your room." said Zenon. "Oh, I'll wait for you." said Jeremy.

"No no. You go on ahead. I'll meet you in the rec room." said Zenon. "Okay, then. I'll see you there." said Jeremy as he started to walk off.

Zenon turns and heads back into Jeremy's room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the park, Zenon and Odd are sitting together as they look up at the stars.

"Wow. The stars look really nice tonight." said Zenon with a smile.

"Yeah." said Odd in agreement. "I'm still surprised you wanted to hang out tonight. Just the two of us."

"What do you mean, Odd?" asked Zenon.

"Well...I always had the feeling that you didn't like me." said Odd.

"Of course I like you, Odd." said Zenon.

"No, I mean _like _like me...The way I like you..." said Odd, a small blush coming on to his face.

Zenon smiles at Odd as she places her hands on the side of his face and begins to bring his face closer to hers.

"So do I..." said Zenon with a smile before pressing her lips against Odd's.

Odd's eyes widen at Zenon's sudden action.

After a few seconds, Zenon pulls away and looks at Odd with a small smile.

"So...You...You mean that?" asked Odd, still in shock.

"Mhm...I do. Don't you trust me?" asked Zenon.

"Of course I do." said Odd, giving his friend a smile.

"I've been wondering. Has any one else in the group lost control of their powers?" asked Zenon. Odd thinks for a moment.

"Well, everyone seems to have good control over their powers no matter what the situation." said Odd. "But, there's Yumi.."

"Hm? Yumi?" asked Zenon. "Yeah. Whenever she's angry, she starts to lose control of her powers. I remember one time, she failed her math test and she almost burned down the whole school!" said Odd.

"Wow." said Zenon in amazment. "What about Ulrich or Aelita?" asked Zenon.

"Hm. Aelita's fine. Ulrich, now...Hm...Whenever he knows that one of his friends, more specifically Yumi, is hurt or something, he just somehow loses the will to fight." said Odd.

"Oh...He really cares about his friends." said Zenon.

"Why do you ask? "asked Odd.

"Oh...Uhm...No reason..." said Zenon.

Zenon's phone then starts to beep. Zenon checks her phone and sees she got a text message.

"Odd, I have to go.." said Zenon as she got up.

"Where to?" asked Odd.

"Oh, uhm..I have to...Go help my aunt with something..." said Zenon. "I'll see you later." said Zenon as she ran off.

x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich is laying on his bed, reading a magazine. Odd then comes into the room and lays on his bed.

"Hey, back from your date with Zenon?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

"Mhm! And it was...something." said Odd with a happy sigh.

"Really? How so?" asked Ulrich.

"Well...Zenon told me that she liked me...As more than a friend.." said Odd.

"Are you serious?" asked Ulrich, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. She kissed me, too. It was just wonderful." said Odd.

"So are you two dating now?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know. We didn't really talk about getting together. But, I'd really love to." said Odd. "I don't know what it is, but she's different than the other girls I've liked. Everytime I'm with her, I somehow get butterflies. Just seeing her makes me really happy."

"Hm...Well, Odd, it seems that you don't just have a crush on Zenon. You're in love with her." said Ulrich.

"What? Come on, Ulrich. That can't be true." said Odd. "I love Zenon, but I don't think I'm _in _love with her."

"Come on, Odd. Out of all the girl's you've been interested in and tried to get them to like you, you've tried the hardest with Zenon. You care about her more than anyone else." said Ulrich.

"Well...I guess you have a point, but...I'm just not sure. I know I like her a lot, but I don't know if it's love..." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, in the dormitory hall, Aelita approaches Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, are you ready for school?" asked Aelita as she entered Jeremy's room.

Aelita finds Jeremy sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"My files..." said Jeremy with a groan.

"What about them? "asked Aelita.

"Xana corrupted them..." said Jeremy.

"What? How?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know...I made sure I secured my computer so tight that Xana couldn't hack into my computer..." said Jeremy. "After I came back from the rec room yesterday, my files were corrupted by Xana. All of my data for my programs are gone. It's like someone gave Xana the info he needed to get into my computer."

"It'll be alright, Jeremy. Let's go meet the others for breakfast and get your mind off of it." said Aelita with a smile as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...You're right. I guess I could re-do them." said Jeremy with a smile as he got up.

Jeremy grabs his backpack and walks out of his room with Aelita.

"So, Jeremy, it seems like Zenon's gotten better with her powers." said Aelita.

"Yeah. It's strange...Within 2 weeks, she went from no control to nearly perfect control." said Jeremy.

"Maybe she's really talented. Maybe all she needed was to really focus." said Aelita.

"Yeah, but usually it'd take about a month or so to get steady control. It took you guys about a month to be able to control your powers the way you guys do now." said Jeremy. "It's kind of suspicious..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the computer lab, Jeremy is working at the computer.

Just then, Jeremy recieves a message.

"Hm? A message? I wonder who's it from." said Jeremy as he opened up the message to find it's from Xana.

"Xana? I wonder what he wants." said Jeremy as he started to read the message.

_'I control one of yours now. The one without control is mine.' _

"What is Xana talking about? What does he ha-." started Jeremy before he started to think. "Wait..."

_"Yeah. That's why you guys haven't seen me for the past 2 weeks. I was focusing on controlling my powers."_

_"__Oh..I..I went by the hermitage and trained around there by the woods..."_

_"It's strange that we didn't feel any earthquakes while you were training."_

_"Ah. Jeremy, I forgot my phone in your room." _

_ "Oh, I'll wait for you." _

_"No no. You go on ahead. I'll meet you in the rec room."_

_"My files..."_

_"Xana corrupted them..."_

_"I made sure I secured my computer so tight that Xana couldn't hack into my computer..." _

_ "After I came back from the rec room yesterday, my files were corrupted by Xana. All of my data for my programs are gone. It's like someone gave Xana the info to hack into my computer."_

_"It's strange...Within 2 weeks, she went from no control to nearly perfect control."_

"No...It can't be..." said Jeremy as he realized something. Just then, the elevator opens up.

Jeremy quickly turns around and sees Zenon walking out of the elevator into the lab.

"...Zenon..." said Jeremy in shock.

"So you finally found out.." said Zenon as she looked at her cousin.

"But...why, Zenon? Why would you this?" asked Jeremy.

"Because...Unlike you, Xana believed in me...He didn't consider me...useless..." said Zenon.

"Zenon, I-." started Jeremy. Zenon walks over to her cousin.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Jeremy." said Zenon before she knocked out her cousin.

"Zenon,...no.." said Jeremy before he blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, in the computer lab.

"...Jeremy...Jeremy...Wake up, Jeremy..." sad a voice.

Jeremy slowly wakes up and finds his friends standing there.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Jeremy. "You're in the factory." said Yumi.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy. "You were unconcsious. We tried calling you for an hour, but when you didn't pick up, we ran over here to see if you were alright." said Ulrich.

"Oh..." said Jeremy. "Wait, guys, where's Zenon?"

"We haven't seen her." said Aelita. Jeremy gets up and goes over to the computer. Jeremy sees that there was a virtualization within the past hour.

Jeremy lets out a sigh, knowing the truth about Zenon.

"She's gone..." said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"She's under Xana's control now..." said Jeremy.

"What? Xana possessed her?" asked Yumi.

"No...She went out of her own free will. She betrayed us..." said Jeremy.

"What? Why would she do that?" asked Aelita.

"Xana probably tricked her into thinking we didn't consider her useful in the group..." said Jeremy.

"That explains how she got control of her powers so fast." said Yumi.

"Great. First Wiliiam, now Zenon." said Ulrich.

"We have to get her back somehow." said Odd.

"It's not going to be easy, but we have to try..." said Aelita.

"We'll get her back somehow..." said Jeremy.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

__Well that was the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! Review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234.~


	27. Elements Saga: One by one

**_Welcome back guys! Time for the next chapter! In the previous chapter, we found out that Zenon's now working for Xana. And now her friends are determined to get her back. Will the Lyoko warriors get their friend back or is it too late ? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko._**

**_Review and no flames please!_**

* * *

_Continuing from where the last chapter left off..._

_Somewhere in the Volcano Replika, in an underground hideout like place..._

_"Do you promise to serve me and only me?" asked Xana._

_"I promise." said Zenon._

_"Will you ever betray me?"_

_"Never."_

_"Will you eliminate those troublesome Lyoko warriors?"_

_"..Gladly.." said Zenon with a smirk._

x-x-x-x-x-x

It has been a few days since Zenon's betrayal.

In Jeremy's room, Jeremy is sitting at his desk, staring at his computer. Just then, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi walk into his room.

"Hey, Jeremy. What's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"Nothing...Just thinking about what a horrible cousin I am..." said Jeremy with a sigh.

"Come on, Jeremy. Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault." said Aelita.

"Yeah." said Jeremy. "Where's Odd? "

"He's in his room. He's kinda depressed that Zenon's gone." said Aelita.

"I'm just so angry how she'd do that to us." said Yumi with a huff.

"Take it easy, Yumi. You know what happens when you get angry." said Ulrich.

"I know.." said Yumi with a sigh.

"I don't know what Xana's planning to do with Zenon, but we have to get her back before anything bad happens." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the dormitory building, Aelita is walking by herself down the hall. Aelita then recieves a text message.

"Hm? I wonder who's texting me?" wondered Aelita as she took out her phone.

_'We need to talk. Meet me by the Hermitage._

-Jeremy'

"The Hermitage? I wonder why Jeremy'd wanna talk there." said Aelit as she walked off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Odd and Ulrich are sitting together talking.

"So, Odd. How're you feeling right now?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know. I'm upset that Zenon would betray us, but...I still have feelings for her." said Odd.

"I understand how you feel. When you're in love, it's hard to be mad at that person." said Ulrich.

"Come on, Ulrich. Stop saying that. I don't know for sure if I'm in love with her." said Odd.

"Odd, you may not see it, but the rest of us clearly do. You're in love with Zenon." said Ulrich.

Odd lets out a soft groan.

x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Aelita is approaching the Hermitage.

"I wonder where Jeremy is. He said to meet here." said Aelita.

"Hello, Aelita.." said a familar voice.

Aelita quickly turns around to find Zenon walking from behind a tree.

"Z-Zenon! What're you doing here?" asked Aelita in shock.

"I sent you a nice little text so you'd meet me here." said Zenon with a small smirk.

"Why?" asked Aelita.

"To destroy you..." said Zenon casually as she pointed her arm out towards Aelita, her hand glowing green.

A large rock then rises into the air and flies towards Aelita.

Thinking quickly, Aelita points her hand in the direction of the rock coming towards her, her hands starting to glow a silver color. A bolt of lightning escapes Aelita's hand and hits the rock, destroying it.

"Hm..Lucky shot. Do you think you can dodge these?" asked Zenon as she pointed out both arms, causing a whole bunch of rocks to fly towards Aelita.

Aelita quickly runs away before the rocks could hit her. Zenon chases after the girl.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Jeremy's room, Jeremy is working on his computer when Yumi enters his room.

"Hey, Jeremy." said Yumi as she walked in.

"Oh, hey, Yumi." said Jeremy. "Have you seen Aelita? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I don't know. I tried calling her, but she hasn't picked up." said Yumi. "You think she's in trouble?"

"Nope. I think she said she had an important assignment for english to do." said Jeremy. "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Aelita is still running away from her former comrade, who is trying to destroy her.

Aelita continues to run until she reaches the edge of a cliff.

"Oh goodness.." gasped Aelita.

"Reached a dead end?" asked Zenon, appearing behind the girl. Aelita turns to face Zenon.

Zenon points her hand at Aelita's feet, her hands starting to glow green.

"Zenon, wait..." started Aelita.

"And this is goodbye, Princess." said Zenon, clenching her glowing fist. The ground below Aelita crumbles, causing her to fall off of the cliff.

After a few seconds, Zenon walks up the the edge of the cliff, looking down, seeing no one.

"That's one down..." said Zenon softly as she started to walk away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, Yumi is walking through the park by herself.

"I wonder where Aelita is..." Yumi said to herself as she walked through the park.

As she's walking, a tree then suddenly falls in front of her.

"Whoa, what's going on?" wondered Yumi as she stopped as she saw the tree fall.

"Oh, darn. I missed." said a familar voice.

Yumi turns around to find Zenon standing behind her, her hands glowing green.

"I thought for sure that tree was gonna fall on you." said Zenon with an evil smirk. Yumi just glares at the girl.

"Zenon." said Yumi.

"Yumi." said Zenon.

"Traitor."

"Witch."

Yumi points her hand towards Zenon, her hand glowing red. A fireball then shoots out of Yumi's hand and flies towards Zenon. Zenon raises her hand in front of her, her hand glowing green. A wall made of earth rises up in front of her, protecting her from the fireball. After a few seconds, the wall sinks back down into the ground.

"That the best you can do?" asked Zenon with a mocking smirk.

Yumi growls as she points her arm towards Zenon again, this time firing a larger fireball.

Zenon creates another wall to protect herself. The wall is then destroyed by the fireball as it hits.

"Ooh...Better." said Zenon.

"Why would you do this to us? Why would you join Xana and betray us?" asked Yumi with a growl.

"Xana actually believed in me. Without him, I'd still be unable to control my powers." explained Zenon.

"You really think Xana believes in you? He's just using you. "said Yumi.

"What's wrong, Yumi? Jealous?" asked Zenon with a mocking smirk.

"Of what?" asked Yumi.

"That I can control my powers way better than you can control yours.." said Zenon.

Yumi just responds with a growl as she glares at Zenon.

"Or are you jealous, because once I againI prove to be better than you?" asked Zenon.

Yumi continues to glare at Zenon as she clenches her firsts.

"I mean, everyone else seems to like me better than you. Especially Ulrich. He did choose me over you." said Zenon with a mocking smirk.

Yumi just gorws as she points her hand at Zenon, her hand glowing red. A large fireball then fires out of Yumi's hand and flies towards Zenon. A few seconds later, Zenon is hit by the fireball and falls back onto the ground and lays there.

Yumi then gasps, and runs over to the girl.

"Zenon! Are you okay?" asked Yumi, worried about her friend. Zenon lays on the ground, her eyes closed, appearing to be unconcious.

Yumi continues to watch over an unconcious Zenon, until she feels something wrapping around her ankles.

"What the-?" wondered Yumi as she looked down at her ankles, only to find vines warapped around them.

"What's going o-...Whoa!" shrieked Yumi as fell over as she was dragged down by the vines which started to move.

"What's going on with these vines?" wondered Yumi in confusement. Yumi's thoughts are interuppted as she hears the sound of laughing. Yumi turns to find Zenon getting up from where she was laying, seeing her hands glowing green.

"Zenon, you're not.." started Yumi.

"Sorry, it has to be this way, Yumi." said Zenon as she held up her glowing hands. The trees surrounding Yumi start to shake a bit.

Zenon then swings her hands downwards, the trees she was controling falling down, covering Yumi.

Zenon stares at the pile of trees, covering her former commrade. After a few minutes, there is no movement.

"That's two down..." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

A bit later that day, Jeremy is in his room, sitting at his desk, working on his computer. Just then, Odd walks into the room.

"Hey, Einstein." said Odd.

"Oh, hey, Odd. Where's Ulrich?" asked Jeremy.

"He's going to meet up with Yumi in the park." said Odd.

"Oh." replied Jeremy. "Have you seen or heard from Aelita? I've been calling her for the last hour and a half, and she hasn't picked up or called me back."

"Nope." said Odd.

"It's weird. Aelita usually picks up whenever I call her." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Ulrich is walking through the park, looking for Yumi.

"I wonder where she is..." said Ulrich as he searched for his friend.

Ulrich continues to walk until he spots Zenon sitting on top of the pile of trees that were on top of Yumi.

"Zenon? What's going on? Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Right here." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Where?" asked Ulrich as he stared at the girl, a bit confused.

"Under this pile of trees I made." said Zenon.

Ulrich's eres then widen in shock.

"Oh no...Yumi...I-Is she..." started Ulrich.

"Most likely..." said Zenon with a smirk.

Ulrich just stares into space with a shocked look on his face.

"Yumi...No..." muttered Ulrich is shock and sadness.

Just then, Ulrich then feels something weird around his ankles. Ulrich looks down to find the earth rise up around his ankles, holding him, making him unable to move.

"Wh-what the-?" started Ulrich before he heard cracking sounds. Ulrich looks around to find multiple trees falling around him, about to crush him.

Ulrich's eyes widen as the falling trees fall down, covering him. After a few moments, there is no movement.

"That takes care of him. Just one more left..." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Odd is walking through the park, taking Kiwi for a walk.

"Man...Where's Ulrich? I haven't seen him, Yumi or Aelita all day." said Odd.

Odd then sits under a tree and lets out a sigh. Kiwi runs up to his owner and licks his hand.

Odd softly smiles at his dog and pets him.

"Thanks, boy." said Odd. "Even though she betrayed us, I wish Zenon was here...I really miss her."

"That's so sweet of you to say, Odd." said a voice.

Odd then looks up and sees Zenon sitting on a branch of the tree he was sitting under.

"Z-Zenon! What are you doing here?" asked Odd.

"I just came to say good-bye." said Zenon with a smirk as she pointed her glowing hand at Odd.

Odd then feels the earth below him start to crumble.

Odd quickly jumps out of the way as the ground below him started to crumble away and fall into the underground sewers.

"Zenon, stop. I don't want to fight you!" said Odd.

"Good. Then that'll make my job easier." said Zenon as she waved her hands, causing a tree to rise up out of the ground and fly towards Odd.

Odd quickly jumps out of the way before the tree could hit him.

"Zenon, don't do this! We're friends!" said Odd.

"Friends don't break promises..." said Zenon, pointing her hand at Odd's feet, causing the ground below him to crumble, Odd falling into the underground sewers.

Odd falls and lands on the concrete ground right next to the water. Zenon jumps down and lands on her feet. Zenon slowly walks towards Odd, her hands glowing green.

"Now time to end this.." said Zenon.

Odd looks to his side and sees the water. Odd's hands then start to glow blue. Odd waves his hands, the water in the sewer rising into a large wave above Zenon

Zenon looks up and stares at the wave in shock. The wave then hits the girl and drags her into the water.

Odd stares at the water. Zenon doesn't surface for a few seconds. Odd continues to stare, waiting for Zenon to reappear. Zenon's body then floats up. Zenon's eyes are closed, appearing to be unconscious.

Odd quickly drags Zenon out of the water and lays her on the concrete ground.

After a few seconds, Zenon's eyes then slowly open.

"Zenon..Are you okay?" asked Odd. Before he knew it, a few seconds later, Odd is then knocked into the water.

"Wh-What the-?" started Odd, a bit confused.

Zenon quickly gets up. Zenon points her glowing hand above her, the earth above where Odd was starting to shake.

"Zenon...No..You can't.." said Odd in shock as he stared at Zenon.

"Sorry, Odd...But it has to be like this..." said Zenon as she quickly lowered her arm, the earth above Odd crumbling and falling on top of him.

Zenon stares at the pile of earth that was covering Odd.

Zenon lets out a soft, yet sad sigh.

"That takes care of them..." said Zenon in a low tone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night.

Jeremy is calling his friends, trying to get into contact with them.

"Man...Why aren't they picking up?" wondered Jeremy.

"I'm getting really worried..."

"Where are you guys?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Oh...Mah...God! I am so sorry for taking forever to upload this chapter! I've been so out of it for like the last month or so. I'm gonna try my best to write and update more! Anyway, are the Lyoko warriors really gone forever? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	28. Elements Saga: Take over

**_Oh hay thar! It's time for the next chapter in the elements saga! In this chapter, with the Lyoko warriors gone, leaving Jeremy by himself, thanks to Xana's newest minion, Zenon, Xana's gonna push his plans of world domination forward as there is no one that can stop him now. But are the Lyoko warriors really gone forever? Read and Find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway_**

**_Read and no flames!_**

* * *

_Continuing from the previous chapter..._

The next day, Jeremy is walking into his science class.

Jeremy looks around the room and sees his friends aren't there.

"Man, I wonder where they are. I haven't heard from any of them since yesterday afternoon." said Jeremy as he took his seat.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Hertz takes attendace.

"Nicholas is here...Claire is here...Odd..." said Mrs. Hertz as she checked to see if her students were present. The woman notices Odd is not present.

"Hm? Odd? Is he absent?" asked Mrs. Hertz.

Mrs. Hertz looks around the room.

"Goodness..Ulrich and Aelita don't seem to be present either." said Mrs. Hertz.

"Jeremy, I need to ask you. Is Zenon sick? She hasn't been in class all week." said Mrs. Hertz.

"Uh...Uhm...Well.." Jeremy started a bit nervously.

Just then, Zenon walks into the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Hertz. I must've overslept." said Zenon.

"Zenon! You haven't been in class all week!" said Mrs. Hertz.

"I know, ma'am. I had some things to take care of." said Zenon.

"Very well then...Take your seat please." said Mrs. Hertz. Zenon nods as she walks over to her seat and sits down. As Zenon is walking to her seat, she spots Jeremy. She flashes a quick smile to her cousin before sitting down.

"Alright then, class..Today we're going to talk about the eco-system." said Mrs. Hertz as she starts to teach the class.

While Mrs. Hertz is speaking, Jeremy looks over to his cousin suspiciously.

_'What is Zenon doing here?' thought Jeremy._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, after classes are over, Jeremy is in his room, sitting at his desk. As he's sitting at his desk, Jeremy is once again trying to contact his friends.

"Man. I haven't seen the guys at all today. And they still won't answer their phones." said Jeremy with a sigh. "I wonder where they are..."

"I wonder why Zenon just suddenly came back today...Did she leave Xana?" wondered Jeremy.

As Jeremy is thinking, his thoughts are interuppted by the sound of screaming.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Jeremy.

Just then, Jeremy starts to hear more screaming coming from outside the window.

"What could that be?" wondered Jeremy as he got up and went over to the window.

Jeremy's eyes widen as he looks out the window. A horde of Kadic students and faculty are running away in fear from an army of materialized Lyoko monsters.

"Wh-what the-? What's going on?" wondered Jeremy as he ran out of his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, Jeremy runs out of the dormitory building. His eyes widen in shock as he stares at the chaotic scene before him.

"Oh my goodness..." said Jeremy in shock.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" said a familar voice.

Jeremy turns to find Zenon standing behind him.

"Z-Zenon? What's going on?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, it's just the start of Xana's take over." said Zenon.

"Well it ends here. As soon as I find the others, we'll put an end to Xana's plan and we're taking you back!" said Jeremy. Zenon lets out a small laugh.

"Oh, Jeremy...You're not gonna find the others. Trust me." said Zenon.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy, a bit confused.

"They're gone. They're dead." said Zenon casually.

"Wh-What? No! That...That can't be true." said Jeremy in shock.

"Yep. I took care of them." said Zenon.

"B-But...Why? Why would you do that, Zenon?" asked Jeremy.

"Because it was an order from my master." said Zenon.

"Then why didn't you get rid of me?" asked Jeremy.

"Simple. You're the only one without powers. No point in destroying you if you pose no threat." said Zenon.

"Zenon..." started Jeremy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my master." said Zenon.

"Zenon, wait...I." started Jeremy before Zenon knocked him out.

"Zenon..." said Jeremy as he started to black out.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the computer lab, after regaining conciousness, Jeremy sits at the computer and watches a news report.

_'Breaking news! It seems that an army of killer robots are taking over the city! It is recommened everyone stays indoors!' _

Jeremy lets out a sad sigh.

"What am I going to do? The others are gone, and I can't fight by myself...Xana's won..." said Jeremy with a sad sigh.

Just then, Jeremy hears the sound of the elevator opening.

"Wh-What the-? Why's the elevator opening?" wondered Jeremy.

The elevator opens. Jeremy's eyes widen in shock as he stares at what was in the elevator. The seemingly dead Lyoko warriors walk out of the elevator.

"No! It can't be!" said Jeremy in shock.

"Sorry we're late, Einstein." said Odd.

"Yeah, we had to make sure Zenon thought we were dead for real." said Ulrich.

"Oh, guys...I'm..I'm so glad you guys are alive." said Jeremy with a happy sigh.

"I hope Xana doesn't get too comfy with the idea of him ruling the world." said Yumi.

"Right. We're going to have to use all that we got to take him down." said Aelita.

"What about Zenon? What are we going to do about her?" asked Jeremy.

"Whatever happens, happens. If Zenon decides to come to her senses and join us, that's fine. But if she wants to continue working for Xana, then she's an enemy that needs to be stopped." said Yumi.

"Yeah..You're right." said Jeremy with a sigh.

"Alright, guys. We've got a big mission ahead of us...We've gotta give it everything we've got." said Jeremy.

"Head down to the scanners. I'll virtualize you guys." said Jeremy as he started up the virtualization program.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**__**Well that was the end of this chapter! I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. Unfortunately, I've caught a bad case of lazyass-itis. I promise I'll make sure I update faster! Stay tuned! And review but no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234


	29. Elements Saga: Quake

**_Hey, everybody! It's time for the next chapter! Woo! In this chapter, it seems like Xana's plan for world conquest seems to be going smoothly. But what'll happen when a surprise return from the Lyoko warriors gets in the way? Read and find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko._**

**_Read, review and no flames!_**

* * *

_My name is Zenon Kar. _

_I've done terrible things._

___I've done unforgiable things for power._

_I've put the lives of everyone around me in danger and killed those dear to me in order to satisy an evil computer virus' desire for world conquest._

_All of this for control over the element of earth..._

_My name is Zenon Kar..._

_I've done terrible things..._

_...And I have absolutely no regrets..._

On the Volcano Replika, in Xana's hide out, Xana is standing in front of the screen, watching the activities going on in the real world, as Zenon watches him.

"Ah. Look at those foolish humans. No use running." said Xana with an evil laugh. "I must say, Zenon. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Thank you, master." said Zenon.

"You've made sure those friends of yours are gone, correct?" asked Xana.

"Yes. As you wished." said Zenon.

"And you have no regrets?" asked Xana.

"None." said Zenon.

"Excellent.." said Xana with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Zenon is sitting on a rock on the replika, lost in thought.

_Flashback._

_On the night when she was caught on the Volcano Replika, __Zenon is laying on her bed, staring up at the cieling, thinking._

_Zenon then leans up and walks over to her computer._

_She types a few keys on the keyboard and clicks a button._

_Afterwards, Zenon walks out of her room._

_Later, Zenon exits the elevator of the factory and walks into the computer lab._

_Zenon walks over to the computer and starts typing on the keyboard. A small box with a timer set up for a delayed virtualization appears._

_Moments later, Zenon is walking through the Volacano Replika. _

_"Man, where is he?" wondered Zenon._

_"I knew you'd be back.." said a familiar voice._

_Zenon turns to find Xana standing behind her. _

_"Xana..." said Zenon slowly._

_"Have you given my offer some thought?" asked Xana._

_"Yes...I'll do anything you want of me if you help me control my powers." said Zenon. _

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Xana._

_"...Yes..." said Zenon slowly. Xana forms a sly smirk._

_"Excellent." said Xana. __"Now...There are things I will need you to do..."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_2 weeks later, in Kadic's courtyard, Zenon is walking towards Odd._

_'I need you to gather information on the Lyoko warriors. Find their weaknesses.'_

_"Hey, Odd. Want to go to the park tonight? Just you and me? I wanna talk alone with you."_

_x-x-x-x-x_

_In the dormitory building, Jeremy and Zenon are walking through the halls. _

_'Get me all of the data that Jeremy has..'_

_"Ah. Jeremy, I forgot my phone in your room." said Zenon. _

_"Oh, I'll wait for you." said Jeremy._

_"No no. You go on ahead. I'll meet you in the rec room." said Zenon. _

_"Okay, then. I'll see you there." said Jeremy as he started to walk off._

_Zenon turns and heads back into Jeremy's room. Zenon walks into the room and sits at Jeremy's computer desk. _

_"Hm..If I remember correctly..This should be Jeremy's password." said Zenon as she typed on the keyboard. After a few seconds, the computer is unlocked._

_Zenon takes out a USB with the eye of Xana on it and inserts it into the computer_

_ x-x-x-x-x-x_

_'And I need you to destroy those troublesome Lyoko warriors...'_

_"And this is goodbye, Princess." said Zenon, clenching her glowing fist. The ground below Aelita crumbles, causing her to fall off of the cliff._

_._

_"Sorry, it has to be this way, Yumi." said Zenon as she held up her glowing hands. The trees surrounding Yumi start to shake a bit._

_._

_Zenon then swings her hands downwards, the trees she was controling falling down, covering Yumi._

_._

_Ulrich looks around to find multiple trees falling around him, about to crush him._

_Ulrich's eyes widen as the falling trees fall down, covering him. After a few moments, there is no movement._

_._

_"Zenon...No..You can't.." said Odd in shock as he stared at Zenon._

_"Sorry, Odd...But it has to be like this..." said Zenon as she quickly lowered her arm, the earth above Odd crumbling and falling on top of him._

_ End Flashback..._

Zenon lets out a sigh.

"I wonder if he got it ..." started Zenon. Just then, Zenon's thoughts are interuppted by the sudden appearance of a dense fog on the replika.

"What the-? What's going on?" wondered Zenon. Before she knew it, Zenon is hit by a blast of fire.

"Agh! Wh-What the-?" started Zenon before she was suddenly hit by a blast of lightning. The attack causes Zenon to fall to the ground. Zenon lets out a groan.

"Wh-What's going on?" wondered Zenon. Zenon looks through the fog and begins to see familiar silhouettes surrounding her.

"Wh-wha-..Who's there?" wondered Zenon as she looked at the silhouettes. The fog starts to clear up a bit. Zenon's eyes widen as she noticed the silhouettes to be that of her friends who she thought were dead.

"No! It can't be! I thought killed you guys!" said Zenon in disbelief.

"You thought wrong..." said Aelita.

"This ends now.." said Yumi.

The Lyoko warriors point their glowing hands at their former comrade, preparing to attack.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Xana is watching Zenon being confronted by the Lyoko warriors.

"Hm..It seems Zenon failed to get rid of them." said Xana. "But, not to worry. I've managaed to prepare something for something like this."

x-x-x-x-x

Back to the battle.

The Lyoko warriors are about to attack Zenon, but are interuppted by sudden lasers being fired at them.

All of them turn to find a tarantula, larger than a normal one, firing at them.

"Great. Xana must've sent back up." said Ulrich.

"Guys, be extremely careful not to get hit by that monster." warned Jeremy.

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"The lasers from this monster are very dangerous. If you get hit, when you're devirtualized, you won't come back! It'll be just like falling into the digital sea! You'll be lost forever!" said Jeremy.

"What? Seriously?" asled Odd.

"Yeah. Xana must've made it so he'd absolutely make sure you guys are out of his way for good." said Jeremy.

The tarantula begins firing at the Lyoko warriors, trying to hit them.

The Lyoko warriors try their best to shield themselves from the lasers.

The tarantula fires another shot, this one heading straight for Odd.

"Shield!" said Odd as he brought out his shield, deflecting the laser. The deflected laser bounces off of Odd's shield and flies straight for Zenon, hitting her.

Zenon lets out a groan as she was hit by the laser. Odd gasps in shock as he notices Zenon was hit by the laser.

"Zenon!" said Odd as he ran over to her.

Zenon notices Odd running towards her. Thinking that he would attack her and cause her to disappear forever, Zenon quickly gets up and runs away from where the Lyoko warriors were.

Odd just stares at the running girl. Before he knew it, Odd is then hit by a laser from the tarantula. Odd lets out a groan as he was hit.

"Crap.." groaned Odd, knowing he was infected.

The other Lyoko warriors decide to try and destroy the monster. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita point their glowing hands at the tarantula.

Ulrich sents a blast of air and lifts up the tarantula in the air while Yumi and Aelita fire blasts of fire and lightning at the monster, destroying it.

"Good job taking out that monster, guys." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, but Odd got hit." said Ulrich.

"So did Zenon, but she got away." said Yumi.

"I want you guys to search the replika and find her." instructed Jeremy.

"We'll all split up and search the replika for Zenon." said Aelita. The other warriors agree to the plan.

"Wait, do you guys think Odd'll be alright by himself? What if he gets devirtualized?" asked Yumi.

"Don't worry. I'll start developing a program to get rid of the infection while you guys are looking for Zenon." said Jeremy.

"Alright. Then let's all get going." said Ulrich.

The Lyoko warriors all split up in their search for Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Zenon is walking into the hideout.

Zenon lets out a relieved sigh.

"I'm safe now.." said Zenon with a sigh. Before she knew it, Zenon is suddenly picked up and thrown against one of the walls in the hideout.

Zenon lets out a groan as she looks at Xana.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Zenon.

"Why didn't you stay back and fight?" asked Xana.

"I was being surrounded by them on all sides. And besides, I got hit by that infected laser. I couldn't risk disappearing forever." said Zenon.

"I gave you power so you'd serve me. You must do as I say. Now, you will go out there and fight even if you do disappear." said Xana.

Zenon just stares at Xana.

"You know what..." started Zenon as she slowly got up. "I quit. I'm done working for you. I'm leaving."

"You can't do that..." said Xana.

"Watch me." said Zenon as she turn away from Xana and started to leave.

As Zenon's walking, she feels her body suddenly stop moving.

"Wh-What the-...My body...I-I can't move." said Zenon as she struggled to move her body. Zenon then suddenly feels her body turning and walking towards Xana.

"X-Xana..." started Zenon.

"You can't leave me...Because I control you now." said Xana. Xana raises his arm, Zenon's arm raising also. Xana causes Zenon to point her arm at a rock within the hideout, her hand starting to glow. A few seconds later, the rock is destroyed.

"You belong to me, ever since you agreed to work under me. I can control you and your powers as I wish." said Xana.

"...And you have no choice..."

_My name is Zenon Kar._

_I've done terrible things._

_I've given up my free will and peaceful life all so I could get control of my powers over earth._

_My name is Zenon Kar.._

_I've done terrible things.._

_..I'm starting to have serious regrets..._

_**To be continued...**_


	30. Elements Saga: Subside

**_Hey, guys! Welcome to the next chapter! We're gonna see what happens next in this chapter! So sit back, relax, and read!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_**

**_Review and no flames!_**

* * *

_..continuing from where the story left off..._

On the Volcano Replika, the Lyoko warriors have spilt up in search of Zenon.

Aelita is walking by herself, looking for Zenon.

"Aelita. It seems that Xana's activated a tower to help him with his take over." informed Jeremy.

"Really? I guess since Xana thought we were all dead, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone deactivating a tower." sad Aelita.

"Exactly. I've located the tower. It's 15 degrees north of your location. I want you to hurry and deactivate it." said Jeremy.

"Got it." said Aelita as she made her way towards the tower.

"Yumi and Ulrich are near by, so I'll get them to go with you incase of anything." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Odd is walking through the Volcano Replika in his search for Zenon.

"I wonder where Zenon is." said Odd as he looked around for the girl. Odd then lets out a sigh.

"She looked so scared when she ran away..." said Odd. "Did she really think I'd get rid of her?"

Odd continues to walk through the sector until he spots a familiar figure ahead of him.

"Hm? What's that over there?" wondered Odd as he continued to walk a bit, getting a better look at what the figure was.

Odd continues to walk. The figure becomes clearer to him. Odd's eyes slightly widen as he recognizes the figure to be Zenon, who is sitting by herself on a rock, her head in her hands.

"Zenon?" called Odd as he ran up to the girl.

"Odd?" said Zenon as she lifted her head out of her hands and looked at the boy approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zenon.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Odd jokingly with a small laugh.

"You're here to destroy me, aren't you?" asked Zenon. "I don't blame you."

"Zenon..." started Odd.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Destroy me! Shoot me with your laser arrows and devirtualize me forever!" said Zenon.

"Zenon, I'm not here to get rid of you." said Odd.

"Of course you are. You and the others. You guys probably wanna get back at me for trying to kill you guys and putting everyone on earth in danger." said Zenon.

"Zenon, I-." started Odd.

"Just shoot me and get it over with!" said Zenon.

"Zenon, I'm not going to shoot you." said Odd.

"Why not?" asked Zenon.

"I'm infected, too." said Odd. Zenon's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" asked Zenon in shock.

"Yeah. I lose my life points, I'm done for." said Odd.

"Odd...Listen to me. You have to destroy me or get away from me right now.." warned Zenon.

"Why?" asked Odd, a bit confused. Before Zenon can answer, Zenon's hands start glowing and her arm is pointed at Odd.

A large rock suddenly flies at Odd. Odd quickly jumps out of the way before the rock can crush him.

"H-hey! What's going on?" wondered Odd.

"Odd, it's not me..." said Zenon.

"But, you're.." started Odd.

"She's under my control." said a mysterious voice. Odd turns to find a tall male with black hair with red highlight, wearing a black body suit with the eye of Xana decal on his chest.

"Wh-who's that?" wondered Odd.

"That's Xana." said Zenon.

"X-Xana?" asked Odd in surprise.

"Yes. Now, my apprentice, get rid of our guest." said Xana.

Against her free will, Zenon walks towards Odd, her hands glowing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, the other three Lyoko warriors are running towards the activated tower.

"You guys are almost there. Just a little bit more." said Jeremy.

"I hope we'll be able to deactivate the tower before anyone on earth is seriously hurt by one of Xana's monsters." said Yum.

"Yeah. Hopefully we get to the tower in time." said Aelita.

"It's kind of strange. Other than that tarantula, we haven't really run into any monsters. Or William for that matter.." said Ulrich.

As the three approach the tower, they are welcomed by a familiar face: William.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" said Yumi.

William points his sword at the Lyoko warriors, ready to fight.

"Aelita, you head to the tower. Yumi and I'll take care of pretty boy over here." said Ulrich.

Aelita nods as she runs off in the direction of the tower.

William charges up his sword and fires a blast of energy at the Lyoko warriors. Yumi and Ulrich quickly jump out of the way of William's attack.

Ulrich points his glowing hand at William and sends a blast of air at him, blowing him up into the air.

Yumi takes out her two fans and throws them at William, hitting him, causing him to devirtualize in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hmph. That was too easy." said Ulrich.

"Yeah. I guess since Xana's focused on Zenon, William thinks he doesn't need to perform as well as he used to." said Yumi.

As Yumi and Ulrich finish their fight with William, Aelita is running into the tower.

Aelitaruns into the tower, the platform glowing as she is walking towards the center. When she reaches the center, she floats up to another platform above.

She walks to the center where a screen appears in front of her.

She places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita..._

Code Lyoko...

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita as the tower deactivates.

A few moments later, Yumi and Ulrich see the tower glow from red to white.

"Jeremy, is the tower deactivated?" asked Yumi

x-x-x-x-x

On Jeremy's end.

"Yep. Tower's deactivated. Which means, Xana's monsters should be dying now." said Jeremy.

A few moments later, a window pops up on the comptuer. The window is of a news report.

_'Breaking news: it seems that the rampaging robots have suddenly stopped moving. It seems like citizens are safe now.'_

"And Xana's monsters are dead. And the human race is safe." said Jeremy with a triumphant smile.

x-x-x-x-x

Back on the replika.

"That's good. Now all we have to do is find Zenon." said Ulrich.

"Yep. I'm almost done with that program to get rid of the infection." said Jeremy.

Aelita then walks out of the tower and joins her friends.

"Oh no.." said Jeremy.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Odd's in trouble." said Jeremy. "Odd just lost a lot of life points and he's on the brink of devirtualization."

"Oh no." said Yumi in shock.

"Where is he now?" asked Ulrich.

"He's 40 degrees south east of your locaton." said Jeremy.

"Alright. We'll hurry to him. Try to finish the program before he gets devirtualized!" said Yumi.

"I'm on it." said Jeremy.

The three Lyoko warriors quickly run to help their friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Volcano Replika.

Odd falls to the ground after another attack from Zenon/Xana.

"Zenon...Stop. You can't do this..." said Odd with a groan.

"Odd, I swear it's not me doing this!" said Zenon. Zenon lets out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Odd. He's too powerful. I have no control. I have no choice." said Zenon sadly.

"That's not true, Zenon." said Odd.

"What do you mean?" asked Zenon.

"You do have a choice. You've always had a choice." said Odd. "You chose to come to Kadic to study. You chose to hang out with us. You chose to kiss me a few nights ago. You chose to go to Xana. And now you're choosing to let him control you. "

"Odd, I-." started Zenon. Before she knew it, Zenon's arm is pointed at Odd, her hand glowing. The earth around Odd suddenly rises around him, covering his arms and legs, making him imobile.

"Oh no.." groaned Odd, knowing he couldn't move.

"Now...Time to say goodbye...Forever." said Xana as he controled Zenon. Zenon's arm points towards a large rock. The rock levitates. Through Zenon's powers, the rock breaks to form a large pointed spear like shape.

Zenon/Xana moves the rock and has it hover over Odd, the pointed edge aimed straight for Odd.

"Now, Zenon. Time to finish what you started." said Xana. As soon as Zenon feels Xana moving her body, Zenon tries her hardest to hold back.

"N-No...I can't. I won't let Odd get devirtualized." mumbled Zenon as she struggled for control.

"Zenon..." started Odd.

Just then, the other Lyoko warriors arrive on the scene. The three surround Zenon, pointing their glowing hands at the girl, prepared to attack.

"Zenon! Stop!" said Ulrich.

"You can't do this!" said Aelita.

"Odd's your friend! We all are your friends!" said Yumi.

"Do it, Zenon! Now!" commanded Xana.

"No, Zenon. You'll be making a big mistake." said Ulrich.

"If you do it, you're next, Zenon." said Yumi.

"What are you waiting for? Do it now, Zenon!" commanded Xana.

Zenon lets out groan, hearing the voices from everyone around her giving her a headache.

"I...I..." mumbled Zenon.

"Zenon..." called Odd. Zenon looks at Odd.

"It's your choice, Zenon. You do whatever you want." said Odd.

Zenon pauses for a few seconds. Zenon then lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Odd. For everything.." said Zenon.

To the surprise of some, Zenon swings her arm in a different direction, swinging it towards Xana. The rock meant to destroy Odd is sent flying towards Xana, catching him off guard.

The rock hits Xana, forcefully pushing him off the replika. Xana quickly grabs hold onto the edge of the replika.

"Wh-What's going on?" wondered Xana. Zenon slowly walks towards Xana, her hands glowing.

"You thought because I had no control over my powers, you could easily control me. You thought you could take away my free will. You though you could use me as some doll." said Zenon as she glared at Xana. "You were so damn wrong."

Zenon turns towards Odd and points her glowing hand at him, freeing him from the earth that was holding him down.

Zenon turns and points her glowing hand at Xana.

"I'm done being your puppet." said Zenon as she clenched her glowing fist, causing the part of the replika Xana was holding onto to crumble away, causing Xana to fall off and into the digital sea.

As Xana falls into the digital sea, there is a large explosion. The explosion causes an earthquake.

"Wh-what's going on?" wondered Odd as the replika began to shake.

"Uh-oh. Guys, it seems the replika's starting to crumble away. And fast!" said Jeremy.

"Oh man...Do you think we'll have enough time to get back to the Skid and get out of here?" asked Ulrich.

"I doubt it." said Jeremy.

"I guess you'll have to re-materialize us." said Aelita.

"I'm already on it." said Jeremy as he started up the re-materialization program.

"Wait! What about Odd and Zenon? They're still infected." said Yumi.

"Don't worry I finished the program." said Jeremy.

A few seconds later, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita are rematerialized and sent back to earth.

"Alright, Einstein, hurry up and get rid of this stupid infection." said Odd.

"Alright." said Jeremy as he started up the program.

"Uh..Uh oh." said Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" asked Zenon.

"It seems I've only got enough data to save one of you guys." said Jeremy.

"What? What do you mean only one?" asked Odd.

"Well...I can only cure one of you guys and bring you back." said Jeremy.

"Then..That means...One of us'll disappear.." said Odd.

"I know.." said Jeremy sadly.

"Jeremy, cure Odd. Odd, devirtualize me" said Zenon.

"What?" asked Odd in shock.

"Odd, you deserve to be cured and go back to earth." said Zenon.

"But..Zenon.." said Odd.

"Look, Odd. It'll be alright. This is my punishment for everything I've done." said Zenon with an assuring smile.

Odd just looks at Zenon for a while before letting out a sigh.

"Alright.." said Odd, sadly agreeing.

"Don't be sad, Odd. It'll be alright." said Zenon as she embraced Odd in one last hug, Odd returning the hug.

"And what I said a few nights ago...I was serious...I do like you in that way." said Zenon as she hugged Odd. A few seconds later, the two break the hug.

"Do it now, Odd. Before it's too late." said Zenon as she stood before Odd, ready for him to attack her. Odd slowly points his arm at Zenon, ready to fire a laser arrow.

"I'm sorry.." whispered Odd before he fired two laser arrows, hitting Zenon. Zenon starts to devirtualize before Odd.

"I guess this is goodbye." said Zenon, giving Odd a smile before completely devirtualizing, disappearing forever.

Odd just stares at the spot where Zenon was.

"I love you, Zenon..." said Odd slowly.

A few moments later, Odd is re-materialized and brought back to earth.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the scanner room, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita are standing there, waiting for Odd to walk out of the scanners.

A few seconds later, one of the scanners open up to Odd standing there.

The three Lyoko warriors walk towards the scanners, worried looks on their faces. Odd slowly steps out of the scanner and walks towards his friends. Ulrich outstretches his arms to Odd, ready to embrace the boy.

"Come, Odd. Just this one time." said Ulrich, inviting Odd in for a comforting hug. Odd quickly goes to Ulrich and embraces his friend in a hug as he starts to cry, mourning the loss of Zenon.

Meanwhile in the computer lab, Jeremy starts up a return to the past.

"Return to the past..Now.." said Jeremy slowly, pressing the button to turn back time.

The area is engulfed in a bright light as time is reversed.

x-x-x-x-x

The previous day, the Lyoko warriors are sitting in Jeremy's room, silent.

"I can't believe she's gone..." said Ulrich.

"Yeah...Not even a return to the past could bring her back." said Yumi.

"She gave up her life for me..." said Odd sadly.

"Jeremy, isn't there any way we can bring her back?" asked Aelita.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not gonna stop working until I can find one." said Jeremy as he started working on his computer.

As he's working, Jeremy notices he has one unread email.

"Hm? I have an email?" wondered Jeremy as he opened up his inbox.

"Wow..It's weeks old. I wonder who it's from." said Jeremy. Jeremy checks the send to find it's from Zenon.

"What? It's from Zenon?" said Jeremy confusedly.

_Flashback_

_On the night when she was caught on the Volcano Replika, __Zenon is laying on her bed, staring up at the cieling, thinking._

_Zenon then leans up and walks over to her computer._

_She types a few keys on the keyboard and clicks a button._

_ End Flashback_

"Why would she send you and email?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know." said Jeremy.

"What does it say?" asked Yumi. Jeremy clicks on Zenon's message and opens it.

_'Jeremy, _

_This message isn't for you, but rather for Odd. I know you're probably wondering why I'm sending this to you and not him. Simple, because Odd changes his email account every time he forgets his password._

_Anyway, here's my message to Odd:_

_Odd, _

_I'll be going away for a while. I don't know how long, but incase I don't come back, there's something I want you to know._

_I like you. No, I don't mean 'hey, you're my friend, I like you.'._

_I mean, 'You mean a lot to me. I like you'_

_There I said it. _

_-Zenon. '_

"That's the message." said Jeremy. Odd lets out a sad sigh.

"I wish I'd gotten that message sooner." said Odd.

"Don't worry, Odd. Jeremy's gonna do everything he can to try and bring Zenon back." said Yumi, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. And when Zenon comes back, then you two can finally go out." said Ulrich with a smirk. Odd gives his friends a smile.

"Yeah. You guys are right." said Odd. "Everything'll be alright."

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next week, in the scanner room, everything is dark and quiet.

A few moments later, the room is illuminated as a scanner opens up. Someone begins to step out of the scanner.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Well that was this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last of the Elements Saga. Is Zenon gone forever? Who stepped out of the scanner? Stay tuned and find out! Review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	31. Elements Saga: Remember

_**Hey there, rea**__**ders! Welcome to another chapter of my story. This chapter will be the last of the elemental saga. In the previous chapter, the Lyoko warriors were able to stop Xana's plan for world conquest. Odd and Zenon were infected with a virus Xana made to get rid of anybody forever when they were devirtualized. After defeating Xana, the Volcano Replika was starting to disappear and the Lyoko warriors had to get off the replika fast. Jeremy was able to devirtualize the uninfected Lyoko warriors before the replika disappeared. Odd and Zenon were left, hoping Jeremy finished the program to get rid of the virus. Luckily, Jeremy had managed to finish the program, but there was another problem, the program could only save one person. Zenon decided that Odd was the one to get cured, leaving her to be devirtualized forever. And so, Odd was brought safely back to earth while Zenon is gone forever.**_

_**Is Zenon really gone? Read and find out**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Read and no flames!**_

* * *

_...Continuing from where the last chapter left off..._

The next week after Zenon's disappearance, everything seems to be normal at Kadic.

The younger Lyoko warriors and their fellow students are sitting at their desks in class as Mrs. Hertz is takinig attendance.

"Hm...Sissi's here...Odd's here...Hm.." mumbled Mrs. Hertz as she was checking her attendance sheet.

"Hm..Zenon...Zenon?" said Mrs. Hertz as she looked around for Zenon. "Is Zenon still not here? She's been out for so long. Jeremy, do you know what's going on with your cousin?"

"Uhm...Well..." started Jeremy a bit nervously. Just then a familiar person walks in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Hertz." said the familiar person. Mrs. Hertz turns to find a tall girl with long, blonde hair, resembling Zenon, standing next to her.

"Ah. Zenon, you're here. Good. Please take your seat so we can begin class." said Mrs. Hertz.

Zenon walks over to her seat and sits down. The younger Lyoko warriors look at the girl in surprise, thinking that the girl was gone forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, after classes are over, by the vending machines, the Lyoko warriors are gathered together.

"You think Zenon's back?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. We saw her, or atleast someone who looked like her, in class today!" said Aelita.

"I wonder how she was able to be materialized onto earth after Xana's virus caused her to disappear forever." said Ulrich.

"Same here. I've been working non-stop this past week finding a program to bring her back. Franz Hopper's been helping me a bit by sending me some data. I mangaged to create a program that might work. I started running it last night, but it's been running all night, so I don't know if it worked." said Jeremy.

"Well it did! I'm just so glad to have her back!" said Odd happily.

"Wait, Odd. We don't know for sure if the program worked or if that really is Zenon." said Yumi.

" Yeah. The program could've failed. It could be a trap sent by Xana." said Jeremy.

"Yeah. We better make sure that's actually Zenon." said Ulrich.

"Oh, come on, guys! I know for sure that's really Zenon!" said Odd.

Just then, Zenon walks over to the vending machines and goes to one of the machines to purchase something. Odd walks over to her.

"Hey, Zenon." said Odd with a smile. Zenon turns to the boy.

"Oh, hi." said Zenon, greeting the boy. "Do I know you?"

Odd just stares at the girl in slight shock.

"What are you talking about, Zenon? Of course you know me. It's me, Odd!" said Odd.

"Oh right, you're in my class." said Zenon.

"Zenon, stop joking around! You know me!" said Odd. "You know all of us!"

Zenon looks back at the Lyoko warriors, looking at each of their faces.

"Uhm..Sorry. I only know one of you guys. Jeremy, my cousin." said Zenon. "The rest of you, I just don't know who you guys are. Sorry."

"No, that can't be right!" said Odd.

Just then Sissi walks over to the Lyoko group.

"Ah, alien girl. I see you're finally back after being away for so long. Did your alien family call you back up to your UFO?" asked Sissi with a mean smirk.

"Sissi, for once, will you leave me alone? I'm not an alien for the last time. Unlike you, I'm a human being." said Zenon with an annoyed groan.

Sissi leaves with a huff as she walks away.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll see you around, Jeremy. It was nice meeting your friends." said Zenon as she walked away.

"That's so strange! How come Zenon doesn't remember me?" asked Odd.

"She doesn't seem to remember any of us except for Jeremy." said Aelita.

"Hm...Maybe we should take a trip to the factory to check something." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later, in the factory, the Lyoko warriors are in the lab, Jeremy working at the computer.

"Did you find anything yet, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Hm..It says that the last person to be materialized to earth and step out of the scanners was Zenon." said Jeremy.

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi.

"Yep. It says the program was a success." said Jeremy.

"Wow. I guess that was really Zenon." said Ulrich.

"But, she doesn't remember us! She has amnesia!" said Odd.

"She doesn't have amnesia Odd. If she did, she wouldn't remember Jeremy either. Or even that she goes to Kadic." said Aelita.

"Maybe she only remembers up until when she first arrived to Kadic! When she met up with Jeremy at the front gate!" said Odd.

"But, she remembers Mrs. Hertz and Sissi. She didn't meet them until class. And before she went to class, she met us." said Ulrich.

"But..I don't understand. How come she doesn't remember us?" wondered Odd.

"It's a mystery." said Jeremy.

"Well we're going to have to refresh her memory! We'll help her remember all of us! Especially me!" said Odd.

"How're you gonna do that?" asked Yumi.

"I'm gonna bring her here to the factory and we can remind her of everything that's happened!" said Odd as he walked into the elevator.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Zenon is sitting by herself in Kadic's courtyard as Odd is walking up to her.

"Hey, Zenon! Do you have a minute?" asked Odd.

"Hm? Oh, Odd. What is it?" asked Zenon.

"I need you to come with me!" said Odd, grabbing Zenon's hand, dragging her out of her seat and making her follow him.

"Where are we going?" asked Zenon.

"You'll see! Just follow me." said Odd as he was taking Zenon to the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, the elevator opens up in the lab. Zenon and Odd walk out of the elevator and join the other Lyoko warriors.

"Whoa. Where are we?" asked Zenon as she looked around the place.

Zenon looks at the Lyoko group.

"Jeremy? What is this place?" asked Zenon, confused.

"This is the facotry. Don't you remember?" asked Jeremy.

"The factory?" asked Zenon.

"Yeah, we all come here to go to Lyoko." said Aelita.

"Lyoko? What's that?" asked Zenon.

"It's a virtual world where we all go to fight Xana." said Yumi.

Zenon pauses for a moment.

"...Xana?" asked Zenon.

"Yeah, Xana. An evil computer virus bent on world domination." said Ulrich.

"I don't get it...Why am I here? Why did you bring me here, Odd?" asked Zenon.

"We're trying to help you regain your memories!" said Odd.

"Memories? Of what?" asked Zenon.

"You're one of us. You're a Lyoko warrior. You help us fight against Xana on Lyoko." said Aelita.

"Yeah. But you betrayed us and started working for Xana just to gain control over your powers over earth." said Ulrich.

"You did terrible things under Xana's control. You tried to kill us and almost succeeded." said Yumi.

"And then when we went to fight you on Lyoko, you and I got infected with a virus that if we got devirtualized, we'd disappear forever. So Jeremy started to work on a program to cure us." explained Odd. "After we defeated Xana, the replika started to disappear and we had to get off fast. Jeremy finished the program, but he only had enough data to save one of us. So then you decided sacrifice yourself and have Jeremy use the program on me. Then you made me devirtualize you and it seemed like you were gone forever!"

"I've been working on a program to bring you back for the past week. I finally found a program that might've worked. I started it up last night and I left it running all night hoping it would work. I turns out that it did work and here you are." explained Jeremy.

Zenon just stares at the Lyoko group.

"That...That is the weirdest story I have ever heard in my life..." said Zenon.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"There is absolutely no way that ever happened." said Zenon.

"But it's true." said Yumi.

"Come on. So apparently I go with you people to some weird virtual, made up world and fight some evil computer bug or something. And somehow I'm able to move earth." said Zenon. "That is just so unrealistic."

"It's all true, Zenon! Last week, you disappeared on Lyoko and today you must've stepped out of one of the scanners!" said Odd.

"No, because last week, I was in my bed, sick as a dog. And this morning, I stepped out of my room and went to class." said Zenon.

Zenon turns towards the elevator and steps inside of the elevator.

"Well, I enjoyed hearing you guy's crazy little story, but I have to get back to my room to study now." said Zenon as she pressed the button, the elevator door starting to close.

"Zenon, wait!" said Odd as he ran into the elevator before the doors closed.

The rest of the Lyoko group watch as the elevator door closes.

"I don't understand. How come she doesn't believe us?" asked Aelita.

"I wouldn't really believe a story like that so easily." said Ulrich.

"I wonder if something in the program caused her to lose her memory of us." said Yumi.

"Maybe...Or..It could be something else." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later, in the dormitory building, Zenon is walking towards her room, Odd following behind her.

"Zenon, wait!" said Odd as he was running after Zenon.

"Why do you keep following me?" asked Zenon as she kept walking.

"You have to remember everything that's happened!" said Odd.

Zenon approaches her door, and takes out her key to unlock her door.

"Look, Odd. I liked that little story you and my cousin came up with, but it never happened." said Zenon.

"But it did happen! It's all true!" said Odd.

"Well it must've been some other Zenon, because this Zenon wouldn't do anything like that." said Zenon.

"But you are that Zenon! You're the Zenon that fought with us on Lyoko! The Zenon that controls the element earth! The Zenon that I..." started Odd. "The Zenon that I love."

Zenon pauses for a moment.

"You..Love her?" asked Zenon.

"Yeah..Very much." said Odd.

"Why?" asked Zenon.

"Why what?" asked Odd.

"Why do you love her? She betrayed you. She tried to kill you. After all of the awful things she's done, how can you be in love with her?" asked Zenon.

"Well..Because, despite all of what happened, she's a really wonderful person. She's sweet, beautiful, smart...She's absolutely great." said Odd. "That's who you are, Zenon. You're the Zenon I love." said Odd.

Zenon lets out a small sigh.

"Look, Odd. I'm not the girl who you think I am. I'm not the girl you love.." said Zenon as she placed the key in the lock of the door and unlocked her door.

Zenon opens the door and steps into the room.

"Zenon, wait! I-." started Odd.

"I'm sorry, Odd. I'm not the Zenon you want me to be..." said Zenon as she closed the door.

Odd just stares at the door and lets out a sad sigh as he starts to walk away.

In Zenon's room, Zenon just leans against the door and looks around her room. Zenon looks at her potted plant on her windowsil, the plant having a small plant bud. Zenon points her hand at the potted plant.

"I'm just not her anymore..." said Zenon. Zenon's hands start to glow a green color. The bud then opens up, blooming into a red rose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Odd is walking into his room, finding the rest of his friends there waiting for him.

"So? How'd it go with Zenon?" asked Yumi.

"She still doesn't remember." said Odd with a sigh.

"It's alright, Odd." said Ulrich.

"Maybe it's not that she doesn't remember..." said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita.

"Maybe it's not that Zenon doesn't remember everything that happened. Maybe it's that she doesn't want to remember." said Jeremy.

"What are you getting at, Einstein?" asked Odd.

"Well, maybe when Zenon got out of the scanners, she remembered everything that's happened. How she betrayed us and went to Xana." started Jeremy. "Because she feels guilty about what she did, she decided to forget about us so she wouldn't hurt us."

"That sounds reasonable." said Yumi.

"It's not like we're still upset with her." said Aelita.

"Yeah. She made some mistakes, but she realized that what she did was wrong." said Ulrich.

"So what should we do?" asked Aelita.

"Well..Maybe it's best if we just let Zenon do whatever she wants." started Jeremy. "If she wants to distance herself from us to protect us, then we should let her. It's her choice."

"But, we can't just dump Zenon as a friend!" said Odd.

"I'm not saying we're going to dump her. I'm just saying we can't force Zenon to remember everything and fight along side if she doesn't want to. We just have to let her make her own choice." said Jeremy.

Odd then lets out a sigh.

"Yeah. You're right..." said Odd, a bit disappointed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in Jeremy's room, Jeremy is working at his desk when Aelita and Ulrich walk into the room.

"Oh, hey, guys." said Jeremy, greeting his friends. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's out of town with her parents visiting family." said Ulrich.

"What about Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"He's looking around campus for Zenon." said Aelita.

"Since Zenon doesn't remember us, he's going to try to get her to like him like the old Zenon did." said Ulrich.

"You think we'll be alright on Lyoko? We lost another warrior." said Aelita.

"We should be fine. I'm hoping that Zenon'll somehow come back to us, but, like I said before, we can't force her do something she doesn't want to." said Jeremy.

A few seconds later, Jeremy's computer starts to beep.

"Great. Xana's awake." said Jeremy with a slight groan.

"We should head to the factory." said Aelita.

"Yeah. Call Odd and tell him to meet us over there." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Zenon is sitting by herself as Odd approaches her.

"Hey, Zenon. Can I talk with you for a sec?" asked Odd.

"What is it, Odd?" asked Zenon.

"I just want to apologize for yesterday. It's just that...I really like you..Well...the other Zenon. And..I just wanted you to be her." said Odd.

Zenon looks at Odd for a few seconds.

"Odd, I-." started Zenon before the two were approached by a man in a black suit and dark sunglasses.

Zenon turns and stares at the man.

"Hm? May I help you?" asked Zenon.

The eye of Xana flashes in the lense of the man's sunglasses.

"Oh no..." muttered Odd, knowing it was a spectre sent by Xana.

"Zenon, come on! We have to get away!" said Odd as he grabbed Zenon's hand and ran away with the girl, running from the spectre. The spectre begins chasing after the two.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, in the forest sector, Aelita and Ulrich are running towards the tower.

"Jeremy, how much farther is the tower?" asked Ulrich as he and Aelita ran.

"Not much far. Just a few feet up ahead." said Jeremy.

"Did you call Odd and let him know to come to the factory?" asked Aelita.

"I've been trying, but he's not answering." said Jeremy.

"I hope he's okay." said Aelita.

As Aelita and Ulrich are approaching the activated tower, the two spot William standing there.

"Uh-oh. Look who's here.." said Aelita.

"I guess since Xana lost Zenon, he's making use of William again." said Ulrich.

"You guys have to get rid of him to deactivate the tower." said Jeremy.

"Aelita, you head towards the tower. I'll handle pretty-boy over here.." said Ulrich.

Aelita nods as she makes a run for the tower.

"Let's hope William fights like the last time and just let us win." said Ulrich as he unsheathed both of his swords, ready to attack William.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the park, Odd and Zenon are running away from Xana's spectre.

"Odd, what's going on?" asked Zenon.

"Don't worry about that right now, Zenon! Just keep running!" said Odd as he kept running.

As the two are running, Zenon trips over a rock and falls to the ground. Zenon lets out a groan as she lays on the ground.

"Zenon!" said Odd worriedly as he stopped running and turned to Zenon.

Odd sees the spectre approaching Zenon. The spectre stops in front of Zenon and points it's hand at her, charging up an energy blast.

Odd gasps in shock as he starts to run towards where the two were. Before the spectre could fire it's energy blast, Odd tackles the spectre and pushes it out of the way.

Odd falls to the ground after tackling the spectre. The spectre quickly gets up and points it's hand at Odd, charging up an energy blast.

Zenon looks over to where the two were. The spectre is getting ready to fire at Odd. Zenon lets out a shocked gasp.

"Odd! No!" shriekd Zenon in shock. Zenon points her hand at the spectre, her hands starting to glow green.

Before the spectre could fire it's energy blast at Odd, vines then suddenly rise and wrap around it's wrists, imobilizing it's hands.

Odd just stares in confusement.

"Wh-What's going on?" wondered Odd.

Odd turns to Zenon and sees her hands glowing green.

"Z-Zenon? Wh-what's going on?" wondered Odd in shock.

Zenon points her other hand at the spectre, causing more vines to rise up and wrap around the spectre's whole body, imbolizing it completely. The vines begin to squeeze the spectre. The vines squeeze tighter and tighter until the spectre explodes and disappears.

Zenon lets out a sigh of relief and turns towards Odd, who has a confused and shocked look on his face.

"Zenon...What..." started Odd.

"Odd,...I'm sorry." said Zenon. "I'm sorry for lying to you. Again."

Odd slowly gets up and walks towards Zenon.

"I just pretended to forget about you so I wouldn't hurt you guys again." said Zenon. "Can you forgive me?"

Odd stops in front of Zenon and just looks at her. Zenon lets out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Odd. I know you must be ma-." started Zenon before Odd silenced her by placing his lips on hers.

After a few seconds, Odd pulls back and smiles at his friend. Zenon just stares at the boy in shock for a few seconds before returning his smile.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Ulrich and William are clashing swords as Aelita is running off towards the tower.

William swings his sword at Ulrich, Ulrich holding up his two swords, protecting himself from William.

"Ugh...Seem's like you've stepped your game up since last time, huh?" said Ulrich.

William pulls back his sword and swings it at Ulrich once more, this time with a bit more force. William manages to knock both of Ulrich's swords away.

"Dammit.." groaned Ulrich. Ulrich notices William about to hit him. Quickly thinking, Ulrich points his hand at William, his hand starting to glow sky blue. Ulrich fires a blast of air at William.

Catching him by surprise, William is blown up into the air by Ulrich. Ulrich swings his arm and manages to send William flying across the sector, off the edge and into the digital sea.

"Hm. Looks like I'm getting better with my powers." said Ulrich with a triumphant smirk.

As Ulrich defeats William, Aelita is running into the activated tower.

Aelita runs into the tower, the platform glowing as she is walking towards the center. When she reaches the center, she floats up to another platform above.

She walks to the center where a screen appears in front of her.

She places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita..._

Code Lyoko...

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita as the tower deactivates.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening on the bridge of the factory, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd and Zenon are standing together.

"So, you remembered everything?" asked Ulrich.

"Mhm. I stepped out of the scanners yesterday and I just couldn't believe I was back on earth. I remembered all the bad things I've done and I decided it would be for the best if I just stayed away from you guys so I couldn't hurt you guys again." said Zenon. "I hope you guys can forgive me."

"It's alright, Zenon. We're just so glad to have you back!" said Aelita with a smile.

"Really?" asked Zenon.

"Of course. Especially Odd. Right, Odd?" asked Jeremy with a smirk.

"W-Well, of course!" said Odd with a small blush.

"We better be getting back to Kadic now. Don't want Jim catching us coming in too late." said Jeremy. The group begins to walk back to school before Odd stops.

"Hey, we'll catch up with you guys. Zenon and I need to talk." said Odd.

"Sure. See ya later." said Ulrich with a smirk as he walked off with Jeremy and Aelita.

Odd turns to Zenon.

"So...Zenon.." started Odd with a blush. "I got that message you sent to Jeremy for me.."

"Oh...Yeah. That's nice.." said Zenon as she started to form a blush on her face as well.

"You know I feel the same way...I like...Er..Well..I love you..." said Odd.

"Yeah.." said Zenon. "So...What now?"

"Well...Maybe...We could...You know...Be..." started Odd.

"A couple?" asked Zenon.

"Y-Yeah...A couple. " said Odd. "So..Should we?

Zenon gives the boy a smile.

"I don't see why not." said Zenon with a smile.

"R-Really?" asked Odd.

Zenon nods at the boy with a smile.

"Oh, Zenon, you've made me the happiest guy in the world!" said Odd with a smile as he hugged the girl.

"So..It's official? We're dating now?" asked Odd.

"Yep. You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend now." said Zenon with a smile.

"Good. I was just making sure." said Odd with a laugh.

"Let's head back to campus now. I don't wanna miss dinner!" said Odd as he grabbed his new girlfriend's hand and started running back to Kadic.

* * *

_**Well that's the end of the elements saga! See, there's always happy endings in the end! I hope you guys enjoyed! More chapters to come! So stay tuned, review, and no flames!**_

_**Bye, Sasuki234.**_


	32. Open house disaster

_**Hey, everyone! It's time for the next chapter! Kadic is having their annual open house for families interested in enrolling their children into the school. All the students are helping out to make sure the open house is a success. But, will a visit from the men in black ruin it? Read and find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Review and no flames.**_

* * *

One fine day at Kadic, in the science building, the Lyoko warriors are in science class as Mrs. Hertz is teaching a lesson.

"..And so class, while metal may seem different than rocks due to its smoother texture, both are from the earth. Metal is a part of the earth that is refined." said Mrs. Hertz.

"Wow. Hey, Zenon, since you have powers over earth, imagine if you could control metal." whispered Ulrich.

"Heh, I know. I doubt I'd ever need to, though." whispered Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, in the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors are sitting at their table.

"Man, I can't believe Delmas is making us help out at the stupid open house tomorrow! And tomorrow's Sunday to make it worse! I should be sleeping!" complained Odd.

"Relax, Odd. It won't be that bad." said Aelita.

"Yeah, besides, it's not like we have anything better to do. Xana's been really quiet lately." said Yumi.

"Meh..I guess..." said Odd.

"Speaking of Xana. I wonder what he's planning. He's been unusually quiet for the last 2 weeks." said Jeremy.

"Hey, not having to go to Lyoko for 2 weeks to deactivate a tower is fine with me." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but you can't help but wonder what he's got in store for us next." said Zenon.

Just then Jim makes an announcement to the students.

"Ahem! Attention, students! As you know, the FBI is offering rewards for any findings of anything supernatural. So if you see anything of that sorts, let me know!" said Jim.

The students then look at Jim weirdly.

"Oh man, is Jim still stuck on that?" asked Ulrich.

"Does he really think he's going to find anything worthy to send to the FBI?" asked Zenon.

"I doubt he'll find anything.." said Yumi.

"Like I've said before, be careful not to use your powers in public. Jim might find you guys out and send you to the FBI." said Jeremy.

"Relax, Jeremy. It's not like Jim's gonna find us out!" said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Jim is walking through the park by himself.

"Man, I can't believe I haven't found anything to turn over to the FBI. It's been months and I haven't seen squat." said Jim with a groan.

Jim lets out a sigh as he continues to walk.

"I wonder if I'll ever find anything." said Jim as he looked up into the sky ahead.

Just then, suddenly, Jim sees a ball of fire and a single bolt of lightning fly up into the air.

"Whoa! What was that?" wondered Jim in shock.

Jim then suddenly hears voices from ahead.

"Wow, you guys seem to be getting even better with your powers."

"Powers? Maybe that's what I'm looking for!" said Jim as he walked up behind some bushes. Jim crouches behind the bushes to hide himself.

"Man, it's so dark. I can't see who those weird supernatural beings are." said Jim.

"Let's get back to Kadic before Jim catches us out here."

Jim then hears footsteps starting to walk away. Jim soon comes out of the bushes.

"Hm..Supernatural beings at Kadic, huh? Hm. Seems like I've found something after all." said Jim with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kadic is having their annual open house. The campus is decorated beautifully as families are looking around the school and students are helping out.

The lyoko group is gathered in the courtyard.

"What's everyone been assigned to do today?" asked Jeremy.

"Me and Yumi have tour groups." said Zenon.

"Delmas wants me and Odd to play music to entertain the families and make Kadic seem more fun." said Aelita.

"I'm gonna talk to the families about the sports programs here." said Ulrich.

"Well Delmas is just making me hand out fliers." said Jeremy.

"Man, how come Einstein's got the easy job?" asked Odd with a groan.

"Chill out, Odd. You and Aelita just have to play music." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Me and Yumi had to study everything about Kadic for these tour groups." said Zenon.

"Meh..I guess." said Odd.

"We better get going now." said Jeremy.

The group spilts up and goes off in their different directions.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Delmas' office, Delmas is sitting at his desk when there's a knock at his door.

"Hm? Come in." said Delmas.

The door opens and Jim walks in with three men in black suits and dark sunglasses.

"Uh, Jim, what's going on? Who are these men?" asked Delmas.

"Mr. Delmas, these men are from the FBI." said Jim.

"Why are they here?" asked Delmas.

"Because, last night, while I was in the park, I over heard some people talking about having powers and such and it turns out, these supernatural beings are students here at Kadic! So I've called these men to watch out for them and to protect our school!" said Jim.

"Jim, is this all really necessary? Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?" asked Delmas.

"No, sir! I swear, I know what I heard!" said Jim.

Delmas lets out a sigh.

"Fine. As long as they don't cause a disruptance in today's open house." said Delmas. "The event has started. Let's go."

Delmas, Jim and the men in black leave the office and head out to the open house.

A few moments later, on Delmas' computer screen, the eye of Xana appears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A bit later, near the dormitory building, Zenon is guiding her tour group.

"..And here we are at the dormitory building, where residental students, such as myself, have rooms to sleep and study in." explained Zenon. " The dorm rooms here are Kadic are very cozy and help you feel right at home. While students may feel right at home, it is a school rule that pets are strictly prohibited..Though there are some that tend to forget that rule.."

Just then, in the distance, Zenon spots one of the men in black walking across the campus.

_'What was that?' thought Zenon._

Zenon then quickly brushes it off and continues leading her tour group.

Meanwhile, on the side of the dormitory building, a black smoke is creeping along the sides of the building.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, there is a small stage set up in the courtyard with a DJ turn table. Aelita is playing music as Odd speaks into a microphone. Families are gathered around the stage, watching Aelita play her music

"Not only does Kadic have musically talented students who play instruments! But also students who are very awesome DJs, such as my wonderful cousin, Aelita!" Odd spoke into the microphone.

The families stare and cheer in amazement as they listen to Aelita's music.

"Psst, hey, Princess, mind if I go take my break now?" asked Odd.

"Hm? Why?" asked Aelita.

"Well, you see, Zenon's last tour group before she goes on break ends in about a few minutes and I was just thinking, maybe.." started Odd.

"Alright, I get it. Go on, Odd. But don't spend a long time making out with your girlfriend. I need a break, too." said Aelita with a smirk.

"Thanks, Aelita! I'll be back soon!" said Odd as he ran off to find Zenon.

Aelita goes back to playing her music for the families in the audience. Aelita looks up to the audience and spots one of the men in black standing amongst the crowd.

_'Huh? What's one of the men in black doing here?' wondered Aelita._

Aelita's attention returns to her music.

A black smoke is crawling around the bottom of the stage.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the athletic field, families are looking around the area, watching other student athletes demonstrate some of the athletic activities Kadic has to offer, such as football, soccer, and throwing the javelin.

Ulrich talking to a group of families about the athletic programs.

"And, so, Kadic has many activities for your student to participate in and stay fit." explained Ulrich.

The families talk amongst themselves as they go and look around the field at the other student athletes.

Ulrich turns towards the bleachers to find Yumi sitting by herself. Ulrich walks over to the bleachers and joins Yumi.

"Hey. Finished your tour groups?" asked Ulrich.

"For now. I'm on break right now." said Yumi. "Anybody interested in playing sports?"

"Yeah. We're letting some of the kids play with the athletes." said Ulrich.

The two then spot one of the men in black sitting on the other end of the bleachers.

"Uh...Any idea why one of the men in black are here?" asked Ulrich.

"I heard that Jim called them to protect the school cuz he thinks aliens have invaded the place." said Yumi.

"Typical Jim..." said Ulrich with a sigh.

Meanwhile, on the field, as the kids and athletes are playing together, a black smoke crawls around on the field.

The people on the field are soon covered by the black smoke as it finds it's way into their bodies. Their eyes then start to show the eye of Xana.

The newly possessed children begin throwing balls and other sports equipment at the the families and other students around the field. People start to scream as they run away from the possessed children.

"What's going on?" wondered Yumi.

The two Lyoko warriors look over to a woman running away from a possessed child that is holding a ball. The woman trips and falls in front of one of the lamp poles on the field. The possessed child throws the ball at the woman with full force, trying to hit her, but misses, hitting the lamp pole. The force from the ball thrown by the Xana-fied child causes a large dent in the pole, weakening the pole's support, causing the pole to break and begin to fall over in the direction of the woman.

The woman looks up at the falling pole with wide eyes.

The two Lyoko warriors quickly run off in the direction of the woman.

"That pole's gonna crush her!" said Ulrich as he ran with Yumi to help the woman.

"We're not gonna get to her in time!" said Yumi.

Ulrich thinks for a moment.

"I have an idea." said Ulrich.

Ulrich points his hand in the direction of the woman and the falling pole, his hand starting to glow a sky blue color. Just then there is a great rush of air blowing through the area. The pole falling towards the woman is suddenly being blown in the opposite direction, falling away from the woman, sparing her life. The woman looks back at the pole that was supposed to crush her with a confused look.

The two Lyoko warriors aprroach the woman.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked Ulrich.

"Y-Yeah..I think...What just happened?" asked the woman.

Yumi turns around to find a javelin, thrown by one of the Xana-fied children, flying in her direction.

Without much time to think, Yumi points her hand at the javelin, her hand glowing red. Before the javelin could hit Yumi, a blast of fire is sent from her hand and hits the javelin, destroying it.

"Phew, that was close..." said Yumi with a sigh.

Just then, the two Lyoko warriors are then approached by the man in black they had seen earlier.

"Excuse me, I just saw what happened. I'm going to need to have a word with the two of you." said the man in black.

"Oh, crap..." groaned Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, near the vending machines, Zenon is sitting on a bench, relaxing.

"Man, I thought those tours would never end." said Zenon with a groan. Just then, Zenon's eyes are suddenly covered.

"Psst.. Guess who!" sang a familiar voice.

Zenon's lips then slowly form a smirk.

"Odd, I know it's you." said Zenon.

Odd uncovers Zenon's eyes and sits next to his girlfriend.

"So, is everyone enjoying you and Aelita's music?" asked Zenon.

"Yep. People are even trying to ask Aelita to play at their kid's parties." said Odd.

"Wow. Well, Aelita is an awesome DJ." said Zenon.

"How about you? How've the tours been?" asked Odd.

Zenon then lets out a groan.

"Wonderful, just absolutely fun." said Zenon in a sarcastic tone. "I've had to say the same exact thing and answer the same exact questions like a thousand times. And to make matters worse, some of the guys in my tour groups kept hitting on me."

"...Were they better looking than me?" asked Odd.

"Come on, Odd. You know I only have eyes for you and you alone." said Zenon with a reasuring smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

"I can't wait for this thing to be over! This stupid open house screwed up my day! I had better things to do today than this!" said Odd.

"Like what? Sleeping?" asked Zenon with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to spend the day with you." said Odd.

"Aww. That's so sweet of you to say." said Zenon with a smile.

The two then spot one of the men in black walk past them, going into the park.

"Did Jim seriously get the FBI to come here?" asked Zenon.

"Well you know how Jim is." said Odd.

"It's still a mystery how he and my aunt are together..." said Zenon with a sigh.

Odd then gets up from his seat.

"I better get going now. Aelita's probably wondering what's taking me so long." said Odd.

"Yeah, same here. It's about time for me to show more families around the place." said Zenon, getting up also.

"I'll see you later." said Odd, kissing his girlfriend before running off back to where Aelita is.

Zenon start to walk off to where she is supposed to go before spotting a little kid running off into the park.

"Huh? Where's that little kid going?" wondered Zenon as she went after the kid.

The little kid runs through the park, looking around the area.

"Wow. This place is so big!" said the kid in awe.

The kid then starts to hear growling from behind him. The kid turns around to see a wolf standing behind him, growling as it glares at him, the eye of Xana in it's pupils.

"Uh oh." said the kid, starting to get scared.

Zenon is walking through the park, looking for the little kid.

"I wonder where he went." said Zenon as she looks for the kid.

Zenon continues to walk until she spots the kid.

"Ah there he is!" said Zenon.

Zenon then spots a wolf glaring at the kid, creeping slowly towards the kid.

"Oh no..." said Zenon.

The wolf then barks loudly at the kid, scarring him. Frightened, the kid quickly runs away as the Xana possessed wolf begins to chase after it.

"Oh no. I have to help that kid!" said Zenon as she ran after the kid and the wolf.

A few moments later, the kid is running away from the wolf. Suddenly, the kid trips and falls over.

The kid groans as he slowly sits up. The kid looks up to find the wolf creeping closer to him.

The kid cowers in fear as the wolf slowly closes the gap between them.

Zenon runs up to find the wolf getting closer and closer to the fallen kid.

"Oh no..." mumbled Zenon as she pointed her hand at where the wolf was, her hand starting to glow green.

Suddenly the earth below the wolf suddenly rises into the air, bring the wolf up with it. The wolf is then thrown away into the distance with the earth.

The kid just stares at where the wolf used to be with wide and confused eyes as Zenon walks up to the kid.

"Are you okay, little boy?" asked Zenon.

"Yeah. I'm fine. " said the little kid.

The two then hear growling from behind them. The two turn to find the wolf glaring at them. The wolf then starts to run towards them.

Zenon points her hand in the direction of the wolf, her hand starting to glow green. A wall of earth suddenly rises up, protecting the two as the wolf crashes into wall.

Zenon points both of her hands where the wolf is, causing four walls of earth to rise up around the wolf, imprisoning it.

"That should hold it." said Zenon with a sigh.

Zenon turns towards the little kid.

"Alright now, little guy. I need you to go back to the school and forget anything you just saw." said Zenon.

The little kid slowly nods as he runs off.

"Well seems like everything's fine now." said Zenon.

Zenon then suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. Zenon turns to find one of the men in black.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm going to need you to come with me." said the man in black.

"...Or not.." said Zenon with a groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Odd is walking back to the DJ stage where Aelita is, the same crowd still standing around the stage.

As Odd approaches the DJ table, he notices no music is playing.

"Hey. Aelita. What's going on? Why isn't there any music?" asked Odd.

"I don't know. It just suddenly stopped for some reason." said Aelita

As the two start to inspect the turntable to find out what's wrong, the turntable starts to act weirdly. Buttons starting to randomly light up, records starting to spin very quickly, little sparks starting to appear.

"What's going on?" asked Aelita, shocked at what's happening.

"I don't know. It' probably Kadic's cheap sound system going haywire." said Odd.

The spinning records start to spin faster and faster before suddenly flying off the turntable, shooting out towards the crowd.

"Oh, crap. Those records are gonna hit someone!" said Odd.

Without much thinking, Aelita points both of her hands at the flying records, her hands starting to glow a silver color.

Before the records could hit anyone, they are destroyed by blasts of lightning coming from Aelita's hands. The crowd just stares in shock at what just happened.

"That was close." said Aelita with a sigh.

Just then, the turntable suddenly explode and catches on fire. The crowd quickly backs away from the stage.

"Yep. Kadic's cheap sound system." said Odd with a groan as he points his hands at the burning turntable, his hands starting to glow blue. Blasts of water then shoots from Odd's hands towards the burning turntable, putting out the fire.

"Well, we have no music. What else could go wrong?" asked Odd.

One of the men in black approach the two Lyoko warriors.

"Excuse me, you two. You two are going to have to come with me." said the man in black.

"I think you spoke too soon, Odd..." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Jeremy is handing out fliers to families.

"Kadic's a wonderful school! Please, really consider sending your kids here!" said Jeremy as he handed out fliers to the families.

Just then, Jeremy sees Milly and Tamiya run up to him.

"Jeremy! Come quick! You won't believe what happened!" said Milly.

"Hm? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Jeremy.

"It's your friends! The men in black just arrested Ulrich and the others!" said Tamiya.

"What?" asked Jeremy in shock as he dropped the stack of fliers he was holding.

"Yeah. Follow us!" said Milly as she and Tamiya led Jeremy off somewhere else.

Moments later, the three run up to a large crowd of people.

"What's going on?" wondered Jeremy.

Jeremy pushes through the crowd to get a better view of what was fascinating them. As Jeremy gets to the front of the crowd, his eyes widen to find his friends imprisoned in a large cage, the three men in black standing around it.

"Oh no! Guys! What happened?" asked Jeremy in shock.

"Jeremy! You've got to help us!" said Aelita.

"We're taking these five children in because they have demonstrated some supernatural abilities." said one of the men in black.

"We're making sure they don't cause any harm to any innocent civilians." said another of the men in black.

"But they're harmless! I swear! Just please let them go!" begged Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, son, but we're just looking out for the well being of our citizens." said one of the men in black.

"This is so embarassing." said Yumi with a groan.

"Now I know how Kiwi feels when I put him in his cage whenever he misbehaves." said Odd with a groan.

Just then Delmas and Jim walk up to the men in black.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but there has to be some mistake. These five are no threat. Supernatural powers or not, I know these children are very well behaved and wouldn't harm a living soul." said Delmas.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we are required to take in anything we may find suspicious and a potential threat to society." said one of the men in black.

"Yes, Mr. Delmas. These men are just doing their job. We must respect government officals." said Jim. "So, guys, how much am I getting for this and will I be getting it in cash or a check?"

"I can't believe you'd really sell out your own students, Jim!" said Zenon.

"Yeah, that's just really low. Even for you." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, well, you freaks should've just turned yourselves in when you had the chance." said Jim.

"Let's take them, now." said one of the men in black.

The three men in black start to push the cage, taking away the imprisoned Lyoko warriors.

"Don't worry, guys! I promise I'll get you guys out somehow!" Jeremy yelled after his friends as he watched them being taken away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in the dormitory building, Jeremy walks into his room.

Jeremy hears his laptop beeping.

"Huh? My laptop's beeping...Wait.." started Jeremy as he walked over to his laptop and opened it. Jeremy's laptop shows a tower has been activated on Lyoko.

"I knew it. The others wouldn't be so careless by using their powers in front of the men in black unless it was an emergency. Xana must've caused trouble so they'd have to use their powers, making the men in black catch them and arrest them." said Jeremy.

"But how am I going to get them out?" wondered Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in a room in the FBI building, the five Lyoko warriors are sitting in a large lead box-like cage, the only openings are a small row of small holes for breathing.

"I can't believe this is happening!" groaned Ulrich.

"Ugh! Let us out!" cried Odd as he banged on one of the walls of the cage.

"It's no use. There's no way for any of you to get out. This cage is made of lead. It's indestructable. You can try to use your powers, but there's no chance of any of you escaping." said one of the men in black.

"We'll be back later to run some tests on you five." said another of the men in black.

The lyoko group then hear the sounds of footsteps walking away.

"Well, seeing as we're going to die, it's been nice knowing you all." said Odd as he sat against one of the walls.

"Come on, Odd. We're not going to die. We just have to figure out a way to get out of here." said Aelita.

"Come on, Aelita. There's no way we can escape. Our powers won't do anything! Unless we can somehow control metal, we're screwed." said Ulrich.

"Aelita's right. We should atleast try." said Yumi. "Maybe if we use our powers at the same time, we can maybe weaken the strength of this cage and somehow break out."

"Yeah, the five of us should be able to use our powers to break out of here." said Aelita.

"You mean the four of you. I don't know if you guys forgot, but I control earth. And last time I checked, there's no earth in here." said Zenon.

"Oh, right. Well, four out of five elements shouldn't be so bad." said Aelita.

"It's worth a shot." said Ulrich.

The four Lyoko warriors point their hands at a wall in the cage, their hands starting to glow their respective colors.

"On the count of 3, we give it everything we've got." said Yumi. "1...2...3!"

Just then, blasts of water, lightning, fire, and air hit the wall of the cage, but to no avail. The lead cage still stands strong as it was before.

"Well that sucked.." groaned Ulrich

"It's no use. We're stuck in here." said Yumi.

"Jeremy should've made metal one of the elements for us to control! We'd be free right about now!" said Odd.

Zenon then thinks for a moment.

"Metal..." mumbled Zenon quietly.

Something then sparks in Zenon's head.

"Hm..I wonder..." said Zenon as she placed her hands on one of the walls of the cage and started to toncentrate.

"Zenon, what are you doing?" asked Aelita.

"I'm just trying something..." said Zenon.

Zenon closes her eyes and concentrates.

After a few moments, Zenon's hands start to glow green. Just then, the wall Zenon placed her hands on slowly starts to fall, making an opening to the cage.

"Whoa! What was that?" wondered Aelita.

"Zenon, did you do that?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep." said Zenon with a victorious smirk.

"But, how? Your element's earth." said Yumi.

"Metal is earth, only refined." said Zenon.

"Isn't my girlfriend wonderful? She can control rocks and metal!" said Odd with a laugh.

"We better get out of here before the men in black come back." said Yumi.

Just then, three of the men in black run into the room.

"And I spoke too soon.." said Yumi.

"What? How were they able to escape?" wondered of the men in black in shock.

"Capture them!" said another of the men in black.

"Not today." said Ulrich as he point his hand at the three men, his hand glowing a sky blue color. Ulrich shoots a blast of air at the men, knocking them over.

"And now to give them a nice little place to play..." said Zenon as she pointed her hands at the men, her hands glowing green.

The metal walls of the cage are moved over to where the fallen men are and surround them, imprisoning them in the cage they had previously imprisonsed Lyoko warriors.

"Now lets get out of here." said Aelita as she and the others started to run out of the room.

"We'll be back later to run some tests." said Odd jokingly to the men as he ran out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the factory, Jeremy is typing away on the computer in the lab.

"Hm...Maybe I could hack into their security system..." mumbled Jeremy as he was thinking.

Just then, Jeremy recieves a call.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be." said Jeremy.

Jeremy presses a button to answer the call.

"Hello?" answered Jeremy.

"Hello, Jeremy?" answered Aelita on the other end.

"Aelita? Is that you?" asked Jeremy in shock.

"Yeah. We managed to escape." said Aelita.

"I'm so glad to hear that." said Jeremy with a happy sigh of relief. "Listen. I need you guys to head to the factory. Xana's activated a tower."

"Don't worry. We're on our way." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, with the five newly escaped Lyoko warriors.

"We've got to get to the factory. Xana's activated a tower." said Aelita.

Just then, the five are then approached by 4 police officers.

"You five. Put your hands in the air! You are all wanted by the FBI." said one of the police officers as they pointed their guns at the five.

"Yumi, you and Aelita go off to the factory. We'll take care of them." said Ulrich.

"Alright. Let's go, Aelita." said Yumi as she and Yumi ran off to the factory.

"Hey! Stop!" yelled one of the officers as he and the others started to shoot at the two girls.

Before the bullets could hit them, the bullets suddenly stop and float in the air.

"What? What's going on?" wondered one of the officers in confusement.

"I can't have you shooting your metal bullets at my friends now, sir." said Zenon with a smirk as she pointed her glowing hands at the bullets.

x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, the elevator in the lab then opens up and Aelita and Yumi walk out.

"You guys are here! Where's the others?" asked Jeremy.

"They're holding up the cops so we could escape." said Aelita.

"Get down to the scanners. I'm going to send you guys to the desert sector." said Jeremy as he started up the virtualization process.

x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, on Lyoko, in the desert sector, the two female Lyoko warriors are running towards the tower.

"How much farther, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Not too far. You should be approaching the tower right about now." said Jeremy.

The two then start to see the tower ahead of them.

"I see it!" said Aelita.

"It's a little suspicious that we didn't run into any monsters or William." said Yumi.

"I guess that since Xana knew we were going to get caught by the men in black, he thought there'd be no way we'd escape." said Aelita.

The two approach the tower.

"I'm gonna go deactivate the tower now." said Aelita as she walked into the tower.

Aelita walks into the tower, the platform glowing as she is walking towards the center. When she reaches the center, she floats up to another platform above.

Aelita walks to the center where a screen appears in front of her.

She places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita..._

Code Lyoko...

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita as the tower deactivates.

A few moments later, Aelita walks out to find Yumi sitting on a rock nearby.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Aelita.

"I'm honestly a little disappointed we didn't run into any monsters." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Don't worry. There'll be other times." said Aelita with a giggle.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the computer lab of the factory, Jeremy is starting up a return to the past.

"Return to the past, now." said Jeremy as he pressed a button to start up the program, reversing time.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Earlier that day, the 6 Lyoko warriors are sitting together in the courtyard.

"I'm so glad that Jeremy did a return to the past. I don't like being a fugitive." said Odd.

"Yeah. I don't ever want to experience what we had to before the return to the past ever again." said Yumi.

"But the worst part is, we have to re-do open house all over again." said Ulrich.

"Wonderful. I have to lead more boring tour groups." said Zenon with a groan.

"Let's just hope nothing happens so you guys get arrested again..." said Jeremy.

"Yeah. I can't believe Jim would just sell us out like that." said Aelita.

"We should teach Jim a lesson." said Zenon.

"But how?" asked Jeremy.

"Hm..I have an idea." said Ulrich with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, the men in black have Jim in handcuffs.

"I swear! I'm not a supernatural creature!" said Jim.

"Gentlemen, I swear, Jim has some weird abilities." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Everytime he's around anything made of metal, he can some how control it." said Ulrich.

"That's impossible! I can't do that." said Jim.

Just then, the handcuffs on Jim's wrists suddenly open and float in the air. The handcuffs then suddenly stretch until it breaks into two pieces and slowly fall to the ground.

"Wh-Wha?" said Jim in confusment.

"Take him away." said one of the men.

The three men then take Jim away.

"Wait! I don't know how that happened! I swear!" said Jim.

"Don't worry, Jim! I'm sure my aunt'll still love you!..Maybe.." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Alright, how were you guys able to do that?" asked Jeremy with a smirk.

"Turns out metal isn't that much different from earth." said Zenon with a smirk as she held up her glowing hands.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if the Lyoko scene wasn't that great! Fight scenes are not my specialty and I just wanted to get this chapter done as soon as possible. So I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more chapters! Remember to review and no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	33. Wedding day disaster

_**Hey, guys! Welcome to the next chapter! As you all may know, Jeremy and Zenon's aunt, Judy, is going out with, or rather, engaged to their Physical Education teacher, Jim. In this chapter, the two, much to the cousins within the Lyoko group's disgust, are getting married! But, will something disrupt their wedding? Read and find out.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko in any shape or form.**_

_**Read and no flames please!**_

* * *

In the factory, in the scanner room, Aelita and Yumi are sitting there as they're waiting for their friends to return from Lyoko.

A few moments later, the three scanners open up and Zenon, Odd, and Ulrich step out of each of them.

"Welcome back, guys. Jeremy said you guys managed to destroy the supercomputer and got rid of another of Xana's replikas." said Aelita with a smile.

"I take it everything went well?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"Yeah. Except Odd almost got us killed." said Ulrich.

"How was I supposed to know that button was going to make the cieling fall?" asked Odd.

"Well it did say 'Do not push'." said Zenon.

"Lucky for us, the ceiling was made of metal. If it wasn't for Zenon, we'd be pancakes." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, in the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors are sitting at their table for lunch.

"Come on, Ulrich! It's not my fault! I'm just naturally curious when it comes to big, red buttons!" said Odd.

"You know what they say, Odd. Curiosity kills the cat." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Hey, did anyone notice, today in P.E., Jim seemed a little too happy?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Jim's been really easy going lately." said Ulrich.

"I guess he's happy the FBI decided not to disect him after all." said Odd with a laugh.

"I guess. But I don't think that may be it.." said Aelita.

Zenon and Jeremy then let out a groan.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Yumi.

"We know why Jim's been so happy lately..." said Jeremy.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Well,...You know how me and Jeremy's aunt's engaged to Jim?" asked Zenon.

"Yeah?" said Ulrich.

"Well..." started Jeremy.

Just then Milly and Tamiya come over to the Lyoko warrior's table, carrying a note pad and a camera.

"Jeremy! Zenon! Is it true that in 3 days, your aunt and Jim'll be having their wedding?" asked Milly, interviewing the two.

"Unfortunately..." said Zenon.

"So how does it feel knowing you two will soon be related to Jim?" asked Tamiya.

"We're so excited, we could just jump for joy..." said Jeremy, sarcastically.

"Yeah, off a cliff maybe..." mumbled Zenon.

"Thanks for answering our questions!" said Milly as she and Tamiya walked away.

"So, your aunt and Jim are getting married. So I guess you two'll have to start calling him Uncle Jim then, huh?" asked Odd with a laugh.

"It's bad enough people know Jim is dating one of our relatives. Now we're going to have to deal with people knowing we're going to be related to Jim." said Jeremy.

"Why couldn't Jim getting arrested by the FBI make my aunt call off the wedding?" wondered Zenon with a groan.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." said Yumi, trying to comfort her friends.

"I'm sure the wedding will be nice." said Aelita.

"So, are you guys going to be in the wedding?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm the ring bearer since I'm the youngest in the family..." said Jeremy.

"And since neither of our moms can make it to the wedding because of work, my aunt's making me be her maid of honor." said Zenon.

"Ah. So, looks like you'll have to walk down the aisle with Jim's best man." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"What?! I'm not going to allow some other guy to walk my girlfriend down the aisle!" said Odd.

"Relax, Odd. It's not like I'm the one getting married." said Zenon.

Just then Jim walks over to the Lyoko warrior's table.

"Ah. Belpois. Kar. If it isn't my new soon-to-be niece and nephew. I hope you guys are excited for the wedding as I am!" said Jim.

"Yeah, Jim. We're just so exited..." said Zenon sarcastically.

"Good good." said Jim. "Ah, Della Robbia, I've got a favor to ask you."

"What is it, Jim?" asked Odd.

"Seeing as none of my male relatives are able to come to the wedding, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my best man at my wedding." said Jim.

"Really?" asked Odd.

"Yeah. Don't you have a close guy friend to be your best man?" asked Ulrich.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." said Jim, looking to the side a bit. "So, will you do it, Della Robbia?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" said Odd with a smile.

"Good good. I guess I'll see you all later then! I gotta get fitted for my tux!" said Jim before walking off.

"I bet you're only doing it so you don't have to worry about another guy walking your girlfriend down the aisle.." said Yumi with a smirk.

Jeremy then lets out a sigh.

"Only 3 more days until we're related to Jim and everybody finds out." said Jeremy with a sigh.

"This is so embarassing.." said Zenon with a groan.

"Relax, guys. It's not like everyone's going to be at the wedding." said Aelita, trying to comfort her friends.

Just then, Sissi walks over to the Lyoko group's table.

"Hello, Ulrich dear. I was wondering if you'd be my date to Jim's wedding?" asked Sissi with a smile.

"You're going to the wedding?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course! My father's going, so I get to go, too!" said Sissi. "And besides, Jim invited the whole school. Everyone's going to be at the wedding!"

"...Jeremy, I think we're going to have to transfer to a different school..." said Zenon wtih groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, the big day has arrived. In the city, guests are walking into a beautifully decorated chapel.

In the lobby of the chapel, the Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are dressed up nicely for the wedding. The boys wearing nice, black tuxedos. Yumi and Aelita wearing matching bridesmaids dresses, holding small bouquets.

"Thanks for agreeing to be a part of the wedding party, guys." said Jeremy with a smile.

"Tell me again how we got dragged into this?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, seeing as there were no other family members to fill in the bridesmaids and groomsmen positions, me and Zenon happily suggested you guys to fill in those spots." said Jeremy.

"So, basically, if you and Zenon have to suffer, we have to suffer, too?" asked Yumi.

"Yep. We are a team, aren't we?" asked Jeremy with a sly smirk.

"It's not so bad. I've never been in a wedding before." said Aelita with a smile.

"Ah, isn't this wonderful, guys? Just being in here just makes me think of when me and Zenon'll get married." said Odd with a smile.

"And what makes you think Zenon'll agree to marry you?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

"I just know we're going to get married one day! We were meant to be!" said Odd. "And I know Einstein won't mind having me in the family, right?"

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind being related to Jim, too, Odd." said Jeremy with a smirk.

"Er,..Well.." started Odd.

"I guess Odd's starting to have second thoughts." said Yumi with a laugh.

"Speaking of which. Where is Zenon?" asked Aelita.

"She's with our aunt. As maid of honor, she's supposed to be making sure the bride gets ready." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the bride's dressing room, Zenon walks in to check up on her aunt.

"Aunt Judy? Are you ready to go?" asked Zenon.

Zenon finds her aunt sitting in a chair, crying.

"Aunt Judy, what's wrong?" asked Zenon.

"Oh, Zenon...This is terrible! My bouquet's dried up!" said Judy, pointing to her bouquet on the table. "Maybe it's a sign...Maybe it's a sign that me and Jim aren't meant to get married."

"I hope so.." mumbled Zenon under her breath.

Zenon walks over to the table and picks up the bouquet, her hands starting to glow green.

"Don't worry, Aunt Judy. Everything'll be fine." said Zenon.

"How so?" asked Judy.

"Because, I got you a perfectly new bouquet." said Zenon, holding up a beautiful bouquet with fresh, brightly colored flowers.

"Oh, Zenon! Where'd you get this bouquet? It's so beautiful!" said Judy in amazement.

"I'm your maid of honor, so I have to come prepared!" said Zenon with a smile.

Zenon looks over at the clock and notices it's almost time for the wedding to start.

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" asked Zenon.

"I don't know...I don't know if I'm really ready to get married." said Judy.

"Don't worry, Aunt Judy. It'll be alright. Jim's waiting for you out there. I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him. And even though it pains me and Jeremy to accept this, but, you two were meant for each other." said Zenon with a comforting smile.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Zenon." said Judy, giving her niece a hug.

Judy gets up from her seat and takes her bouquet.

"Alright. I'm ready. In a few minutes, I'll be Mrs. Jim Morales." said Judy with a smile.

"Yeah. Just...Wonderful." said Zenon with a slight groan. "Let's get going now. Everyone's waiting."

The two then start to leave the room.

"I just feel today will be wonderful! Nothing'll go wrong!" said Judy with a smile as she and Zenon walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, a black smoke starts to slowly creep out of one of the outlets.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, the wedding has started. All of the guests and members of the wedding party are gathered as the priest begins to speak.

"Welcome, everyone. We are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in the sacrament of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who opposes the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest.

"Not going to say anything?" Ulrich whispered to Jeremy with a smirk.

"Nope. Zenon and I have come to accept it...Unfortunately..." whispered Jeremy.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a black smoke starts to creep out of the outlets in the chapel, spreading across the floor.

"Now. Do you, Judy Kling, take Jim Morales to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Judy with a smile.

"Do you, Jim Morales, take Judy Kling to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

The black smoke begins to crawl around Jim.

"I-." started Jim before the smoke crawled into his body.

"Jim? Honey, are you alright?" asked Judy worriedly.

Jim just stares at Judy.

"Jim?" called Judy.

"What's wrong with Jim?" Yumi whispered to Aelita.

Aelita looks over at Jim and notices his pupils are replaced with the eye of Xana.

"Looks like Xana's possessed Jim." said Aelita.

Aelita looks into the crowd and notices all of the guests are also possessed.

"It seems everyone's been possessed by Xana." said Aelita.

"Jim, are you okay? Is everything alright?" asked Judy.

The Xana possessed Jim points his hand at Judy, firing a blast of electricity at the woman.

Before the electricity could hit Judy, Aelita quickly jumps in front of the woman, her hands glowing a silver color. Aelita absorbs the electricity into her hands and fires it back at the Xana-fied Jim.

"Guys, Xana's possessed everybody! We gotta get to the factory!" said Aelita.

"Xana must be upset that we forgot to invite him." said Odd.

The group notices all of the Xana-fied guests are starting to fire blasts of electricity towards them.

"Why did Jim think it was such a good idea to invite the whole school? Now it's us versus almost a hundred Xana-possessed zombies." said Ulrich.

"We're not going to be able to fight off all of these guys and get to the factory." said Yumi.

"Yeah. Ulrich and Odd, you guys stay here and protect aunt Judy. The rest of us'll head for the factory." said Jeremy.

"Got it, Einstein. Just leave everything to us." said Odd.

"Jeremy, how are we gonna get through this crowd? " asked Zenon.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." said Yumi as she pointed her hands at the crowd, her hands starting to glow red.

Just then, a large blast of fire fires out of Yumi's hands, the Xana possessed people quickly moving out of the way, creating a path for the Lyoko warriors to escape.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in the factory, in the computer lab, Jeremy is setting up the virtualization proccess.

"Virtualization." said Jeremy as he virtualized his friends onto Lyoko.

x-x-x-x-x

On Lyoko, the three female Lyoko warriors are virtualized onto the Mountain sector.

"Alright, girls. The tower's 34 degrees northeast of your location." informed Jeremy. "I'm sending you guys your vehicles.

A few moments later, the Overwing and Zenon's Overboard are virtualized in font of the three. Yumi and Zenon hop onto their respective vehicles, Aelita riding with Yumi. The three females then start to ride off in the direction of the tower.

"Let's hurry up and deactivate this tower. I'm not letting Xana ruin my aunt's wedding." said Zenon.

"Ah, so you're totally fine with Jim marrying your aunt now?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"No way in hell. Even though I'd rather jump off a bridge than see my aunt marry Jim, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of my aunt being happy, even if it is with Jim." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back at the wedding chapel, the crowd of Xana-possessed are trying to move closer to where the two Lyoko warriors are, but is being held back by a strong current of air made by Ulrich.

"Ugh...I don't think I can hold them back much longer. Hopefully the girls manage to deactivate the tower in time." said Ulrich as he tried holding back the crowd.

"Hm...I have an idea." said Odd with a smirk. "Just keep doing what you're doing, Ulrich."

Odd points both of his hands at the crowd, his hands starting to glow a blue color.

"It looks like our guests need to chill." said Odd with a smirk as water started to shoot out of his hands, heading towards the Xana-fied crowd.

The water hits the Xana-possessed people. The rush of air from Ulrich starts to freeze the water, freezing the Xana-possessed people solid.

"Wow. That was pretty smart, Odd." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Uh..Are you guys going to explain to me how you did that?" asked Judy as she stared at the two boys in confusement.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, the girls are riding towards the tower, the tower being within sight.

"Jeremy, we can see the tower." said Aelita.

"Good. Hurry so Aelita can deactivate it." said Jeremy.

Just then, Zenon is hit by a blast of energy, causing her to fall off of her Overboard.

"Ugh..What was that?" wondered Zenon with a groan.

"Uh oh. Looks like our good friend William is here." said Jeremy.

"Oh, wonderful. First, the wedding happens. Then, Xana disrupts the wedding and now William's here. This day keeps getting better and better.." said Zenon with a groan as she got up.

"Aelita, you head for the tower. Me and Zenon'll take care of William." said Yumi as she got of her vehicle.

Aelita nods as she takes the Overwing and rides off towards the tower.

"Well, William. This happens to be your lucky day. You get to fight two girls." said Yumi as she took out her fans.

"Too bad we'll have to defeat you." said Zenon.

William swings his sword at Zenon, firing a blast of energy at her. Zenon points her hand in front of her, it starting to glow a green color. A wall of earth raises up in front of Zenon before William's attack could hit. The wall is soon destroyed by the blast from William.

Yumi throws her two fans at William. William blocks the two fans with his sword. William swings his sword and fires a blast of energy Yumi.

The blast of energy hits Yumi, knocking her off the edge of the sector. Yumi hangs onto the edge of the sector, trying not to fall into the digital sea.

William smirks evilly as he starts to walk towards Yumi. William stands in front Yumi. William begins to reach for Yumi's hands, attempting to make her let go of the sector causing her to fall into the digital sea.

Before William can even touch Yumi's hands, a large rock suddenly hits William, catching him by surprise and knocking him off the sector into the digital sea.

Zenon walks over to Yumi and helps her up.

"Thanks." said Yumi as she smiled at her friend.

"No problem. Who else is gonna marry Ulrich when he catches the bouquet?" asked Zenon with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on the other side of the sector, Aelita approaches the tower.

When Aelita reaches the tower, she runs in and goes towards the center. She begins to float up towards the platform above. When Aelita lands on to the platform, she walks towards the center where a screen appears in front of her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code: Lyoko._

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the lab.

"Good job, girls. I'm launching a return the to past." said Jeremy as he started up the program.

"Return to the past now." said Jeremy.

A bright light engulfs the area as time is reversed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the reception hall, guests are celebrating the newly wedded couple.

The Lyoko warriors are sitting at their own table.

"So it's official. Jim's your new uncle." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"It's a shame, but I'm sure we'll get used to it over time." said Jeremy with a small smile.

"I just hope Jim doesn't make us call him 'Uncle Jim' during P.E. now." said Zenon.

"I still can't believe Jim's married. I never thought we'd see the day." said Odd with a smirk.

"They seem really happy together." said Aelita as she looked over at the married couple.

The group then notices almost all of the female guests heading towards the dance floor. Sissi then walks over to the Lyoko group's table.

"Hey, guys, it's time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" said Sissi. "I hope I catch it! Then me and Ulrich'll be the next to get married!"

"Uh..Zenon. Yumi. Aelita. Can one of you catch it?" asked Ulrich, a bit nervous.

"Oh, fine." said Zenon with a smirk as she and the other female Lyoko warriors got up.

The females are gathered on the dance floor as the bride prepares to throw the bouquet.

3...2...1!

Judy throws the bouquet high into the air. All of the females try to grab the bouqet.

The bouquet lands into someone's hands. Everyone turns to see who grabbed the bouquet and finds it to be Odd.

Everyone is shocked that male caught the bouquet.

"Yes! Now me and Zenon'll be the next to get married!" said Odd with a smile as he held the bouquet.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I thought it would be funny to have a guy catch the bouquet since it's usually females catching the bouquet at weddings. Anyway, more chapters to come. Please be sure to reivew and no flames please!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	34. Girls just wanna save the world

_**Oh, hay, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! In this chapter, it seems the boys in the group'll be away, leaving the female Lyoko warriors by themselves. Will the girls do fine without the boys? Read and find out! **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Code Lyoko, but unfortunately, I do not. **_

_**Read and no flames!**_

* * *

On Lyoko, on the Ice Sector, everything seems to be calm and peaceful.

Just then, Odd is quickly riding through the sector on his Overboard, followed by Zenon on her Overboard, the two having a friendly race.

"Zenon, you know I love you, but don't think I'm going to let you beat me in a race! You know I'm the fastest around!" said Odd with a smirk.

"Pfft..You don't have to let me beat you in a race." said Zenon with a smirk.

Before he knew it, Zenon quickly zooms past Odd, getting ahead of him in the race.

"Huh?" said Odd in confusion as he saw his girlfriend get ahead of him.

"Odd, you know I love you, but don't think I'm going to let you beat me in a race." said Zenon with a smirk, mocking her boyfriend.

"See ya!" said Zenon with a smirk as she rode off ahead, widening the gap between her and Odd.

Moments later, the finish line is within sight, the other Lyoko warriors standing there, waiting for their friends.

"Who do you think'll win?" asked Aelita.

"I betting on Zenon." said Yumi.

"Same here. Odd's not really as fast as he thinks." said Ulrich with a smirk.

The two are approaching the finish line, Zenon ahead of Odd.

"Ha! I'm gonna win, Odd!" said Zenon with a smirk.

"No you're not!" said Odd as he pointed his arm at Zenon, firing a few laser arrows in Zenon's direction.

The laser arrows hits Zenon's Overboard, causing it to be destroyed, Zenon falling off and on to the ground.

Zenon lets out a groan as she watches Odd pass her. Odd then crosses the finish line on his Overboard.

"I win!" said Odd with a triumphant smile.

"No fair, Odd! You totally cheated!" said Zenon as she walked over to Odd.

"Yeah. I don't think good boyfriends destroy their girlfriend's vehicles." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Whatever! I still won!" said Odd.

"Alright, you guys. That's enough fun for today. We gotta get back to school. It's almost dinner time." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in the cafeteria, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita walk over to their table and join their two friends.

They notice Zenon not having any food in front of her, while Odd has his tray full of food.

"You're not eating, Zenon?" asked Jeremy.

"No. Since I lost the race, I had to give my portion to Odd tonight." said Zenon with a groan.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war, my little gumdrop." said Odd with a smile as he ate.

Zenon just rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I swear, I'm getting you back for this." said Zenon.

"Hey, did you guys pack for the retreat tomorrow?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, man, I almost forgot about that." said Jeremy.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Aelita.

"All of the 9th and 10th grade boys have a special 2 day retreat." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, they want us all to 'build a strong bond of unity'." said Odd.

"Oh, that's right. Thanks to you guys, the girls don't have classes." said Zenon with a smirk.

"I swear this is going to be so boring." said Ulrich.

"What are we gonna do if Xana attacks?" asked Jeremy.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. Me, Yumi, and Zenon'll be here to go to the factory. We can manage without you guys." said Aelita.

"Are you sure you girls'll be able to manage on your own?" asked Jeremy.

"Relax, Jeremy. We'll be fine." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, the 9th and 10th grade boys are loading their bags onto the bus, getting ready to leave for their retreat.

The female Lyoko warriors are seeing off their friends.

"Have fun on your retreat and try to come back safely, okay?" said Yumi with a smile.

"I'll try if I don't die of boredom first." said Ulrich with smirk.

"Are you sure you guys'll be fine? I could pretend to be sick and stay behind." said Jeremy.

"We'll be fine, Jeremy. Don't worry. I know how to operate the supercomputer, so you don't have to worry about a thing." said Aelita with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just worrying over nothing." said Jeremy with a small smile.

"Zenon, do you forgive me yet?" asked Odd.

"Nope." said Zenon, her arms folded.

"I gave you my breakfast this morning! Aren't we even?" asked Odd.

"Nope." said Zenon.

"..So I guess this means I don't get a kiss good-bye?" asked Odd.

"That's right.." said Zenon.

Odd lets out a groan.

"Alright, boys! Time to board the bus!" called out Jim.

"Time to leave." said Ulrich as he started to board the bus.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Are you sure you guys'll be okay?" asked Jeremy.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing." said Aelita..

"Yeah. You guys go and have fun!" said Yumi.

The rest of the boys board the bus. A few moments later, the bus leaves, taking everyone on board off to the retreat.

"The boys are gone. So what do we do now?" asked Yumi

"Yeah. We don't have any classes." said Zenon.

"Let's go make sure everything's alright at the factory. I can bet Jeremy's still worrying." said Aelita with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the computer lab of the factory, Zenon's sitting at the computer,typing away as Yumi is standing next to her. Aelita is standing in a corner talking on the phone.

"Yes, Jeremy, we're in the lab right now checking on everything on Lyoko...Relax, everything's fine. We've got it all under control...Alright now. I'll see you when you get back." said Aelita before hanging up.

Aelita looks over to her two friends.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Yumi.

"Of course. Jeremy's not the only one in our family that knows how to work a computer." said Zenon.

"What are you two up to?" asked Aelita, walking over to the two.

"Zenon's trying to recreate her weapons that she lost." said Yumi.

"Yeah. William destroyed my weapons right before I got my powers. Jeremy said he didn't have enough data to recreate them. So, I'm trying to find a way to get my weapons back." said Zenon.

Zenon presses a button. A small screen then pops up, a green circle with a plus sign appears.

"Yes! I knew this would work!" said Zenon with a triumphant smile.

"Wow. What'd you do?" asked Aelita.

"I successfully recreated my weapons on Lyoko and at the same time, got back at Odd for cheating in the race. You can say I killed two birds with one stone." said Zenon with a smirk.

"How'd you do that?" asked Aelita.

"Well...Let's just say that Odd's going to be having less laser arrows available..." said Zenon with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the rec room, the three female Lyoko warriors are sitting together on the couch watching television.

On TV, there is a blonde woman talking with a brunette woman.

_"But, Jennifer, me and Aaron already decided we were going to move to Mexico after the baby arrives." said the brunnette. _

_"Come on, Daliah. You know Aaron can't leave the country because he's on probation for robbing that orphanage!" said Jennifer._

"I never knew Daliah was pregnant..." said Zenon.

"Yeah, and since when did she and Aaron hook up? I thought he was with Amber." said Yumi.

"When did he rob that orphanage? What happened to his job as an accountant?" wondered Aelita.

"It has been quite a while since we were able to watch _Dream Park_. " said Yumi.

"I know. The guys always get to pick what we're watching." said Aelita.

"Even when I have the remote, Odd always gives me that stupid puppy dog look so he can have it. I can't help but fall for it every time he makes that face." said Zenon with a groan.

"I wonder how the guys are right now." said Aelita.

"I bet they're having the time of their lives." said Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at a camp site, the 9th and 10th grade boys are scattered around the forest doing little jobs, such as gathering berries, water, and getting sticks.

Ulrich and Jeremy are gathering sticks together.

"What kind of retreat is this? This feels just like camping!" said Ulrich, gathering sticks.

"Jim probably thinks this'll bring us all closer together by making us work." said Jeremy as he gathered sticks also.

Ulrich looks up and notices Odd is not standing with him and Jeremy.

"Hey, where's Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Hm? He was here just a second ago." said Jeremy.

Just then, the two see Odd walking over to them, holding a bunch of berries in his hand, eating one at a time.

"Odd! You're supposed to be helping us and you're eating?" asked Jeremy.

"Come on! I'm hungry! I didn't eat breakfast since Zenon's upset with me!" said Odd as he continued to eat the berries he found.

"It's your fault for making your girlfriend pissed at you. Now come and help us gather these sticks before Jim yells at us." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, at Yumi's house, the three female Lyoko warriors are sitting together in Yumi's living room, playing Truth or dare.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to spend the night, Yumi?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah. The rest of my family's out of town and they said I can have friends spend the night as long as they're not guys. And besides, we don't have classes tomorrow since the boys'll be coming back from their retreat." said Yumi. "Anyway, Zenon, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hm..." hummed Zenon as she thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Hm..Where's the weirdest place you and Odd have made out?" asked Aelita.

Zenon thinks for a moment.

"To be honest...Jim's closet." said Zenon.

"Whoa! How'd you guys get in Jim's room?" asked Yumi.

"Well, Odd lost his copy of that movie Jim was in,_ 'Paco, the king of Disco'_. And Odd wanted to see if Jim had another copy. But Jim wasn't in his room that night, likely on a date with my aunt. " said Zenon. "So me and Odd break into Jim's room to see if he had another copy somewhere in his room. Suddenly we hear Jim coming down the hall and we quickly hide in his cramped little closet. So me and Odd are stuck in there for hours since Jim wouldn't leave his room. After a while, things led to another, and we just started making out in his closet."

"Wow. Did you guys get caught?" asked Aelita.

"Almost. Odd kept tickling me and making me laugh. Thank god Jim's stupid and thought it was rats crawling around his room. Lucky for us, that made Jim leave his room so he could get mice traps. After he left, me and Odd quickly ran out of the room." said Zenon.

"That must've been some day you guys had." said Aelita with a giggle.

"Weren't you and Odd in that similar position during that time you two were stuck in the elevator in the factory that one time?" asked Yumi.

"I don't think so." asked Zenon.

"Not the first time. I'm talking about 2 weeks ago, when Xana caused that major blackout." said Yumi.

Zenon's face then suddenly turns red.

"Yumi, I thought I told you to never bring that up!" said Zenon, her face very red.

"What happened?" asked Aelita.

"Nothing!" said Zenon, nervously.

"Come on, Zenon. It's between just us girls." said Yumi.

Zenon lets out a sigh.

"..Fine." said Zenon. "Well, it was like this..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at the camp site, all of the boys are sitting in a circle around a camp fire, Jim holding a guitar, playing the instrument as he sings 'Kumbaya'.

_"...Oh, lord, Kumbaya.." _sang Jim as he played his guitar.

The three Lyoko warriors just sit there, bored as they listen to Jim.

"This is so boring..." said Ulrich.

"Definately..." said Jeremy.

"I can't believe Jim's making us sit here and listen to him sing. If she wasn't so mad at me, I could be making out with Zenon right now!" said Odd with a groan.

"Are you sure? Didn't you two get enough two weeks ago after you guys were stuck in the elevator for 3 hours making out and doing other stuff?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

A dark crimson blush then forms on Odd's face.

"Ulrich! I told you to never bring that up again!" said Odd as he glared at Ulrich.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jeremy.

"Odd doesn't want anyone to know about what him and your cousin were doing in the elevator during Xana's attack two weeks ago." said Ulrich.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Jeremy, looking at Odd.

"I don't feel like talking about it..." said Odd, looking to the side.

"Let's just say Odd's taken a small step into manhood." said Ulrich with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, the three girls are in the elevator at the factory, going up to the computer lab.

"Wow...I still can't believe what you and Odd did in the elevator." said Aelita.

"...Don't bring it up ever again.." said Zenon with a blush as she looked to the side.

"Did you two atleast have fun?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." said Zenon as she glared at Yumi.

Just then, the elevator opens up and the three walk into the computer lab.

The three then hear the computer starting to beep.

"Oh no.." said Aelita as she went over to the computer.

Aelita checks to see that Xana's activated a tower.

"Xana's activated a tower." said Aelita.

"Should we wait for the guys to get back? They should be on their way back to the school now." said Yumi.

"No. We should go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower now. It's better if we get the job done quickly before anything bad happens." said Zenon. "And besides, we don't need the guys, we can take care of everything, just the three of us."

"Zenon's right. Get down to the scanner room. I'll virtualize you two then myself." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, the boys are all aboard the bus bringing them back to the school.

"Thank god that stupid retreat is over." said Jeremy.

"I know. I don't think this was worth missing two days of classes." said Odd.

"I wonder how the girls are." said Jeremy.

"I just tried calling Yumi. She's not answering." said Ulrich.

"What about Aelita and Zenon?" asked Jeremy.

"Nope. They're not answering either." said Ulrich. "I hope everything's alright."

"You don't think it could be Xana?" asked Odd.

"I don't know. Hopefully we get back to school soon so I can connect to the internet and check." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, on the Ice sector, Yumi and Zenon are standing on their vehicles waiting for Aelita to arrive.

"..Come on, Zenon. It's nothing to be ashamed of. What you two did-." started Yumi before Zenon interuppted.

"Do. Not. Ever. Bring. It. Up. Again!" said Zenon as she glared at Yumi.

"Alright alright." said Yumi with a smirk.

Just then, Aelita is virtualized onto the sector. Aelita lands on the sector and walks over to her friends.

"The tower should be 28 degrees north of here." said Aelita.

"Let's go. If we're lucky, we can probably deactivate this tower before the boys get home." said Zenon.

Aelita then hops onto Yumi's Overwing. The three then ride off towards the activated tower.

A few moments later, a laser flies past the three females. They all turn to find a Krab following them, firing lasers.

"Oh, great. Xana sent us a nice little monster to play with us." said Yumi.

"You and Aelita head off to the tower. I'll take care of this thing." said Zenon.

"Good luck." said Yumi as she and Aelita rode off ahead.

Zenon jumps off of her Overboard and faces off with the Krab.

"Alright now..Let's see if this was worth sabatoging my boyfriend's weapon." said Zenon as she took out her two fans.

Zenon throws both of her fans at the Krab, the weapons flying towards the monster. The fans hit the target on the monster, successfully destroying it.

"Yep, definately worth it." said Zenon with a smirk.

Just then, Zenon suddenly sees an army of four Krabs approaching her.

"Uh...Okay...This is bad..." said Zenon.

The Krabs then start firing lasers at the girl. Two of the lasers hit Zenon. Zenon lets out a groan as she was hit.

"Alright, I'm good as devirtualized if I stick around here." said Zenon as she hopped onto her Overboard.

Zenon then starts to ride off away from the Krabs in the direction she saw Yumi and Aelita go. As Zenon rides off, the Krabs start to chase her, firing lasers along the way.

Zenon continues to ride along the path until she comes to a fork in the road.

"Oh, god...Which way could they possibly have gone.." wondered Zenon.

Zenon turns to find the Krabs getting closer to her.

"Oh, screw it. No time to think." said Zenon as she went down the path to the right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Yumi and Aelita are riding on the Overwing, on their way towards the tower.

"Are we going the right way? I don't see any activated towers anywhere." said Yumi.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right way. I might have gotten the coordinates wrong." said Aelita.

The two continue to ride off in the direction of the tower until they see a laser flying past them.

The two turn to find three Bloks firing at them.

"How nice. Xana sent us more playmates." said Yumi.

"Aelita, you take the Overwing and continue on to the tower. I'll stay here and take care of these guys." instructed Yumi.

"Got it." said Aelita as she took over control of the Overwing and rode off in the direction of the tower.

Yumi turns towards the three monsters and takes out her two fans.

"Alright. Three against one. Unfair odds, but it'll have to do." said Yumi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on earth, in the dormitory building, the three male Lyoko warriors are entering Jeremy's room.

Jeremy walks over to his computer desk as Odd plops down on Jeremy's bed, Ulrich sitting next to Odd.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." said Ulrich.

"Same here! I can finally sleep in a real bed indoors, instead of in a sleeping bag outside with bugs and mosquitoes trying to devour me." said Odd.

Jeremy types a few keys on his computer and looks at the screen. Suddenly, Jeremy's computer starts beeping.

"Oh, great. Xana's activated a tower." said Jeremy.

"Should we call the girls?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't think so. More than anything, they're already on Lyoko. Let's head to the factory." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Aelita is approaching the activated tower.

"I knew I'd find it." said Aelita with a smile as she hopped off the Overwing and walked towards the tower.

Aelita enters the tower and walks towards the center, the platform glowing.

As Aelita stands in the center, she then feels a hand on her shoulder.

Aelita quickly turns to find William standing there, an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh no.." said Aelita.

Aelita then starts to back away from William as he begins to creep towards the girl.

"Stay away from me, William." said Aelita as she continued to back away.

Aelita continues to back away from William until she doesn't feel the platform under feet anymore.

Aelita looks down as she notices she's falling into the data stream. Aelita lets out a scream as she is falling through the data stream.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the factory, the boys are exiting the elevator, walking into the lab.

Jeremy goes over to the computer and checks on the activities going on in Lyoko.

"So what's going on, Jeremy?" asked Odd.

"There's an activated tower in the Mountain Sector." said Jeremy.

"What about the girls?" asked Ulrich.

"The three of them are all on Lyoko, but it seems all three of them are separated." said Jeremy.

"They're all on different sectors?" asked Ulrich.

"No. Zenon and Yumi aren't together, but they're both on the Ice Sector. Aelita's somewhere on the Mountain sector." said Jeremy.

"Huh? How come Zenon and Yumi are on the Ice Sector if there's an activated tower in the Mountain Sector?" asked Odd.

"No idea. It could be something that Xana pulled. Anyway, get down to the scanners. They could probably use your help." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Zenon's side, Zenon is riding away from the four Krabs chasing her.

"I'm starting to thing I made a wrong turn..." said Zenon.

Just then, a Krab fires a laser in Zenon's direction, hitting her Overboard, destroying it. Zenon then falls to the ground as her vehicle was destroyed.

"Ugh...Why does everyone want to destroy my Overboard so bad lately?" Zenon said to herself with a groan.

Zenon turns towards the Krabs as she gets up.

"Alright. I'm not really liking this four against one thing." said Zenon.

Zenon points her hands at two of the four Krabs, her hands starting to glow a green color.

The ground below the two Krabs suddenly start to crumble away, the surface below them disappearing. The ground completely disappears below the two monsters, the two Krabs falling into the digital sea.

"That's better." said Zenon with a smirk as she took out her two fans, throwing them in the direction of the two remaining Krabs.

The two fans hit the Krabs, each fan hitting a target, destroying the two monsters.

"Good job, Zenon." said Jeremy.

"Ah, Jeremy! You're back from the retreat already?" asked Zenon.

"Yep. Thank god." said Jeremy. "The activated tower's on the Mountain sector. Aelita's somewhere on the Mountain sector and I'm trying to pinpoint her exact location."

"I thought the tower was here on the Ice Sector." said Zenon.

"It seems like Xana set up a trap to separate Aelita from you and Yumi so he can make sure no one gets in William's way so he can throw her into the digital sea." said Jeremy.

"Where is Yumi now?" asked Zenon.

"She shouldn't be too far from you. Just head back down the direction you came from and take the path on the left at the fork in the road." said Jeremy. "I'm gonna send Ulrich and Odd to the Mountain Sector now and once you find Yumi, you two can meet up with them."

"Got it. But, I could use a vehicle right about now since mine got destroyed." said Zenon.

"No problem. I'll send you Odd's Overboard." said Jeremy.

"No thanks. I've messed with Odd's things enough." said Zenon with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeremy.

"Uh, nevermind. Just send me the Overbike. I've been wanting to ride it for some time now." said Zenon.

"Got it. One Overbike coming right up." said Jeremy.

Just then, the Overbike virtualizes in front of Zenon. Zenon hops onto the vehicle.

"I wonder how fast I can make this go." said Zenon with a smirk.

Zenon revs the engine of the vehicle a bit before riding off in Yumi's direction.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Yumi's end, Yumi is fighting against three Bloks.

Yumi throws her two fans at the monsters, hitting one on the target, destroying it.

Yumi catches her fans and throw them once more at the two remaining Bloks.

The two monsters fire lasers at the fans, deflecting them.

"Oh crap.." mumbled Yumi as she saw the monsters deflect her weapons.

Yumi notices the Bloks getting ready to fire more lasers.

Yumi points her hand at one of the Bloks, her hand starting to glow red.

A blast of fire then shoots out of Yumi's hand, towards the Blok. The fire hits the Blok, destroying it.

The remaining Blok then suddenly fires it's ice beam at Yumi, freezing her hands in the process.

"Oh crap.." groaned Yumi as she looked at her frozen hands.

Yumi notices the Blok getting ready to fire a laser at her.

Before the Blok could fire the laser, a green tessen fan suddenly comes flying towards the Blok, hitting it on the target. The Blok is then destroyed.

Yumi looks up to see Zenon approaching her on the Overbike.

"Hey, Yumi." said Zenon with a smirk as she got off the Overbike and walked over to Yumi.

"How'd you get the Overbike?" asked Yumi, a bit confused.

"Jeremy's back in the lab." said Zenon.

"Really?" asked Yumi.

"Yep. The three of us are back from our stupid retreat." said Jeremy.

"That's good to hear. Where's Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"She's on the Mountain Sector. It seems like the tower that was supposedly on the Ice Sector was trap by Xana." said Jeremy.

"Yeah. We have to find a way tower and get to the Mountain Sector and meet up with Odd and Ulrich. From there, we're gonna have to find Aelita and deactivate the tower." said Zenon.

"Alright. Jeremy, where's the nearest way tower?" asked Yumi.

"It shouldn't be too far from you guys. Head 10 degrees northeast." said Jeremy.

"Got it. Let's go, Yumi" said Zenon.

"Wait, my hands are kinda frozen." said Yumi.

"Hm.." said Zenon as she picked up a rock.

Zenon takes the rock and smashes it against the ice on Yumi's hands, breaking the ice, freeing Yumi's hands.

"Thank goodness.." said Yumi with a sigh of relief.

"Let's get going." said Zenon as she mounted the Overbike.

Yumi climbs onto the Overbike and hangs onto Zenon.

"Uh..You know what you're doing, right?" asked Yumi.

"Of course I do." said Zenon.

"Alright just don't go too fast.." said Yumi.

"Relax. It'll be fine." said Zenon.

Zenon revs the engine of the Overbike before speeding off, the two Lyoko warriors heading off into the direction of the way. tower.

x-x-x-x-x

On the Mountain Sector, Ulrich and Odd are then virtualized onto the sector.

The two stand their as they wait for their two companions to arrive.

"Jeremy, we're in the Mountain Sector. Where are Zenon and Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"They just got out of a way tower. They should be there any moment now." said Jeremy.

"Do you think Zenon's still mad at me?" asked Odd.

"Probably. If anything, we could ask Jeremy to leave you two alone in the elevator and you two can-." started Ulrich with a smirk.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you speak about that day ever again!" said Odd as he glared at Ulrich.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

"Er...Well..." started Odd.

Just then the two see Zenon and Yumi approaching them on the Overbike, Yumi having somewhat of a scared look on her face.

"Ah, look who's here. We were just talking about you, Zenon." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Good things I hope." said Zenon with a smirk as she and Yumi got off of the Overbike.

Odd looks over at Yumi and notices the expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you, Yumi? You look like you've seen a ghost." said Odd.

"I can't believe Zenon can go so fast on a vehicle. You two are perfect for each other, Odd. You two are so alike." said Yumi.

"So Zenon gets embarrassed when someone mentions what happened two weeks ago, too?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

"Oh god. Don't tell me you're gonna bring that up, too." said Zenon with a groan.

"What did happen two weeks ago?" asked Jeremy.

"Uh..N-Nothing..Nothing at all..." said Odd nervously with a blush as he and Zenon looked at each other nervously.

"Anyway, I've managed to locate Aelita. She shouldn't be too far from you guys and the activated tower. She's 20 degrees south of you guys." said Jeremy. "Better hurry. It seems William's with her."

"Don't worry Jeremy, we're on it." said Ulrich.

A few moments later, the four suddenly see lasers being fired at them. They all turn to find three Krabs firing at them.

"Wonderful. Just what we needed." said Yumi with a groan.

"You and Yumi go on ahead. Me and Zenon'll take care of these guys." said Odd.

"Alright. You two behave yourselves. Don't do anything we wouldn't do now." said Ulrich with a smirk.

Ulrich and Yumi both get onto the Overbike and ride off to find Aelita.

Zenon lets out a groan.

"For their sake, I hope William devirtualizes them before I get to them..." said Zenon with an annoyed groan.

Zenon then takes out her fans, prepared to fight.

"Whoa. When'd you get your weapon's back? I thought William destroyed them for good." said Odd, noticing the reappearance of his girlfriend's lost weapons.

"Oh, I found a away to get them back." said Zenon with a smirk.

One of the Krabs suddenly fire a laser in Zenon's direction. Zenon blocks the laser with one of her fans before throwing them both at the Krab. One of the fans hit the Krab on the target, effectively destroying it.

Odd points his arm at the remaining Krab, preparing to shoot it with a laser arrow. Odd tries to shoot a laser arrow at the monster, but, unfortunately, he is unable to.

"What? How can I be out of arrows already?" wondered Odd. "Jeremy, I need you to reload me."

"No problem." said Jeremy.

A few moments later.

"Done. You're fully reloaded, Odd." said Jeremy.

Odd turns back towards the Krab and points his arm at it. Odd then fires three laser arrows, hitting the target, effectively destroying the monster.

"Good job, guys. But it's weird...It said that I can only reload half the amount of laser arrows I usually reload for you." said Jeremy.

"What? How did that happen?" asked Odd.

"Oh, heh...Odd, before I forget, I forgive you for cheating. We're even now." said Zenon with a nervous smile.

"We are? How?" asked Odd.

"Oh, well...Funny story...You see, while you were away on your retreat, I did some work on the computer in the lab to get my weapons back and...I sorta...used some of the data for your weapons to reprogram my weapons. But, now we're even!" said Zenon.

Odd just stares at the girl for a few seconds.

"Odd?" said Zenon.

Just then, a golden arrow is fired at Zenon, devirtualizing her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the other side of the sector, Aelita is running away from William, who is chasing her.

"Ugh...Why won't he just leave me alone?" groaned Aelita.

Aelita then sees the activated tower ahead of me.

"Ah! The tower! I'm almost there!" said Aelita as she kept running.

Aelita then notices a blast of energy flying past her. Aelita looks back and notices William running after her.

Aelita points her arm in William's direction.

"Energy field!" said Aelita as she fired an energy field at William.

William blocks the attack with his sword.

William points his arm at Aelita, firing a black smoke from his hand.

The smoke flies towards Aelita and hits the girl, immobilizing her.

William smirks evilly as he walks towards Aelita.

Just then, as William is walking towards Aelita, a fan suddenly hits him. When William is hit, the black smoke immobilizing Aelita disappears and the girl is freed. The newly freed Aelita once again starts to run towards the activated tower.

William lets out a groan as he turns to find Yumi running towards him.

William lets out a growl as he swings his sword in Yumi's direction, a blast of energy flying towards her.

The blast of energy from William's sword flies towards Yumi , hitting her, devirtualizing her in the process.

William smirks evilly before he is suddenly pushed off of the sector by a strong gust of wind, falling into the digital sea.

"Now that's what you get, William." said Ulrich with a smirk as his hands were glowing a sky blue color.

Meanwhile, Aelita is approaching the activated tower.

When Aelita reaches the tower, she runs in and goes towards the center. She begins to float up towards the platform above. When Aelita lands on to the platform, she walks towards the center where a screen appears in front of her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code: Lyoko._

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the park, the Lyoko warriors are walking back towards campus.

"So, how was the retreat?" asked Aelita.

"Terrible. Jim made us sing dumb songs and told lame ghost stories." said Ulrich.

"Thank god you guys didn't stay longer. I don't know what would've happened if you guys didn't come back when you did." said Yumi.

"Did you girls have fun without us?" asked Jeremy.

"Well aside from having to go to Lyoko, we managed to have a good time." said Zenon.

"You mean as much as you and Odd did 2 weeks ago?" asked Ulrich with a smirk.

"Ulrich! For the last time, shut up!" said Odd with an embarassed blush.

"Is no one going to tell me what happened?" asked Jeremy.

"No. We are never speaking of that again." said Zenon.

"Come on, guys. It'll be just between the six of us." said Aelita.

Zenon and Odd let out a sigh.

"Fine. But this does not leave the group." said Zenon.

"Yeah, we are all going to take this to the grave and never speak of it ever again." said Odd.

"Fine. Just spit it out already." said Jeremy.

"Alright. Me and Odd...Sorta..." started Zenon.

A few moments later.

"...What?!" yelled Jeremy in shock and disbelief.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter! I'll leave the secret of what happened between Zenon and Odd to your imaginations! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm starting college soon so the updates will be sorta slower from now on, but rest assured, more chapters will be coming soon! Review but no flames please!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	35. Return of the ex

**_Hey,__ fellow readers, time for the next chapter! In this chapter, it seems like Zenon and Odd's 3 month anniversary is approaching. But what happens when a person from Zenon's past appears? It seems like Zenon's also got something to tell Odd. Could this affect the Lyoko couple's relationship? Read and find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything affiliated with Moonscoop...k bye_**

**_Read and no flames please!_**

* * *

On afternoon, in a public park, Zenon is sitting on a bench, reading a magazine.

"Hm...So they're making a sequel to _Autumn's desire__. _I don't see why they need to. I mean...The girl died and the guy ran off with her grandmother. What else is there to say?" said Zenon as she read the magazine.

Just then, Zenon sees Odd walking up to her carrying a paper cup with a spoon inside.

"Wow, what took you so long, Odd? Did you have to cross the great wall of China just to get ice cream?" asked Zenon.

"If you saw how long that line was, I thought I was on the great wall." said Odd. "But I got you your ice cream!"

Odd hands the cup to Zenon.

Zenon takes the cup and notices the ice cream is all melted.

"Uh..Odd...The ice cream's all melted...It's pretty much soup right now." said Zenon.

"Oh no..I knew I shouldn't have stopped to get a drink of water...Now the ice cream's melted." said Odd with a sad sigh. "I'm such a terrible boyfriend."

Zenon places a hand on Odd's shoulder as she gives him a comforting smile.

"That's not true, Odd. At least you brought me back something. You're a wonderful boyfriend." said Zenon with a smile.

"Really?" asked Odd with a small hopeful smile.

"Of course. And besides, we've been together for almost 3 months. You must be doing something right." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're right." said Odd with a smile. "I love you, Zenon."

The two lean in for a kiss. Before their lips meet, a stray frisbee flies over and hits Odd, knocking him over.

x-x-x-x-x

The next day, male Lyoko warriors are standing together by the vending machines.

"So, Odd. Tomorrow, you and Zenon's relationship will have made the 3 month mark." said Ulrich.

"I know. It's just so wonderful that she and I are dating now. I feel like what we have is special." said Odd.

"Of course seeing as this is your longest relationship." said Ulrich.

"Actually, this relationship lasted 3 times longer than the other ones." said Jeremy.

"Come on, guys. That's not true." said Odd.

"Odd, your longest relationship was 3 weeks and your shortest was 5 minutes." said Ulrich.

"Whatever! All that matters now is that I'm with Zenon and we've lasted almost 3 months now." said Odd.

"Yeah, I wonder how long it'll be before Zenon comes to her senses and breaks up with you." said Jeremy with a laugh

"Come on, Einstein! Zenon won't break up with me! She wouldn't want to!" said Odd.

"I was just kidding, Odd. Relax." said Jeremy with a smirk. "I highly doubt Zenon would wanna break up with you anyway."

"Really?" asked Odd.

"I agree. When she and I were dating, she wasn't as happy as she is with you. She's even said that she really enjoys being with you." said Ulrich.

"Yeah. Out of all the boyfriends Zenon's had, she's been the happiest with you." said Jeremy. "Except, there was one other guy.."

"What?" asked Odd.

"There was this one guy Zenon was with when she was living on the station. Zenon was totally crazy about this guy. He was very handsome. He made her really happy." said Jeremy. "He was the perfect guy for Zenon, but something broke them up. It's a shame that they broke up."

"Come on, Einstein. I'm totally better than that guy! If they broke up, then he wasn't as great as he seemed!" said Odd. "Zenon and I'll last way longer than she did with that guy!"

"So, what'd you get Zenon for your anniversary?" asked Ulrich.

Odd pauses for a moment before slapping his hand over his forehead.

"Oh no, I totally forgot to buy her gift!" said Odd.

"Well, I found a good reason for Zenon to break up with you now.." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, near the dormitory building, the three female Lyoko warriors are walking together.

"So, Zenon. Did you get Odd a gift for your anniversary yet?" asked Yumi.

"Mhm. I just picked it up last night." said Zenon.

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"It's a secret." said Zenon with a smirk. "Also, there's something I wanna talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"It's about Odd.." said Zenon.

"Uh oh. What'd he do now?" asked Yumi.

"It's not that! It's just..I-." started Zenon before she was interrupted by the sound of girls screaming.

The three turn to find a crowd of girls gathered at the entrance of the dormitory building.

"I wonder what that's all about." said Zenon.

"Let's go check it out." said Yumi.

The three girls walk over to the crowd to what's going on.

"Ugh. There's so many girls, it's hard to see what's going on." said Aelita.

Yumi turns to a girl standing next to her in the crowd.

"Hey,what's going on? What's with this crowd?" asked Yumi.

"Didn't you guys hear? There's a totally hot guy that came to visit! He's here to see someone at the academy!" said the girl.

Just then Jim comes over to the crowd.

"Alright, alright. Break it up, ladies. You all should be getting to class right about now. Our visitor will have time to talk to you guys later!" said Jim as he was getting rid of the girls.

The crowd begins to disperse. As the girls start to move away, the three female Lyoko warriors begin to see Sissi standing next to a tall guy with medium length black hair.

"Ooh, he's cute." said Aelita with a smile.

"Who is that guy?" wondered Yumi.

"Oh my...I know who that is." said Zenon as she stared at the guy with wide eyes.

"Hm? Really? Who is he?" asked Yumi.

"I thought they'd never leave! Anyway, it's so great that you came to visit Kadic. If I may ask, why'd you decide to travel so far to come visit us?" Sissi asked the guy.

"I am here to see the most beautiful girl in the galaxy." said the guy with a smile.

"Oh my. I didn't know that you knew me. I'm so glad you came to see me." said Sissi with a smile.

"Er..I am sorry, but I wasn't referring to you..I was talking about someone else." said the guy.

"Huh? Who could you mean then?" asked Sissi, a bit confused.

"..Aaron?" Zenon called out.

Hearing his name, the guy turns towards Zenon. His eyes light up as he sees her.

"Ah! Zenon! There you are!" said Aaron with a smile as he walked over to Zenon.

"It is so wonderful to see you again." Aaron said as he took Zenon's hand and kissed it, causing the girl to blush.

"I-It's nice to see you, too.." said Zenon with a bit of a nervous smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, the guys are walking in the direction of the dormitory building to find the girls.

"Odd, how could you forget to get Zenon a gift for your anniversary?" asked Jeremy.

"Relax, Einstein. I'll just go into town later and pick up a gift for her!" said Odd.

"Do you want me to lend you my credit card?" asked Ulrich.

"Nope! My parents finally got me one! Now I can buy all the gifts for Zenon I want!" said Odd with a smile.

As the guys approach the dormitory building, they spot Zenon, Sissi, Yumi and Aelita standing there with a guy who's holding Zenon's hands.

"Hm? Who's that guy over there?" asked Ulrich.

"And why is he holding Zenon's hands?!" asked Odd in an upset tone.

"He looks familiar.." said Jeremy.

The guys walk over to where the girls are standing.

"Hey, guys. Who's this?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, hey, guys. Aaron, you remember my cousin, Jeremy. These are my friends, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita." said Zenon as she introduced her friends to Aaron.

"It is very nice to meet the friends of such a beautiful girl like Zenon." said Aaron with a smile.

"Ahem!" Odd said as he glared at Aaron.

"Oh, uh..Aaron, this is Odd, my boyfriend. Odd, this is Aaron..He's..my...Uhm.." started Zenon as she got very nervous.

"I am Zenon's ex-boyfriend. It is very nice to meet you." said Aaron.

"I remember him. He's the guy Zenon was totally crazy about before when she used to live on the station." Jeremy whispered to the rest of his friends.

"Well this must be awkward for her. She has her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend right next to each other. " whispered Yumi.

"So, Aaron, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the station." said Zenon.

"I was, but I missed seeing your face everyday, so I decided to come and visit you." said Aaron.

"That's very sweet of you..." said Zenon with a smile.

Odd lets out a cough.

"B-but, you probably should've called or something!" said Zenon.

"I know. But you did always like surprises. I remembered that from when we were dating." said Aaron.

"Really?" asked Zenon with a small smile.

Odd lets out another cough.

"B-But, surprises aren't always that great!" said Zenon.

"Maybe later I could take you out for dinner as an apology then?" asked Aaron with a smirk.

"That sounds..." started Zenon with a small smile.

Odd lets out yet another cough.

"..Terrible...I have...Stuff..." said Zenon.

"Oh, maybe we could spend time together before I leave tomorrow." said Aaron.

"Yeah, sure that would be nice." said Zenon.

Just then the bell rings for class.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aaron, I have to get to class now." said Zenon.

"Ah. Very well then. I shall see you later." said Aaron with a smile as he kissed Zenon's hand before walking off with Sissi.

The Lyoko warriors then walk off to class.

"So, Zenon. That was your ex-boyfriend?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"Yeah.." said Zenon.

"Why'd you break up with him? He's totally cute!" said Aelita with a giggle.

"He's not all that good looking..." said Odd with a jealous groan.

"It just didn't work out between me and him..." said Zenon.

"I don't know. He seemed like still really likes you, Zenon." said Ulrich.

"He's crazy about Zenon. He used to do everything for her." said Jeremy.

"Whatever! He had his chance and blew it with Zenon! Now Zenon has another boyfriend! Let's just forget about him!" said Odd with a jealous tone.

"Sounds like someone's jealous.." said Ulrich with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Jeremy and Ulrich are in Jeremy's room as Jeremy works on his computer.

Just then, Odd walks into the room with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, Odd. What's wrong?" asked Ulrich.

"I couldn't get Zenon's gift." said Odd with a sigh as he sat on Jeremy's bed.

"Why not?" asked Jeremy.

"I maxed out my credit card, so I can't buy anything. And my parents won't give me any more money until the bill's paid!" said Odd.

"Wow, Odd. Maybe you should've bought Zenon's gift a long time ago before you maxed out your card." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I bet Aaron would've done that." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Whatever! I could care less about that guy!" said Odd with a groan and an eyeroll. "Anyway, what am I going to do? Our anniversary's tomorrow, and I haven't gotten Zenon anything! I'm too broke to afford anything or to take her anywhere..."

"Aaron would always save up his money to buy gifts for Zenon and take her out." said Jeremy.

"You're not making me feel any better, Jeremy!" said Odd.

"I'm just saying. Aaron really made Zenon happy. He always made sure he did everything for Zenon." said Jeremy.

"Maybe you could take a tip or two from Aaron on how to be a better boyfriend." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Ugh..I'm going to go talk to Zenon. Maybe she'll make me feel better.." said Odd with a groan as he got up and left the room.

Ulrich and Jeremy watch Odd leave the room.

"You think we could've been more supportive?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably. And besides, Aaron wasn't all that great. I mean, there was one thing about him that Odd doen't have that made Zenon break up with him." said Jeremy.

"What was it?" asked Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, on the girl's floor of the dormitory, Odd walks down the hall towards Zenon's room.

"Pfft..Stupid Aaron...I'm better than he is...Just because I'm not some butt kissing pretty boy doesn't mean I'm not a good boyfriend to Zenon.." Odd mumbled to himself as he walked.

Odd approaches Zenon's door. As he's about to knock, he hears talking coming from the other side of the door.

_"...So are you sure that's how you feel?" asked Yumi. _

_"Yeah..Seeing Aaron again made me realize my true feelings." said Zenon. _

_"Wow. Are you gonna tell Odd?" asked Aelita. _

_"I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. I wanna get this off my chest as soon as possible." said Zenon. _

Odd just stares at the door, a sad look on his face.

"Aaron?...She..She loves Aaron more than me?" wondered Odd.

Odd lets out a sad sigh.

"I guess Jeremy was right. It was only a matter of time before Zenon came to her senses..." said Odd as he walked away sadly.

On the other side of the door, the three female Lyoko warriors are sitting together, talking.

"So you're gonna tell Odd that you love him?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. I always knew there was a very special connection me and Odd had." said Zenon. "Aaron was my first love and the feelings I had for him, I felt the same for Odd."

"But, if you loved Aaron, why'd you two break up?" asked Aelita.

"He's too much of a narcissist. I mean, yeah, he constantly told me how beautiful I was, but when he started to compare how attractive I was to him, that's where I drew the line." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Jeremy are sitting together in the courtyard.

Just then Odd walks over to the group and joins them, a sad look on his face.

"Hey, Odd. Slept well?" asked Aelita.

"I guess.." said Odd in a low tone.

"What's wrong, Odd?" asked Yumi.

"He's been in a sulky mood since last night." said Ulrich.

"What's wrong, Odd? Everything alright?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah...It's nothing..Nothing at all.." said Odd with a sigh. "Where's Zenon?"

"She's with Aaron. She's spending time with him before he has to go back home." said Jeremy.

"Oh..Okay.." said Odd with a sad sigh.

"You know, Odd, if you're upset with all this talk about Aaron we're sorry. We didn't mean to make you upset." said Jeremy.

"No, it's okay, guys..." said Odd.

"Come on, Odd. Be a little bit happier! It's your 3 month anniversary today!" said Yumi, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah. I bet Zenon's really excited to celebrate this milestone in your relationship." said Aelita.

"I don't know about that..." said Odd with a sad sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita.

"Nothing...I'm gonna go feed Kiwi now.." said Odd as he walked away from the group.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, Odd is walking towards the dormitory building.

As he's approaching the entrance, in the distance, he spots Zenon standing with Aaron, who's holding her hands. From where he's standing, Odd can hear their conversation.

"Even though my visit was very short, I am very happy to be able to see you again." Aaron said with a smile.

"I know. It was very nice to see you again, too." said Zenon.

"I truly do miss what we had togehter. Being able to be with such a girl who shine's brighter than any star in the sky." said Aaron.

"You always did know how to make me smile..." said Zenon with a small smile.

Odd lets out a small, sad sigh.

"And I guess I don't..." said Odd as he walked into the building.

Meanwhile, over with Zenon and Aaron.

"But.." started Zenon as she pulled her hands away from Aaron. "It's time for you to move on."

"But, why?" asked Aaron.

"Look, I know what we had was wonderful and you always will be the first guy I've ever loved, but..I'm in love with someone else now.." said Zenon.

"Oh..I see...I understand." said Aaron with a smile. "If that is what you want, then I have no choice but to accept it."

"Thank you, Aaron. I hope we can still be good friends." said Zenon.

"Of course. If I can't have a girlfriend as beautiful as you, then I'm lucky to atleast have a friend as beautiful as you." said Aaron with a smirk. "Odd is a very lucky guy to have you."

"No, I'm very lucky to have him." said Zenon with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, in front of the vending machines, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy are sitting there together.

Just then, Zenon walks over to join her friends.

"Hey, guys." said Zenon as she greeted her friends.

"Hey. So did Aaron leave yet?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. He left a few minutes ago." said Zenon. "Has anyone seen Odd? I haven't seen him since classes ended today."

"He's in our room sulking." said Ulrich.

"Why? It's our anniversary today. If anything he should be happy." said Zenon.

"We don't know what's wrong with him." said Aelita.

"I'll go talk to him." said Zenon as she walked away from the group.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few moments later, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Odd is laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Just then, he hears the door open. Odd turns his head to see Zenon walking in.

"Oh...Hi." said Odd as he sat up

"Well you don't seem all that excited to see me..." said Zenon as she sat next to Odd.

"Sorry...I haven't been in the greatest mood all day." said Odd.

"Well, maybe this'll make you feel better." said Zenon as she took a small box out of her bag and handed it to Odd.

"What is it?" asked Odd as he took the box.

"It's your gift. Open it." said Zenon with a smile.

Odd slowly opens the box. Odd opens the box to find a necklace with a pendant in the shape of half of a heart.

"Oh my..It's so...Beautiful." said Odd as he looked at the necklace.

"I got it engraved. Read what it says." said Zenon.

Odd looks at the pendant and tries to read what it says.

"..._Love infinite can us we be forever Odd..._Uh...Is that even a proper sentence?" asked Odd.

"I have the other half to that pendant." said Zenon with a small laugh.

Zenon reaches around the back of her neck and unclasped a necklace with a similar pendant. Zenon puts the pendants of her and Odd's necklaces together.

"Look, when they're put together it reads, _Our love is infinite. Nothing can tear us apart. We will be together forever. Zenon + Odd._" said Zenon.

"Oh..Zenon,...That's..That's so sweet of you.." said Odd.

Odd lets out a small sigh.

"But, I can't take it..." said Odd.

"Why not?" asked Zenon.

"Because...I..I forgot to get you a gift.." said Odd as tears welled up in his eyes. "I just remembered yesterday to get you a gift, but by then, I was too broke to buy you anything! I'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

"Odd, it's okay. I don't care if you forgot to buy me a gift. I'm just happy if you remembered our anniversary." said Zenon with a comforting smile.

"Really?" asked Odd.

"Of course..There's something I need to tell you, Odd." said Zenon.

Odd lets out another sigh.

"I already know." said Odd.

"You do?" asked Zenon, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. You're breaking up with me to be with Aaron." said Odd.

"...What?" asked Zenon, confused.

"It's alright, I understand. You obviously can do better than me. And besides, everyone else thinks that Aaron's a better guy for you than me..." said Odd.

"Odd.." said Zenon.

"He's handsome and he cares about you. He constantly tells you how much he loves you and how pretty you are.." said Odd.

"Odd..." said Zenon.

"He always puts you first and thinks about your feelings..." said Odd.

Zenon lets out a groan.

"Odd, will you shut up so I can tell you that I love you?" said Zenon.

"Unlike me. I'm selfish and-...Wait, what?" asked Odd.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, Odd." said Zenon.

"R-Really?" asked Odd.

"Of course." said Zenon with a smile.

"But, I thought you wanted to break up with me for Aaron." said Odd.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like that?" asked Zenon.

"Last night I over heard you, Yumi and Aelita talking. And I heard that when you saw Aaron, you realized your true feelings. So, I thought you loved him and not me." said Odd.

"Look, Odd, I really feel what you and I have is special. When I'm with you, I feel different from how I felt with my other boyfriends. I wasn't sure what this feeling was." started Zenon. "Aaron was my first love and after seeing him again, I remembered how it felt to be in love and I realized that's the same feeling I feel when I'm with you. I love you, Odd."

Odd gives his girlfriend a small smile.

"I love you, too, Zenon." said Odd with a smile.

The two lean in until their lips meet for a kiss.

* * *

Wasn't that a nice ending? Anyway, as you all may know, I'm in college now! So my updates may be slower, unfortunately, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story! Stay tuned for more chapters! Be sure to review, but no flames!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	36. My girl likes to party all the time

_**And so, after going on yet ANOTHER 2 month hiatus, I've managed to return...Somehow...Once again, I apologize to you all for taking long to update. College work seems to be never-ending, but don't worry, I've still got this story on my mind and I am going to do my best to update more. And so, here we have the next chapter! What's going to happen? ...Read and find out. A little heads up, this chapter will be more T rated than the other chapters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Review and please do not flame. **_

* * *

Today at Kadic, in the cafeteria, the students are eating their dinner as Jim is making an announcement, or rather, giving them a lecture.

"..And so, I shall remind you all, that your curfew is 10 o'clock on weekdays and 11 o'clock on weekends. If I catch any of you sneaking out of your rooms or trying to sneak back in, you'll have to deal with me and the principal, understand?" Jim said to the students.

Over at the Lyoko warriors tables, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are sitting at their table.

"Man, what's that all about? Why's Jim reminding us of our curfews all of a sudden?" asked Ulrich.

"Didn't you hear? There's been a string of crazy parties going on in the city lately. Everybody's dying to go to one." said Odd.

"I've never been to a party before. What're they like?" asked Aelita.

"Well, these parties that everyone wants to go to are the stupid kind." said Jeremy.

"Come on, Einstein. What's not to like about them?" asked Odd.

"Yeah. Everybody goes to dance and have a good time." said Ulrich.

"Why would I want to dance at a party when I can do that in my room." said Jeremy. "And besides, all they ever do at those parties is drink and other illegal stuff."

"Not everyone drinks at a party, Einstein." said Odd.

"Have you ever been invited to a party, Odd?" asked Aelita.

"Er...Well...No." said Odd.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zenon?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, she's in her room. She said she was feeling pretty tired so she's taking a nap." said Aelita.

"She looks like she hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. I hope she's alright." said Jeremy.

"I gave her a picture of me to put at her bedside so I'll be the last thing she sees before she goes to sleep." said Odd with a smile.

"Maybe that's why she can't sleep at night. Because your picture's giving her nightmares and keeping her up." said Ulrich with a smirk, causing Aelita and Jeremy to laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Early the next morning, it is about 7:30 a.m., Zenon is walking through the hallway of the dormitory building.

Zenon is wearing a blue and green tank top, a black skirt, and her hair up in a ponytail. She is walking barefoot, carrying a pair of heels in her hand, a tired look on her face. She lets out a groan as she is walking towards her room.

"Ugh...Too much to drink last night...I need sleep." Zenon groaned as she approached her door.

When Zenon reaches her door, she takes out her key, places it into the lock and unlocks the door.

Zenon walks towards her bed, dropping the pair of heels that were in her hand on to the floor. Zenon plops onto her bed and lays down.

"Alright, I'll just take a little nap and I'll get ready for class." said Zenon as she placed her head on the pillow.

Zenon slowly closes her eyes and slowly starts to drift off to sleep.

A few seconds later, there's a knock at her door.

"...You've got to be kidding me..." said Zenon with a groan.

"Zenon! Let's go! It's time for breakfast!" said Odd from the other side of the door.

Zenon lets out another groan as she slowly sits up on her bed.

"Oh, uh..Go on without me. I'm not hungry. I'll meet up with you guys in class." said Zenon.

"Are you sure? Are you okay? Do you want me to come in?" asked Odd.

"No no! I'm fine! You can have my portion if you want!" said Zenon.

"Alright! I'll see you later then!" said Odd before he ran off to the cafeteria.

Zenon lets out a sigh of relief.

"That takes care of him...Now, I'll just...Take a little nap before class..." said Zenon before she laid down again, drifting off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that morning, on the field, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, and their classmates are sitting in the bleachers as Jim is taking attendance for P.E. class.

"Hey, you guys know where Zenon is? She wasn't in science this morning." said Aelita.

"No. I haven't seen her at all today. Do you know where she is, Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"I knocked on her door before breakfast, but she told me she was going to meet up with us in class." said Odd.

"I wonder if she's okay." said Ulrich.

"Pichon...Xao..." said Jim as he took attendance. "...Kar..."

Jim looks around for Zenon, but doesn't see her in the bleachers.

"Hm? Kar? Where's Zenon Kar?" asked Jim.

Just then, Zenon is running up to Jim, dressed in her clothes for P.E.

"S-Sorry I'm late, Jim. I came as fast as I could." said Zenon as she tried to catch her breath.

"Zenon! That's strike 1! Where were you?" asked Jim.

"I overslept..." said Zenon.

"That's strike 2, Kar. Now take your seat before I give you another strike." said Jim.

Zenon just lets out a silent groan as she goes over and sits with her friends.

"Zenon, where were you? You missed science." said Ulrich.

"I overslept..When Odd knocked on my door I was in the middle of sleeping and went back to sleep after he left...I didn't hear my alarm go off. By the time I woke up it was time for P.E. So I ran over here as fast as I could.." said Zenon before letting out a yawn.

"Are you sure you should be here right now? You look like you could use more sleep." said Aelita.

"Yeah. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" asked Odd.

"Uh..Not really...I've been up late for the past couple of nights." said Zenon.

"What were you doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Uh..I was..studying..." said Zenon, a bit nervously.

"But, we don't have any tests coming up.." said Jeremy.

"Well...You know...The teachers like to surprise us with random quizes, so I...I want to be ready..." said Zenon, looking to the side a bit.

Zenon lets out another yawn.

"What are we even doing today?" asked Zenon.

"Jim's going to make us race..." said Ulrich.

"Alright, everyone. I'm going to have you all race each other and see how fast each of you can run. It'll be three at a time...Let's see who'll go first..." started Jim. "Claire...Magali...and..."

"Oh, wonderful...I just hope he doesn't..." started Zenon.

"...And Zenon." said Jim, picking his three people.

"...Pick me..." said Zenon as she finished her sentence with a groan. "Jim, I don't want to go..."

"Too bad! You were late, so I'm making you go first! So, move it!" ordered Jim.

Zenon lets out a tired groan as she gets up and walks onto the track.

The three girls line up on the track, getting ready to race.

"On your mark...Get set...Go!" said Jim before blowing his whistle, signalling the three students to start running.

The three then start to run.

Claire and Magali are running way ahead of Zenon, who is running rather slowly, a very tired look on her face.

"Zenon doesn't look good. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Jim to make her run." said Aelita.

"I hope she'll be okay." said Jeremy.

A few seconds later, the students all see Zenon collapsing onto the track face first.

"Zenon!" shrieked Odd as he quickly jumped out of the bleachers and ran over to his girlfriend's side.

Odd kneels down next to Zenon. Zenon's eyes are closed. Zenon's softly snoring, appearing to be falling asleep.

"Zenon, are you okay?" asked Odd as she shook Zenon's shoulders.

"Huh...Odd? What's happening? Did I win?" asked Zenon as she was half asleep.

Just then, Jim walks over to the two.

"No, you didn't win. But you did win your third strike!" said Jim, glaring at the girl. "Now, wake up and make your way to the principal's office!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the cafeteria, the 6 Lyoko warriors are sitting at their table.

Zenon has her head in her hand, her eyes closed. She's softly snoring, Zenon asleep.

"...Zenon...Zenon! Wake up, Zenon!" said Yumi as she woke her friend up.

"Huh? Oh...Sorry. What's going on?" asked Zenon, opening one eye.

"We were asking you what the principal said." said Jeremy.

"Oh...I was drifting in and out...I think he said something about detention or something..." said Zenon before letting out a yawn.

"I'm worried, Zenon. You look like you haven't been getting any sleep for the past few days." said Aelita.

"Yeah. Not sleeping enough isn't good for your health." said Ulrich.

"I'll be fine, guys..." said Zenon as she let out a yawn.

"You look too tired to eat...So, I'll gladly take your portion if you want..." said Odd as he reached over for Zenon's tray of food.

Before Odd could even stick his fork into Zenon's food, Zenon grabs her fork and places the pointed edges on Odd's hand.

"Touch my food and I'll break your hand faster than I'll break up with you.." said Zenon with a glare.

Odd quickly pulls his hand back into his side, fear on his face.

"I forgot...You're really grouchy when you're tired..." said Odd with a slight whimper.

On the other side of the cafeteria, at Sissi's table, Herb and Nicholas are sitting together as Sissi approaches the table and sits with them.

"So, what are you guys going to do tonight?" asked Sissi.

"Me and Herb are going to go on a fantastic and breathtaking experience in the moonlight tonight." said Nicholas.

"It's a stupid fishing trip in the river, idiot..." said Herb with a sigh.

"Want to come along, Sissi?" asked Nicholas.

"No, because we're going to a party tonight." said Sissi with a smile.

"A party? Really? Where?" asked Herb.

"Downtown in the city, of course." said Sissi.

"What time?" asked Herb.

"The party starts at midnight." said Sissi.

"Midnight?" asked Nicholas.

"Yeah, isn't our curfew tonight at 11?" asked Herb.

"We're going to sneak out, stupid!" said Sissi.

"But, won't we get in trouble if Jim catches us?" asked Nicholas.

"Relax. Jim'll do inspection at 11 and be asleep by 11:15. That'll give us more than enough time to sneak out and go to the party." said Sissi.

"But..." started Herb before Sissi interrupted.

"Chill out, Herb. I know what I'm doing. You two just come to my room at 11:15 and we'll get going. And don't forget to wear your party clothes." said Sissi before she got up and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, after her detention, Zenon is walking outside of the room.

Zenon finds Odd standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey, how was detention?" asked Odd.

"Well, Jim fell asleep as soon as I walked in so I managed to get a nap." said Zenon with a smirk.

"So are you feeling more rested?" asked Odd.

"Yep." said Zenon.

"That's great!" said Odd with a smile.

"So, Zenon, there's this movie that just came out...And I was thinking you and I could go see it tonight." said Odd with a hopeful smile.

"Oh...Sorry, Odd. I...I have somethinig to do tonight..." said Zenon.

"Really? What?" asked Odd with a small frown.

"I...Uhm...Have to do something with my aunt tonight." said Zenon.

"Oh..Okay..." said Odd with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, Odd. I'll see the movie with you tomorrow night. I promise." said Zenon with a small smile.

"Okay then." said Odd with a small smile.

"I've gotta get going now. I'll see you later." said Zenon as she kissed her boyfriend before running off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Sissi is in her room, getting ready for the party.

Sissi is wearing a pink, one shoulder blouse that reaches her navel and blue jeans and a pair of platform heels and her hair is styled in waves.

"This is going to be the best night ever." said Sissi with a smile as she applied mascara to her eyelashes.

Sissi looks over to her clock. The clock reads 11:25.

"Those dorks are 10 minutes late. Where are they?" wondered Sissi.

Just then, there is a knock at her door.

Sissi walks over to her door and opens it to find Nicholas and Herb standing there.

"About time." said Sissi.

Sissi looks at their outfits.

Nicholas is wearing a yellow collared shirt tucked into his gray slacks. Herb is wearing a white collared shirt with a green bow tie, brown slacks and black suspenders.

"What are you losers wearing?" asked Sissi as she inspected her two minions' outfits.

"You told us to wear our party clothes." said Herb.

Sissi then lets out a sigh.

"I should've known better..." said Sissi as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Well no time for you guys to change, so it'll have to do. Let's go." said Sissi as she pushed the two boys out of the room and dragged them off to the party.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Jeremy's room, Aelita is standing next to Jeremy as he's working on his computer, while Ulrich and Odd are sitting on Jeremy's bed. Odd with a mopey look on his face.

"Come on, Odd. Cheer up. It's not like Zenon doesn't wanna hang out with you. She told you she had something to do." said Ulrich.

"But every friday night me and Zenon do somethinig together!" said Odd with a disappointed groan.

"Don't worry, Odd. Maybe Zenon's aunt just wants to spend some time with her since they haven't done anything together in a while." said Aelita.

"Yeah. Maybe she and her aunt are going to a party tonight." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Oh, no. Zenon doesn't party. She wouldn't be caught dead at one." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, downtown, at the party, music is blasting, people are dancing and having a good time.

Sissi and her group are sitting in a corner.

"Uh..Are you having a good time Sissi?" asked Herb.

"No! It's been 2 hours and none of the guys have asked me to dance or even asked me for my number." said Sissi with a disappointed groan.

"I managed to get a girl's number." said Nicholas with a smile as he took out a piece of paper.

Sissi grabs the paper from Nicholas and looks at it.

"Idiot. It's just the number 6." said Sissi.

"And besides, the girl who gave it to you was drunk out of her mind." said Herb.

Sissi lets out a groan.

"Stupid party..." mumbled Sissi.

Just then, Sissi hears a group of people laughing loudly.

Sissi's eyes slightly widen as she recognizes the voice of one of the laughs she had heard.

"Huh? No way..." said Sissi as she looked around the room.

"Sissi? Is something wrong?" asked Herb.

Sissi looks around the room until she spots a familiar person.

"You've got to be kidding." said Sissi as she quickly got up and walked away towards a group of people.

Herb and Nicholas quickly follow behind Sissi.

Sissi approaches a group of people and spots Zenon sitting amongst them.

"Zenon?" Sissi called out to the girl.

Zenon quickly turns her head and her eyes widen as she spots Sissi.

"Sissi! Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Zenon in shock.

"What are you doing here, Alien girl?" asked Sissi.

Before Zenon could answer, one of the people from the group, a tall, muscular male, intervenes.

"Hey, can I help you? I don't need you causing trouble with one of my friends, you hear? Don't give me a reason to throw you and your little flunkies out of my party." said the male as he glared at Sissi.

"James, relax. I know this girl." said Zenon, trying to calm the guy down.

"Really, Zenon?" asked James, turning towards the girl.

"Yeah! My name's Sissi. We all go to the same school together." said Sissi with a smile.

"You're friends with Zenon?" asked James.

"Yeah! Of course. We're best friends! Right, Zenon?" asked Sissi.

"Uh...I...I guess?" said Zenon with a confused look.

"See! Me and Zenon are totally cool!" said Sissi.

"Well. Alright. Any friend of Zenon's is a friend of mine." said James with a smile, warming up to Sissi. "Here. Come sit with us, guys."

Sissi and her gang sits among the group. Sissi sits next to Zenon.

"Wow. This is such a cool party." Sissi said with a smile.

"But, Sissi, I thought you said it was stu-." started Nicholas before Sissi elbowed him in the stomach.

"So, how do you guys know Zenon?" asked Sissi.

"Well, I met her at a party last week and we started talking and I kept inviting her out to some of the parties my friends have been throwing lately." said James.

"Wow. Seems like good ol' Zenon here's a real party girl." said Sissi with a smirk as she looked over to Zenon.

"So, Zenon. Does Jeremy and the others know where you are right now?" Sissi asked.

"No. I rather them not know where I am." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back at Kadic. In the dormitory building, Jeremy is walking down the hallway, walking back towards his room from the bathroom.

As he's walking, he bumps into Jim.

"Belpois! What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Jim.

"Uh..Using the bathroom, Jim. Boys like me have to pee..." said Jeremy. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh, I just came back in from a date with the wife. Ah..Such a wonderful night, just the two of us." said Jim with a dreamy smile, earning an eyeroll from Jeremy.

"Yeah...I'm sure you two must've had a blast." said Jeremy.

Just then, something clicks into Jeremy's brain.

"Wait...You were with my aunt tonight? Just the two of you?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah." said Jim.

"Zenon wasn't with you guys?" asked Jeremy.

"No, why?" asked Jim.

"Oh, uh...Nothing. I forgot Zenon..uh..Had a date with Odd tonight. I don't know why I thought she was with our aunt. My bad, Jim." lied Jeremy.

"Oh. Okay, then. Get back to your room now." said Jim as he walked off.

"Huh...I wonder where Zenon was tonight." said Jeremy as he walked back in the direction of his room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the party, in Zenon's group, Sissi is telling the group a story.

"...And so, that's how my boyfriend, Ulrich, saved me from a burning building while we were vacationing in the Swiss Alps.." said Sissi, obviously making up that story.

Zenon just rolls her eyes as she heard Sissi's story.

"Wow, Sissi. He sure sounds like he loves you." said a girl from the group.

"Of course he does. He loves me and me alone." said Sissi with a smile.

Zenon rolls her eyes at Sissi once more.

James goes over to the group of Kadic students and hands them each a red cup.

"Here, guys. I got you all something to drink." said James.

"Thanks!" said Herb with a smile as he took a sip of the drink.

Herb sips his drink before spitting it out.

"Ugh..What is this?" asked Herb, disgust in his voice as he wondered what he had just drank.

"It's beer." said James.

"What? Beer? But, aren't we underage?" asked Herb.

"Relax, dude. We never get caught, so don't worry about it." said James.

"Yeah, Herb. Just relax." said Sissi before she took a sip out of her cup.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About an hour later, at the party, the music is still blasting, almost half of the people are sitting down, either tired or drunk.

With Zenon's group, nearly everyone is leaning back in their seats.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good." groaned Nicholas.

"Yeah...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to drink 3 cups of beer..." said Sissi.

"Ugh..I feel dizzy..." groaned Herb.

"Guys, it's 4 in the morning. Maybe we should get back to Kadic now..." said Zenon.

"Yeah, you're right.." said Sissi as she slowly started to get up from her seat. Sissi starts to get up, but almost instantly falls back into her seat.

"You guys don't look so good...Maybe I should-." started James before there was a loud banging sound.

Everyone looks over to the entrance and sees 5 police officers busting through the door, their guns pointed out and everything.

"Alright, everyone! Party's over!" yelled one of the officers.

James walks over to the officers.

"Excuse me, officers, but what seems to be the problem?" asked James.

"We got a phone call from someone under the name of Xana that there was some funny business going on here." said one of the officers.

"Well, sir, I can promise you that nothing wrong is going on here." said James.

The police officers smells something and moves closer to James.

"Young man, do I smell alcohol on your breath?" asked the police officer

"Uh..." said James nervously as he put a hand over his mouth.

"That is alcohol! That's it, all of you are under arrest!" yelled the officer.

All of the party goers begin to frantically run, trying to escape the police.

Some are being chased while others are caught and arrested.

"Oh, man. We've gotta get out of here." said Zenon, quickly getting up.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good." moaned Sissi.

"Sissi, you have to pull yourself together." said Zenon, grabbing a hold of Sissi's hand, pulling her up from her seat.

Zenon turns to the side and spots a police officer running in their direction.

"Oh, crap. Guys, we've gotta get out of here. One of the cops is coming this way." said Zenon.

The four Kadic students start to run away from the officer that was chasing them.

The four manage to make it outside into the streets, but the officer is still hot on their trail, following behind them.

Nicholas and Herb are running far ahead of Sissi and Zenon.

"Zenon, I...I don't think I can make it..I don't feel so well..." said Sissi as she started to slow down, beginning to fall behind.

"Sissi, don't worry. Just a few more sprints and we'll lose the cop." said Zenon, trying to motivate the girl to move faster.

After a few minutes of running, Sissi suddenly collapses onto the ground.

Zenon stops and goes over to help Sissi.

"Sissi, you've got to get up." said Zenon, trying to help Sissi up.

"No, Zenon. You go on without me..." said Sissi with a groan.

Zenon looks behind her and sees the cop is getting closer and closer.

Zenon turns and spots an alley way.

"Sissi, this way!" said Zenon as she helped Sissi up.

As soon as she gets Sissi back on her feet, Zenon and Sissi run down into the alley way, the police officer chasing after them.

The two then run as fast as they can down the alley way.

The two then approach a fence.

"Oh, no. We're never gonna make it over the fence..." groaned Sissi. "We're going to jail..."

Zenon looks behind her and sees the cop getting closer to them. Zenon looks to her side and spots a metal door.

"No, Sissi. I'm going to jail..." said Zenon.

Zenon quickly goes over to the door and tries to open it, but it's locked.

"Damn it..." mumbled Zenon.

Zenon places her hand on the door handle, her hand starting to glow green.

Zenon manages to use her powers to unlock the door and open it.

Zenon grabs Sissi and pushes her through the door.

"Zenon, what are you doing?" asked Sissi.

"Relax. Close the door and don't come out until the coast is clear. As soon as the coast is clear, head back to Kadic." instructed Zenon.

"But, what about you?" asked Sissi.

"I'll be fine. Just go back to Kadic and don't say a word of this to anyone." said Zenon before she closed the door, using her powers to lock the door.

Zenon turns around to find the police officer that was chasing after her right behind her.

"Oh! Uh..Hey, officer...How can I help you?" asked Zenon with a sheepish smile.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young lady.." said the officer as he took out a pair of handcuffs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, at Kadic, in the cafeteria, the younger Lyoko warriors, minus Zenon, are sitting at their table for breakfast.

"It's so weird...Zenon wasn't in her room this morning." said Odd.

"Yeah. Me and Odd went to go get her for breakfast, but she wasn't there." said Ulrich.

"I tried calling her, but she never answered." said Aelita.

"It's just so weird. She said that she was doing something with our aunt last night, but Jim said he was on a date with her alone. Zenon wasn't with them." said Jeremy. "I'm just wondering where Zenon really was last night and where she is right now."

"I just hope she's alright." said Odd.

A few moments later, Sissi walks past the Lyoko warriors' table with a mixture of a sad and shocked expression on her face.

"Whoa. What's wrong with Sissi? She doesn't look so good..." said Aelita.

"Hey, Sissi." Ulrich called out to the girl.

Sissi turns and walks over to where the others were sitting.

"Oh. Yes, Ulrich? You need something?" Sissi asked in a tone that was different from her usual tone; a more soft and sad voice.

"Something wrong, Sissi?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh...Everything's...Everything's fine..I'm just not...Feeling too well..." said Sissi with a soft sigh.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." said Aelita.

"No, it's...It's not that...Just a lot on my mind..." said Sissi before she walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sissi. She doesn't seem like her usual, obnoxious self." said Ulrich.

A few seconds later, Odd's phone starts to ring. Odd presses a button on his phone to answer it.

"Hello?" answered Odd.

_'You have a collect call. Would you like to accept the charges?' an automated voice said on the other end of the phone._

"Uh...Sure." said Odd, confused.

A few seconds later, there is a small click.

_'Hello?' said Zenon from the other end._

"Zenon? Where are you?" asked Odd.

_'Uh...Well...I don't know how to tell you this, but...' started Zenon. 'I'm in jail...'_

"What?!" yelled out Odd in surprise. "What are you doing there?!"

_'It's a long story...' said Zenon._

"Do you want me to have Jeremy call your aunt?" asked Odd.

_'No! Don't call my aunt. If she finds out, Jim'll find out. And if Jim finds out, he'll go to the principal and I'm as good as expelled.' said Zenon. _

"We have to get you out somehow, Zenon." said Odd.

_'Good luck with that. My bail's $100.' said Zenon._

"Don't worry. Me and the others'll take care of it!" said Odd.

_'Thanks, Odd...That means so much to me...I have to go. My time's up.' said Zenon before she hung up._

"Where's Zenon?" asked Aelita.

"She's in jail." said Odd.

"What?! What's she doing there?" asked Jeremy.

"She wouldn't tell me. But we have to go bail her out." said Odd.

"How much is her bail?" asked Ulrich.

"$100." said Odd.

"Where are we gonna get that kind of money on such short notice?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, but we have to help Zenon. Who knows what terrible stuff they're going to do to my precious girlfriend in jail." said Odd in a worried tone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, in the Ice Sector, a tower suddenly begins to glow red.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in the city, the 5 remaining Lyoko warriors are walking towards the police station where Zenon is being held.

"Thanks again for getting us the money, Yumi." said Ulrich.

"Yeah. Only thing is the next time I get my allowance, it won't be for another year..." said Yumi with a slight groan. "Just what was Zenon doing that got her arrested?"

"We don't know. She wouldn't tell me." said Odd.

"Hopefully she'll explain herself after we bail her out of jail." said Jeremy.

A few moments later, the group approaches the police station. The group walks in and approaches the counter where a clerk is sitting.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Uh, we're here to bail out Zenon Kar..." said Jeremy.

"Her bail is set at $100." said the clerk.

Jeremy hands the clerk the money. The clerk counts the money, making sure all $100 is there.

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes and she'll be out." said the clerk as he started to type on his computer.

Behind the counter, in out of the outlets, a black smoke starts to creep out of the outlet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in a jail cell, Zenon is sitting there with a few of the people she was at the party with.

"Man, this sucks...I've never been arrested before." said James with a groan.

"It could be worse. I've been arrested by the FBI..." said Zenon.

"Really?" asked James in shock and amazement.

"Er...Sort of..." said Zenon.

"I just wonder who was that Xana person that called the cops..." said James.

"I think I may know who..." mumbled Zenon with a small groan.

Just then, a police officer approaches the cell and opens it.

"Zenon Kar, you're free to go." said the officer.

"Really?" asked Zenon, getting up from her seat.

"Good luck, Zenon. Hopefully I'll see you on the other side soon?" asked James.

"Probably not. After last night, I'm done partying.." said Zenon.

"Oh..." said James with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, we can still be friends..." said Zenon with a smile before she walked away with the officer.

As the officer is leading her down the hall, another officer approaches them.

"Hm? Something wrong?" asked the officer that was with Zenon.

Zenon looks into the other officer's eyes and notice the eye of Xana in his pupils.

"Oh, crap..." mumbled Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the waiting area, the 5 Lyoko warriors are waiting for Zenon to come out.

"I wonder what's taking so long." said Aelita.

A few moments later, the group hears a loud banging noise.

"What's going on?" wondered Ulrich.

Just then, the 5 see Zenon flying through the doors, appearing to have been thrown. Zenon slides on her back across the floor and hits the wall.

The 5 then run over to her.

"Zenon, are you okay?" asked Yumi.

"Guys...Xana's possessed some of the officers...We've got to get out of here..." said Zenon as she began to get up.

A few seconds later, the group sees a bunch of Xana-fied cops running into the room, firing bullets from their guns.

The Lyoko warriors quickly head out of the station and make their way towards the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in the factory, the 6 exit the elevator. Jeremy walks over to the computer and sits in front of it.

Jeremy presses a few keys on the keyboard and a window pops up, showing an activated tower on Lyoko.

"Alright, guys. Xana's activated a tower in the Ice Sector. Head down to the scanners and I'll virtualize you guys." said Jeremy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, on the Ice Sector, the 5 Lyoko warriors are riding on their respective vehicles, Aelita riding with Yumi, towards the activated tower.

"The tower shouldn't be too far from you guys. Just keep heading 20 degrees north." said Jeremy.

"Zenon, you still haven't told us. What were you doing last night that ended up with you getting arrested?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah! I wanna know why you lied to me! Your own boyfriend!" said Odd with a huff.

Zenon lets out a groan.

"Fine. I snuck out of Kadic to go to a party. That's what I've been doing for the past few nights. I've been sneaking out to a couple of parties in the city and I sneak back in as the sun's rising. That's why I've been so tired lately." said Zenon.

"But, Zenon, that's dangerous. Something worse than getting arrested could've happened to you." said Aelita.

"I know. Sissi was at the party, too. It was 4 a.m. and Sissi had a little too much to drink..." explained Zenon. "Out of nowhere the cops busted in and broke up the party. As soon as they smelled alcohol, they started to arrest people, and everyone went running. Sissi and I managed to get out of the party, but the cop was still chasing us. We ended up running down an alley. We came to a dead-end, but I pushed Sissi through a door and helped her escape. And that's when the cop arrested me."

"Maybe that's why Sissi was acting weird this morning." said Ulrich.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty interesting night." said Yumi with a smirk.

"This is the second time Xana's gotten me arrested..." said Zenon with a groan.

The 5 continue to make their way towards the tower.

Before they knew it, a laser is fired in their direction and hits Zenon in her back, knocking her off of her vehicle, causing her to fall to the ground.

Zenon lets out a groan as she looks behind her. She spots 3 Krabs heading coming towards her and her friends.

"Careful, guys. 3 Krabs heading your way." informed Jeremy.

"Great. I guess Xana's not too pleased that I'm out of jail.." said Zenon as she got up.

"You guys go on ahead. Zenon and I'll take care of these guys." said Odd.

The other three Lyoko warriors continue on ahead towards the tower as Odd and Zenon stayed behind to take care of the monsters.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the lab, Jeremy is monitoring the activities on Lyoko.

A few moments later, Jeremy hears the elevator opening up.

"Huh? Who could that be?" wondered Jeremy, confused as he saw the elevator opening.

When the elevator opens up, a Xana-fied police officer walks out of the elevator.

"Oh crap..." said Jeremy as his eyes widened at the sight of the officer.

"Uh..Guys. One of the officers that Xana's possessed is in the lab. You guys gotta hurry up and deactivate the tower!" said Jeremy.

Before he knew it, a shot is fired in Jeremy's direction, fortunately missing him.

Jeremy quickly jumps out of his seat and runs away as the officer begins to fire more shots at the boy.

x-x-x-x-x

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Zenon are fighting against the 3 Krabs.

"Jeremy, sounds like he's in trouble." said Odd as he fired laser arrows at the Krabs. One of Odd's laser arrows hits the Krab, destroying it.

"Hopefully the others'll deactivate the tower in time." said Zenon.

One of the Krabs fires its laser as Zenon. Zenon blocks the laser with one of her fans and throws the other at the Krab. The fan hits the Krab, destroying it, and flies back towards Zenon.

Before the fan could come back to Zenon, the remaining Krab fires a laser at it, deflecting the weapon away.

"No fair.." groaned Zenon.

Before she knew it, Zenon is hit by a laser fired by the monster. Zenon then devirtualizes.

Before the Krab could fire a laser at Odd, the monster is soon destroyed by the boy's laser arrows.

"That's for devirtualizing my lying, partying jail-bird girlfriend." said Odd with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Jeremy continues to run away from the Xana-fied officer that was firing its gun at him.

Jeremy manages to dodge the bullets that were being fired at him.

"Oh, how long does it take to deactivate a tower.." groaned Jeremy as he ran for his life.

Jeremy then soon trips over one of the wires in the lab, falling to the ground.

Jeremy lets out a groan as he turns to find the officer standing over him, its gun pointed straight at Jeremy.

Jeremy cowers in fear, knowing the officer is about to shoot him.

The officer pulls the trigger of the gun. Jeremy closes his eyes tight, knowing what's about to happen.

After a few seconds, Jeremy doesn't feel anything.

Jeremy slowly opens his eyes to find a bullet floating in the air, mere centimeters from his face.

"What's going on?" wondered Jeremy, confused.

Jeremy turns to find Zenon standing across the room, her glowing hand pointing out in front of her.

"Alright, Xana. You can send me to jail, but don't think I'll be fine with you shooting my cousin." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are making their way towards the activated tower.

"I see the tower." said Aelita, spotting the tower in the distance.

"It's weird how we didn't see any more monsters or even-." started Ulrich before a blast of energy was fired at him, hitting the boy, devirtualizing him.

The two girls look behind them to find William running towards them.

"Great. Just what we needed" groaned Yumi.

William swings his sword and fires another blast of energy towards the two female Lyoko warriors, hitting the Overwing.

The vehicle is destroyed by the blast and the two fall to the ground.

"Aelita, I'll take care of William. The tower is just up ahead." said Yumi as she got up.

Aelita nods her head as she quickly got up and started off for the tower.

"Alright, pretty boy. It's just you and me now." said Yumi as she took out her two fans.

William runs towards Yumi, holding his sword, ready to swing at the girl.

Yumi throws her two fans at William. The fans fly towards William.

William swings his sword and deflects the two fans.

As he approaches Yumi, William kicks Yumi in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Yumi groans as she sees William standing over her.

William evily smirks at the girl as he lifts his sword, ready to hit her.

Before William could hit Yumi, William is soon shot by several laser arrows, devirtualizing him.

Yumi sits up to find Odd arriving on his Overboard.

"No need to thank me. Just consider it an early Christmas present." said Odd jokingly with a smile.

Meanwhile, Aelita is approaching the activated tower.

Aelita enters the tower and steps onto the platform and walks to the center. When she reaches the center, she begins to float up to the platform above. When she lands onto the above platform, she walks to the center as a screen appears in front of her. Aelita places her hand on the screen and it reads:

_Aelita...Code: Lyoko..._

"Tower deactivated.." said Aelita. The tower then goes from glowing red to white.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in the lab, the officer points its gun at Zenon.

Before the officer could fire, the eye of Xana disappears from the officer's pupils. The officer then faints and falls to the ground.

"Phew...That was close..." said Zenon as she let out a sigh.

Jeremy walks over to the computer and presses a few keys, setting up a return in time.

"Return to the past...Now." said Jeremy as he pressed a button, activating the return in time.

Soon, the area is engulfed in a bright light as time is reversed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Earlier that day, in the courtyard, the 6 Lyoko warriors are sitting together.

"So, Zenon. Did you decide to go partying last night?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"Nope. Stayed here and finally got a good night's sleep." said Zenon with a smirk of her own.

"That's good." said Aelita.

"I'm still upset with you, Zenon." said Odd with a huff.

Zenon lets out a groan.

"Odd, I already apologized for lying to you for the thousandth time. What are you still upset about?" asked Zenon.

"I'm upset that you've gone to so many parties, but you never once offered to take me to one!" said Odd.

"Well...Uh...There's a good reason for that...Uh..." started Zenon, nervous, unsure of what to tell Odd.

"Here's a good reason. You're not cool enough." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"What? I am cool! I'm the coolest person around!" said Odd. "How am I not cool?"

"Well first off you tell lame jokes, you have the weirdest taste in shows and movies, and, to top it off, you're scrawny. If any guy tried to pick a fight with you, he'd snap you in half like a toothpick." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Odd. I'm sure Zenon'll take you to her next party." said Yumi.

"Oh no. I'm done partying. I'm not in the mood to get arrested again. Getting arrested by the cops is just as bad as getting arrested by the FBI."

"So glad you learned your lesson." said Jeremy with a smirk.

In the distance, the Lyoko warriors see Sissi, who is in her party clothes, walking with her father.

"I am disappointed in you, Elisabeth. Sneaking out after curfew to go to a party. Underage drinking. And what's worse is you got arrested! You won't be leaving your room for quite a will now, young lady." said Delmas as he scolded his daughter.

"Now if only Sissi can learn hers." said Aelita.

* * *

Oh, my god...That was a long chapter. I hope this chapter made up for my 2 month absence. Next chapter should be coming a lot sooner! Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	37. A blue Christmas

_**Merry Christmas, everyone!..Not really...Anyway, yes, it's that time again! The holidays have arrived! Everyone's out shopping for gifts for their loved ones and going off to visit family and such. Our favorite Lyoko warriors are all excited for the holidays, except for Odd. The usually bubbly male is feeling down this holiday season. Can Zenon brighten up her boyfriend's day or is Christmas ruined for him? Read and find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unless I recieve it as a gift from Moonscoop, I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Review and no flames!**_

* * *

It's the holiday season at Kadic. All of the students are preparing to go home to their families or off on vacation. The Lyoko warriors also are making plans to be with their families for the holidays.

Today, Zenon, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich are walking through the campus together, talking about their plans for the holidays.

"So, where's everyone going for Christmas break?" asked Jeremy.

"My family and I are going to Japan to visit my Grandparents." said Yumi.

"I'm going to be with my family for Christmas, too, unfortunately. Not even the holiday spirit will get my dad off my back." said Ulrich with a groan.

"Jeremy and Zenon are letting me come along with them to visit their family." said Aelita.

"Our family finally decided to have a family reunion after so many years." said Jeremy.

"Yeah. My parents finally decided to leave the station and come down here for a visit for once." said Zenon.

"We're all meeting back up here before New Years, right?" asked Ulrich.

"Of course. What better way to ring in the new year than as a group?" asked Aelita with a smile.

"Since Odd finally has a stable girlfriend, I bet he'd finally like to experience a kiss at midnight." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Speaking of Odd, what about him? Where's he going for Christmas?" asked Jeremy.

"Odd's apparently going on the Christmas vacation of a lifetime. His family's taking him and his sisters on a magical ski vacation. He's been bragging about it all night last night." said Ulrich.

"Does Odd even know how to ski?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"I doubt it, but he might have an attractive ski instructor to help him." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"If Odd knows what's good for him, that attractive ski instructor better be a dude." said Zenon.

The Lyoko warriors walk through the courtyard. They spot Odd sitting on one of the benches, a sad look on his face. The group of 5 approach their friend.

"Hey, Odd. Why the long face?" asked Aelita.

"This is going to be the worst Christmas ever..." said Odd with a sad sigh.

"Why? Your family's not going on your ski vacation anymore?" asked Jeremy.

"No, my family's going. They're just going to go without me." said Odd.

"What? They can't just leave you behind." said Zenon.

"Apparently they can. They saw there wasn't enough space for all of us, so they decided to ditch me and leave me by myself." said Odd.

"Odd, that's terrible." said Yumi.

"Hey, if you want. You could come with us for Christmas. I'm sure my family won't mind having one more person coming along." said Jeremy.

"No. That's okay. I don't mind spending Christmas by myself..." said Odd with a sigh.

Odd gets up from his seat.

"I'm gonna go feed Kiwi..." said Odd as he walked away.

The 5 look at their friend with worried faces.

"Man, he's pretty down.." said Ulrich.

"Yeah. It must be rough knowing your family abandoned you for the holidays." said Yumi. "I wish there was something we could do..."

"Hm..." hummed Zenon as she thought of something.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, about all of the Kadic students have left to go on their vacations. All of the students are gone, except for Odd, who is sitting in his room by himself with Kiwi, who is eating his food from his bowl.

Odd lets out a sad sigh.

"Another bad Christmas..." said Odd sadly as he sat on his bed as he watched his dog eat.

Just then, there is a knock at his door.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be.." said Odd, a bit confused. "Come in."

The door then opens. Zenon walks into the room, surprising Odd a bit.

"Zenon? What are you doing here? I thought you left with Jeremy and Aelita." said Odd.

"I told them to go on with out me. I told my family I was skipping out on the reunion so I could spend Christmas with you." said Zenon with a smile.

"Zenon, you didn't have to do that. I really don't mind being alone for Christmas." said Odd.

"Well, I do." said Zenon as she sat down next to Odd. "Come on. This'll be our first Christmas together. Just the two of us."

"I guess..." said Odd with a sad sigh.

"Well you don't sound happy about it..." said Zenon.

"I'm sorry...I'm kinda down about my family...It's like this every year...Every Christmas with my family always turns out bad for me..." said Odd.

"Well, this Christmas'll be different. It'll be the best Christmas ever!" said Zenon.

Zenon gets up from her seat and grabs Odd's hands.

"Come on. Pack your stuff and lets go." said Zenon as she pulled the boy up from his seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Odd.

"We're not going to have a good Christmas if we stay here at Kadic. We're going to spend Christmas at my aunt's house." said Zenon.

"Zenon, I really don't think spending my Christmas with Jim'll make me happy..." said Odd.

"Relax. My aunt's not even home. She and Jim are going to the reunion." said Zenon. "So, we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"I don't know..." said Odd.

"Come on, Odd. Kiwi can come, too." said Zenon as she picked up the little dog.

Odd lets out a sigh.

"Fine..." said Odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Zenon and Odd are walking through the front door of Judy's house, Kiwi following behind them.

"And here we are." said Zenon with a smile as she and Odd walked into the living room

Odd looks around the house to find it decorated in lots of Christmas decorations.

"Did your aunt really decorate her house even though she wasn't going to be here?" asked Odd.

"My aunt loves the holidays." said Zenon.

"So, Odd, about the sleeping arrangements. You can either sleep in the guest bedroom or on the couch. I'd take my aunt's room and give you the guest bedroom, but God knows what my aunt and Jim have done in her bed." said Zenon as she shuddered at her last statement.

Odd lets out a sigh.

"I'll take the couch." said Odd as he walked over to the couch and sat down, Kiwi jumping onto his lap soon afterwards.

"Are you sure? I could always take the couch." said Zenon.

"I'll be fine..." said Odd with a sad sigh.

"Come on, Odd. This is supposed to be fun!" said Zenon as she sat next to Odd. "Hey, why don't I make you some of my aunt's famous Christmas cookies. She used to make them for me when I was a baby."

"I'm not really hungry..." said Odd.

"That's a miracle..." mumbled Zenon.

"Come on, Odd. These cookies'll cheer you up in no time!" said Zenon with a smile as she got up and went to the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the kitchen, Zenon is throwing out a plate of cookies while Odd is sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Come on, Odd. The cookies weren't that bad..." said Zenon.

"They were burnt..." said Odd.

Zenon lets out a sigh.

"I didn't mean to turn the oven that high..." said Zenon.

"...You never were a good cook..." said Odd.

Zenon then shoots a glare at her boyfriend.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." said Zenon with a sigh.

Zenon walks over to Odd.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Zenon.

"...I don't really feel like doing anything..." said Odd with a sigh.

"...You want to decorate the christmas tree? Good idea." said Zenon as she grabbed Odd's hand, pulled him out of his seat and dragged him out to the living room.

A few moments later, Zenon is decorating the christmas tree, decorating it with garlands, ornaments, and lights. While Zenon is decorating the tree, Odd is sitting back on the couch, a mopey look on his face.

"Ah. Doesn't this tree look beautiful, Odd?" asked Zenon.

"I guess..." said Odd with a sad sigh.

"...It'd be even better if I had some help..." mumbled Zenon. Zenon reaches into the box of decorations and pulls out a golden glass star.

"Here, Odd. You can put the star on top." said Zenon.

"I don't really want to..." said Odd.

"Come on, Odd. This is supposed to be fun.." said Zenon.

Odd just lets out a sigh as he continues to sit back on the couch.

Zenon lets out an annoyed groan.

Just then, Zenon's phone rings.

"Ah, It's Jeremy. I'll be back, Odd. I better find the star on top of the tree when I get back." said Zenon as she placed the star in Odd's lap before walking away to take her phone call.

In another room, Zenon answers her phone.

"Hello?" answered Zenon.

_"Hey, Zenon. How's everything on your end?" asked Jeremy. _

"Not great. Odd won't cooperate. I'm trying to make it a good Christmas for him, but all he wants to do is mope around." said Zenon with a sigh.

_"Wow. Sorry. I'm sure Odd'll come around soon." said Jeremy. _

"So how's everything over there?" asked Zenon.

_"Everything's great. Jim's told your parents he used to be one of the engineers that worked on the space station." said Jeremy._

"He was an engineer?" asked Zenon.

_"Yeah, but he said he'd rather not talk about it." said Jeremy. _

"Typical Jim..." said Zenon with a smirk.

_"Yeah. Ah. Gotta go. Aunt Judy just said she has some big announcement to tell all of us." said Jeremy before he hung up._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Zenon walks into the living room to find Odd in the same position he was in.

Zenon lets out a sigh as she walks over to the boy. Zenon then looks at the ground to find the glass star smashed apart. Zenon stares at the sight with wide eyes.

"Wh-What the-...Odd, what happened to the star?" asked Zenon.

"It fell..." said Odd.

"Did you try to catch it?" asked Zenon.

"...It's just a star." said Odd.

"Odd, it's not just a star!" said Zenon as she glared at Odd.

"It's a stupid star, Zenon. You can just buy another one." said Odd.

"Odd, why won't you just try to have fun? I'm trying to help you!" said Zenon.

"I didn't ask you to, Zenon! We wouldn't be having this problem if you just let me be by myself like I wanted to!" said Odd.

Zenon lets out an annoyed sigh.

"You know what, Odd? I give up. I try to help you, but if you don't want to appreciate what I've done, then fine. Spend Christmas however you want it." said Zenon as she walked away with a huff.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, in the living room, Odd is asleep on the couch.

Odd's sleep is interuppted when he hears the sound of Kiwi barking. Odd opens his eyes as he wakes up.

"Huh? Kiwi? What's wrong?" asked Odd as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Odd looks down at the ground where Kiwi would be to find a pair of feet standing in front of him.

"Huh?" wondered Odd as he looked up. Odd then spots the ghost like figure of a man. Odd's eyes widen as he recognizes the man, the man resembling to be his grandfather.

"Gramps? What are you doing here?" asked Odd in shock.

"What? Can't an old, dead man visit his favorite grandson?" asked the man.

The man then sits next to Odd on the couch.

"Gramps, how are you here?" asked Odd.

"Well I talked to the Big Guy up there and he agreed to let me pay you a visit." said the man.

The man then looks around the house.

"So, this looks like a pretty nice house ya got. Your parents must've really decorated the place very festive." said the man.

"Actually this isn't my house. It's my girlfriend's aunt's house." said Odd.

"Girlfriend? Ah. Nice. So how long have you been going out now? 2..3 days?" asked the man.

"No, we've been going out for almost 5 months now." said Odd.

"Wow. That's a long time..You love her?" asked the man.

"Of course. I love Zenon with my whole heart." said Odd.

"What do you love about her?" asked the man.

"Oh man..Where do I start? She's just so pretty and smart. She's really sweet and she's very considerate of others. She cares about her friends a lot." said Odd. "She does a lot of nice things for me, even when I don't ask her to."

"Do you appreciate all of the things she does for you?" asked the man.

"Of course I do!" said Odd.

"Are you sure?" asked the man. "It doesn't look like you do."

"What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"I mean, your family decided to leave you behind while they go on the vacation of a lifetime. Your girlfriend sacrificed her vacation to be with her family just so you wouldn't be alone and is busting her butt trying to make sure you have the best Christmas possible. But here you are moping around feeling sorry for yourself. Did you once thank her for everything she's doing for you?" asked the man.

"N-No...You're right..I haven't exactly been the best person to be with today..." said Odd.

"I know your family may have hurt you...Trust me, my daughter and son-in-law aren't the brightest and most considerate people in the world...But don't take your negative feelings out on others, especially on someone who cares about you enough to make sure you're happy whenever something comes around to hurt you." said the man.

"Yeah..You're right, Gramps." said Odd. "I miss you. Christmas hasn't been the same since you died.."

"I know, Odd. But don't worry...You have someone else that'll make the holidays very special for you." said the man with a smile before he faded away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Zenon walks out of her room and into the living room. As Zenon walks into the living, she looks at the tree to find a newly taped up star standing on top of the tree.

"Huh? The star's on the tree?" wondered Zenon in surprise. Zenon then smells a rather pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen.

Zenon walks over towards the kitchen.

Zenon walks into the kitchen to find pancakes on the table. Odd is sitting at the table. Odd turns towards Zenon and greets her with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Zenon!" said Odd with a smile.

"Uh...Odd? Where did these pancakes come from?"asked Zenon.

"I made them. My grandpa use to make them for me every Christmas." said Odd as he got up from the table and walked over to Zenon.

"Look, Zenon. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take my feelings of my family abandoning me out on you. I really do appreciate everything you do for me." said Odd.

"That's sweet of you to say, Odd. You know I just want everyone that's important to me to be happy for the holidays." said Zenon with a smile.

Just then the two hear Kiwi barking.

The two walk over to where the front door was to find the dog sitting there, barking.

"What's wrong, Kiwi?" asked Odd.

The dog then runs off.

"I wonder what that was about." said Zenon.

Odd then looks up.

"Uh, Zenon...Look up." said Odd, pointing his finger upwards.

Zenon looks up and finds that she and Odd are standing under the mistletoe.

"Well look at that..." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Well, Zenon, it is tradition. So..." said Odd with a smile before Zenon interuppted him by giving her boyfriend a kiss.

The moment is then interuppted by the sound of Zenon's phone ringing. The two pull apart as Zenon answers her phone.

"Hello?" answered Zenon.

_"Zenon, I've got amazing news!" said Jeremy from the other end._

"What is it? asked Zenon.

_"Aunt Judy made her announcement! She's pregnant!" said Jeremy._

_..._

_thud._

"...Zenon? Hello? Are you there?" said Jeremy, getting no response from his cousin.

* * *

Uhh! Sorry for the late update! Laziness is a bish . But anyway, Merry belated Christmas and a happy new year to you all! Another year ends, but another one begins! I hope everyone has a great new year!

Bye, Sasuki234~


	38. Happy New Year

_**Oh, hey, guys! Happy New Years! I hope the holidays found you all well. It's time for the next chapter. The Lyoko warriors are about to ring in the new year as a group. Everyone in the group seems to be paired off. Jeremy and Aelita, obviously, and Zenon and Odd. But what about Ulrich and Yumi? The other Lyoko couples try to get these two to finally make a move on each other. Will they succeed so their friends can have someone to kiss when the clock strikes midnight? Read and find out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Review and no flames, please!**_

* * *

Today, it is the day before New Year's eve. At Kadic, very few students are there. Some have returned from their vacations, while most are still away on vacation.

In the dormitory building, Yumi, who has just returned from her vacation, is walking down the hallway, heading towards Jeremy's room. A few minutes later, she approaches Jeremy's door. The girl places her hand on the knob and turns it, opening the door. She enters the room to find the rest of her friends already gathered there.

"Hey, guys. I'm back from Japan." said Yumi with a smile as she greeted her friends.

"Hey, Yumi. How was Japan?" asked Aelita.

"It was great. I got to see my grandparents after so long." said Yumi.

"Did you bring me back anything?" asked Odd with a goofy smile.

"Of course not, Odd." said Yumi with a laugh. "How were your vacations?"

"Like all the other holidays. My dad yelled at me the whole time." said Ulrich with a groan.

"Wow, sounds like you had fun." said Yumi jokingly.

"Odd and I managed to have a good Christmas...Until Jeremy called and told me that my aunt was pregnant.." said Zenon with a groan.

"Whoa! Really?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah...A wonderful gift from my aunt: A new little cousin whose father is my P.E. teacher.." said Zenon with a groan.

"Well me and Jeremy had a wonderful time at his family's reunion." said Aelita. "

"Yeah. My family really seems to like Aelita." said Jeremy.

"Also, these two have finally made themselves official. Yumi, you're looking at the new Mr. and Mrs. Einstein." said Ulrich with a smirk, causing his two friends to blush.

"Wow. It's about time." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Isn't this wonderful, guys? We all have our special someone for New Years. I have Zenon. Jeremy has Aelita. And Ulrich has-..." started Odd before he realized something.

"Oh, right Sorry..." said Odd with a nervous smile.

"Relax, Odd. It's alright." said Yumi. "Ulrich and I are just friends. That's all."

Ulrich starts to frown a bit.

"Yeah...Just friends...That's...all.." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, in the city, the group of 6 are walking through the streets together.

"So, Jeremy, was anyone upset that I wasn't there at the reunion?" asked Zenon.

"Your parents were a little disappointed, but they understood it was to help out your boyfriend." said Jeremy.

"Did they ask about me?"asked Odd.

"Mhm." hummed Jeremy as he nodded his head. "They asked what you were like and I told them all about you."

"Really? What do they think about me?" asked Odd with a hopeful smile.

"They think you're an irresponsible imbecile and they have no idea what Zenon sees in you." said Aelita with a giggle, causing the others, except for Odd, to laugh.

"I'd probably think the same thing, too if my daughter was dating you." said Ulrich with a smirk, causing Odd to groan.

"Don't worry, Odd. I still love you. Even if my parents do think you're a complete idiot." said Zenon with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

The Lyoko warriors continue to walk down the street. The group then soon approaches a large mall.

"We're here." said Yumi as she and the others walked into the mall.

The 6 walk into the mall and approach the directory, looking at where all the stores are.

"So, where should we all go first?" asked Aelita.

"Aurora cosmetics is having a 80 percent off sale on all products." said Zenon.

"Yeah, and Courtney Truth's is having a buy 1, get 1 half off sale on intimates." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Ugh. Barf. I don't wanna go shopping for make up and clothes!" said Odd.

"Same here. I'd rather spend the day doing math." said Ulrich.

"Why don't you girls go on ahead and go shopping. We'll go and do something that's more masculine for us." suggested Jeremy.

"That sounds cool. We'll meet up in the food court in 2 hours." said Yumi.

"That is if Odd doesn't eat the whole place first." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"I'll be back soon, Odd. Try to behave yourself while I'm gone." said Zenon.

"Come on, Zenon! When have I ever misbehaved?" asked Odd.

"Well there was that time you made Kiwi go poopie in the fountain and had him bite one of the security guards..." said Zenon.

Odd lets out a sigh.

"I'll try to behave.." said Odd. Zenon gives her boyfriend a smile and kisses him before walking off.

"I'll be back soon, Jeremy." said Aelita with a smile

"I'll be waiting for you, Aelita." said Jeremy with a smile also.

Aelita kisses Jeremy on the cheek before walking off also with Zenon.

"I'll see ya, later, Ulrich." said Yumi with a smile.

"Yeah. Later." said Ulrich with a small smile.

There is a small awkward silence between the two for a while.

"Uh...I'll be back..." said Yumi before walking off.

Ulrich just stares at Yumi as he watches the girl walk off with his other two female friends. He then lets out a small sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moments later, in a clothing store, the female Lyoko warriors are looking at clothes and talking amongst themselves.

"What do you guys think of this dress?" asked Aelita as she held up a spring green dress with short puffy sleeves, white laces along the hem.

"Cute." said Yumi with an approving smirk.

"Agreed. Jeremy would think it's totally cute on you. But then again, Jeremy thinks everything looks cute on you." said Zenon with a smirk.

"You're right. It's kind of difficult to go shopping with Jeremy. He took me shopping during the vacation. I kept asking his opinion and he never disagreed with me or said that anything didn't suit me." said Aelita.

"Well he's your boyfriend now. He probably wants to make you happy." said Yumi.

"I used to make Odd go shopping with me. I used to take one of Kiwi's leashes and drag him to the mall." said Zenon with a smirk.

"Wow. You wanted Odd to go shopping with you that bad?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"Yeah. But, I'm glad Odd doesn't go shopping with me anymore. He used to put on the bras over his shirt, stuff them with socks and go walking through the store. I swear, I couldn't have been more embarrassed to be seen with him." said Zenon.

"Now I see why your parents disapprove of your boyfriend so much." said Aelita with a giggle.

"I have to admit, yeah, Odd can be a total dumbass at times, but I can't help but love the guy. He's just so sweet and caring." said Zenon.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Jeremy." said Aelita.

"Well you two seem to be happy in your relationships.." said Yumi with a small smile.

"Yeah...Oh. Oops. Sorry, Yumi. This conversation must be making you uncomfortable since you're..." started Aelita.

"Relax. It's no big deal. So what if I'm still single? I'm happy that my two best friends both found good guys." said Yumi with a smile.

"You know you still have Ulrich." said Zenon.

"Zenon, Ulrich and I are just friends. I can't go out with him." said Yumi.

"Why not?" asked Zenon.

"Uhm..Well..." started Yumi, starting to think. "Girl code."

"What?" asked Aelita.

"Girl code. You don't date your friend's ex. It's in the girl and guy codes." said Yumi.

"Yumi, Odd and I are dating because he broke the guy code..."said Zenon.

"Ulrich gave Odd permission to date his ex." said Yumi.

"Well, I'm giving you permission to date my ex." said Zenon.

"Fine. I'll go find Brad then." said Yumi with a smirk.

"You know that's not the ex I'm talking about." said Zenon with a smirk also.

"Come on, Yumi. What's the real reason? Ulrich's not a bad guy." said Aelita.

"I know, it's just that..." started Yumi. "It's complicated with me and Ulrich. We both get jealous and it's so bad, we always fight. I care about him, but I just..I don't know how I really feel."

"Well. You'll never know if you don't try." said Aelita, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile. In the food court, the guys are sitting at a table as Odd shoveling down a huge bowl of a banana split sundae.

"Take it easy, Odd. The ice cream's not going anywhere." said Jeremy.

"I'm still wondering how you managed to eat half of the world's largest banana split sundae in under 5 minutes." said Ulrich.

"Talent, my dear Ulrich. Talent." said Odd with a smile as he ate another scoop of ice cream.

"So, Jeremy. Tell us more about how you and Aelita finally decided to get together." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"Well, you could say that me and Aelita have been together for a few months now, but we weren't ever really serious. My family just absolutely loved her and kept saying that we should be together and well...We decided to give it a try." said Jeremy with a smile as there was a blush on his cheeks.

"Just imagine, Jeremy. If me and Zenon get married, and you and Aelita get married, then she'll be my cousin for real." said Odd with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll be one big happy family." said Jeremy with a smirk.

"I better be in the wedding, though!" said Odd.

"Yeah, you can be the flower girl." said Ulrich with a smirk.

"I can totally work a mean flower tiara." said Odd with a laugh.

"Just like you worked that bra?" asked Jeremy with a smirk.

"...Oh, god. Zenon told you those stories?" asked Odd.

"Yep. I'm not surprised that her parents think you're an idiot." said Ulrich.

"In my defense, that was just an act to convince Zenon to never take me shopping again." said Odd.

"I'm shocked how Zenon's willing to be seen in public with you." said Ulrich with a smirk.

Just then the three guys hear a familiar voice.

"Ulrich!" sang a very loud, yet annoying, voice.

"...Oh, jeez." groaned Ulrich as he recognized the voice.

The three then turn around to see Sissi approaching their table with her two minions behind her, both of them obviously carrying a lot of Sissi's shopping bags.

"Oh, Ulrich. I never thought I'd see you here." said Sissi with a smile.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing." said Ulrich.

"Is it just you guys here?" asked Sissi.

"No. The girls are off shopping. We're just waiting for them here." said Jeremy.

"Ah. So you all are just sitting here waiting for your girlfriends." said Sissi with a laugh.

Jeremy and Odd share a nervous glance before looking over at Ulrich.

"Oh, wait that's right. Yumi's not dating you, Ulrich. You and her are just friends and thats all." said Sissi with a smirk.

Ulrich lets out an annoyed groan.

"You know, Ulrich. If you need someone to kiss at midnight on New Years, I'm always here." said Sissi with a flirty smirk.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sissi. I'd rather kiss a frog." said Ulrich.

"Not like there's going to be much difference." said Odd with a laugh. Sissi lets out a small growl as she glares at Odd.

"Shut up, loser!" said Sissi as she glared at Odd.

"I'll see you later, Ulrich dear. I'll be waiting for you at midnight!" said Sissi as she and her minions walk off.

"Well that was rather unpleasant..." said Jeremy.

Ulrich lets out a sigh.

"Hey, Ulrich. You okay?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah...I'm fine." said Ulrich, looking down at the table.

"I don't know why you and Yumi just don't get together already. It's obvious you both like each other." said Odd.

"Yumi and I are just good friends and that's all." said Ulrich.

"And you're fine with that?" asked Jeremy.

"Well...Not really. I mean..I'd like it if we could be more than friends, but...I don't know. It's complicated." said Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, the Lyoko warriors are walking back to Kadic from the mall. Zenon, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy each holding their respective partner's hands as they walk. Ulirch and Yumi walking next to each other, a bit of a sense of awkwardness between them.

"That was fun, wasn't it, guys?" asked Aelita.

"Yep. Getting some good after Christmas deals is great for poor school children like us." said Yumi with a smirk.

Ulrich lets out a small sigh.

"Hm? Something wrong, Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Er...Well...Not really..." said Ulrich, looking to the side a bit.

The group continues to walk until they reach a corner.

"Well, this is my block. I'll see you guys tomorrow for New Year's eve." said Yumi with a smile as she waved goodbye to her friends and walked her way home.

The remaining members of the group continue walking towards Kadic. A few seconds later, Ulrich decides to turn around and run in Yumi's direction.

"Yumi, wait!" Ulrich called out to the girl.

Yumi stops and turns around to find Ulrich running up to her.

"Hm? Ulrich, what is it?" asked Yumi.

"Look...I want to talk...I want to talk about...us." said Ulrich.

"Us?" asked Yumi, a bit confused. "What about us?"

"You see...The guys have been asking me about why you and I aren't...together...Like how Zenon and Odd are together and how Jeremy and Aelita are together." said Ulrich.

"Oh...I got the same from the girls.." said Yumi.

Yumi then lets out a sigh.

"Look, Ulrich. I've told you before. It's best if you and I just stay friends and that's all." said Yumi.

"But, why?" asked Ulrich.

"You know...We both get jealous and fight a lot..." said Yumi.

"So? A lot of couples do that." said Ulrich. "I really care about you, Yumi."

"I care about you, too, but...I...I don't know, Ulrich." said Yumi.

"Oh...I see..." said Ulrich, a frown starting to grow on his face.

"Hm?" hummed Yumi as she raised an eyebrow.

"We're just friends because you're so indecisive." said Ulrich.

Yumi's eyes widen as she heard what Ulrich said.

"I'm indecisive?!" asked Yumi.

"You pretty much friend zoned me, because you can't make a decision!" said Ulrich. "Sometimes I just wonder why I keep trying to wait for you."

Yumi just glares at the boy.

"You wanna know why we're just friends?" asked Yumi. "Because, I don't date jerks like you!"

And with that, Yumi turns from Ulrich and quickly runs in the direction of her house.

Ulrich just stares at the running girl for a moment before turning away and walking back in the direction of Kadic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next evening, it is New Years eve. Everyone is preparing and counting down until the new year.

In Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich is laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as Odd watches him.

"Ulrich, are you gonna be like this all night?" asked Odd. "Why don't you just call Yumi and patch things up?"

"I don't see why I should. She can't make a decision, and I'm not gonna wait the rest of my life for her." said Ulrich.

"Well, why don't you celebrate with the rest of us? It'll be fun." said Odd.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not be the awkward 5th wheel that just watches his two friends make out with their girlfriends." said Ulrich.

"Suit yourself." said Odd as he got up and left the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at the Ishiyama residence, Yumi's parents and her brother are getting ready to head out to a New Year's eve celebration.

Yumi is laying on her bed in her room, staring up at the ceiling. Just then, her mother walks into the room.

"Yumi, are you sure you don't want to come to the party with us?" asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

"I'm sure, mom." said Yumi as she let out a small sigh.

"Are you hanging out with your friends tonight?" asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Nope." said Yumi.

"Oh. Well, we'll be back around 1 o'clock. If you do decide to hang out with your friends, call us and we'll pick you up on the way." Mrs. Ishiyama said before leaving her daughter's room.

A few moments later, the Ishiyama family is about to walk through the door when the doorbell suddenly rings.

"Hm? I wonder who that is." wondered Mr. Ishiyama.

Mr. Ishiyama opens the door, to find Zenon standing there.

"Ah, Zenon. Hello." said Mr. Ishiyama, greeting the girl with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Ishiyama. Is Yumi there?" asked Zenon.

"Yes. She's in her room. We'll be going out now, so have Yumi show you out." said Mr. Ishiyama before he and his family left the house.

Zenon then walks through the Ishiyama residence and approaches Yumi's door. Zenon knocks on the door.

"Come in." Yumi responds from the other side.

Zenon walks into the room.

"Hey. Coming to see how you were." said Zenon. "I heard about that fight you and Ulrich had."

"You did, did you?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah." said Zenon.

"And you're here to tell me I should just go and apologize to him for calling him a jerk and admit I was wrong and we can all have a Happy New Year." said Yumi.

"No. I was just here to say that I agree with you." said Zenon.

Yumi sits up and stares at the girl.

"You do?" asked Yumi, raising an eyebrow. Zenon nods her head.

"Yeah. It's not fair that Ulrich got upset with you because you're not sure about how you feel. Besides, he said he was totally fine with you guys being friends and that's all, yet here he is getting all upset over it. " said Zenon.

"I'm glad to see someone agrees with me." said Yumi.

"But, Yumi, you have to take into consideration that Ulrich's right, too." said Zenon.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you're indecisive. You don't know if you want a relationship or not." said Zenon. "You say you only want to be friends, but we all know there's a huge part of you that wants to be in a relationship with Ulrich."

"You send him mixed messages. You get upset whenever he gets jealous of another guy that catches your eye, yet you get jealous over whatever girl catches his eye, even though you're the one that said you two should be friends and that's all." said Zenon.

"Come on. When have I ever gotten jealous?" asked Yumi.

Zenon turns her back to Yumi and pulls up her shirt, revealing a large scar running in the middle of her back to halfway up between her shoulder blades. Yumi looks at the scar a bit nervously.

"Remember this scar? It's from when you beat my ass after you found out I was dating Ulrich. It has yet to heal." said Zenon.

"Right...You're never going to let me live that down are you?" asked Yumi.

"I'll get over it when this scar heals..." said Zenon before fixing her shirt.

"Alright, you made your point.." said Yumi with a sigh.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do. I just think maybe you and Ulrich should talk and hopefully work it out." said Zenon.

"I don't know. He'll probably be too mad to talk to me." said Yumi.

"You never know if you don't try." said Zenon.

A few moments later, Zenon gets up and heads towards the door.

"Well, I better get going. Midnight's right around the corner and Odd's not gonna kiss himself." said Zenon with a smirk.

"See ya next year." said Zenon as she left.

Yumi just sits on her bed as she watches her friend leave. Yumi then lets out a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, it is almost midnight. At Kadic, some of the students who have returned from their holiday vacations early are gathered in the rec room, watching the large screened TV to watch the New Year's countdown program.

The couples within the Lyoko group walk into the rec room, when Sissi approaches them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ulrich?" asked Sissi.

"No. And I was planning on kissing him at midnight." said Odd in a mocking tone with a smirk as he kept walking.

"You think Ulrich and Yumi'll be alright?" asked Aelita.

"They should be. This isn't the first time they've argued over their relationship status." said Jeremy.

"I hope I managed to get through to Yumi a bit. The two of them are both acting so stupid." said Zenon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at Yumi's house, Yumi is sitting in her living room, watching the New Year's countdown program.

"Alright, everyone. Only 5 more minutes until midnight. Now is the perfect time to find that special someone to be with at the strike of midnight." said the announcer.

Yumi then lets out a sad sigh.

A few moments later, Yumi gets up and quickly runs out of her house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich is listening to his radio which is tuned to a program that is announcing the count down to the New Year.

"With only 10 seconds left, the new year is almost here!" said the announcer. "10!..."

Ulrich then lets out a sigh.

_"9!...8!..."_

"Maybe I was being a jerk.." said Ulrich.

_"7!...6!..."_

"Yumi was right..."

_"5!...4!"_

Just then there's a knock at the door. Ulrich walks over to the door. He opens the door to find Yumi standing there.

_"3!...2!"_

"Huh? Yumi? What are you doing here?" asked Ulrich.

_"1!" _

Yumi just stares at the boy for a brief moment before pulling him towards her, placing her lips on his.

_"Happy New Year!" _

The sounds of cheers and fireworks and celebratory music is heard coming from the radio.

A few seconds later, the two pull apart. There is a moment of silence between the two.

"Happy New Year." Yumi says with a smile before she runs off.

Ulrich watches as the girl leaves. A smile then slowly forms on his face.

"Yes. A happy one indeed." said Ulrich as he went back into his room.

* * *

Ah. Happy New Year my friends! 'it's February!'...Happy Chinese New Year?...Whatever. Happy New Year to you all of you guys. Sorry for this chapter being uber late, but let's not forget, I am a part of the college life. And as much as I'd love to spend all day everyday writing fanfiction, I can't. I have to go to school. Anyway. New year, new chapters to come. Hope you all stay tuned!

Bye, Sasuki234.


	39. The P word

_**Hey, guys. Wow, it's been a while. But, I'm back to bring you guys another chapter! I'm sure most of you are familiar with that 'oh-so special' time of the month for females. Can you imagine what it might be like if the female Lyoko warriors ever got it? Well read and find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **_

_**Review and no flames, please.**_

* * *

Today at Kadic, some of the students are spending their free time in the rec room. Jeremy, Zenon, and Yumi are sitting on the couches together. Jeremy's on his laptop, while Zenon and Yumi are reading magazines, while Ulrich and Odd are playing a rigorous game of foosball.

Ulrich and Odd continue to play until Odd lands the ball into Ulrich's goal.

"Ha ha! Goal! And that's another point for Odd the magnificent!" cheered Odd as he did a victory dance.

"Hey, Odd. You mind toning it down a bit? It's kind of hard to read with you making that much noise." Yumi said to her friend.

"Oops. Sorry, Yumi." said Odd with a goofy smile before going back to his game.

"Man. How can you deal with such a loud boyfriend, Zenon?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"After dating him for six months, my ears have gotten used to him being so noisy." said Zenon.

"Speaking of dating, where's Aelita, Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

"She had to speak to a teacher. She should be here soon." said Jeremy.

A few minutes later, Aelita walks into the rec room holding a small box.

Aelita walks over to where Zenon, Yumi and Jeremy are sitting.

"Hey, guys." said Aelita with a smile as she walked up to her friends.

Aelita places the box on to the coffee table and sits next to Jeremy, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Aelita. What's in the box?" asked Zenon, pointing to the small box.

"Some of the sixth graders were selling candy. It seemed like no one was buying from them, though. So I decided to buy a box from them." said Aelita.

"Wow, that's very sweet of you, Aelita." said Jeremy.

"Yeah. Aelita's probably the nicest person in Kadic." said Yumi with a smirk.

"Really? You guys think so?" asked Aelita with a giggle.

Just then, Aelita feels a bit of discomfort in her stomach. Aelita lets out a small groan as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay, Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. Nothing but a small cramp. I'll be fine." said Aelita with a reassuring smile.

Aelita grabs the box and opens it up.

"You guys want some?" asked Aelita.

"What kind of candy is it?" asked Zenon.

"It's caramel and peanut butter balls." said Aelita.

"Sorry, Aelita. I can't stand caramel. It's so gross." said Yumi.

Just then, Yumi feels a bit of discomfort in her stomach like Aelita had felt before.

"Ugh. Just thinking about it must make my stomach hurt." said Yumi with a slight groan.

Yumi and Zenon continue to read their magazines.

"Hey, Zenon, check this out. This month's _'Teen chic' _says that pink is totally the in color of the season for blondes." said Yumi with a smirk. Zenon rolls her eyes.

"That's nice, but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink." said Zenon. "It may look good on Aelita or other girls, but not me."

Just then Zenon feels a slight discomfort in her stomach.

"Ugh. Even thinking about me wearing pink makes me sick to my stomach." said Zenon with a groan.

A few moments later, everyone in the room hears a loud cheer coming from where the foosball table is. Everyone turns to find the source of the cheering was Odd, who's jumping up and down excitedly.

"Woohoo! I win! I win!" cheered Odd.

"Whatever, Odd. It's the first time you've ever won against me." said Ulrich with a smirk.

Odd runs over to Zenon.

"Did you see that, my little gummy bear? Your honey bunny won the most intense game of foosball ever!" said Odd with a smile. Zenon lets out a small sigh.

"Odd, what have we talked about before concerning the pet names?" asked Zenon.

"They're too cute and disgusting..." said Odd, quoting what his girlfriend had told him before. "And you totally hate them."

Zenon then feels another discomfort in her stomach.

"Ugh. They even make me sick just hearing them." said Zenon with a groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Jeremy is sitting by himself in courtyard before class. Ulrich and Odd soon walk over to their friend.

"Hey, Einstein." said Odd greeting his friend.

"The girls aren't here yet?" asked Ulrich.

"No. I wonder if they're feeling alright." said Jeremy. "Yumi went home early yesterday because of stomach cramps."

"Yeah. Aelita and Zenon skipped dinner last night for the same reason. I hope they're feeling alright." said Ulrich.

"It's kind of weird how all three of them had stomach cramps at the same time." said Odd. "I have a funny feeling that something weird's about to happen."

Just then Sissi walks over to the three guys. Sissi is wearing a pink sun dress.

"Hello, Ulrich dear. Do you like my new dress?" asked Sissi as she twirled around the dress.

"Yeah, it just suits you so perfectly.." said Ulrich sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I'd love to see Yumi wear this." said Sissi with a smirk. "Or even Zenon. Can you imagine your girlfriend wearing this, Odd?"

"I'll have you know that I love Zenon's sporty girl style. I just know Zenon would never be caught dead wearing pink." said Odd.

A few seconds later, the three female Lyoko warriors walk up to where the others are. Aelita has a grumpy look on her face, Yumi is holding a box and eating candy out of it, and Zenon is wearing a pink sun dress, similar to the one Sissi is wearing.

"Oh, look who's here." said Sissi with a smirk.

"Buzz off, Sissi." said Aelita in a grouchy tone. Sissi and the guys just look at the girl with a surprised look on her face.

"Uh. Are you alright, Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm fine! Get off my back already, will ya?" said Aelita.

Ulrich looks over to Yumi and notices her eating a box of candy.

"What're you eating, Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Caramel candy. Oh man, they're so good!" said Yumi as she continued to eat.

"But I thought you hated caramel." said Ulrich.

"I know, but I've been craving them since last night!" said Yumi.

"Odd, what do you think of my dress?" asked Zenon as she modeled in front of her boyfriend.

"Uh...Why are you wearing pink?" asked Odd.

"Duh! Because pink is totally the in color for blondes!" said Zenon. "Oh no. Does it look terrible on me? Does it make me look fat? Am I not blonde enough to rock this color?"

"No no. It looks fine on you. It's just...You've never really seemed to like pink." said Odd.

"Aw! Thank you, my little muffin bear!" said Zenon with a smile as she hugged Odd. Ulrich and Jeremy then laugh at Odd.

"Nice name, Muffin Bear." said Ulrich with a smirk, mocking his best friend.

"Uh, Zenon, I thought you said no pet names.." said Odd.

"But, I love calling you cute names, Pooky face!" said Zenon with a smile. Ulrich and Jeremy laugh even harder at their friend.

Just then the bell rings for class.

"Let's get moving, Pooky face. We've got to get to class." said Jeremy with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, the three male Lyoko warriors are sitting in the rec room.

Sissi and her two hench men pass by them.

"How's it going, Cuddle Pie?" Sissi asked Odd with a smirk and a laugh as she walked past the three guys. Ulrich and Jeremy laugh at Odd once again as Odd lets out an embarrassed groan.

"I'm really starting to hate pet names..." said Odd with a groan.

"Speaking of which, where are the girls?" asked Ulrich.

"They're at the mall. Yumi's getting more caramel, Zenon's buying more pink stuff, and I don't know about Aelita. But seeing as how she's acting, I'd rather her be anywhere but here." said Jeremy.

"What's up with them? They're acting weird." said Ulrich.

"Yeah. Yumi's eating something she absolutely hates like it's her favorite thing on the planet. Aelita's acting all mean and nasty to people. And Zenon's wearing pink and calling me every single embarrassing pet name known to man." said Odd.

"I have no idea what could be wrong with them." said Jeremy.

"You think it could be Xana?" asked Ulrich.

"I doubt it. Xana can't possess us, remember? It just might be some weird girl thing." said Jeremy.

A few minutes later, Zenon and Yumi walk into the rec room and walk over to the guys. Zenon is carrying a few shopping bags in both hands, while Yumi is eating out of a large box of caramel candy.

"Hey, guys. We're back." said Yumi.

"Where's Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"She's yelling at some sixth graders about how their candy is so expensive." said Zenon.

"Better them than us." said Odd.

"Yumi, how much caramel have you eaten today?" asked Ulrich.

"Uhm...Two...Three...Six boxes today..." said Yumi as she continued to eat.

"Uh..I think you've had enough for one day." said Ulrich as he reached over to take the box from Yumi. Yumi quickly pulls the box away and clutches it to her chest.

"No! Mine!" said Yumi, guarding the box with her life.

"Hey, Honey Bunny. Guess what I got you at the mall!" said Zenon with a smile.

"Uh...What?" asked Odd.

Zenon reaches into one of the shopping bags and takes out a pink sweater with the name '_Snooky Poo' _stitched on the front. Odd stares at the sweater in slight horror.

"Uh...Zenon that's...Uh..." started Odd, not knowing what to say.

"You don't like it?" asked Zenon with a frown.

"No! I mean...Yes, I do! It's...Cute..." lied Odd.

"Put it on!" said Zenon with a smile.

"But...It's kind of warm..." said Odd, trying to get out of wearing the sweater. Zenon looks at her boyfriend with a sad pouty face.

"I...I can wear it." said Odd as he took the sweater and put it on.

Ulrich and Jeremy, once again, laugh at their friend.

"Looking good, Snooky Poo." said Ulrich as he laughed at his friend. Odd just glares at him.

"Doesn't my Sugar Duckling look so handsome in his new sweater?" asked Zenon with a smile.

Ulrich and Jeremy just respond by laughing at their friend once more. Odd lets out an embarrassed groan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, in Jeremy's room, Jeremy is sitting at his desk working on his computer. A few moments later, Ulrich walks into the room.

"Hey, Einstein." said Ulrich as he greeted his friend.

"Hey. Are the girls still acting weird?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep. Yumi's on her 50th box of caramel after 5 days, Aelita's still grouchy and using really colorful words no one would ever thought that she would know, and Zenon's adding more and more pink to her wardrobe and calling Odd every single lame pet name ever." said Ulrich.

"I wonder what's wrong with them. They don't normally act like this." said Jeremy.

Just then, Aelita busts in through the door.

"Where's Zenon?!" Aelita yelled in a loud tone.

"Uh...I think she's in her room." said Jeremy in a slightly nervous voice.

Aelita turns around to leave, but bumps into Odd.

"MOVE!" Aelita yelled at the boy.

Odd quickly gets out of Aelita's way and watches her leave.

"Whoa. Is she grouchier than yesterday?" asked Odd.

"It seems so." said Jeremy.

"So how's it going, Honey Bunny?" asked Ulrich with a smirk. Odd just lets out a groan.

"Not well. Zenon is slowly ruining my reputation as a stud! I mean look at the latest Kadic Newspaper!" said Odd as he held up the school's newspaper. Ulrich reads it.

"Hm...The many names of Odd Della Robbia including Hunky Monkey, Figgy Pudding, and Sugar Duckling." read Ulrich.

"Do you know how many people have laughed at me, because they hear Zenon calling me these ridiculous names?" asked Odd.

"I think a better question would be how many people haven't laughed at you because of it." said Ulrich with a smirk. Odd lets out a sigh.

"Jeremy, would you be upset if I decided to break up with your cousin?" asked Odd.

"Would you be upset if I broke up with your fake one?" asked Jeremy.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Ulrich.

"You could say that again...You know how hard it is to try and work or be romantic with someone who's in a bad mood all the time?" asked Jeremy.

"When's this gonna be over?" asked Odd with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Zenon's room. Yumi, who is eating yet another box of caramel, is sitting on Zenon's bed as he watches Zenon go through her closet, which is completely pink.

"Hm...No. No...No...Gah! I don't know which shade of pink to wear tonight!" said Zenon with a frustrated groan. "Should I wear hot pink or baby pink?"

"Go with the baby pink, it'll bring out your eyes and your blonde hair." said Yumi as she ate her caramel.

Just then Aelita busts in.

"There you are!" yelled Aelita.

"What is it?" asked Zenon.

"I need a tampon right now!" yelled Aelita.

"Sorry. I'm fresh out. I'm on my last one." said Zenon.

Aelita turns to Yumi.

"What about you?" asked Aelita.

"Same here. I'm out." said Yumi as she continued to eat. "That's what happens when you and your friend's cycles are synced." Aelita lets out an upset groan.

"This is the worst period ever!" Aelita groaned as she sat in a chair.

Just then, something magically clicks in the three girl's minds.

"...What's going on?" wondered Aelita. "Why does my throat feel sore? Like I've been using it a lot?"

"Ugh...Why does my mouth taste like it's made of caramel?" asked Yumi as she felt like gagging.

"And why the hell am I wearing pink?" wondered Zenon as she looked at what she was wearing. "And my closet...Why does my closet look like I dyed everything pink?!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, the male Lyoko warriors are standing together by the vending machines.

"The girls should be here any second.." said Jeremy.

"Let's hope they're a bit more normal today." said Ulrich.

Just then the three see the girls walking over to them. Aelita with a smile on her face, Yumi without any caramel, and Zenon in her regular clothes.

"Good morning, guys." Aelita says in a sweet tone with a smile.

"Huh? Uh, good morning, Aelita. How're you feeling?" asked Jeremy.

"I feel fine." said Aelita.

"Where's your caramel, Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Ugh. Gone.I gained 5 pounds. I don't know what I was thinking by eating that disgusting stuff." said Yumi.

"Gummy bear, I accept your new-found love for wearing pink and calling me all the pet names in the world. I take it as a new symbol of our love, my Love Dove." said Odd.

"Odd, stop. I said no pet names. I don't know why or how I thought of all of those stupid pet names." said Zenon with a groan. "And as for my pink clothes, I sold them all to Sissi and the other girls in our class that would love to be caught dead in that awful color."

"Huh?" said Odd in confusion.

"You guys've probably noticed we've been acting strange." said Yumi.

"definitely. What was up with you guys?" asked Ulrich.

The three girls then share a secretive smile with each other.

"Its...It's a girl thing." said Aelita with a smile.

* * *

Well that's that! Sorry for the long wait. College=more work and less free time! I hope you guys enjoyed! More chapters to come soon!

Bye, Sasuki234.


End file.
